Corazón de oro, sentimientos de plomo
by CrisGC
Summary: Cuando era pequeña, me contaban que en la edad media, había castillos encantados con princesas que necesitaban ser rescatadas y ese era el papel de un apuesto príncipe. También me hablaban de castillos malignos habitados por seres sobrenaturales, te invito a encontrar los misterios que jamás hubieras leído anteriormente. (ZoRo-SanNa)
1. Un encuentro ¿desagradable?

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Título: Corazón de oro, sentimientos de plomo.**

**Capítulo 1: Un encuentro... ¿desagradable?**

Ella caminaba lentamente, con pesadez y cansancio, llevaba bastante tiempo sin comer.

Era una chica joven y hermosa, de cabello anaranjado y ojos chocolate, cuyo destino había preparado para ella un vida de servicio continuado a una clase social superior como lo eran los nobles. Algo fácil de decir, pero que había consumido su vida, hasta tal punto de odiarles a muerte a todos y cada uno de ellos y sus malditos niños mimados que todo lo habían tenido siempre sin luchar por ello.

Ella mientras tanto tenía que luchar cada migaja de pan que se echaba a la boca, y como había conseguido que el noble anterior la liberara, no tenía derecho al sueldo del mes que le pertenecía, por ello todo su trabajo y esfuerzo no había servido para nada, pero antes muerta de hambre y de sed que volver a trabajar con el.

El señor Deville era un carca que pensaba que las mujeres eran no más que utensilios para cocinar, limpiar, dar placer y proporcionar descendencia. Sin duda era asqueroso y un idiota que la había maltratado más de una vez. En su espalda aún quedaban las secuelas de dolorosos latigazos, que el mismo le había propinado.

-Maldito... -dijo al recordar su rostro.

Le había echo mucho daño la había tocado muchas veces, cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, lo amenazó de muerte, para firmar el documento que la liberaría. Tenía que llegar a esos extremos para poder cambiar de amo o morir a golpes o mucho peor, terminar viéndose forzada a contraer matrimonio con alguno de ellos. Era algo muy poco probable ya que decían que su sangre era impura por no pertenecer a una alta clase social, aunque muchos ignoraban este echo y ya que una sirvienta tenía que obedecer hasta la muerte, sería una acompañante perfecta. Sin embargo era más noble y valiente que muchos de ellos.

No le agradaban y si tenía que matar a uno lo haría sin dudar, eran tan despreciables, bordes, malnacidos... los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Además nunca fue una persona que gozara de tener muchos bienes materiales. Siempre, desde pequeña había sido muy pobre, pero había sido feliz hasta el día de la tragedia.

Portaba una pequeña bolsita de tela con algo de ropa interior, higiene básica, algunos recuerdos de su infancia y un pequeño pijama que utilizaba cuando estaba en casas de nobles. Lo único que tenía para vestirse era un vestido de botones que ella misma había echo, con tela que robó de una tienda para coser en la que trabajaba, a consecuencia de esto había sido despedida. También llevaba una manta que utilizaba en los días de invierno y unos zapatos robados. Los uniformes de trabajo iban a cuenta del noble de eso no tenía que preocuparse.

Estaba andado y caía la noche, el camino era estrecho, de tierra y piedras. A su izquierda un espeso bosque que daba sombra y a su derecha campos y campos de cultivo tras bajar un pequeña colina. Era bonito, al fondo se podía ver una carroza de jóvenes nobles, eran mujeres y debían de tener su edad. Parecían pasárselo bien, no paraban de reírse juntas. La carroza fue yendo mas despacio, por una orden seguramente, la habían visto y el próximo blanco de las risas sería ella.

-Genial... -dijo entre dientes.

Cuando la carroza pasó por su lado ella sintió un escalofrío, sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero el no saber qué era algo atormentador. Se giró hacia la puerta de la carroza cuando estaba abierta.

Había 4 chicas, y ella no sabía sus identidades, pero eran Honey Queen, Boa Hancock, Alvida y Califa. Las mises de la gran academia de la cual ella desconocía el nombre.

En seguida empezaron a reírse de su aspecto desnutrido y pelo despeinado, en toda su maldita cara sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Pero no se olvidaron ni de sus ropas, ni que llevaba tiempo sin poder darse un baño, ni de que su equipaje era una miseria, ni de que tenía manchas en la cara, incluso de que marchaba a pie.

La chica sabía defenderse bien, pero había que tener en cuenta, lo que pasaba si una plebeya como ella golpeaba hiriendo a una noble. Si le pedían dinero no podría ganarlo con su mísero sueldo y acabaría en la cárcel, o la enviaban a la cárcel directamente, o podría acabar trabajando como mujer de compañía con un noble. Acabaría cargándoselo. En una cárcel, una chica joven de su edad no aguantaría nada sin tener un hijo con un guardia o preso descuidado.

Por todo ello, tenía que aguantar todo lo que los nobles le hicieran hasta cierto punto. Había tenido que amenazar de muerte a los nobles para los que había trabajado con el fin de cambiar de amo porque ya no aguantaba más.

Salió de sus cavilaciones.

Se dio cuenta de que tras la carroza, había una grupo de hombres a caballo, encabezados por un chico rubio en caballo blanco que adulaba a las damas de la carroza, con grandes corazones en los ojos. Le parecía ridículo, había otro moreno que parecía confundido, y uno de pelo verde que parecía enfadado. Los cocheros eran un chico de larga nariz, un esqueleto que cantaba, un chico de pelo azul y una mujer... ¿sentada en el techo de la carroza? Era una estampa bastante rara.

Las chicas al pasar, le tiraron bebidas pegajosas en cima y las sobras de su almuerzo, los cocheros aceleraron y encima se le quedó pegado mucho polvo, por no mencionar que tubo que tirarse al suelo para esquivar el carro que salió disparado, mientras la chica del techo hizo algo raro para mantenerse sujeta. No puedo verlo bien ¿mas brazos?

Notó una piedra golpeando su estómago y empezó a toser ante la gran cantidad de polvo que se había levantado.

-¿Os ayudo joven damisela? -preguntó una voz a su lado.

Era una voz tranquilizante, como los dardos para los animales del zoo, pero no tanto. Le ofrecía una mano ayudante, blanca como la nieve y suave a la vista. Cuando abrió los ojos con dificultades por el polvo se dio cuenta de que el que lideraba la compañía de chicos tras la carroza estaba frente a ella con un traje impoluto.

-No -dijo ella con apuro levantándose-. Yo puedo.

-Lamento los problemas que os hayan podido causar -dijo él pensando en las chicas de la carroza.

-No ha sido vuestro el fallo, no debéis disculparos.

Él se quedó algo cortado. La chica era una plebeya que parecía algo arisca, pero tenía buenos modales y sobre todo, le atrajo su belleza sin igual. Parecía muy humilde y sobre todo muy descuidada. Él recogió con amabilidad su bolsa de tela del suelo y se la tendió para que ella pudiera cogerla sin agacharse.

-Os lo agradezco -dijo ella.

Él entonces se dio cuenta, lo miraba con hostilidad, quizá por ser noble pero parecía que estuviera enfadada desde hace tiempo con él con alguna razón. Quería agradarla de alguna manera así que le preguntó:

-¿Hacia dónde os dirigís? Podría llevaros -dijo él señalando su blanco corcel.

Ella desconfió, como siempre con los nobles. Nadie hace nada por ti, sin pedir algo a cambio. Esa frase, grabada da fuego en su cabeza, le permitía desconfiar de todo el mundo.

Era un chico joven que tendría un año mas que ella, que se comportaba como un caballero y que parecía tener gran devoción hacia las mujeres, lo cual no le agradaba nada. Los nobles así eran las que mas daño le habían causado. El miedo o la inseguridad le decían que se alejara de él y que pasara, pero había una pequeña vocecilla que le decía que tenía que ir con él que era seguro. Ella como tenía que dar una respuesta se decidió por decir la verdad sin aceptar el ofrecimiento.

-No tengo rumbo fijo -y para cambiar de tema- ¿Y vos? ¿Acaso sois un caballero?

-¡Exacto! Pero digáis lo que digáis me veo forzado a ayudaros después de los problemas causados.

Él puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla, pero causó el efecto contrario. Ella se apartó rápidamente llevándose la mano hacia el hombro.

-Perdonad -dijo él apurado -. Yo no quería...

-¡No importa! Quiero decir... estoy bien, debo marcharme, anochecerá pronto.

Ella ando un par de pasos mas adelante y se giró con una sonrisa.

-Aunque agradezco el interés en mi estado que habéis demostrado.

Alzó la mano y la agitó en señal de despedida y él algo confundido hizo lo mismo mientras la extraña plebeya marchaba con rapidez por el camino hacia un hermoso atardecer. Estaba muy sorprendido de haberse encontrado con una sirvienta tan joven que estuviera libre de un noble. Era bastante raro, parecía ser inteligente y humilde, además de ser muy bella. ¿Cual sería la razón de su soledad?

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? -dijo el chico del pelo verdoso con desagrado.

-¡PODRÍAS TENER ALGO DE EDUCACIÓN!

-¡¿ACASO TU LE HABLAS CON EDUCACIÓN A LOS BICHOS?!

-¡¿COMO?!

La pelea transcurrió con normalidad entre ellos, sólo se dieron algunos golpes pero el otro con un gran deseo de comer los apaciguó.

Entre los nobles jóvenes no había ningún tipo de respeto, pero sí hacia otras personas. Era algo que se pasaba cuando maduraban o tal vez no pasaba nunca, porque con las personas cercanas siempre hay un grado alto de confianza. Entre ellos, siempre estaba igual.

Pero esta vez fue diferente porque uno de los dos luchadores estaba ausente, pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en la pelea. Por ello recibió golpes hasta caerse del caballo sin darse cuenta. Los de la carroza no se percataron, ya estaban muy adelante, pero los otros dos chicos, pensaban que algo grave estaba pasando.

-¿Que te a pasado idiota? -dijo el chico del pelo verde.

-¡Callate! -le respondió el otro-. Sólo me e distraído.

-¿En que piensas? -le preguntó el único chico que no estaba metido para nada en la pelea.

-En cierta pelirroja de antes -respondió el otro a modo de burla.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-A Honey no le va a gustar... -dijo el moreno.

-Tu no digas nada idiota, que me vas a meter en un lío de los gordos.

-Vaya tonto -dijo el otro.

Pasó mucho rato y se hizo de noche, con la misión de guardar la carroza no tenían derecho al sueño pero el peli-verde ya se había dormido. El otro chico dio la vuelta a su caballo incapaz de soportarlo ni un minuto mas, pues la noche ya había caído y a saber dónde estaría aquella mujer tan pobre y sola.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el moreno.

-¿Recuerdas la chica de antes? Pues la voy a buscar.

-¿Por qué?

-No tenía nada de comida, nada de dinero, estará durmiendo sola, al raso y cerca del bosque, a saber lo que le puede pasar. Una señorita como ella debería tener cuidado por las noches.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?

-En cuanto la ponga a salvo seguiré de nuevo el rumbo marcado.

-¿Entonces llegarás a hacer la comida no?

-¡Que cocinan los de la cocina y punto! ¡Como la familia de Honey se entere de que sé cocinar y cocino para otros a veces no me aceptarán nunca! ¿Entiendes?

-Jo...

En esto, se despertó el espadachín quien estaba profundamente enfadado por tener que renunciar a su sueño, pero cuando se hubo espabilado, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como su amigo se metía entre las sombras de la noche.

,

Llegaron mas tarde de lo esperado a su destino, la gran fortaleza de uno de los parientes de Honey. Su familia estaba llena de ricos y poderosos, pero no solían tener el mayor grado de compasión o amabilidad. Trataban a las demás familias con despecho ya que la sangre que no pertenecía a la familia, era impura. Esto por algunas personas era alabado, pero por otros, era bastante detestado.

Nadie se atrevía a oponerse a su poder y creían tener amigos, pero todo era miedo y sumisión. Esto aún pasa en la realidad con muchas personas que viven encerradas, en una falsa felicidad.

Honey encabezaba al grupo orgullosa de enseñar la gran y lujosa fortaleza de su pariente, poder mostrar su riqueza mientras el resto de las chicas soltaban pensamientos aislados, menos la de los ojos azules, que se moría de ganas por ver la inmensa biblioteca que seguramente tendría la fortaleza.

Estaba tan absorta en lucirse que Honey no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta la hora de la cena, dónde se dio cuenta que el rubio vigía que se había comprometido con gran ilusión a cuidar de ella, no estaba. Pilló un gran berrinche y los puso a todos en fila mirando hacia ella para comprobar quien sabía a dónde se había ido el chico.

Luffy ya la había contado a su amigo todo lo ocurrido y este confiaba en no dejarse dominar por los gritos y pataleos de Honey que los miraba con una rabia especial.

-¿Dónde está chicos? -preguntó a punto de explotar.

Uno de ellos dijo simplemente que no sabía nada pero el moreno cerró la boca y no dijo nada, su amigo le había echo que podía callarse, que si pasaba algo con Honey, Hancock la haría callar en seguida.

-Tu no sabes mentir -dijo Honey al chico-. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

El otro negó con la cabeza, echándose para atrás pero enseguida, como el peli-verde había predicho la otra mujer se metió por medio a defenderlo. Sin duda estaban montando en un gran escándalo y toda alma viviente que estaba en la fortaleza se dio cuenta de la gran pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

.

Cabalgó buscando durante largas horas, calculó mentalmente el sitio dónde habría podido parar ella, al anochecer y tras buscar por los campos y el camino, llegó a la conclusión de que se había internado en el bosque.

-Debe de ser una dama muy valiente -dijo con una sonrisa.

Encaminó a su cansado caballo hacia el bosque y le dio algo de comida, prometiéndole en voz baja que descansarían pronto. El chico estuvo mucho rato buscando por el bosque y ni rastro de la joven hasta que un objeto le calló en la cabeza. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor, y bajó del caballo.

Carecía de un farol o de algún instrumento de dónde pudiera obtener una gran proporción de luz, así que tenía que conformarse con su mechero. Se agachó tanteando el suelo, y al fin tras un par de pinchazos y roces con ramas y otros objetos que no supo identificar, lo encontró. Era una bolsa de tela con cosas dentro, era la bolsa de la dama misteriosa. Sorprendido y alegre, miró hacia arriba.

Ella estaba dormida con una manta tapándola encima de la rama de un árbol, a salvo de bestias depredadoras del bosque y de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño. Sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y una pequeña sonrisa afloró. Era una mujer lista.

Él tenía toda la noche y por lo menos quería saber que era lo que había dentro de la bolsa. La abrió con mucho cuidado con miedo de poder romper lo que hubiera dentro. Aunque tampoco esperaba un tesoro. Sólo cosas simples que a él le encantaban. Encontró un pijama blanco y fino, también un peine una pastilla de jabón y un cepillo de dientes mal echo, sin olvidar algunos paños usados y sin usar para la higiene femenina. No encontró ni comida ni dinero y tras el pijama, encontró algunos juguetes de niña y una foto. En ella salían una mujer de pelo rosado y dos pequeñas una de pelo morado y otra parecía ser ella de niña.

-Era una niña preciosa y lo sigue siendo -dijo con una tímida sonrisa-. Parecen una familia feliz, seguramente ya sólo quede ella, pobrecilla.

Eso le entristeció un poco, era buena persona a su parecer y sólo tenía miedo de juntarse con la gente. Recordó el momento en que no había dejado que pusiera su mano sobre su hombro. El chico miró su mano derecha. Suspiró.

Al ver lo que había junto a los objetos infantiles de la joven, reiteró sus pensamientos anteriores, aquello si que era un tesoro. Su sonrisa se amplió del todo y la pena de saber que la joven estaba sola, se borró. Empezó a sonrojarse y a sentir cientos de escalofríos a la vez.

Su ropa interior, lo que más alegría podía darle.

.

Ella escuchó como abajo se partía una rama, en el suelo. Al principio se movió asustada con sigilo veía una figura montada a caballo y en un mal movimiento en la rama, su bolsa calló al vacío.

_-¡No! -pensó._

Escuchó como la bolsa caía en la cabeza del chico y en seguida se tumbó en la rama para hacerse la dormida, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, para verle bien. El sujeto la miró y pareció sonreír. Después cogió un mechero para alumbrarse mientras tanteaba el suelo, sólo en ese momento pudo verle la cara. Era el chico que le había ofrecido su ayuda en el camino.

_-¡Ese noble viene a por mi! -pensó la chica escandalizada-. ¡Sabía que no tenía que fiarme de su falsa amabilidad! _

Vio muy enfadada como curioseaba entre sus cosas y bajó rápidamente del árbol, no sin antes coger el hacha que siempre llevaba para cortar leña y preparar fogatas en el bosque o para defenderse. Vio como el chico sacaba la foto de su madre y su hermana y se enfureció aún mas.

-Era una niña preciosa y lo sigue siendo. Parecen una familia feliz. Seguramente ya sólo queda ella, pobrecilla -ella se detuvo al oír estas palabras.

Lo observó meditando que debía hacer mientras el seguía curioseando tras dar un suspiro de tristeza. Aquel chico era raro o bueno, ella no sabía que hacer, hasta que lo vio sacando su ropa interior ponerse loco de contento. Poco tiempo necesito para alzar el hacha de nuevo.

.

Él no se enteraba de nada, mientras alzaba las prendas ante sus ojos, eran pocas, pero significativas para alguien como él. Empezó a perder los nervios y a darse cuenta de que era mas guapa de lo que había imaginado, pensó en mirar sus tallas, o tocar su ropa pero en su lugar, la dejó de dónde la había cogido.

-Esto no está bien -dijo él.

La chica bajó el arma y lo miró atentamente. El chico sonrió.

-Bale, solo tengo que devolverle sus cosas, cuidarla por la noche y encontrarle un noble bueno para que pueda estar a gusto y también pueda tener comida y una buena cama dónde dormir. Todo esto antes de que Honey se dé cuenta de que falto en el grupo. Aunque... -dijo él meditando-. No creo que se de cuenta hasta que necesite dinero o que la lleve a alguna parte.

Bajó la cabeza triste, hacía tanto por ella, pero es que no es que no le agradeciera nada es que simplemente lo cogía con desprecio y se marchaba. Ni palabra, no sabía ni como...

Se giró encontrándose algo inesperado, a una joven muy hermosa y un hacha en el suelo que antes no estaba, era ella. Después de tanto buscar la había encontrado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él-. Oh perdón, ¿Estáis bien señorita?

-Nada de formalidades, mi caballero.

Ambos sonrieron tontamente, él le dio la bolsa algo tímido.

-¿Desde cuando me estas viendo?

-Desde que sin querer he dejado caer mi bolsa de pertenencias sobre tu cabeza, perdona -dijo ella cogiendo la bolsa.

-No pasa nada, supongo que, me lo tengo merecido.

-No digas eso -dijo ella-. ¿Querías protegerme?

-Bueno... se hizo de noche y me preocupé. He traído comida y puedo darte mucho dinero si quieres.

Ella se quedó de piedra. Sería una mala broma, le iba a dar dinero y comida, estaban en un bosque a solas y no iba a hacerle nada de nada. ¿Que clase de noble era aquel hombre?

-Muchas gracias -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ey vamos no pongas esa cara -dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella se giró bruscamente, jamás quiso dar una cara tan triste o frágil de si misma. Era algo bastante vergonzoso para ella. Simplemente miró el suelo del bosque y poco alcanzaba a ver ya que la luz de la luna aquella noche no era muy fuerte, que pudiera apreciarse. Apenas se veían el uno al otro y el mechero había dejado de funcionar.

-En verdad -dijo ella recobrando su fuerza y sus modales- ¿sois un noble? ¿no me mentís?

-¡Claro que no! ¿En serio te cuesta tanto creerlo?

-Si, ¿y vuestra formalidad?

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser una auténtica dama perfecta aquí.

-Sois muy raro -dijo ella mirándole por primera vez desde que había agachado la cabeza-. ¿Que queréis de mi?

-Nada -dijo él con naturalidad.

-¿Quién crees que aceptaría un echo así?

-¿Crees? ¿Ya has echo caso a lo que te he dicho?

-Sigo siendo una señorita y vos sois un mentiroso.

-No es cierto, no te he echo nada malo ¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera?

-Porque ningún noble es puro de mente, sólo intentáis ganaros mi confianza y ahora debo encontrar un nuevo escondite.

Ella comenzó a caminar pensando en dónde podría ocultarse para que él no la volviera a encontrar. Debía ser un lugar apartado, desde dónde pudiera volver a la carretera lo antes posible para poder continuar su viaje. Tenía que encontrar comida en el bosque y también agua, a continuación tenía que buscar un trabajo honrado en el que no la explotaran, ni su jefe se acercara demasiado. ¿Acaso era tan difícil? Pues, en tanto tiempo de andar por el mundo, jamás había encontrado a alguien que la tratara con respeto, bueno si, pero eso fue antes de verse obligada a partir.

Tan centrada en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que él se acercaba lentamente, para cogerla en brazos como si fuera una princesa. Al darse esta reacción se dio tal susto que no pudo evitar lanzar un gran grito al aire.

-¿¡QUE HACEÍS!? !SOLTADME!  
Aporreaba contra él todo lo que podía, pero era algo inútil, ni sus puños ni patadas le hacían desistir de su empeño.

-¿Por qué estáis tan alterada? -preguntó el con naturalidad.

-¡NO ES DE VUESTRA INCUMBENCIA!

-Muy bien.

Se la llevó sin rechistar ante sus golpes ni sus gritos, que comenzaban a traspasar las barreras del bosque. Revolviéndose en sus brazos estaba terriblemente enfadada mientras a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Tras un rato de intentar liberarse sin resultado, decidió rendirse y ya bastante harta, sólo quería recuperar sus cosas, las cuales habían sido cogidas por el chico antes de avanzar por el bosque. Él la ignoraba teniendo claros sus propósitos. Llamó con un silbido a su caballo que acudió veloz a su encuentro, se sentó en el caballo con la chica aún en brazos. El noble corcel siguió las órdenes de su amo mientras ella, había dejado de intentar gritar o liberarse, para empezar a estar muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó el chico.

-Nami

-¿Y tu?

- Sanji.

No podía evitar tiritar ya que la noche era especialmente fría y ella no tenía ropa de abrigo que ponerse, él no tardó mucho en darse cuenta y cómo su moral le obligaba, le puso su propia chaqueta. Ella, a pesar de estar adormecida pareció aceptar gustosamente el cálido regalo.

-Estas muy... calentito.

-Gracias -dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Él la miró descubriendo que le preguntaba cuestionando si sería su nuevo amo. Se planteaba de verdad llevarla a su casa, darle calor y cobijo. Un fuego frente al que calentarse, un plato de comida, una cama cómoda y un señor que supiera tratarla como la buena persona que era, respetándola y queriéndola.

Él mismo tenía todo eso y podía dárselo, así que tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida.

-Pienso llevarte a conocer, un mundo mejor.

**Continuará...**

**¿La vida de la joven cambiará a partir de este momento?**

**¿Hará nuevos amigos o por el contrario se llevará fatal con los nobles?**

**¿Vivirá singulares aventuras gracias a su nueva vida o todo se torcerá?**

**Bueno la primera parte que os prometí. Nunca se me han dado bien las primeras partes, así que espero que os guste el primer capítulo de mi fic. Espero que marque la diferencia, que es lo que busco ^^ **

**En fin, por todos esos amantes de los caballeros de la edad media, de sus castillos y cultura llega: **

**¡Corazón de oro sentimientos de plomo!**

**Ya sabéis, darle a like suscribiros y comentar ;) **


	2. Queen

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Capítulo 2: Queen.**

Llegaron a la casa de Honey por la mañana, hambrientos y cansados. Bueno, él estaba muy cansado ya que había llevado al caballo con firmeza durante toda la noche. Añoraba el fuego y el café calentito de las mañanas, pero lo que prefería olvidar era la bronca que le iba a caer por llevar a una chica dormida en sus brazos, con su chaqueta y suponiendo que había pasado la noche con ella. Pero no como Honey imaginaba.

Pensó a mitad de viaje en cabalgar hasta la academia, dónde tenía una pequeña casita de estudiante para poder alojarse independientemente hasta acabar su periodo estudiantil, hacer que le construyeran un palacio en el feudo que le pertenecía por derecho y vivir la vida a tope con Honey el resto de sus días sin dejar de cumplir sus obligaciones como noble.

¡Pan comido!

Pero si volvía a casa ahora, Honey le pediría demasiadas explicaciones, no podía volver a casa y seguir con su vida ignorándola y después esperar su total atención.

Decidió resignarse y contarle la verdad rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que Honey lo comprendiera y perdonara. Pero eso era un sueño de los que no se cumplían.

Se encontró con un castillo que parecía haber sido arrasado por una guerra, pero, el castillo permanecía intacto lo que pasaba era que no había ni un alma.

-¿Hola? -preguntó tenso.

La chica comenzó a desperezarse. Pero aún seguía medio dormida y a ella le costaba bastante despertarse.

-¿Que... pasa?

-Nada. Haz lo que yo te diga y de momento no te separes de mí.

-¿Hay peligro?

-No -limpió sus labios con cariño.

Ella se limpió la boca, sintiéndose una babosa y miró a su alrededor intentando olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Dónde dices que estamos?

-En el castillo de un pariente de Honey.

Cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que no le era familiar el nombre de la noble y decidió aclarar mas.

-La morada de uno de los Queen.

-¿¡EH!? ¿Quiero bajarme? ¡Déjame!

-P-pero tranquila no sabemos que hay aquí.

Él no dejó que se bajara pero ella no dejó que la llevaran al castillo. Intentaba bajarse pero él insistía en ir porque si se alejaba era imposible que la encontrara a tiempo después de la bronca con Honey. Ella mientras tanto intentaba liberarse como en el bosque para alejarse de alguien para el que había servido cuando era un niña. Uno de los Queen, este era su castillo.

Sólo verlo le recordaba las mortales palizas que había recibido allí, de las veces que la habían insultado y humillado y de el hambre que le habían echo pasar.

Mientras ella estaba forcejeando y él intentando dialogar las puertas se abrieron como por arte de magia y frente a ellas estaban Honey su pariente y el resto de los invitados detrás. Pero no sólo eso, en almenas y en el patio estaba dispersada la guardia de los orgullosos Queen.

-Honey, cariño -dijo el chico atemorizado-. ¿Estas enfadada?

-¡PRESENTEN ARMAS! -ordenó la chica.

-¿Cariño? -preguntó ella.

-Luego... te lo explico... -dijo él-. Vamos tampoco he llagado tan tarde ¿no?

-¡APUNTEN!

-Bale, bale, bale, entiendo que te enfades pero esto no es lo que parece y recuerda que buscamos un mundo con paz. ¿Que tal si lo hablamos?

Ella entonces se giró para dar la cara a todos aquellos que la apuntaban y mirar a Queen tras tantos años que habían pasado pero no solo eso sino también observar y darse cuenta de que la tal Honey era una sobrina lejana y que él seguía sin mujer ni descendencia. Estos echos desencadenaron una pequeña sonrisa escondida. Ahora escapar sería imposible y mas cuando Honey iba a dar la orden para que los guardias dispararan, lo único que izo fue dejar de forcejear y volver a la posición acurrucada y tranquila que antes tenía junto a él.

-¡FUE...!

-Alto -la interrumpió su pariente-. Así no se trata a los invitados querida.

-¿Que?

-Tenemos a una antigua empleada en nuestra casa -dijo Queen-. No podemos dejar que nos recuerde de mala manera. ¿Verdad señorita?  
La chica seguía encogida, después de todo habían sido increíblemente crueles con ella.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

Una niña rubia jugaba tranquila con un montón inigualable de juguetes y muñecas, mientras varios familiares, la aplaudían y reían sin parar. Una enorme tarta con velas se alzaba en el centro de la sala y sólo se respiraba felicidad y armonía. Entre los nobles. Muchos sirvientes controlando cada detalle, una niña de la misma edad que la cumpleañera estaba en una esquina, vestida con harapos y mirando como la otra niña recibía mas regalos y mimos de los que ella ganaría a lo largo de su vida. Limpiaba con un trapo el suelo mientras algunos nobles comentaban su estado.

-Tal vez -dijo con una media sonrisa-. Yo también pueda jugar un poquito.

Había numerosas columnas en la sala, que brillaba tanto como un diamante en aquel momento. Pasó entre varios nobles fingiendo que limpiaba y esquivó a muchos guardias que veían sin peligro a una niña con un trapo. Todo esto trasladándose de columna a columna para intentar ser lo menos vista posible.

Iba descalza y dejando unas huellas diminutas que ella misma tendría que limpiar. De columna en columna pasaba rápidamente, hasta llegar a una en la que estaba apoyado el noble de la casa hablando de Honey con su hermano y la mujer del mismo.

-Es una niña preciosa, tanto como su madre -dijo el noble de la casa.

El hermano, algo incomodado y enfadado decidió cambiar de tema antes de originar una disputa.

-Hay muchos regalos -dijo el hermano-. En verdad os estamos muy agradecidos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Los Queen pueden gozar de esto y mucho más!

La niña que estaba detrás de la columna abrazó su propio cuerpo. Ella jamás podría permitirse tanto, pero al menos podía coger un pequeño juguete y jugar en un lugar apartado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. También había mucha ropa, cara y bonita.

_-Haber, ¿como puedo llegar hasta allí? -pensó la niña._

Entonces para su sorpresa vio un carrito con un montón de pasteles en cima, le dieron tantísima hambre que sintió como su boca se secaba y como su garganta ardía.

-_¿Tendrá otro piso bajo la cortina?_

Avanzó disimuladamente para mirar mientras el camarero hablaba con una noble muy guapa. Levantó a roja cortina de terciopelo suave y sedosa, dándose cuenta de que sus teorías se hacían realidad el carrito tenía dos pisos y el segundo estaba ocupado por algunas cosas, pero le bastó con acurrucarse y apartarlas un poco para entrar con facilidad.

Esperó poco tiempo a que el carro se moviera y como esperaba el carrito avanzó pronto. Corrió un poco la cortina y pudo ver como la montaña, literalmente, de juguetes se acercaba más y más. Pero entonces el carro para desesperación de la niña giró bruscamente a la derecha. Ella tubo que saltar cayendo en un grupo de mulliditos peluches. Revolvió un poco y encontró metido en un lado del montón un dulce oso con el que todos los niños duermen de pequeños. A la niña le brillaron los ojos.

-_Estás echo para mí. ¡Voy a ponerte un nombre!_

Pensando en miles de nombres que podía ponerle a su nueva adquisición empezó a tirar de su zarpa derecha. Pero el muñeco parecía moverse hacia atrás, resistiéndose.

-Ven aquí -le dijo-. Sólo voy a jugar contigo un rato.

Tiraba con todas su fuerzas pero el muñeco tiraba para el otro lado sin descanso. Cuando fue a investigar la causa de este echo tan insólito, se dio cuenta de que una niña rubia tiraba de la otra zarpa con rabia.

-¡Es mío! -gritó la niña rubia.

-¡Tu tienes muchos! ¡Yo sólo quiero este!

-¡Cállate! ¡Esto es de mi propiedad y tú solo eres una niña pobre!

La otra se enfadó mucho.

-¡Si eres tan buena por ser rica! ¡Tienes que saber compartir!

-¡Esto es mío y si no te lo quiero dejar no te lo dejo!

-¡Pero tienes una montaña entera! ¡Es injusto!

-¡Tienes lo que mereces eres pobre! -pero la rubia insistió esta vez en ir más lejos-. Y sino coges a tu mamá y le pides un osito como el mío. ¡Espera! Tu no tienes una mamá ¡No te quiere nadie!  
Puede que fuera una niña pequeña pero sabía de sobra que la otra había llegados sin ni siquiera ropa para ponerse. De noble en noble y muy harta le tocaba ahora servir a la familia de aquella noble malcriada, pero esta vez no pensaba aguantarla ni un sólo segundo mas.

La muy asquerosa (si se me permite decirlo) se llevó un puñetazo en la nariz, la cual empezó a sangrar con rapidez. Pero no contenta con eso, la niña ofendida, se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a tirarle del pelo todo lo fuerte que podía.

Los nobles rápidamente se escandalizaron ante semejante estampa culpando a la niña pelirroja de todo. Siguiendo ordenes los soldaron en el "cuarto oscuro" especialmente para los niños cuando se portaban mal. Ella odiaba ese cuarto, no había luz, olía muy mal y a veces te topabas con alguna rata. Era asqueroso.

Se la llevaron, bañada por los ojos de la muchedumbre rabiosa que se preocupaba principalmente por el bienestar de la niña. Ella mientras tanto gritaba y pataleaba.

Tras pasar una noche en el "cuarto oscuro" vio atentamente como alguien abría la puerta, mirándola con desprecio.

-Ven conmigo -dijo sereno.

La niña hambrienta y asustada lo siguió pensando que la llevaba a hacer alguna tarea doméstica sin descanso pero se encontró con algo diferente. Fueron bajando mas y mas escaleras y el noble mandó que sus guardias personales abrieran una puerta de madera al final de un pasillo negro. La luz cada vez era mas y mas escasa y la niña estaba terriblemente horrorizada.

Pero nada tubo comparación con lo que sintió al ver lo que había en el interior.

-Te presento a tus nuevas compañeras de cuarto.

En la habitación había cientos de pequeñas serpientes negras con los colmillos arrancados, que habían pasado a ser inofensivas, pero para una niña era algo increíblemente atroz. Todo por unos golpes y un osito de peluche.

-¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ME PORTARÉ BIEN! ¡ME PORTARÉ BIEN!

No valieron ni sus ruegos ni sus lágrimas pues quedó encerrada todo el tiempo que aquel noble quiso.

**Fin Flash Back.**

* * *

Honey también se acordó de ella.

-Ah si -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Mi actitud ha sido muy desconsiderada, demos paso a nuestros nuevos invitados.

Se bajaron las armas y todos suspiraron. El peligro había pasado. El noble mientras tanto se acercaba al caballo para ir hacia la chica, quien cada vez se acercaba más al dueño del caballo. Él miraba con alta desconfianza al noble y abrazaba a la chica con mas fuerza.

-¿Que pasa con él? -dijo en un susurro.

-He trabajado para los Queen antes, no quiero volver.

-Tal vez pueda disuadirle.

-Gracias.

Ella se pegó también, sentía que estaba a salvo. El noble, llegó al caballo y él lo miró atentamente. Piel pálida y pelo castaño a media melena. Con perilla, rasgos atléticos, gesto amenazante y ropas negras. Sus ojos verdes revelaban que le sería difícil conseguir que renunciara.

-Hola pequeña, ¿me recuerdas?

Ella no respondió.

-Está... muy enferma, tiene que verla un médico y yo debo estar presente -dijo el chico sin aflojar la fuerza.

-¿Y porque debéis estar presente?

Su voz era escalofriante y no le quitaba ojo de encima a la mujer, que intentaba ocultarse todo lo que podía. Si salía de su escondite improvisado, estaba segura de que le cortaría la cabeza a aquel malnacido.

-Es mi sirvienta.

Sin más palabra ni dilación se encaminó al castillo mientras ella permanecía inmóvil como un muerto.

-Ya está, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Que sentido tiene traerme aquí para después defenderme? ¿No trabajas para él? -susurró enfadada.

-No, simplemente este es mi destino.

-No soy vuestra sirvienta, y mucho menos entraré en este horrendo lugar.

-¿Que opción tenéis?... Bella damisela.

-¡Largarme!

-¡Ajá! ¿Y cuanto tiempo creéis que vais a aguantar ahí fuera antes de que Queen mande a sus fieros soldados a por vos?

No había caído en algo tan simple, además era cierto que durante la noche no tendría dónde reguardarse, ya hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás el bosque.

-¿Sugerís que lo mejor sería...?

-No tenéis de que temer, permaneced conmigo en todo momento.

-Sabed que este, es un noble muy testarudo. No parará hasta que estemos juntos y a solas. Es un mal hombre.

-No se nada sobre Queen, hoy era el día en que iba a conocerlo pero tengo la impresión de que no le caigo bien.

-Porque razón alguien tan noble como vos, querría conocer a uno de los varones de Queen y quinta perla de la corona. ¿Acaso estáis loco?

-Su hija, es mi futura esposa y tengo que caerle lo suficientemente bien para que sienta el impulso de concertar un matrimonio entre su hermosa hija y yo.

La chica miró a su espalda, por en cima del hombro de su amigo. Intentó esquivar con la vista su cabello rubio pero a la vez no dejaba de mirarlo. Vio como Queen miraba al chico con odio y los puños cerrados.

-Parece enfadado -le susurró al oído.

-Lo está -susurro el chico sonriendo.

-Parecéis satisfecho -dijo la chica empezando a poner buena cara.

-Es malo para mí desde luego.

-Sabía quien era esa mujer, pero no como se llamaba.

-¿Os referís a Honey? Puede parecer algo arisca o interesada, pero estoy seguro de que tiene un lado bueno.

El chico le guiñó un ojo pero ella sólo pudo mirarlo con compasión mientras terminaban de cruzar el patio.

-¿Has encontrado ese lado bueno?

Él enmudeció. Era cierto que lo único que había visto bueno de ella es cuando al llevar sus bolsas sonreía mas y mas al ver nuevas adquisiciones que podía comprar. Quizá cierto agradecimiento cuando la invitaba a cenar o cuando le regalaba las joyas más caras.

-Yo...

-Te gusta su físico, te has encaprichado y piensas conseguirla obligando a esa chica a casarse contigo mediante un matrimonio concertado.

-Si que vais al grano señorita.

-Nada de señorita, sabía que eras como todos los nobles. Obligar a una mujer a casarse... típico de gente como vosotros e incluso de aldeanos. Nos tratáis como si fuéramos un objeto más.

-¿Y vuestros modales? Nos cierto lo que decís y las razones por las que quiero caer bien a su familia son parte de mis asuntos.

La chica observó como el joven de rubios cabellos, se ponía serio, se había enfadado con ella. Pero sabía la forma de enmendarlo. Se pegó a él completamente y sintió en su propio cuerpo el escalofrío que a él lo estaba recorriendo, posó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y le susurró al oído.

-Yo entraré contigo pero... no me dejes con nadie más y menos con... él.

El chico compungido, la rodeó con el brazo sintiendo en ella un pequeño sobresalto.

-No vas a quedarte sola.

Terminaron siendo guiados por el mismo noble, quien caminaba detrás de ellos mirando continuamente a la sirvienta, quien se sentía cada vez mas incómoda. El chico, firme no se separó ni un segundo de ella pese a la insistencia del noble en atender "unos asuntos" con ella. Ni de lejos cedió hasta que frente a pequeñas pero alargadas que dejaban filtrar una blanquecina luz, el noble finalizó la visita descontento. Pero dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más.

-Escucha chico, si quieres algo con mi sobrina, será mejor que lo hablemos mientras nos sentamos.

-Muy bien.

Él no soltó a la chica del brazo quien parecía bastante agradecida de que este echo se llevara durante tanto tiempo sin ceder al otro noble que ya estaba visiblemente cabreado.

-No creo que sea oportuno, que el servicio esté presente en conversaciones importantes pero si tanto os preocupáis puedo dejar que mis soldados la guíen a una habitación dónde estará a salvo.

La joven, empezó a sentirse como un obstáculo, aquel chico por mucho que fuera un noble, se jugaba una parte muy importante de su futuro con aquella conversación. No pudo evitar echarse a temblar, de miedo y emoción a partes iguales, estaba arriesgando su futuro por una harapienta que había conocido una día atrás. Decidió arriesgarse y jugar al juego de Queen.

-Puedo esperar en una sala a parte si mi presencia supone una molestia.

Él se puso muy tenso, sabía que Queen tramaba algo, no sabía que era, pero la sonrisa que esbozó después no le agradó lo mas mínimo.

-Entonces acompañadme -dijo el señor del castillo dirigiéndose al joven noble.

Los chicos se miraron, ella asintió y sonrió. Fue escoltada por los guardias hasta perderse en la distancia mientras el chico se arrepentía de haber hablado sobre la importancia que ese encuentro tenía para él. Se sintió responsable del sacrificio y el esfuerzo que le estaba pidiendo pero no podía dejar que fuera en balde.

-Claro -le respondió a Queen.

Un rato después los dos nobles se encontraban en una sala algo oscura iluminada por velas y candelabros. Había dos sillas acolchadas, cómodas y tapizadas, colocadas frente a frente divididas por una pequeña mesa dónde se encontraban dos copas.

-Tomad un trago -ofreció el noble.

-Lo siento, no bebo -respondió el chico.

En realidad mentía, pero habría jurado que su bebida era diferente a la del noble.

-Es extraño en chicos de tu edad, pero por lo que veo si fumas.

-¿Es molesto?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿De que queríais hablar? -musitó el chico.

-¿Sobre mi sobrinita? ¿Es hermosa verdad?

-Mucho. ¿Ocurre algo con Honey?

-No os hagáis el tonto -dijo Queen con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a beber-. Sé perfectamente lo que como muchos, habéis venido a buscar aquí.

-El matrimonio.

-Exacto, pero Honey es indomable y muchos al conocer su carácter han salido huyendo despavoridos de su presencia. Su belleza te engaña.

-La conozco desde que éramos pequeños y sé cómo es su carácter.

-No me digas, ¿no serás ese admirador que la saca tanto de paseo y le compra tantas cosas? Has de saber que desecha tus regalos y que no te tiene la mas mínima estima.

-Si no queréis concertar el matrimonio, solo tenéis que decirlo.

El chico se puso en pié muy enfadado dispuesto a irse a casa pero Queen le retuvo.

-Esperad. No es el único tema con el que quería hablar con vos.

El chico, aún de pié ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

-¿De que mas quieres hablar?

-¿Y vuestro respeto?

-Si no quieres que me largue ahora dime que es lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Tu sirvienta.

-¿Que quieres de ella? -dijo el chico dejando que sus pupilas se dilataran.

-Es simple -dijo Queen sonriendo-. ¿Cuanto pides por ella?

.

La chica golpeó una y otra vez la puerta pero, no cedía. La habían empujado y cerrado la puerta con llave, sabía que Queen jugaría sucio. Ahora se hacía mayor y se adivinaban algunas canas en sus cabellos, era evidente que quería encontrar una mujer para pasar el resto de su vida, porque ninguna había querido juntarse con semejante tipejo. Lo veía como algo comprensible. Siempre la había tratado como no más que un trapo, pero ahora que la veía mas mayor y más joven, en la flor de la vida prefería cortejarla.

Tenía la necesidad de llamar a su amigo pero en el fondo sabía que nadie podría oírla y que no había ningún guardia en la puerta.

-¡Queen! ¡Responded mentiroso! ¡Sois una deshonra!

Golpeó la puerta con su hombro y le tiró varios jarrones que había en la habitación.

-¡Os odio!

Dejó de golpear la puerta viendo que no tenía ningún resultado y exasperada, se tumbó en la cama con los brazos en el pecho y mirando el techo de la cama de dosel. Era el único lugar dónde podía descansar, había una cómoda con espejos, un armario enorme, una gran alfombra y sobre todo había objetos para hombre y para mujer. Era lo que mas le había extrañado, estaban nuevos a estrenar era como una sala de hotel para recibir a una pareja que no vendría jamás. Miró las mesillas.

La de ella estaba polvorienta, mientras que la de él era como cualquier mesilla normal. Entonces calló en la cuenta.

-Esta es la habitación de... ¿¡El señor de la casa!? ¿Por qué me trae aquí?

.

El chico estaba atónito, jamás le habían pedido nada así, pero tampoco había tenido una sirvienta.

-No está en venta -respondió rápidamente.

-Verás, yo siempre digo: todo hombre tiene un precio. Veo que sin mi ayuda Honey no será tuya de ninguna forma y yo quisiera ayudarte. Proponiéndote un trato. Yo acordaré con tu abuelo, la boda entre tú y mi sobrina y a cambio tú me entregarás a la mujer.

Era una gran decisión que debía tomar rápido.

_He trabajado para los Queen antes, no quiero volver._

Era lo que ella le había dicho a modo de súplica, casi llorando y eso no podía ignorarlo. Además ella tenía razón. Iba a intentar ganarse el corazón de Honey de manera limpia y no vendería a aquella chica a la que acababa de conocer al mismísimo infierno en vida.

-No está en venta -dijo subiendo el tono-. Y no quiero, tener que repetirlo ni una sola vez mas.

Queen ya muy harto, decidió tomar medidas drásticas, presionando un pequeño botón debajo de la mesa. De repente, Honey gritó desde algún lugar del inmenso castillo y el chico sin pensarlo fue a buscarla dejando una clara oportunidad al noble Queen.

.

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí! -se quejó la joven molesta.

Tiró los objetos comprados para una dama, contar la puerta, casi sin intención de abrirla, sólo intentando descargar su rabia.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí! ¿¡Me oyes!?

Se tumbó en la cama muy harta de su encierro, hacía años que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda y no pudo evitar dormirse, pero no tenía ni idea de la desventaja que ganaría dejando que el sueño tomara su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Queen avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos oscuros, con necesidad de llegar a su cuarto, dónde le esperaba una hermosa mujer. Su futura esposa o tal vez no, le daba lo mismo, disponía del tiempo necesario. Llegado el momento se encontró ante una puerta de madera, que abrió con una llave de hierro forjado. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver a la mujer tumbada en la cama durmiendo de forma angelical, mostrando una hermosa media sonrisa. Llevaba el pelo recogido, pero uno o dos mechones se habían movido de su sitio y ahora caían sobre su rostro blanquecino.

Queen posó sus dedos sobre la suave piel de la chica rozándole el cuello. Al sentir un gran escalofrío en su cuerpo el noble se vio obligado a alejar sus dedos.

-No naciste siendo una sirvienta. Puedo olerlo en tu sangre.

Posó su nariz sobre el cuello de la chica y comenzó a respirar pausadamente, analizando cada gota de sangre que bajo la piel pudiera percibir.

-Es sangre real -dijo con una cruel sonrisa.

Él cogió cuidadosamente sus muñecas atrapándolas con lino La chica despertó muy desconcertada y al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando gritó.

-¡Parad! ¡Deteneos!

-¿¡Cual es vuestra procedencia falsa sirvienta!?

-¡Eh! ¿¡Falsa sirvienta!? ¡He servido durante toda mi vida y vos lo sabéis!

-Es cierto para mí serviste hace mucho tiempo, pero quien imaginaría que las tornas girarían a mi favor en un momento como este.

-¡No os acerquéis a mí!

-Os doy una oportunidad de ser una noble mas ¡Aprovechadla y ceded pues de una manera u otra no tenéis otra opción!

-¡Antes muerta de hambre que esposada con vos!

-Habláis demasiado rápido, pues en la vida muchas penurias os aguardan siendo sirvienta, ¡yo os las ahorrare!

-¡Basta! ¡Os ruego que os alejéis de inmediato!

-¡Voy a ayudaros! ¡Solo ceded! ¡Tengamos una familia juntos!

-¡Nunca con vos! ¿¡Quien no me dice que maltratareis a mis hijos como me maltratasteis a mi cuando era una niña!? ¡Dejad de aprovecharos de que estoy sola! ¡Sois un cobarde!

Él le pegó un puñetazo en la tripa y ella se encogió sobre sí misma intentando evitar el dolor. Sintió un gran nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, pero ante todo no tenía que llorar frente a alguien que no lo merecía. Lo intentaba una y otra vez con todas su fuerzas, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando empezó a besar su cuello.

-Para... -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Como aquello no resultó y nadie podía ir sus gritos hizo lo único a lo que su mente recurrió al estar asustada en aquel momento.

-¡AYÚDAME! ¡POR FAVOR!

Ella sabía a quien llamaba entre lágrimas y el aludido, cuan caballero de brillante armadura recibió el mensaje.

* * *

El chico llegó después de mucho correr siguiendo los gritos de Honey a una sala oscura y entrar dentro sin darle tiempo a que su respiración, la puerta fue cerrada por dos guardias. El chico dentro se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Lo habían engañando para que Queen se quedara a solas con la sirvienta.

-_¿Que e echo? -_pensó abatido.

Intentó abrir la puerta y gritar para que alguien lo oyera pero era inútil, la puerta era demasiado maciza. Hasta que pasado un rato se escuchó una voz.

-¿Ya te has rendido?

-¿Honey?

-Escucha, no es que quiera hacer esto -mintió ella- pero no tengo mas opción que obedecer a mi tío. Lo siento.

Sonreía alegremente como si nada grave estuviera ocurriendo.

-Escúchame esto es muy serio, mi amiga, con la que vine esta mañana, está en graves problemas...

-¿La mujer que te abrazaba tanto? Tranquilo está con mi tío, no le pasará nada.

-No quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas, pero en este momento no hay tiempo. No está a salvo por favor abre la puerta.

-No puedo.

-Honey ¡es muy serio!

-¿Y que crees que me pasará si desobedezco a mi tío?

Él entonces se detuvo, no quería que nadie le pusiera un solo dedo en cima. Ella era especial, no podía ayudarlo, aquello era horrible, lo que podía estar pasándole a la joven ahora.

"_He trabajado para los Queen, no quiero volver"_

_-_No, no puedo permitirlo.

Pero entonces algo pasó, un sonido se escuchó sólo en los oídos del chico. Escuchó un goteo.

-Una mujer llorando, estoy seguro de que es ella.

No solo con eso, poco después se escuchó.

-_¡AYÚDAME! ¡POR FAVOR!_

Una fuerza nació en su interior, un fuego intensó creció ganando al miedo o la indecisión, algo que jamás había sentido, el impulso inmediato de salvarla cuanto antes. Pero ahora disponía de una fuerza de la que jamás hubiera sido capaz de disponer o expresar. Sentía tanta rabia que podría matar a Queen aun arruinando su futuro con Honey, pero daba igual, ahora todo daba igual.

Destrozó la puerta de una sola patada y cuando los guardias se interpusieron en su camino, los mandó a volar a los lados. Cuando Honey no podía sorprenderse mas el chico se acercó y la besó con pasión.

-Adiós cariño, voy a meterme con uno de los nobles mas importantes del país, nos vemos en la academia.

Ella se quedó muy sorprendida viéndolo marchar a través del corredor dispuesto a arriesgar su posición como noble, sus estudios y su dinero, por aquella chica, a la que conocía de un día, pero que le hacía sentirse... diferente.

**Continuará...**

**¿Impedirá el chico que todo termine?**

**¿Es capaz de acabar con Queen?**

**¿Ella cederá?**

**Segundo cap del nuevo fic, espero que os guste, en todos el tiene una novia y esta vez es Honey, de la segunda película de One Piece. La aventura en la isla del reloj.**

**Queridos lectores, me han encantado e ilusionado vuestros comentarios positivos. Tanto en este fic como en "La fuera del recuerdo" me alegro de que os haya gustado. Aunque he leído que Gest quería que el protagonista sufriera más. Sin duda me ha echo sonreír, pero todo el mundo puede estar tranquilo en esta historia va a ser un ejemplo de amabilidad, bondad, simpatía... ¡Va a ser muy bueno!**

**Gracias por los ánimos y comentarios positivos en ambas historias. Me encanta saber que tengo comentarios buenos. **

**Ya sabéis, darle a like suscribiros y comentad ;) **


	3. ¡Escapemos princesa!

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Escapemos princesa!**

Corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían pero no sabía a dónde se la había llevado.

–_Maldita sea, ¿dónde estáis pequeña? _

Pasillos, salas y escaleras, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Mientras iba desorientado no paraba de pensar en como alguien que parecía tan inocente se metía en tantos líos. Apenas habían pasado dos días y ya le habían echado refrescos y comida en cima, ya la habían sorprendido mientras dormía en el bosque, ya la habían obligado a ir con un desconocido a un lugar horrendo y ahora la estaban atacando sin ninguna compasión. No pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable, pues había sido él quien la había obligado a meterse en el castillo de Queen.

–_Idiota, tonto, egoísta, egocéntrico, lerdo –_se insultó a si mismo.

Había pensado en si mismo antes que en su seguridad y se había dejado engañar por Queen. Pensaba darle una gran lección, pero por otra parte tenía miedo de perder a la sobrina de Queen. Era una gran decisión que tenía que tomar y no solo eso, Queen daría la alarma y tendría que escapar de sus fieros guardias.

Corría por un pasillo con un montón de salas a cada lado y confiaba en verlas todas antes de terminar. El pasillo era un callejón sin salida con un cuadro enorme del noble al fondo. En el se veía con sus mejores galas y sujetando una gran espada. Fue abriendo puertas una tras otra, sin molestarse en cerrarlas. No lograba encontrarla y el tiempo se acababa.

–Dame una señal, princesa.

Lo dijo sin pensar y él mismo se sorprendió, pero no había tiempo para darle vueltas a la cabeza. De pronto, para su sorpresa, se oyó un grito al fondo del pasillo. El chico avanzó desconcertado y abrió las dos últimas salas, no había nada. Entonces miró el cuadro, Queen permanecía serio pero mirándolo continuamente y riéndose de él desde el lienzo. Parecía burlarse de su mala suerte y de que había sido mas listo que él, mientras el cuadro lo volvía loco, aguzaba el oído intentando encontrar a la chica. Pero nada.

Se sentó en la pared contra el cuadro, desesperado intentó escudriñar el pasillo en busca de algo que le ayudara, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera ayudar a encontrar a la mujer. ¿Que le estaría pasando? Solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de tirar a Queen desde una de las almenas de su castillo.

Miró de nuevo en las habitaciones intentando buscar una trampilla, bajo las camas o entre los muebles, pero tras destrozar cada cuarto y darle mil y una vueltas, acabó derrotado.

De pronto escuchó otro grito. Ella estaba luchando por defenderse.

Aquella vez lo había pillado atento, detrás de él en el cuadro. Arrancó la pintura de su soporte y vio que para su desgracia, era la puerta de una caja fuerte, algo que le extrañó bastante.

-¿Una contraseña? -dijo sorprendido.

No podía razonar con claridad, ahora tenía que reunir todos los datos que había en su cabeza sobre la familia de Queen. Pero estaba tan enfadado, tan furioso, que no podía soportar el verse inútil. Cogió impulso dando pasos hacia atrás y corrió hacia la puerta. Se centró en su rabia y en su inmensa fuerza y le lanzó una gran patada a la puerta.

Los cimientos del castillo temblaron y la puerta cedió. La penumbra le dio la bienvenida.

Al otro lado había una estrecha escalera de caracol, que subió tropezando un par de veces. Esta le llevó a un pasillo iluminado con un par de antorchas y con mucha más amplitud. Al final de él, una puerta arqueada de madera, decorada con espinas metálicas y muy peligrosas. Avanzó hacia ella y con un grito de guerra, la destrozó, no sin hacerse graves heridas en los pies.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verle, jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a un noble.

–Has venido... –dijo ella.

–¿¡Pero que haces tu aquí!? –le gritó Queen.

–Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Con los puños cerrados, le pegó una patada y lo estampó contra la pared. A continuación fue a la cama cogió a la chica en brazos y se lanzó a correr por el pasillo.

–¿Hace cuanto que trabajaste en el castillo de Queen?

–Fue hace años.

–¿Sabrías decirme que medidas de seguridad tiene?

Tubo que bajar las escaleras con todo el cuidado de mundo pues no quería hacerle daño a la mujer, rozando su piel contra las frías paredes. Salió a través del cuadro, corrió a través del pasillo y se detuvo en seco intentando orientarse.

–¿_Hacia dónde debo ir? –_pensó desorientado.

–¡A la derecha! –dijo la chica.

Él siguió sus indicaciones y fue hacia la derecha pero antes de que pudiera seguir algo se escuchó por todo el castillo.

–_¡GUARDIAS! ¡CERRAD LAS PUERTAS, MATAD AL CABALLERO Y TRAEDME A LA DAMA!_

–¿¡Pero porqué tengo que palmarla yo!?

–¿¡Y porqué a mi me quiere viva!?

No hubo mas tiempo para enfadarse porque ya resonaban las pisadas de los guardias por todo el castillo. Siguieron corriendo.

–¡Baja esas escaleras!

–¡Gira a la izquierda!

–¡Gira a la derecha!

La chica iba guiándole lo mejor que sabía y recordaba, pero al final sus recuerdos le jugaron una mala pasada y acabaron en un pasillo con una ventana al fondo y los guardias detrás.

–Oye... ¿hay algún pasillo secreto por aquí? -preguntó el chico serio.

–No, aquí solo hay una sala escondida -dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

–¿Vamos a meternos ahí? -preguntó el desconcertado.

–No, lo siento, pensaba que iba en buena dirección. Perdón yo, no sabía que me dirigía al "cuarto oscuro".

–¿¡Que es ese lugar!?

–No es nada...

–¡Por favor que ocurre en esa sala!

–¡NO HAY TIEMPO!

Ella pensaba intentando averiguar que podían hacer, mientras él cada vez retrocedía más y más debido a que un pelotón de guardias armados hasta los dientes, los tenían acorralados. Miró hacia todos lados pero no encontraba una solución al gran problema en el que se habían metido.

La ventana.

Recordó que ella cuando era pequeña se había tirado por esa ventana intentando escapar de los Queen cayendo en el techo de madera y paja del establo.

-¡Hacia la ventana! -le gritó al chico

El sin dudarlo saltó por la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos y atravesando el techo del establo cayendo en un enorme montón de paja. Él se dio cuenta de que había sido un poquito más doloroso de lo que esperaba pues sentía que se había dado con algo. Le dolía algo el brazo y tenía los ojos cerrados. Le costó algo espabilarse, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró conque había caído en cima de ella y que no despertaba.

-Ey ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero el momento no duró mucho y se vieron bajo una lluvia de lanzas. La retiró lo mas rápido que pudo y rodaron sobre la paja los dos juntos. Se levantaron lo más rápido posible y salieron corriendo intentando escapar, pero pasando las puertas del establo, él se detuvo recordando algo muy importante.

–¡Eclipse!

–¿¡Que!? –exclamó la muchacha.

Él mismo volvió a la sala para salir montado en su blanco corcel.

–¿Subís princesa?

–Será un honor –dijo ella muy aliviada.

Él le tendió una amable mano amiga, que la invitaba a subir al caballo y a escapar, ella aceptó muy agradecida de tener a alguien así cerca después de tanto tiempo sola. Aún no se creía que fuera un noble. Se subió al caballo y se agarró a su espalda, cálida y firme. Tenía un gran miedo a caerse pues no acostumbraba a montar en caballos. Mientras tanto Queen salió al balcón de su inmensa habitación y comenzó a gritar y a insultar a sus guardias por no poder dar alcance a sus presas. Estaba realmente enfadado.

Los guardias, obedeciendo ciega aunque molestamente a su amo salieron en caballos para asesinar al hombre y llevar a la mujer ante su señor.

–Ellos van a caballo también –dijo ella preocupada.

–Tranquila, Eclipse a sido el mejor caballo de carreras de todos los tiempos, jamás podrán darnos alcance.

–Pero sabe dónde vives gracias a su nieta ¿no?

–¡Es cierto! ¿Pero crees que alguien de su calibre se expondría a la opinión pública entrando en la mejor academia del mundo, a por una sirvienta y un chaval? ¿Que explicaciones podrá dar? ¡Por eso le interesa pillarnos aquí, sabe que si no lo hace ahora, ya no podrá hacerlo nunca!

–Increíble. ¿Cuando has pensado todo esto?

–Durante nuestro viaje, por la noche. Pensé que algo así podría suceder y estuve alerta, pensando en las debilidades de Queen.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la suspicacia de su amigo, conocía muy bien a aquel con quien se enfrentaba y estaba segura de que su comportamiento hacia las mujeres no le gustaba nada. Pero su sobrina era su novia, tendrían que llevarse bien tarde o temprano.

Dejaban un rastro de polvareda a sus espaldas y mientras tanto poco a poco los guardias de Queen se quedaban más y más atrás.

–¡Estamos escapando! –dijo ella emocionada.

–¡Te lo dije! –exclamó él contento–. ¡Pero aún nos queda un largo camino, el bosque en el que estuvimos, es un buen escondite!

–¡No servirá de nada si dejamos nuestras huellas y rastro!

Él entonces se dio cuenta, había un fallo en su plan, pero no contaba con lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

–No te negaré que he sido una hábil ladrona, conozco una técnica.

El chico se extrañó muchísimo pero, decidió confiar plenamente en ella pues, en cierto modo, lo había ayudado mucho a escapar de Queen. Además no lo conocía de nada y le había confiado su seguridad, no podía defraudarla.

–Necesitamos hierbas aromáticas.

–¿¡Eh!?

Un rato después la velocidad de Eclipse, hizo que los guardias se vieran obligados a ir al castillo de su amo para sacar a los perros. Ellos mientras tanto, encontraron tomillo y romero en un seco monte cercano. Ella le tendió a su amigo la mitad de las ramas que había encontrado y un poco mas para Eclipse.

–Tenéis que restregaros esto por el cuerpo y meter un poco bajo vuestras ropas. Así no distinguirán el olor que desprendéis. Ah y no os olvidéis de camuflar también el olor de Eclipse.

–Entendido ¿Que hacemos con las huellas? –dijo el chico mientras señalaba un montón de huellas de caballo en el polvoriento camino.

–Os ayudaré a recolectar, ramas, hojas secas y rastrojos. Luego debemos unirlos todos con cuerdas y después, debemos engancharlos de alguna forma al caballo.

–De donde creéis que podremos sacar las cuerdas, princesa.

–¿No lleváis ningunas por si surgiera una emergencia?

–Lo cierto es que no, pero tal vez encuentre algo en el bosque.

–¿Vos creéis –dijo ella rozando las ramas con su piel– que conseguiremos salir de esta?

–Estoy seguro –dijo él con una amable sonrisa.

El chico se internó entre los campos y ella se quedó con el caballo.

Él sabía que no encontraría gran cosa mirando por los suelos, así que decidió preguntar a algún trabajador de los campos. Si tenía suerte, el trabajador sería amable y le daría las cuerdas sin hacer preguntas, pero de lo contrario, tendría que hablar con el jefe y eso ya suponía un problema. Tendría que pagarle las cuerdas a precio de oro y además tendría que explicar para que las quería, ocultándole que era un noble que huía de Queen con una dama a su cargo.

Suspiró.

Siguió andando hasta encontrar una plantación de hermosos melocotones. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el delicioso aroma de los melocotones. Salió corriendo hacia la plantación, a por el primer trabajador que vio y cuando llegó apenas podía hablar.

–Disculpad –le dijo– podríais darme dos largas cuerdas. Es muy urgente.

Con las prisas y lo lejos que estaba no se había dado cuenta de que era una hermosa mujer y no pudo evitar cortejarla como hacía con todas las demás. Tras quince largos minutos de palabras bonitas y de corazones por el ambiente la chica asustada accedió a darle las cuerdas a cambio de que se marchara y la olvidara. Él sin mas remedio aceptó, no sin despedirse de forma cariñosa.

Tras despedirse de la muchacha se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba esperando completamente sola y que los guardias de Queen acechaban.

–¿¡Cómo la he podido olvidar!? –exclamó alterado.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar hasta el caballo pudo ver desde lejos como ella le estaba metiendo una paliza a un hombre rellenito y enorme, vestido con ropas de gala. Ella no dejaba de gritarle y lo tiraba al suelo con rabia. Él lejos de detener la pelea, se puso al lado del caballo que estaba tan asustado como el hombre que recibía la paliza.

–Eclipse tranquilo, es buena chica. Mírala, que mona está cuando se enfada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de corazones y su alma de orgullo.

–¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! –gritaba ella fuera de sí– ¡Y JAMÁS VUELVAS A INTENTAR SECUESTRARME! ¡O POR LO MENOS HAZLO BIEN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Él entonces se enfureció repentinamente y decidió que era mejor largarse de allí. Subió a la chica al caballo y la puso sobre su regazo continuando con el viaje.

–¿Y ahora a dónde? –preguntó ella.

–A la academia Roger ¿No la conocéis?

–No –dijo ella desconcertada.

–Es la mejor de toda la isla y de todas las comarcas que en ella se encuentran. Sólo los mejores y los que tienen un buen enchufe entran ahí.

–No creo que me guste mucho ese lugar.

–No os preocupéis, vivo en una casita para estudiantes en mitad del bosque que rodea la academia. Además no la comparto con nadie y no tenemos vecinos, no habrá ningún problema. Ni si quiera creo que se vallan a enterar de que estas aquí.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que se equivocaba, pero eso lo veremos más adelante.

* * *

Viajaron durante bastantes días, durmiendo al raso y al sexto día ocurrió algo que cambaría sus vidas.

Estaban los dos juntos en una aldea, pero él disponía de mucho dinero. Al principio pensaron en alojarse en una de las lujosas casas que atendían a los visitantes pero pensaron que llamarían demasiado la atención, pues hasta llegar a la academia Roger seguían en peligro.

Tuvieron que escoger una casa bastante humilde pero al haber llegado grandes caravanas con vendedores a la ciudad, la casa, que estaba a un precio bastante asequible, estaba hasta arriba. No quedaban habitaciones libres y era demasiado tarde para ir solos, de noche, en busca de un refugio. Ella estaba bastante nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar por las ventanas en busca de los guardias de Queen, mientras tanto él intentaba negociar con el recepcionista.

–¿¡Pero como puede estar lleno!?

–Ya os lo he dicho un montón de veces señor. Se nos han agotado todas las habitaciones, tendréis que iros a otro hospicio.

–¡No señor! ¡Debe ser este! Y otra cosa –dijo el chico bajando la voz repentinamente – ¿¡OS IMPORTA MIRARME A LA CARA CUANDO OS ESTOY HABLANDO!?

La pesadez e indiferencia del hombre que atendía a los visitantes tras una vieja mesa de madera, volvía loco al joven que estaba que se subía por las paredes. Vestía con ropas humildes y estaba haciendo dibujos en un pergamino. Utilizaba una pluma blanca que dibujaba los trazos con firmeza y hermosura.

–Por ultima vez os repito –dijo el hombre– que no me queda nada, todo está ocupado. Usted y su dama de compañía tendrán que irse.

–¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARLA!? ¡PERO SERÁ ...!

Se tiró como un loco a por el recepcionista que saltó de la silla para esquivarlo. Por primera vez sitió pánico desde que trabajaba en aquel hospicio pues aquel cliente insatisfecho, estaba completamente loco.

–¡Ya basta! -gritó ella, para a continuación ayudar al hombre que estaba casi llorando en el suelo– Señor, él es mi amigo, y estamos haciendo un viaje. Necesitamos de verdad hospedarnos aquí, ¿No le queda libre ni un pasillo?

–E-el dueño jamás lo permitiría, lo siento pero esto está completamente lleno.

El chico suspiró y puso una gran bolsa de monedas de oro sobre la mesa.

–Seguro que si le pago esto encontrará una habitación libre.

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos y se lanzó a la mesa. Cogió entre sus manos las monedas que se habían desperdigado por la mesa. Asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo a por el encargado para preguntarle si podía echar a un cliente por esa enorme cantidad de dinero.

El encargado corriendo con su empleado, se presentaron en segundos en el vestíbulo tratándolos como reyes y rogándoles que esperaran a que uno de los clientes accediera a salir. Lo cual era bastante imposible, pero ellos por dinero harían cualquier cosa.

–Par de avaros, en fin, no os preocupéis princesa. Supongo que ahora estaremos tranquilos.

Ella estaba a un par de metros algo enfadada pero a la vez muy feliz.

–Has perdido mucho dinero por mi culpa –dijo ella sombría.

–Eso no importa, debéis olvidarlo.

–No no voy a olvidarlo, ese saco contenía una gran riqueza.

–¿Que vale más? ¿Dinero? ¿O la vida de una hermosa princesa a la que tengo que rescatar?

–¡No me vengas con tonterías!

–¿P-pero que te pasa?

Ella suspiró.

–No... no lo sé, sólo necesito dormir.

–Tranquila –dijo él poniendo la mano en la espalda de su amiga– ahora mismo dormiremos tranquilos y felices.

Ella no quería saber nada del mundo y se lanzó a abrazarle.

–Muchas gracias, de verdad.

–No pasa nada –dijo él con una sonrisa correspondiendo su abrazo.

En ese momento, el empleado, llegó al vestíbulo a trompicones bajando la escalera y nada mas verlos murmuró:

–Lo siento si interrumpo algo pero...

–¿¡Que!? –dijeron al unísono– ¡No es lo que parece!

Se separaron de golpe y cayeron en direcciones contrarias. Mientras el empleado algo asustado se acercaba a ellos.

–L-lo siento pero nos está costando un poco, hacer que nuestro cliente abandone la habitación, pero mientras tanto pueden subir por la escalera al piso de arriba.

Ellos accedieron y le acompañaron por las escaleras dando la casualidad de que se encontraron con el cliente al que acababan de echar del hospicio para alojarse ellos mismos. Los problemas no habían echo nada más que empezar.

–¿Tú? –dijo el chico con algo de rabia.

Le hablaba a un chico rubio de pelo largo, alto, con botas negras, pantalones azules y una camisa blanca entre abierta. Su rostro era extrañamente peculiar, como un león. Su acompañante era una mujer rubia con un vestido humilde, pero que no tenía pinta de abrigar mucho, era azul y blanco y se notaba que había sido rasgado.

–Sí, yo. ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para echarme de aquí!?

–Hablame con más respeto, y no te echo yo te echan ellos.

El empleado y el jefe recibieron una mirada de rabia atronadora. Comenzaron a asustarse hasta el punto que el otro chico perdió el respeto que había ganado con su saco de monedas.

–E-en realidad –dijo el empleado– él nos dio una gran suma de dinero para que os echáramos de la habitación.

–¡Será soplón! –estalló el joven.

–Lo siento –musitó el empleado.

–¡Sólo vos seríais capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero eres un...! –pero se detuvo al ver a la pelirroja que se escondía detrás del noble– Vaya... en que esquina has encontrado a esta.

–¡Eres un cretino! –gritó el otro fuera de sí– Ella es mi amiga. Mejor será que te largues.

–El tipo de amiga con el que visitas un hospicio.

–¡QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO UN VIAJE Y PUNTO! ¡FUERA! ¡YO E PAGADO MÁS ASÍ QUE ME QUEDO CON LA HABITACIÓN!

–¡PUES ENTONCES YO PAGARÉ EL DOBLE!

–¡PUES YO EL TRIPLE!

–Señor –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al jefe– os pagaré el quintiple de vuestra habitación mas cara. Y esta es mi última oferta.

–¿¡QUE!? –gritó el jefe.

–No... –musitó el chico.

Vio que ella lo miraba en un gesto de súplica y negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento princesa –le dijo– no podemos pagar tanto si queremos sobrevivir, aún nos queda camino y no podemos pagar semejante cantidad.

–Así que cedes –dijo el otro chico con una más que apreciable sonrisa.

–Maldito seas.

–En fin –dijo el jefe poniéndose en medio– creo que está claro quien se queda y quien se va.

–No quiero que se vallan –dijo el chico –. Al menos no los dos, señorita, si me permitís...

–¡Ni de coña!

–¡QUITA! ¡NO HABLABA CONTIGO!

–¡CALLATE! ¡ES MI AMIGA Y VENDRÁ CONMIGO!

–Escuchad –dijo el empleado– tal vez podamos hacer algo que os complazca a los dos nobles señores. ¿Y si durmierais todos juntos en la habitación libre?

Ambos torcieron la boca y antes de que pudieran negarse ella intervino.

–Eso sería maravilloso, ¡aceptamos!

–¡Muy bien! –dijo el dueño de la hospedería–. Entonces acompañadme.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de que estaban en mitad de la escalera. La primera en subir fue ella que estaba ansiosa de dormir por fin en una cama cómoda. Él mientras tanto iba a dejarle paso a la otra mujer pero se dio cuenta como su compañero de academia, observaba con atención a la sirvienta.

Listo para la bronca, comenzó a gritarle por su comportamiento.

* * *

En el castillo de Queen, el amo del castillo, resguardaba a los jóvenes mientras meditaba lo que había olido en la sangre de la mujer.

No todos los humanos olemos sangre, pero él tenía un oscuro secreto.

No paraba de repasar lo ocurrido, con una copa en la mano y sentado bajo un gran cristal en el techo. Le gustaba ese lugar, era un sitio dónde podía relajarse y pensar. El chico no le había caído nada bien, pero la sangre de ella olía a noble y a semi-humana. Eso sí que era extraño. ¿Acaso era como él? ¿Acaso había más gente como él en el mundo? Si era cierto que aquella chica era una semi-humana, tenía que tener alguna relación con los montes de Hang-kun y sobre todo, con la puerta de Jada, la leyenda que envolvía aquellos lugares era aterradora y muchos habían marchado alejándose lo máximo posible de los montes de Hang-kun. El temor ante las raíces del mar.

¿Podría ser verdad?

Debía comprobarlo, pero tenía la seguridad de que sus mejores guardias atraparían a la mujer y entonces averiguaría la verdad. Podría oler su sangre sin distracciones, concentrándose en buscar la esencia que teñía sus sangres. Antes que nada debía librarse de aquel chico impertinente, desde luego era el único noble del mundo al que le importaba su sirvienta.

_-¡Que mala suerte la mía! -pensó el hombre. _

Tan solo tenía que vencer a un niño y si había llegado hasta las puertas de Jada, no sería algo tan difícil. Maldito idiota, no había sido bien criado. Cuando alguien superior te pide dinero por algo que tienes, lo lógico, es saber que puede ofrecerte gran cantidad de oro y joyas. Negar una oferta como esa es de idiotas, pero por otra parte la había traído en su regazo y envuelta en su carísima chaqueta, eso quería decir que había algo entre ellos. Quizá sólo le diera mucha pena, porque había que admitir que su estado era realmente lamentable. Había tantas cosas que averiguar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hospicio, tenían que convivir dos nobles, una mujer que terminado el trabajo se largaría y una sirvienta. Lo peor era que sólo había una cama y ella estaba segura de que con su nuevo amigo, les iba a tocar dormir en el suelo pues el otro hombre no había pagado a la mujer para nada. Suspiró al entrar en la sala, la cama estaba en el centro, apoyada en la pared.

Tampoco estaba muy satisfecha, quería alejarse lo máximo posible de la cama aquella noche, pero como la habitación tampoco era muy grande no podía alejarse mucho, pero podía contar con su amigo. Amigo, cuanto tiempo hacía que no tenía uno, aunque seguía sin fiarse del todo de su rescatador, siempre existía la posibilidad de que fuera todo fachada por esa razón cada uno dormiría en un sitio, pero por otra parte quería que la protegiera del otro noble.

Les mostraron la habitación y después los llevaron a un salón pequeño donde todos los que estaban en la casa comían juntos. Ella ayudó a la mujer que cocinaba en todo lo que pudo mientras los chicos discutían continuamente, por cualquier estupidez.

Ella era muy feliz, enviando y recibiendo miles de sonrisas, que cada vez eran mas cercanas. Al final el chico ayudó a las dos mujeres, piropeando a la mujer de la casa y recibiendo golpes y continuas broncas del marido. Pero el chico no se detenía y al final ella intervino para que no le pegaran mas golpes pero se vio acosada por mil y una adoraciones a su actitud y belleza y acabó muy harta y aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, con ganas de irse a la cama.

Y así fue después de la cena pero, eso es ya otro capítulo.

**Continuará**

**¿Que pasará por la noche?**

**¿Se descubrirá algo importante?**

**¿Ocurrirá algo mientras ella duerme? **

**Capítulo 4. Vamos progresando, leí los comentarios y me encantaron. Habéis de saber que siempre intentaré dejaros con la intriga para que aunque la historia sea larga pueda resultar lo más agradable posible. **

**Se me olvidó mencionarlo, en uno de los comentarios leí que una lectora suspiró en reacción al comportamiento del protagonista. Quiero que se resalte esa faceta lo máximo posible, por ello seguirá sus instintos antes incluso que hacer caso a sus amigos, familiares o incluso a la ley. **

**También leí que había dudas en cuanto a la sangre "real" de la protagonista. Ese será uno de los grandes secretos de la historia :9**

**Gracias por los comentarios positivos ^^ Espero que os guste el fic. ¡Besos! **

**Ya sabéis darle a like, suscribiros y comentad que me encanta :D**


	4. La noche de los secretos

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 4: La noche de los secretos**

Él y ella habían ayudado a recoger y a lavar platos, vasos y demás utensilios manchados. Había que admitir que ella se lo habían pasado genial ya que de pronto alguien metió un poco de espuma por la espalda de su vestido. Tras un montón de movimientos extraños la mujer empezó a preocuparse y la detuvo.

-¿Os ocurre algo pequeña?

-¡Mi espalda! ¿¡Quien a sido!? -gritó la chica.

Él entonces no pudo soportar sus ganas de reírse y tampoco pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, antes de taparse la boca con su mano derecha. Sabía que había desvelado que era el gran culpable y que ella le echaría una bronca tremenda.

-¡Eres tonto!

No podía hacer más que defenderse, cogió un vaso y lo llenó con el agua que había en la palangana de fregar. Se la tiró a la cabeza y el chico lo recibió de lleno y con la boca abierta. Para cuando terminaron, ella estaba empapada y él casi no había recibido nada de agua. Podía esquivar fácilmente sus ataques con agua y no tenía que mojarse si no quería, pero ella no era tan hábil y ahora tiritaba de frío mientras la señora de la casa los miraba con desaprobación a los dos.

-Sois dos chicos muy irresponsables y vos en especial estáis completamente empapada ¡Que vais a hacer ahora!

-N-no lo sé, lo siento mucho -respondió la chica avergonzada- pero, ¡Él empezó!

-No importa quien empezó y además, llegasteis con un vestido muy humilde, yo puedo dejaros uno mejor, de cuando era más joven.

-No hace falta, yo me las puedo apañar con este.

-Es un vestido de verano y últimamente hace mucho frío. Veo que también necesitáis zapatos. Venid conmigo.

-Pero...

-Haz caso -le dijo el chico.

Ella, sin más remedio, se dejó arrastrar por la señora de la casa mientras le lanzaba miradas de odio al chico que se sonreía amablemente. Pasado un rato la chica, apareció, bañada, limpia y bien vestida. Con un hermoso vestido blanco con vuelo hasta los pies, mangas anchas y transparentes y cuello de pico. También había sustituido los otros zapatos por unos blancos con un lazo de seda en el pié.

-Vaya... -murmuró él.

-Gracias señora, le debo mucho.

-No importa, después de todo tengo entendido que algo pasó con las habitaciones, quisiera compensaros.

-No es nada -musitó la chica.

-Ya es tarde pequeños, iros a vuestro cuarto.

Los chicos sin mediar palabra fueron a la habitación asignada en el segundo piso, pero se encontraron con que había sido cerrada con llave y había una nota en la puerta.

"_Si la dama desea pasar, encontrará un hueco libre a mi lado"_

-Lo odio -soltó él.

Ella suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar y de intentar olvidar los sonidos provenientes de la habitación.

-Por lo menos -dijo ella con una sonrisa-, a pagado él.

Él se sentó en el suelo del pasillo. Estaba muy cansado de dormir al raso y por una noche, quería proporcionarle a ella una cama, ahora les habían echado de la habitación y ni de broma iba a dejarla entrar.

-Tal vez -continuó la chica- podamos hacer un trato.

-¿Un trato? -preguntó el serio-. No tenemos dinero para malgastarlo con semejante idiota.

-Yo no pensaba hacer el trato con dinero.

De pronto ella dio unos suaves toques en la puerta y los sonidos cesaron. De pronto el otro noble apareció con una simple bata.

-Anda -dijo al ver a la sirvienta- ¿acaso aceptáis?

-Sólo si al terminar mi amigo y yo podemos entrar.

-Me lo pensaré.

-¡PUES YO LO TENGO CLARO! -gritó el otro chico-. ¡Más te vale apartarte de su lado si quieres vivir!

-¡Es ella la que a acudido a mí!

-¡Pues actúa como si no hubieras oído nada!

El chico empujó a su compañero y cerró la puerta de golpe, mirando con rabia a la mujer que se apartaba cada vez más de él. Él simplemente la cogió por los hombros.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así nunca más, esté yo o no. ¿¡A quedado claro!?

-S-si.

El chico se relajó, la actitud que ella había expresado no le había gustado nada, aunque sabía que lo había echo por él. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, necesitaba dormir.

-Lo siento -murmuró- pero yo jamás hubiera dejado que hicieras eso.

-Sólo quería que por una noche durmiéramos en una cama de verdad... porque... yo... hace años que no duermo en una.

-Tal vez se... apiade un poco por así decirlo -dijo él intentando sonreír.

Ni siquiera él se creía sus propias palabras, mucho menos ella, pero también sonrió. Siempre intentaba sacarle una sonrisa por pequeña que fuera, siempre a su lado, sin hacerle daño. Al principio, no se fió nada de él, siempre podía ser fachada, pero pasado el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el chico lo único que hacía era alabar su belleza o cualquiera de sus cualidades, sin hacerle daño. De echo, podía apartarlo siempre que quisiera y él jamás se quejaba ni mucho menos se resistía a un empujón o en casos graves un puñetazo.

Suspiró.

No podía hacer nada y él estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta con los puños cerrados. Estaba segura de que se había enfadado muchísimo con el otro noble y en cuanto saliera del cuarto o él pudiera colarse, iba a ir a cargárselo. En los días que habían pasado juntos se había dado cuenta de que cortejaba a todas las damas sin importarle la posición social o la raza, que ayudaba a los niños y de que era un broncas. Cada vez que se enfadaba con un hombre, empezaba a gritar y muchas veces acababa metido en peleas. Si no fuera por ella, se había metido en muchas más, pero siempre conseguía disuadirle y distraerlo o calmarle para poder evitar peleas callejeras.

Por las noches siempre buscaba un montón de césped o hierba blandita para hacerle una cama improvisada en alguno de los árboles en los que dormían. Siempre encendía un pequeño fuego abajo, calentando las hierbas en él para que estuviera caliente y le preparaba la comida, también estaba perpetuamente preocupado de que estuviera a salvo y a gusto. Muchas noches había tenido que persuadir al chico para que durmiera, porque el se pasaba la vida empeñado en que tenía que hacer guardia y protegerla.

-_Es un bobo pero, es un buen hombre -pensó perdida en su pelo._

Estaba apoyada en la pared, intentaba ignorar los sonidos que provenían del cuarto, el otro chico si que se comportaba como un noble de verdad. Él si que se había acercado demasiado, algo que desquiciaba al otro, que no tenía mas remedio que esperar.

La chica, se sentó entre sus piernas y le preguntó.

-¿Oye, estás muy enfadado? -preguntó ella dulcemente.

Él no respondió.

-Soy tu amiga -dijo apoyándose en su pecho-. ¡Venga dímelo!

Él suspiró.

-Ese idiota nos a fastidiado pero bien.

-No irás a por él cuando salga... ¿Verdad?

-Yo pensaba darle un abrazo y agradecérselo pero si tanto quieres que me aleje... -soltó el chico con sarcasmo.

-No es eso, sólo quiero que evitéis una pelea porque los guardias de Queen andan por la calle, a la mínima, entrarán a ver si somos nosotros. Tienes que calmarte.

Ella cogió su mano, la cual dejó de estar en tensión casi al instante.

-¿Lo ves? Es fácil.

-Sí -admitió él cohibido.

Ella sonrió con amabilidad y se recostó sobre él, también estaba cansada y no pensaba dormir en la cama de la habitación aquella noche, simplemente le daba demasiado asco. Él estaba muy sorprendido, pues estaba acostumbrado a ser apartado.

-Perdona pero, me has mal-acostumbrado a estar en sitios de mi agrado, como una cama improvisada y caliente sabiendo que alguien me protegerá.

Él la miraba con los ojos abiertos y con la boca casi en el suelo pero pasados unos minutos, consiguió tranquilizarse y olvidar la primera impresión.

-B-bueno, puedes estar aquí si quieres.

-Gracias, es muy amable por tu parte.

-No, no es nada.

Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de fastidiarla, pero pasado un rato, se durmieron los dos y consiguieron alejar los problemas aunque fuera por un tiempo.

A altas horas de la noche, alguien abrió la puerta de forma brusca y los dos cayeron al suelo. Él no tardó nada en desperezarse pero ella no podía ni abrir los ojos. Cayeron en el suelo juntos y él se levantó rápido y la cogió entre sus brazos para ponerla a salvo. Sin darse cuenta se encontró de cara con una mujer rubia, que se tambaleaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Valla, valla yo te he visto antes, eres el chico de la escalera y que ayudó a todos en la cena. Ya estoy disponible...

La mujer se acercó a él melosamente mientras la chica empezaba a abrir los ojos, no le gustó nada lo que vio. El chico se negó en redondo aunque de forma delicada y educada.

-Lo siento damisela, pero me veo obligado a rechazar su oferta. Su... empleo... n-no me gusta, lo siento.

-Mira, un caballerete al que mi oficio no le gusta. Eso es nuevo. Aunque quiero que sepas que yo ya no tengo remedio.

-¿No quieres tener una familia algún día?

-¿¡Quien querría tener una familia con una...!?

-Señorita preciosa, que solo tienes que darte una ducha, comprar una casita, ponerte un vestido normal -dijo pensando en sus inapropiadas ropas- y buscar un trabajo decente.

Él cogió un cheque y se lo dio refugiando las dañadas manos de la joven rubia entre las suyas. El cheque permanecía en el centro, mientras la mujer caía de rodillas frente a él. El chico sentó a su amiga y cogió a la mujer rubia entre sus brazos para darle calor y cobijo. La mujer comenzó a llorar a punto de desmayarse por semejante ofrenda.

-¡M-mientes! -gritó la mujer entre lágrimas.

-No, el sello, mi firma y...

Cogió una daga de su cinturón y se hizo un corte en la mano en forma diagonal. Puso su mano sobre el y lo empapó con su propia sangre, así haciendo la validación del documento.

-Toma, vé al norte y visita a uno de los chefs de los doce, ¿Conoces su nombre?

-Sí...

-Te dará una gran fortuna y quiero que empieces de cero y prometas, que jamás volverás a las calles.

-Lo prometo... -dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, oculta tu pasado, construye un futuro y vive en paz.

La mujer se desmoronó, la verdad era que tenía unos viente o veinticinco años era muy joven para atravesar una situación así sola. Desde los dieciséis, tras la pérdida de sus padres no había tenido a nadie que la mantuviera, pues el ser humano a la hora de la verdad, nace, vive y muere solo. Había tenido que desempeñar ese horrible trabajo para sobrevivir. Ese era el objetivo, pero ahora, tras su último trabajo un noble la liberaba dándole dinero. Era muy difícil de creer, pero era real.

-Gracias... -murmuró la mujer derrumbada.

-Sal de aquí, pero no a la calle, a la cocina al pasillo dónde sea, incluso con los dueños de la casa. No es ninguna broma, no dejes que nadie te vuelva a utilizar. Nunca.

-De verdad no me engañáis, los nobles sois crueles.

-No, lo juro por mi honor.

Sacó a la chica de la habitación y la llevó al sofá en un pequeño salón. Le besó la frente y le rogó que durmiera pero se dio cuenta de algo, la sirvienta estaba en la habitación con el otro noble.

_-¡Idiota! -se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente- ¿¡Cómo he podido dejarla allí medio dormida!? ¡He estado tan ciego en salvar a aquella pobre mujer que saqué a mi princesa de la cabeza! ¡Pero mira que soy inútil! _

Salió corriendo de repente dejando a la mujer en la sala mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin duda ella también quería a un chico como ese, a ser posible, quería a ESE chico en concreto. Aunque no podía dejar de admitir que estaba muy unido a la otra chica y no quería interponerse en la vida de su salvador.

-¡NI TE ACERQUES! -gritó en la escalera.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe encontrándose con su compañero que sostenía a la mujer en sus brazos.

-¡SUÉLTALA!

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerle nada malo.

-¡Lo que tú consideras algo bueno, yo lo considero algo horrible para ella!

-Oh pero como puede ser algo malo, yo lo considero un privilegio, ¿Tu que crees?

-Que tus ansias deberías controlarlas, suéltala. Ya lo a pasado suficientemente mal. Por favor.

El otro chico tampoco era tan desalmado y decidió hacer caso a su compañero, atendiendo a su último ruego. En cierto modo sabía como se sentía, él estaba pasando por lo mismo llegada su edad. Estaba preocupado por un asunto que le había costado mucho aceptarlo, sabía que era la pura realidad que lo reconcomía por dentro.

-Lo sé -la echó en la cama-. No iba a hacerle daño. Además tengo que comentar que como sigas sacando a las mujeres de las calles te vas a aquedar sin fortuna.

El chico, haciendo caso omiso, se acercó rápidamente a la cama y verificó su estado, por fin respiró tranquilo, pensaba que aquel hombre le haría daño. Tal vez nunca habían llegado a hablar de manera normal sin estar en medio de una pelea.

-Eres un auténtico imán de problemas, ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó a la chica sin esperar respuesta.

La cogió en brazos y la depositó en un esquina, estaba perfectamente dormida. La verdad es que una cena por una vez en bastante tiempo era bueno, pero había podido observar que no estaba acostumbrada a comer tanto. El hambre estaba muy presente en la isla pero es que él quería solucionarlo daba igual lo grande que fuera el problema. Inconscientemente y perdido en sus pensamientos, empezó a hacer la cama de nuevo.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó el otro noble.

-Voy a hacer la cama y cambiar las sábanas.

-¿Quien eres? ¿La chacha?

-Callate y déjanos en paz. Has dejado eso perdido -dijo dejando las sábanas en una esquina, cerca del otro noble- ¿Que? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Bastante ¿y tu?

-No le e echo nada, no soy alguien tan despreciable como tú.

-Nadie te a insultado.

-Hoy te has pasado.

-No le e echo nada a la mujer a la que tanto amas. Menuda manera de traicionar a tu "futura esposa".

-¿Qué? Es mi amiga nada más. Déjala en paz, si haces que Honey crea que es su enemiga, le hundirá la vida y después se la entregará a su tío.

-No voy a decirle nada a Honey, tu amiga me a caído muy bien.

-Te gusta porque es hermosa.

-Es simple, pero, no podrás protegerla toda la vida.

-Eso es mentira y no levantes la voz, que está durmiendo. A propósito, te pasas las noches fuera de la academia ¿no estás cansado de irte siempre con... chicas de pago?

-Pero mira que eres fino.

-¿Acaso no quieres responderme?

-Claro que no, es asunto mío.

El chico se encogió de hombros, y en el armario, encontró unas sábanas limpias. Supuso que serían de emergencia y se dispuso a usarlas. El otro intentaba escabullirse de la constante vigilancia que tenía en cima y poco a poco se acercaba a la mujer dormida.

Cuando el noble terminó de hacer la cama se dispuso a echarle la bronca a su compañero.

-Que te he dicho antes que te alejes, pesado. Te has cargado la cama idiota.

-Soy bueno -dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico resopló harto de aquel individuo, sólo quería dormir. Estaba agotado. Cogió a la chica en brazos y la situó a un lado de la cama. Siendo concreta, en el lado izquierdo. El otro chico se escandalizó.

-Oye, oye, ¡Que no quiero estar a tu lado!

-No estás a mi lado.

-¿Entonces?

-Duermes en el suelo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡PERO DE QUE VAS!?

-¡Tu ya has tenido tiempo de sobra!

Sin darse cuenta, estaban despertando a la casa entera con sus continuos gritos y ella también comenzó a desperezarse. Los chicos empezaron a llamarse de todo y ella al final se tubo que levantar.

-Chicos... -susurró- ya basta.

Ellos se percataron de lo que estaban haciendo y pararon en seco.

-Por favor, quiero dormir. ¿Por qué peleáis ahora?

-Por los sitios que ocuparemos en la única cama que hay princesa, ¡pero todo es culpa de este tío!

-Da igual, si no os importa y para evitar las peleas me pondré en medio, así correrá el aire entre vosotros -dijo ella.

-Creo que la señorita tiene razón.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!

-Oye -dijo la chica- siempre estáis en problemas, podéis evitar discutir por una sola vez. Sois muy irresponsable, por favor, ya vale, sólo queremos dormir.

-Pero princesa...

-Nada de tonterías, acostaos ya y dejad de causar peleas -lo reprendió ella.

-Lo siento -dijo el chico.

-Me alegro -ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla- tranquilo, voy a estar bien.

Él suspiró, no le gustaba nada como su compañero la miraba, pero no tenía mas remedio que hacer lo que ella le decía. Dejó, que la chica se tumbara en el medio, por mucho que le doliera, no podía explicarle como se sentía en aquel momento. Ella se tumbó en el medio, de frente al techo, algo que a él le extrañó. Ella siempre dormía de lado, él si que había veces que dormía de frente, pero en ella era muy raro.

El otro noble, se dirigía a la derecha de la mujer y tiempo después estuvo acostado, aunque más cerca de lo que le gustaría. El chico se resignó a la situación y se tumbó junto a la joven pero él se pegó a ella. La chica siempre era un desastre a la hora de desperezarse y levantarse, pero aquella vez, sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez aunque no fuera capaz de moverse. Él la abrazó quedándose mas tranquilo ya que el otro noble era peligroso y tenía malas intenciones.

Ella estaba en medio de un dilema, o su corazón había acelerado su ritmo de forma peligrosa o se había detenido por completo. Era tan confuso su comportamiento, que decidió dejarlo pasar y corresponderlo. Se sentía segura, poco después cedió ante el mundo de los sueños, pero por menos tiempo del que a ellos les gustaría.

El otro noble se giró mostrando su espalda a los otros dos y el chico decidió aprovechar que la mujer estaba dormida, para hablar con su compañero de la verdad.

-Yo... también sentía lo mismo que vos antes de salir con Honey ¿sabéis?

Empezó a hablar con respeto, no quería entrar en peleas esta vez. El otro frunció en ceño y dejó que las sombras cayeran en su rostro.

-Eso que habéis dicho es una tontería. Yo estoy muy bien.

-Mentís, por eso vais con tantas.

-¡Mira quien habla! Además esa tía solo se aprovecha.

-No es cierto -dijo el chico apretando los dientes-. Ella es una buena persona.

-Lo que vos digáis.

-No habléis mal de ella.

-Yo haré lo que me venga en gana y... cambiando de tema ¿Dónde habéis encontrado a esa mujer?

-A un día del castillo de Queen, estaba en mal estado, íbamos de viaje cuando las chicas la mancharon con comida. Me ofrecí a ayudarla pero se negó por completo, yo pasé por miedo a Honey pero cuando cayó la noche empecé a preocuparme y fui a buscarla. El caso es que al final la convencí y tras cabalgar toda la noche llegué al castillo de Queen al amanecer. Hubo problemas con el tío de Honey y nos vimos obligados a escapar. Ahora huimos de sus guardias hasta llegar a la academia.

-Menuda historia... es buena idea refugiarse en la academia y no en castillos, en la academia está completamente expuesto a la opinión pública. Podría perder su reputación, que tampoco es que sea mucho, pero la aprecia -dijo él sabiamente-. No llaméis la atención si los guardias de Queen os buscan. Pero por otra parte vuestra historia no es del todo creíble.

-Es todo cierto. Por eso nos alojamos aquí, no queríamos llamar la atención.

-No tiene sentido que alguien de la posición de Queen busque de esa manera tan desesperada a una sirvienta.

-Creo saber que ella trabajó para Queen cuando era una niña.

-Sigue dando lo mismo, puede disponer de tantas mujeres como desee. ¿Porque buscarla de esa manera? Debe de haber algo diferente en ella.

-Pues... no sé mucho de ella, simplemente la he salvado, ¿Que podría haber de diferente?

-Lo único que he notado es que huele raro.

-¡Oye!

-No gritéis, no lo decía como algo raro. Es su sangre, olor corporal...

-¿Su sangre?

-No huele como las demás. Tal vez Queen se dio cuenta.

-Pero si parece un ser humano normal, ¿como iba a oler su sangre?

-Y yo que sé. Simplemente creo que deberíais alejaros de ella os causará problemas. A propósito, ¿que intenciones teníais tú al ir al castillo de Queen?

-Quería pedirle a Queen... matrimonio con su sobrina.

-Lo sabía. Las cosas os salieron mal ¿eh?

-No iba a obligar a nadie por si lo insinuáis.

-Claro que no -dijo el otro en tono sarcástico.

-Oid, hemos empezado hablando de vos, me habéis desviado el tema.

-Y qué si no quiero responder a vuestras M preguntas.

Se hizo el silencio, hasta ahora habían hablado en susurros, para no despertar a la joven pero ahora ninguno tenía el valor para hablar. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba en realidad, pero no querían decirlo, no querían admitirlo. Había un vacío, que el dinero no llenaba, ni tampoco los palacios ni las copiosas comidas. Algo que les volvía locos y que intentaban sanar con intensos ratos de placer que no dejaban mas que un recuerdo borroso. Muchos morían con ese horrible sentimiento, y los que aún vivían tenían el intenso miedo de acabar de la misma forma.

-Si yo hablo -dijo el joven- vos hablareis también.

El otro se lo pensó y mucho, pero al final, aceptó.

-Sólo hablaré si vos guardáis silencio y nadie se entera de lo que hablaremos a partir de ahora.

-Acepto.

Reino el silencio de nuevo. Querían hablar pero no podían, era tan evidente, que no podía negarse. Ambos y muchos más se lo callaban, pero era algo que interiormente los demolía.

-Me siento... solo...

Tras un rato de silencio dijo:

-¡Ala ya lo tienes!

Muy molesto apretó los puños, siempre se habían llevado mal ¿porqué hablar con él sobre algo así? Supuso que aquel chico entendería a lo que se refería si pasaba por lo mismo, o tal vez por algo peor.

-L-lo sé -dijo el chico.

-Ey ¡Ahora te toca a ti admitirlo!

-¿El que? Yo estoy muy bien.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Que está durmiendo! -dijo él refiriéndose a la chica.

-¡Pues entonces cállate!

-Bale. Simplemente estoy bien, es lo último que digo.

-Si, claro, ¿y que más?

-¿Por qué no te lo crees?

-Porque es evidente que lo pasas mal, solo hay que ver la cara que tienes y como te comportas.

-Yo soy como siempre y mi físico está igual. No tengo nada que admitir, bueno... quizá yo me sintiera así también, pero ahora no.

-Vives engañado -le dijo su compañero sabiamente.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Nada, nada. Olvídalo.

-Espera... ahora que lo pienso, hay lugares mas cercanos a la academia, ¿Por qué venir hasta aquí?

-Me cansé de las otras ciudades.

-Mientes. ¿Que haces tan lejos?

-Yo... he decidido dejar de estudiar.

-¿Por qué?

-Las letras no son lo mío. He esperado a saber lo básico y ahora voy a partir.

-¿Hacia donde?

-Hacia el Sur, voy hacia un lugar maldito del que pocos se atreven a hablar. Se llama Hang-kun, son unos montes en una de las islas del sur.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar -dijo el chico pensativo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Los montes de Hang-kun son el hogar de los mas oscuros mitos y las mas misteriosas criaturas. Muchos lo han intentado pero nadie ha vuelto del viaje. No sé si recordarás la reconquista...

-Si... como olvidar aquellos años.

-Enviaron 100 de las grandes flotas a la isla, ya que habían oído pequeños pero fiables rumores. Pero tanto los barcos como sus hombres desaparecieron misteriosamente y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto ha saber nada. ¡Imaginatelo! Todo un ejército reducido a nada. ¿Que ocurriría con ellos?

-Es una historia interesante. Sabes el riesgo que hay ¿no?

-¿Y que tengo que perder?

El silencio dominó la sala, ambos tenían poco que perder y eso era triste. Mientras tanto, ella seguía despierta. La muy pilla se había despertado a mitad de conversación y había cerrado los ojos fingiendo estar dormida. Admitió que sentía compasión por aquellos dos nobles y aunque el hombre parecía malo al principio, decidió darle un boto de confianza.

Por otra parte, era muy interesante la aventura a la que pensaba arriesgarse.

Se pegó mas al chico, había sacado a una mujer inocente de las calles, pagando mucho dinero sin dudarlo un segundo. Su forma de ser le encantaba, era como... un héroe anónimo. Alguien único y especial.

Abrió los ojos para comprobar si estaban dormidos pero se topó con los ojos del chico a punto de cerrarse. Él se sorprendió, poniendo mala cara.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no está nada bien -susurró el chico.

Parecía enfadado y a ella le importaba.

-Lo siento, no podía dormir y empezasteis a hablar y yo...

No supo continuar, era cierto que lo que había echo estaba muy mal, además habían hablado de cosas muy serias y si hubiera sido cualquiera de los chicos, no le hubiera gustado que nadie la escuchara.

-No te preocupes -dijo él entendiéndola- bueno, de todas formas vamos a vivir juntos, creo que te vas a enterar de todos mis secretos.

Sonrieron y se abrazaron mas fuerte.

-Pero de todas formas, ese hombre -dijo pensando en el otro dormilón que parecía estar sopa- no se merecía que yo espiara.

-A él también le mola espiar, como por ejemplo dentro de los baños ¿no es cierto amigo?

-Eres una rata -le dijo al chico rápidamente- y tu una fisgona.

A él le dio igual, después de todo se insultaban a diario, pero ella se sintió muy mal. Después de todo lo que pensaba de los nobles, y ahora era ella la que había cometido el fallo. Ademas no era un fallo cualquiera, se había metido en una conversación muy importante.

-L-lo siento -murmuró la chica-. Yo de verdad que no quería...

-A quien le importa lo que tu querías.

La chica se sintió aún peor. Él hombre estaba muy enfadado, era su gran secreto y ahora iría de boca en boca. Iba a marcharse, pero apreciaba su honor. Permanecía dando la espalda a los dos jóvenes-

-Perdón -dijo ella- Si puedo hacer algo por enmendarlo...

El chico, torció el gesto y empezó a ponerse muy tenso. No le gustaba nada aquella frase, podía aprovecharse, pero el otro no era tonto y decidió pedirle algo que recordaría siempre o al menos quería probarlo una vez. Jamás había tenido un momento así y lo había deseado desde hacía muchos años. Demasiados.

Se giró y lo miró fijamente, ella vio tristeza en sus ojos y no deseo así que simplemente sonrió.

-¿Que puedo hacer para compensaros?

Él lo volvió a pensar, pero estaban tan seguro... sabía que iba a morir y no quería irse de vacío.

-Yo... pues... la verdad es que... -carraspeó- Acercate un segundo.

-¿A qué fin? -preguntó el otro chico molesto.

-Tranquilo -murmuró la mujer.

Se acercó a él y el hombre señaló su oído. La chica con una media sonrisa, acercó su propio oído a los labios del chico y él le dijo.

-Deseo que duermas a mi lado, bajo mis brazos, una noche.

-Eh pues yo... -musitó ella.

-¿Que le has dicho? -preguntó el chico.

La sala parecía estar desierta, reinaba la tensión ya que los dos chicos nunca se habían llevado bien pero ella lo estaba acentuando cada vez mas. Ellos mas de una vez se habían mirado con odio y se habían amenazado con gestos siempre que ella se había distraído. Ahora, él tenia miedo de lo que su amiga podría hacer.

-¿¡Que le has dicho!? -dijo él histérico.

-No pasa nada -le dijo ella- sois mejores personas de lo que creía. Acepto.

Les sonrió a los dos, siempre había pensado que los nobles eran como una plaga pero lo pasaba genial con él y el otro chico era en cachito de pan. Se apoyó sobre él y se durmió cómodamente el hombre se tumbó de lado con ella y se durmió también. Ella vio antes de cerrar los ojos como su amigo se tumbaba de espaldas a ellos, estaba enfadado. Casi era la misma situación que cuando se tumbaron en la cama todos juntos por primera vez, solo que ahora ella estaba en los brazos de otro. Cogió la mano de su amigo, era tan suave y cálida como siempre. Sintió que él la agarraba con firmeza y no pudo ver como esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

Juntos durmieron hasta que el sol comenzó a levantarse por el horizonte y les señaló que comenzaba el día. Les mostraba una oportunidad, de continuar con el viaje.

**¿Podrán llegar sanos y salvos a la academia Roger?**

**¿Que detalle de esta noche les cambiará la vida? **

**¿Que relación habrá entre la mujer y las montañas de Hang-kun?**

**¡Saludos! Aquí el capítulo 4, en este cap he representado una cara mejor del nuevo amigo de la protagonista. En la última historia se representó como un ser descorazonado pero ahora será todo lo contrario y va a aparecer en más capítulos. Los protas retoman su viaje y cada vez se descubrirán mas datos sobre el desconocido origen de la chica, el cual ella desconoce ya que fue adoptada desde muy pequeña. **

**Me han encantado los comentarios, veo que os gusta el fic ¡me alegro mucho ^^! **

**Ya sabéis darle a like, suscribiros y comentar, ¡que me encanta! **


	5. El viaje continua

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi pertenencia**

**Capitulo 5: El viaje continua**

Salieron del hospicio todos juntos. Juntos habían pagado al hombre tacaño y ella había agradecido mil veces a su mujer por el regalo del vestido. Se fueron entre risas y alegría para continuar el viaje. La chica se lo pasaba genial viendo a los chicos pelear y a la vez llevarse bien. Cualquier cosa era motivo de disputa, por eso la mujer insistió en ponerse en medio mientras caminaban, para poder evitar que pelearan más. De nada sirvió.

-Oye, ¿¡cómo es que te pegas tanto!? ¡Que corra el aire hombre!

Normalmente solía empezar el trajeado, pero el otro chico no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Cierra la boca! Yo me pegaré todo lo que quiera, acaso has olvidado ya que juntos como una hermosa pareja hemos dormido toda la noche.

-E-espera... sólo fue por pena mi intención no era...

-¡Te hiciste el enfadado para que se preocupara! ¡Y aléjate ya!

Se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre para empezar a pelear.

-¡Hace frío, tenemos que juntarnos más!

-¡Pero mira el sol que hace!

-¡Pero el viento viene frío!

-Chicos... -dijo ella con los puños cerrados.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Hoy hace calor!

-¿Y porqué entonces iba a ir con camisa y chaqueta? Deberías estar ardiendo si tanto calor hace.

-¡A ti que te importa! ¿¡Cuantas veces he de decirte que te alejes!?

-Seguro que es porque estás gordo.

-¡No es verdad!

Transcurría la mañana, habían salido pronto del hospicio y ahora el sol comenzaba a picar. Estaban juntos en una calle empedrada y estrecha llena de gente. Aunque la calle era pequeña los aldeanos se las habían arreglado para montar unos pequeños puestos dónde se podían encontrar telas, frutas, carne o pescado. El lugar mas concurrido era la plaza central dónde se podían escuchar las mejores ofertas, mientras niños adultos y jóvenes posaban el día humilde y alegremente.

Por el cielo se veían volar algunas cometas, por el suelo podían verse pelotas improvisadas, peonzas de madera y muñecas de trapo. Cada uno estaba a sus ocupaciones y en aquella situación, para nada parecían nobles. Al menos a primera vista.

Aún seguían llevando sus ropas caras y limpias, además ella parecía la sirvienta que se ocupaba del bienestar de su amo.

-¡Chicos ya vale! -dijo ella enfadada.

Los dos la contemplaron durante unos segundos, mientras ella temía un castigo cruel e inminente. Poco después empezaron a mirarla con las manos pegadas y con corazones en los ojos, entusiasmados de que ella los interrumpiera.

-¡Si princesa! ¡Haré todo lo que tu me digas! -exclamo uno.

-¡Tranquila preciosa! ¡Yo me encargaré personalmente de que este idiota no se pase de la raya! -exclamó el otro.

-¡Eres tú el que...!

-¡Basta!

-Si... -dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ella suspiró. Tranquilamente les guiñó un ojo para que se calmaran y olvidaran los problemas que había entre ellos. Pronto calló en la cuenta...

-Disculpa -le dijo al noble de pelo largo- ¿Cuando tendrás que marcharte?

-¡Oh ya me echa de menos!

-Lo que pasa es que quiere librarse de ti cuanto antes.

Ella mientras los chicos empezaban a discutir de nuevo, contempló a un mendigo que suplicaba por unas monedas. Era un hombre mayor, de pelo canoso y vestido con harapos que estaba muy seco y delgado. Su voz temblaba y se perdía en los oídos de la gente que ignoraba sus ruegos. Le dio tanta lastima que no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Ellos dejaron de discutir para prestarle atención a la mujer.

-Hola -le dijo al mendigo.

-Señorita... unas monedas.

-Lo siento pero no dispongo de dinero, pero puedo proporcionaros abrigo, el invierno pronto llegará y supongo que no disponéis de nada para calentaros.

El mendigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la mujer parecía humilde, pero a su vez tenía el rostro de una diosa. Sus finas manos proporcionaban calidez, su gesto seguridad y sus acciones la seguridad de que aquella chica no era una mortal. La dama cogió su pequeña bolsa, con la que cargaba desde haber salido del hospicio, pese a la insistencia de su amigo a llevar sus cosas, de ella sacó delicadamente una pequeña manta de lana que daba un calor especial en las noches de frío intenso.

-¿Sois un ángel que el cielo me envía, tras escuchar mis plegarias? -dijo el anciano en un susurro.

-No, soy una persona normal -dijo ella con una bella sonrisa- los ángeles están en el cielo y son mas guapos que yo, supongo. Además su corazón es mas puro que el mío.

-Tan bella dama yo no había visto nunca, pues ocultáis hermosos rasgos tras un vestido humilde y el umbral de la pobreza. No malgastéis vuestras pocas pertenencias con un mendigo.

-Me alagáis -dijo ella feliz- pero si no aceptáis mi manta no puedo evitar dejaros aquí. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Un matrimonio tiene un hospicio calle abajo, sé que acaban de recibir una gran cantidad de dinero de unas personas que se alojaron allí. Puede que acepten nuevos empleados y que os den cama y comida. El dueño es algo tacaño, pero son buena gente. Id antes de que corra la voz.

-Dios os bendiga damisela, haré buen uso de vuestras palabras -dijo el mendigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pocas veces alguien le ofrecía dinero, el país no estaba en la mejor situación y la gente no se mostraba agradable a la hora de entregar algo tan preciado como las monedas de oro. Vivían entre deudas, pero en casas y rodeados de familiares mientras él, despojo de la sociedad, vivía en una sucia esquina. Aquella mujer había sido una luz en su vida, pero entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente.

Ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma, sentía lo mismo que había sentido él la noche anterior al sacar a una joven de las calles.

-Por casualidad -dijo el anciano sabiamente-. No habréis sido victima de la conquista ¿verdad?

Ella meditó sus palabras, pero decidió ser sincera.

-Lo perdí todo por culpa de los caballeros de la conquista -dijo sombría-. ¿Por qué me lo preguntáis?

-A mí también me lo arrebataron todo, pero supongo que tú lo habrás pasado peor al ser tan joven. Eso malditos nobles son la peor gente que hay, merecen perder la cabeza por todo lo que le hacen a las señoritas como tu, pero hay un grupo que se hacen llamar _Los revolucionarios _al principio eran pocos pero cada vez hay más y más gente dispuesta a colaborar en el enfrentamiento contra los nobles.

-¿Qué? -murmuró ella aterrorizada- Eso ocasionará otra guerra... más gente va a morir.

-¡Merece la pena -dijo el anciano orgulloso- volveremos a ser gente digna y nadie nos manipulará! ¡No volverán a quitarnos el pan!

-Ninguna guerra merece la pena, esos hombres son aldeanos, ¿Que tienen que hacer contra guerreros armados y entrenados? Por favor, no hagáis algo así, es una locura.

Ella sintió que los ojos le ardían y las lágrimas empezaban a nublarle la vista. ¿Porqué desde que estaba con ese noble era tan débil? Daba igual. Pasar otra vez por una guerra que estaba perdida, sobrepasaba los límites que les ponía a sus sentimientos. Tanta sangre, tantos gritos, tanto sufrimiento...

-No lloréis -intentó calmarla en anciano- esta guerra la ganaremos, todo lo que hemos sufrido, ¡lo pagarán!

Ella calló al suelo entre lágrimas y se arrodilló ante el mendigo, que originalmente estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en aquella esquina.

-Por favor os lo suplico, haced todo lo que esté en vuestra mano para poder evitar la revuelta. Gente inocente va a morir.

Los chicos, que atentamente observaban a la mujer desde lejos, pudieron darse cuenta de que sus reacciones estaban siendo provocadas por el mendigo y rápidamente fueron hacia allí a saber que estaba pasando. El chico de traje fue el más rápido en actuar y se agachó para coger a la sirvienta del suelo, después miró con rabia al mendigo.

-¿¡Que le has echo!?

-Por favor no te enfades -susurró ella- no es culpa suya...

Los recuerdos de la sangrienta guerra estaban en su mente, su madre y su hermana mayor ya había perecido bajo las llamas de la conquista de la isla. A ellos no les importaba que fueran mujeres, hombres, niños o ancianos, la conquista valía la pena, la expansión del territorio siempre tenía mayor importancia que las vidas que el mismo albergaba.

-Es culpa vuestra... -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Los otros nobles no alcanzaban a entender que ocurría, pero querían solucionarlo pronto, hacía rato que habían empezado a llamar la atención.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema en el que pueda ayudarte? Por favor deja de llorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una guerra? Lo que tomáis sólo es tierra, un reino, lo forman personas. Un reino no sobrevive con una isla llena de montañas o de lagos. No sobrevive siendo cercano al mar. Está vivo gracias a las personas que lo forman. Entonces yo no alcanzo a entender ¿Por qué el territorio se tomó por la fuerza? ¿Por qué nos maltratan a aquellos que vivíamos antes de la guerra? ¿Por qué somos basura ante vuestros pies? ¿Por qué una conquista por las armas?

Los tres enmudecieron. El anciano recordaba triste, a su hija y a sus nietos. El campo que él mismo cultivaba sin hacer mal a nadie, los amigos con los que celebraba sus triunfos y con los que soportaban las derrotas. Un mundo alegre que había llegado a su fin.

Los dos nobles recordaron a sus familiares, uno recordaba a su abuelo Zeff en las cocinas de los guerreros.

Otro recordaba a su padre antes de irse a luchar, pero jamás volvió.

Las preguntas que ella había formulado no tenían respuesta, simplemente a algunos les apetecía tener más territorio de vez en cuando, les interesaba ser más fuertes y muchas veces cogían una regla y partían el mapa en diferentes mitades sin importar la opinión de la gente.

Ella se puso en pié aún con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y dispuesta a hablar con el anciano le dijo.

-Haced caso a mi consejo y a mis ruegos, id en busca de ese trabajo y cumplid la misión que os encomiendo. Haced lo posible, por detener esta locura.

El sabio anciano se quedó pensativo.

-Debíais de ser una niña cuando sufristeis las consecuencias de la conquista. Pero vos debisteis de nacer en la fase final, cuando los guerreros sólo tenían que conquistar algunas aldeas que faltaban.

-¿Conquistar? -dijo ella cerrando los puños con rabia-. Nos pidieron una gran cantidad de dinero por nuestras vidas ¡Dinero que ningún campesino podría ganar ni aunque trabajara toda su vida! Ellos... ellos... s-se reían...

-Basta -dijo el chico agarrando su mano-. No es necesario que continúes, venga vayámonos...

Ella separó sus manos sin dignarse a mirarlo a la cara y prosiguió.

-Mataron a una mujer que era indudablemente mas noble y digna que ellos y a una niña que era el ser más valiente al que e tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Un grupo de "caballeros" armados hasta los dientes fueron en busca de una madre soltera y dos crías, eso demuestra lo valientes que son los nobles y sus caballeros. ¡Por favor! ¡Mataron a una mujer indefensa y a una niña! ¡Que gran proeza! Lo que me extraña es como dejaron que sobreviviera, porque ellos... ellos debieron... ¡Dejarme morir!

Él aunque se sintió a gusto de saber un poco más sobre el pasado de la acompañante que le estaba dando tan entretenido viaje, ahora, se sentía muy furioso porque sus últimas palabras le habían tocado el corazón. Se puso de pié arrastrando a la mujer con él y la empujó contra la pared.

-Te voy a dar una orden muy clarita... ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!

-Todavía no te sirvo... al menos oficialmente -dijo ella con su constante valor- No puedes ordenarme nada.

Él frunció el ceño mucho más que ella y las sombras tomaron su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron dándole un aire que aterrorizaría a cualquier mortal. Sin esperar a opiniones ajenas y sin pensar en los guardias de Queen, arrastró a su acompañante al callejón.

El mendigo pensando lo peor intentó levantarse, pero el otro noble no le dejó.

-No os preocupéis mendigo, pues no va a hacerle daño.

-¿Cómo lo garantizáis?

-Te doy mi palabra, lo conozco de toda la vida y os puedo asegurar, que no le hará nada que ella no desee. Es un moñas, pero te encomiendo que le des un mensaje.

-¡Eh! -exclamó el mendigo sorprendido.

Poco después supo que era un noble, y tras mil y una reverencias, humillaciones y demás acepto a guardar el mensaje.

* * *

-¡General! ¡Tenemos el testimonio de una mujer que afirma haber visto a una pareja formada por un rubio y una pelirroja en la ciudad! Ella parecía llevar ropa muy humilde, pero él destacaba por sus ropas limpias y de buena marca. Además notaron al instante que era extranjeros.

El soldado venía cansado y acalorado, no paraba de gritar bajo su armadura de metal.

-Un respeto soldado... -dijo el misterioso general sombrío-. Vuestro trabajo a sido aceptable, mas vuestra actitud deja mucho que desear.

El general que trabajaba para Queen, era uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor, implacable en sus decisiones sin importar género, número, raza o posición social. Bajo sus pies todos caían y bajo sus pies todos caerán.

Mas el general, un preciado bien ansiaba, un bien que no lo dejaba detenerse.

-Soldado -murmuró entre sombras- me temo que no os puedo permitir ningún fallo.

El hombre que había dado la noticia rogó y suplicó, nombrando a su mujer y a su bebé que estaba en camino, pero su general sonrió y de pronto una luz, un relámpago cruzó el espacio que separaba a los dos hombres. Tan solo un segundo, no, mucho menos, pero el rostro del caballero junto con el resto de su cuerpo quedaron carbonizados.

**Continuará...**

**No solo tenemos el misterio de Jada sino que también va a haber una revuelta ¿Podrán detenerla? **

**¿Que pasará en el callejón?**

**¿El misterioso y gran soldado de Queen los encontrará?**

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo 5. Pensaba publicarlo este fin de semana pero no he tenido la oportunidad, ruego que me perdonéis. Hay varias cosas que me gustaría comentar. No ha habido muchas novedades pero, hubo un comentario que me llegó. Para mí sería un gran honor que oda siguiera mis fan fics y que se pudieran transformar en anime, sin duda un sueño. Gracias por los buenos comentarios. **

**Por último, a todos vosotros que me leéis quería preguntaros, sobre un especial de la serie One Piece. En este especial todos llevan kimonos tradicionales, y participan todos menos Franky y Brook, creo recordar. También recuerdo que Buggy era el villano y que Snaji y Nami tenían algo parecido a un restaurante ¿Podéis ayudarme en la búsqueda de este especial? Os lo agradecería de todo corazón. **

**Ya sabéis darle a like, suscribiros y comentad ¡Que me encanta!^^ **


	6. La brújula

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 6: La brújula**

El callejón era oscuro y estaba completamente vacío. Ella estaba realmente atemorizada, pues jamás hubiera imaginado que él tenía tanta fuerza, incluso llegó a la conclusión que todo lo que habían pasado había sido un montaje para que confiara plenamente en él. Y lo había conseguido. Con creces.

-Q-quiero volver a la calle -dijo ella en un susurro.

Su voz asustada se esparció por el callejón rebotando por las frías paredes. Mientras tanto él tragaba saliva intentando controlarse.

-Llamaríamos demasiado la atención -su voz era grave y seca.

Ella ante la negativa volvió a intentar salir de aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué? Tenemos que ir con nuestro amigo, e-eh... tiene que marcharse y lo estamos retrasando. Yo voy yendo ya.

Intentó moverse pero la sujetaba del brazo demasiado fuerte.

-Puede esperar unos minutos.

-¿Q-que ocurre?

Vio que estaba aflojando y que parecía débil así que ella decidió mirarle a la cara y pegarle con fuerza, con lo que fuera. Miró a su alrededor y localizó una larga barra de acero, parecía la vara una lanza perdida o tal vez un elemento de construcción. No importaba mucho en aquel instante, pues si conseguía darle con la suficientemente fuerza lo dejaría inconsciente. Pero el objeto estaba demasiado lejos, tenía que librarse de él como fuera.

-¡Suéltame ya o haré que te arrepientas!

Se resistió con fuerza pero sus intentos fueron en vano, necesitaba salir de allí como fuere.

-¿¡Pero acaso no me oyes!? -gritó enfadada- ¡Quita!

Era inútil hasta el punto de no mover su cuerpo, ni un milímetro. Tan desesperante era la situación, que no sabía como librarse de aquella humillante situación y hubiera dado hasta lo que no tenía por salir de aquel lugar.

-¿Acaso no estoy haciendo lo propio de un noble?

Ella calló en la cuenta, las palabras que frente al mendigo, había dedicado a sus dos amigos, le habían ofendido gravemente. Había generalizado afirmando que él era como los demás. Se sentía muy arrepentida. Él la había salvado y se había preocupado por ella exponiendo su hacienda, su honor e incluso a su propia futura esposa para salvar a una mujer a la que había conocido tan solo unas semanas atrás.

Se había sentido como una princesa, la había tratado como tal. Siempre con ella y perpetuamente preocupado de que estuviera cómo y segura, también la cortejaba casi todo el rato pero nunca sin pasarse de la raya, no más de lo necesario.

-Yo... -dijo en un susurro.

No pudo continuar, pues su boca fue tapada con una mano muy limpia que olía a rosas pero tenía un ligero toque del olor del humo, además se notaba la fragancia lejana de una colonia. Una colonia que no se había aplicado dese hace días.

Poco después, la mano se retiró por una milésima de segundo y sintió un a tela fina y suave, una corbata, que cubría su boca impidiéndole hablar.

La sujetaba en un abrazo especial con el fin de retenerla, pero a la vez no le hacía ningún daño. La empujó contra una de las frías paredes cuyo contacto le provocó un escalofrío, él sujetó sus muñecas contra la pared.

-¿¡No es esto lo que los nobles hacemos!?

Ella negó frenéticamente. Por un lado quería escapar pero por otro sentía una oleada de sensaciones extrañas. Él la miró con tristeza, y agachó la cabeza para después liberarla y girarse por completo, jamás le haría daño una mujer y aquello le estaba costando el alma.

-Vete -le dijo al borde del ataque.

No pretendía estar con alguien a quien atemorizaba, no quería viajar y convivir con alguien que lo odiaba y que criticaba mentalmente todas sus acciones. Tampoco quería obligarla a estar a su lado y temía que sólo quisiera aprovecharse de su dinero. La sujetaba con firmeza pero intentando no hacerle daño. Aunque no podía evitar lanzar un par de miradas indiscretas de vez en cuando.

Ella permanecía con la boca tapada, pero negaba con la cabeza, después de todo, suya había sido la culpa. Difícilmente se quitó la prenda que actuaba como mordaza e impidió que se marchara. Lo detuvo y suavemente colocó la prenda en su cuello lo mejor que supo. Tras haber terminado lo miró.

-Siento mucho -dijo en un susurro- haber sido tan maleducada. No iba en serio, simplemente, recordé cosas que había olvidado, tu eres un chico muy bueno.

Ella posó su mano sobre la mejilla derecha del chico y él se estremeció para apartarla pronto.

-Dijiste lo que pensabas desde el principio. Vete, yo estaré bien -dijo él frío.

-Pues ¡no!

Él para nada estaba acostumbrado a reacciones así y por eso le chocó bastante.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto pueda suceder? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insumisa?

-¡Porque yo soy tan digna como una mujer noble!

La miró de forma directa, jamás ningún sirviente o esclavo había pronunciado esas palabras en presencia de un noble. Sonrió tímidamente o era muy valiente o tenía una inmensa confianza en él. Daba por sentado que sería la primera opción.

-No me digas -dijo con una picarona sonrisa.

-Sí -dijo ella con la misma cara- y no pienso dejar que me domines.

-Más te vale no decir esas cosas por ahí o te pasará algo gordo algún día.

-Pero...

Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo derecho y se dispusieron a salir del callejón. Avanzaban lentamente, tan lentamente que parecía que en cualquier momento se detendrían. No querían que nadie los viera, porque al salir del callejón se tendrían que separar para que los rumores no corrieran. Divisaron la luz al final de la estrecha calle escondida pero se quedaron quietos en lugar de avanzar hasta ella.

-Espera un momento -le dijo él.

-¿Que pasa?

-Quería darte una cosa... es decir si vas a trabajar para mí... es decir juntos...

-¿Si?

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y tras rebuscar unos segundos, ante la expectación de la chica, sacó dos brújulas.

-Iba a dárselo a Honey pero como no son de oro macizo no creo que le guste mucho -dijo él con una tímida sonrisa y la mano derecha rascando su nuca...

Cogió algo y lo extendió desde atrás por encima del cuello de la mujer, abrochandolo suavemente por encima de su nuca. Ella sintió un escalofrío.

-Muchas gracias -dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa- pero ¿Porqué son dos?

-Una es para mí -dijo él cogiendo una de las brújulas.

-Ah e-entonces es uno de esos regalos compartidos de pareja -dijo la chica con unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

-Sí, mas o menos.

Ella entonces depositó su mirada en la brújula y sé dio cuenta de que era muy especial. Era blanca, con las agujas de color blanco y muy bien decoradas, además en el centro había una pequeña semi-esfera transparente, similar a una gota de rocío. Tenía una pequeña cadena, la brújula no era tan grande como la de los barcos, sino que era muy pequeña era como un colgante o una pulsera, de diez o quince milímetros de radio. Era muy fina y bonita, pero a pesar de ello, no ponía ninguno de los puntos cardinales en ella pero señalaba hacia el chico. Ella lo miró indecisa.

-Verás -dijo él dispuesto a aclararlo todo-. Cada una de las dos brújulas, señala a la otra. Si llevas la tuya en cima, podré encontrarte y como yo llevaré la mía siempre encima tu podrás encontrarme siempre que lo desees.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella mirando el extraño artilugio.

-Sí, además, si tienes algún problema sólo tienes que presionar la semi-esfera tan bonita del medio. Si aprietas la tuya la mía brilla.

-Son muy útiles y bonitas-dijo ella feliz y sorprendida.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Entonces te gusta?

-¡Claro! ¡Es un regalo genial! ¡Muchas gracias! Además -dijo ladeando la cabeza- Sabiendo que puedo contar con alguien me siento mucho más segura. No sé como compensar todo esto.

-No hay de que, creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Empiezo a oler a basura.

-Claro -asintió ella muy feliz.

Era la primera vez que un chico le regalaba algo, sin segundas intenciones detrás y era bonito. Para él era muy raro que ella lo aceptara, bueno, en realidad no ella precisamente, se había acostumbrado a los "maravillosos" tratos de Honey, quien seguramente habría desechado el regalo nada mas recibirlo.

La miró, ella no paraba de verificar el aparato sin dejar de mirarlo a él y a la brújula, estaba tan emocionada, que producía alegría en su interior de verla tan feliz.

-Oye Sanji-kun ¿Podemos probar el sistema de emergencia?

-¿Como me has llamado? -dijo él tanto sonrojado como sorprendido.

-Venga ¡quiero probarlo! ¡ayúdame!

-V-vale. Bien, solo tienes que presionarlo.

Ella hizo lo que le había pedido, y presiono el botón que sonó con un ligero "click" acto seguido, la brújula del chico comenzó a brillar con un destello blanco cegador.

-Es real -murmuró sin salir de su inmenso asombro.

-Si, me alegro de que funcione, así podrás sentirte más segura. En cuando el botón brille sabré que estás en peligro y podré ir a rescatarte. ¡Es como si estuviera echo para ti!

-Para... mí -dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-Sí, en estos días te has buscado un montón de líos casi sin quererlo. ¿Siempre a sido así?

-Pues ahora que lo pienso -se detuvo unos segundos para recordar- sí, siempre a sido así.

-Si es que es increíble que sigas viva y libre -dijo él sin poder evitar una carcajada- bueno lo de libre podría ser discutible.

-¿Discutible? -dijo ella confundida.

-Sí, vos habéis sido secuestrada por un malvado noble que no piensa dejaros en paz.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-S-supongo. Aunque, hablando de nobles, nuestro amigo sigue fuera, creo que deberíamos salir.

-Está bien -dijo él con pesadez.

No quería que el momento terminara, pero no tubo opción y acabó andando al lado de la mujer.

La luz al final del callejón, empezó a llenar sus rostros, algo que los entristeció por completo, pues tuvieron que separase y dejar de mirarse con cariño. Así tendrían que encontrar momentos a solas, para comportarse de forma agradable sin que nadie esparciera rumores sobre una posible relación.

-Eh -murmuró ella-. ¿Pero dónde está?

-A lo mejor se ha ido detrás de alguna dama hermosa. Como lo pille...

-En realidad...

Una voz que venía del suelo les sorprendió a los dos. El mendigo.

-El señor noble dejó un mensaje.

-¿Dejó un mensaje? -dijo ella-¿Eso significa que se a marchado?

-Eso me temo -dijo el anciano.

-Pero... -él no terminó la frase, ya que se había dado cuenta de la verdad-. Supongo que tampoco es tan mal tipo, me temo que no volveremos a verle.

-¿Que? -dijo ella triste-. Pero me habría gustado despedirme de él. ¿Que dijo?

-Él dijo que aun marchando a la muerte, aún tenía buenos momentos que recordar. Por ello es daba las gracias.

Ella suspiró, no era tan mala persona y lamentó de veras que hubiera escogido un destino así.

-No estés triste -dijo él con una media sonrisa- era uno de los mejores de la academia a la hora de luchar, no creo que muera.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Al fin ella también consiguió sonreír.

-Yo también debo agradeceros algo -dijo el mendigo desde el suelo- ahora mismo marcharé a por ese trabajo y para compensaros, intentaré detener los ánimos de todos aquellos que desean revelarse.

-¿Eh? -murmuró el chico.

-Nada, nada -dijo ella- gracias buen hombre, ¡suerte!

-Vos sois la que me habéis ayudado, marchad segura hermosa ángel y vos también, apuesto joven. Espero que seáis feliz joven pareja.

-¿¡Que!?... no... nosotros no somos... -dijeron al unísono.

Tras mirarse sonrojados desviaron la mirada.

-Perdón... -murmuró el anciano.

-No, no pasa nada -dijo ella- corred, encontrad el trabajo ¡a prisa!

El anciano asintió y se puso en pié difícilmente.

-E-esperad señorita -le dijo.

Poco después le dio su bolsa y ella agradecida la recogió y le dio un abrazo al anciano. Se despidieron y marcharon juntos. Hasta que casi saliendo de la aldea el lanzó un grito al cielo.

-¡No! ¡He dejado a Eclipse en el hospicio!

-¿¡Que!? -gritó ella.

-Ah vengo en seguida princesa.

-Vale, ¡pero date prisa!

-¡Descuida!

**Continuará...**

**¿Que pasará con la vida del tercer noble?**

**¿Y que ocurrirá cuando la noticia de una nueva sirvienta llene la academia?**

**¿Que opinara Honey de la buena relación entre el noble y la sirvienta?**

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo 6, lo subo en fin de semana generalmente, ya que ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo. He decidido dedicar un capítulo especial a la brújula ya que tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia. En el siguiente cap nos encontraremos en la academia con seres extraños y con las preguntas incómodas de Honey sobre la relación establecida con su hombre.**

**Gracias por las ayudas con el capítulo especial que no conseguía encontrar, a aquellos que me habéis ayudado en los coments: Monkey D. Ana y a AMU-CHAN. ^^ Gracias. **

**Pretendo en esta historia superar los 72 coments, cosa que es difícil, pero es un record marcado por una historia que me encantó hace mucho tiempo. Lo más sorprendente, es que sólo tenía 10 capítulos. O.o **

**Además se me había ocurrido, que podría contaros el nombre de alguna historia, en curso fijo o ya terminada que me han atraído. ¿Os gustaría?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap. Ya sabéis darle a like, suscribiros y comentad. ¡Que me encanta! **


	7. ¡Al fin en la academia!

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Capitulo 7: ¡Al fin en la academia! ¿En serio será esa nuestra casa?**

Él volvió con el caballo una hora después. La chica, estaba sentada en un lado del camino para que cualquiera pudiera pasar con comodidad. Cuan fue su sorpresa, al ver que él venía con el caballo a gran velocidad y levantando una gran polvareda.

Frenó ante ella con gran dificultad y la ayudó a subir al caballo.

-¿Q-que pasa? -dijo ella garrando su bolsa.

La puso delante de él y agitó las riendas obligando a Eclipse a que cabalgara veloz.

-¡Los guardias de Queen! ¡Están esparciendo fotos con nuestra cara por toda la ciudad! ¡Hay que irse! ¡Ya!

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la academia?

-¡Un par de aldeas! ¡Son pequeñas! ¡No nos costará mucho, además mira! ¡Se puede ver desde aquí!

Ella miró al frente, por en cima de algunos árboles se hallaba una pequeña torre con una campana y una minúscula bola con un destello azul recortándose contra el cielo de la mañana.

-¿Esa pequeña torre es la gran academia?

-¡Claro que no! -carcajeó el otro- En la cima de esa torre alimentamos a las palomas mensajeras, de vez en cuando a todos nos apetece escribir a nuestros familiares. Aunque desde que sacaron los caracolófonos se a quedado anticuado, ahora las tenemos por simple diversión, para distraernos de vez en cuando. La campana según como sea tocada puede indicar que hay clase, o que tenemos que volver a los dormitorios, que estamos siendo atacados y muchas cosas mas.

-¿Y la bola azul de lo alto del todo?

-Eso es un "Élabe", conseguido en las montañas del norte. Tiene la función de informar del estado de la academia.

-¿El estado... de la academia?

-Sí, está en lo alto para que se pueda ver desde lejos, informa del estado de la academia en cuestión de seguridad. Si está de color azul es que todo está tranquilo y no se avista nadie en la academia. Si está de color verde, es que se a avistado un posible ataque. Si está en rojo es que están atacando la academia y si está en negro...

-¿Si está en negro?

-Podemos esperar lo peor... pero tranquila, nunca se a tornado de color negro, ¡nuestras defensas son las mejores!

La mujer se quedó callada, tenía una teoría.

-Las defensas son los alumnos -dijo ella- entrenáis durante toda vuestra vida y ataques a la academia os ponen a prueba. Supongo que en cada ataque, el que no se ha echo lo suficientemente fuerte, no sobrevive.

Él suspiró.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Cuantos ataques habéis tenido?

-Cinco en total, al menos desde que yo estoy en la academia.

-Veo que has salido bien parado.

-Sí, he tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora.

Ella miró el cielo, el paisaje, los campos... pensó en el otro noble, en su peculiar rostro, en su piel. Había lugares de su cuerpo dónde había piel trasplantada.

-Él... -dijo la mujer-. Su rostro y su piel...

-Muchos han echo cosas parecidas.

-¿¡Que!?

-Es cierto, juro que no miento. Se estableció que cualquier cosa valía para hacerse más fuerte. Con esos trasplantes ganó una fuerza y poder sobre-humanos. Se convirtió en uno de los mas fuertes pero... su alma seguía vacía. Muchos han echo burradas para ser mas y mas fuertes.

-¿Y tu porqué no lo has echo? ¿No quieres ser mas fuerte?  
-Tarde o temprano se vuelve una obsesión y soy consciente de eso, tarde o temprano te quedas ciego y los límites desaparecen. Olvidas tus amigos, a tu novia, tu vida, te centras en eso y todo lo demás desaparece. No quiero ser así.

Las ideas de la fuerza, el poder, el dinero... pueden consumir nuestras mentes lentamente hasta volverlas inhumanas. Hasta el punto de ignorar el sufrimiento que podamos causarle a los demás, son daños colaterales, pues nuestro éxito es lo primero.

Ella pensó mucho lo que podía decir ante las palabras de su amigo.

-No pareces un noble -dijo ella al fin con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno... -dijo el olvidando su seriedad-. Aunque... no sé que problemas encontraremos al llegar a la academia.

-¿Problemas? ¿Te refieres a tus amigos o a Honey?

-Mas bien a ella. Es muy celosa ¿sabes? ¡Aunque tal vez os llevéis bien!

-Lo dudo.

-Vamos, deberíais olvidar el pasado, es mejor persona de lo que te imaginas.

Ella recordó los malos momentos pasados por culpa de la rubia, a la que consideraba una idiota, borde, feminista, aprovechada y malvada. ¿Que hacía Honey con alguien como él? Sin duda él, merecía algo mejor. Ella lo pensó detenidamente, con el sonido del avance del caballo en sus oídos, pero conforme mas tiempo pasaba, más se aseguraba que Honey sólo quería aprovecharse de la buena fe del noble.

-Maldita bruja -dijo en alto.

Lo había dicho sin querer, pero en verdad sentía una gran lástima por él.

-Eh, no la insultes. Por lo menos, intenta...

-¡Se lo merece!

Lo miró a la cara.

-¿¡Pero que demonios hace alguien como tú con ella!?

-P-pero... ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Nos queremos!

-¡La quieres mas bien!

Frenó el caballo, lo cual la asustó. La cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó hasta apretarla contra su pecho. Ella tenía la impresión de que se iba a ahogar.

-¡SE ACABÓ, QUIERO QUE TE DISCULPES Y QUE LO HAGAS AHORA!

-N-no.

-¡AZLO!

-¡No mereces lo que hace! ¿¡Es que no te enteras de nada!?

El silencio los llenó y empezaron a zarandearse ella con mucha mas fuerza que él, ya que el chico no deseaba lastimarla en lo más mínimo. Para su desgracia olvidaron completamente que los guardias de Queen les seguían. Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Él con el forcejeo calló del caballo. Ella bajó para preguntarle por su estado muy asustada y él, que sólo estaba algo dolorido lo último que pudo oír fue su nombre.

El silencio se hizo en sus oídos, él habría jurado que jamás había sentido esa angustia dentro de su corazón. Ella inocentemente había bajado a ayudarle completamente arrepentida y dispuesta a disculparse. Una flecha comenzó a rasgar el aire.

-¡Nami cuidado!

Sólo la vio caer al suelo y cerrar los ojos débilmente.

Le sangraba el estómago y amenazaba con no parar nunca. Miró hacia el otro lado del camino, dónde se encontraba un escuadrón de los guardias de Queen entre los que se encontraba un arquero que acababa de fallar el tiro. Eran unos treinta hombres armados hasta los dientes, dispuestos a cumplir órdenes o pagar su fracaso con la vida.

Él incapaz de responder se incorporó cogiendo a la mujer en brazos, recordando las órdenes que Queen había dado.

"_¡MATAD AL CABALLERO Y TRAÉRME A LA DAMA!"_

Le ardía la garganta y sentía que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista pero bajó la cabeza para que nadie lo viera. Su rostro se llenó de sombras que reflejaban la mas pura tristeza y la mas horrible rabia. La flecha era para él, ella tenía que estar sana y salva en el caballo de camino a la academia. Sin un solo rasguño.

Tenía un gran dilema. Quería luchar contra los soldados de Queen y hacerles pagar el precio de haberle echo daño, pero por otra parte ella necesitaba un médico.

Se subió al caballo y cabalgó veloz hacia la academia, dónde había un equipo completo de médicos que la sacarían de aquella mala experiencia.

Atravesó los campos y las aldeas sin permitir descanso a su caballo, casi atropellando a varios hombres y rogándole a ella entre susurros que aguantara. Consumido por la agonía, por el dolor de verla en aquel estado no paraba de recriminarse que esa flecha era para él. Él era quien debía estar en la línea que separaba la vida y la muerte, además de que él era quien la había llevado al castillo de Queen. Sólo pensar lo que le pasaría si acababa en sus brazos le revolvía el estómago.

Al fin, entre lágrimas y manchado con la sangre de la dama llegó a la academia. Las puertas estaban abiertas y el joven necesitó varios metros para frenar con Eclipse, bajó del caballo con la joven en brazos y tambaleándose avanzó unos cuantos metros más ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros de clase. No pudo aguantarlo más, el cansancio y la fatiga habían echo mella en su cuerpo la desesperación lo estaba destrozando y tenerla en brazos medio muerta no le ayudaba nada, avanzó un par de pasos, escuchó algunos gritos pero no les prestó atención.

-Ayu... dadme...

Acto seguido se desplomó.

**Una semana más tarde. **

Se sentía aturdido, le daba vueltas la cabeza y escuchaba su nombre repetido con insistencia por na voz. Reconoció otra voz, que parecía realmente preocupada. La segunda voz le agradaba mucho, le hacía disfrutar, le encantaba. La segunda voz fue acallada por la primera, que parecía furiosa. Aquello no le gustó, la segunda voz era tan melodiosa, tan especial... Intentó abrir los ojos y al principio veía borroso, pero luego consiguió "enfocar" correctamente.

-Ehh -murmuró- ¿Dónde estoy?

Vio a Honey y a la mujer que había recibido el flechazo, a ellas pertenecían las voces. La primera a Honey la segunda a la sirvienta, ahora vestida como tal.

Tenía puesta ropa determinada para todas las sirvientas del castillo, tenía un pañuelo negro en el pelo que ayudaba a recoger el poco pelo suelto que le quedaba tras hacerse una coleta, exceptuando el flequillo. Un vestido de manga corta transparente con mucho vuelo, sin cuello, con escote y con una falda larga con delantal blanco y fino.

-Te queda genial -le dijo él a la sirvienta.

-Gracias, menos mal que despiertas ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien muchas gracias.

-¡Céntrate! -le dijo Honey furiosa- ¡Vieron un guardia de mi familia cerca de la entrada! ¿¡Tu sabes los rumores que corren por toda la academia!? ¡Estoy bajando puestos en la lista de personas mas populares! ¡Dicen que la lista es para personas que están en la lista, es porque la gente quiere seguirlos, ¡les envidian! ¡no son el centro de todos los cotilleos malvados! ¡Haz algo ya!

-¡Lo siento mucho reina mía! -dijo el con brillantes corazones en los ojos- ¡Ya mismo les exigiré que te pongan la primera en la lista! ¡Voy para allá!

Salió de la cama de un salto y ante la sorpresa, Honey puso cara de asco y se giró aún mas enfadada la otra mujer se tapó los ojos avergonzada utilizando las palmas de las manos. Honey salió de la sala refunfuñando y maldiciendo en dirección a la sala común para revisar la lista de popularidad de nuevo, había bajado veinte puestos de golpe y porrazo e incluso la angelical y cursi Vivi estaba por encima de ella. La princesita del reino de al lado la estaba volviendo loca, ¡no podía estar por debajo de Vivi! Eso para Honey era como tocar fondo y no lo iba a permitir.

**Mientras tanto en la enfermería de la academia Roger...**

-T-tu ropa... -dijo ella.

-Eh... ¡perdón!

Volvió a la cama rápidamente, para evitar ser visto y poco después llegó la doctora.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? -reclamó el chico.

-Acabamos de examinarte, en la silla idiota.

-Gracias doctora Kureha. ¿Que me pasó?

-Te desmayaste -dijo la doctora abriendo el corcho de una botella con la boca-. Llevas durmiendo una semana entera y esta mujer insiste en que es tu sirvienta. ¿¡Quieres explicarme como demonios sales al castillo de tu novia y vuelves con una sirvienta medio muerta y con un montón de guardias de Queen detrás!? ¡Todo el mundo se a enterado!

-Es una larga historia -se giró hacia la joven- ¿Princesa estás bien? ¿Como está tu estómago? ¿Te preparo...?

-Tranquilo -dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¡estoy bien! ¡Los doctores aquí son geniales!

-¡Por supuesto niña! -exclamó la doctora- ¡Esto es la academia Roger! ¡Aquí están aprendiendo los médicos de la siguiente generación! ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIRNOS EL LUJO DE ENSEÑARLES DE FORMA INCORRECTA!

-Bale señora pero no me grite -dijo la chica al borde del ataque de nervios, bastante asustada por la actitud de la doctora.

-¿Señora eso quiere decir... vieja?

La doctora, estaba rodeada de las llamas que consumían su alma y la joven no sabía como reaccionar, jamás se le había dado una situación parecida.

-N-no claro que no. Eh, mi señor -le dijo al chico con una sonrisa- queréis que os traiga algo de beber.

-Me conformaré con que os quedéis a mi lado y me contéis que tal lo habéis pasado esta semana en la escuela Roger ¿Habéis echo nuevos amigos princesa?

Ella avanzó corriendo y se sentó en un lateral de la cama.

-Bueno he conocido a una enfermera que se llamaba Kobato es hija de Mekao profesor de carpintero en los muelles. No les e dicho nada a los nobles.

-Recuerdo al señor Mekao. Me suspendió.

Ambos empezaron a reírse, a comentar las clases y a hablar de la gran academia. Él la ilusionó, con la casa nueva, con que tendría una cama con dosel y un espejo de cuerpo entero, también le dijo que irían de compras y le iba a comprar ropa nueva, vestidos y complementos con los que iba a estar preciosa. Ella loca de felicidad, se moría por comenzar una nueva vida.

La doctora los miraba expectante, era bastante raro que un noble se llevara así de bien con su sirvienta, se reían mucho, se daban las manos, se abrazaban, se apoyaban uno en el otro... sin duda eran muy muy felices. A Kureha le recordaban a una pareja feliz, cuyo marido había sido herido, pero despejó aquellos pensamientos, pues podía causarle problemas al chico con Honey. Esa chica no le había caído nada bien. Nunca.

Mientras el había estado durmiendo, la mujer pelirroja, la sirvienta, había estado pendiente toda la semana, no había comido casi nada y había dormido a su lado. La otra no había echo mas que venir muy de vez en cuando a intentar despertarlo sin parar de quejarse y siendo un incordio durante toda la semana. Aquella niñata la estaba poniendo enferma, ¿pero como la aguantaba aquel chaval?

-¡Doctora! -dijo la joven interrumpiendo sus aislados pensamientos-. ¿Cuando puede mi señor abandonar la enfermería?

La doctora se giró, no estaba muy segura de su estado, pero la verdad era que los había visto muy emocionados. La sala era enorme y estaba llena de camas separadas por cortinas. Normalmente los atendía en sus propias casas o habitaciones. Pero en casos de emergencia prefería llevarlos a la enfermería de todas formas, eran críos. La sala muy bien iluminada era su vida, el lugar dónde quería quedarse porque aquel lugar le encantaba y a demás a su pequeño renito, le gustaba la academia y si ella trabajaba allí él podría ser educado de forma gratuita sin pagar las fortunas que los nobles pagaban. Quisiera o no, su deber era permanecer allí. Sintió que una mano se depositaba en su hombro.

-¿Doctora? ¿Os encontráis bien?

-Sí -afirmó la doctora-. Vuestro amo puede marcharse en cuanto decida vestirse, no queremos que las damas de la academia vean cosas que no deban. Y daos prisa, ¡aquí ya estorbáis!

-Si doctora -dijo ella entusiasmada.

Poco después cerraron las cortinas de su espacio y él tubo intimidad para vestirse. En cuanto terminó, marchó con ella rápidamente para que pudieran ver su nueva casa. La mujer estaba tan emocionada imaginaba una casa de un montón de pisos con guardias como un pequeño palacio con baldosas brillantes donde su rostro se reflejara, con cortinas de seda y de varios colores, con una gran chimenea frente a la que sentarse abrazado a alguien amado.

Empezaron andando rápido pero poco a poco empezaron a correr cogidos de la mano, por todo el pasillo avanzaban empujando a algún que otro grupo que hacía pellas. Ella tubo que evitar unas cuantas peleas ya que él se ponía muy nervioso en cuanto otro hombre lo insultaba, pero si lo insultaba una mujer, se deprimía completamente. Él era así y eso estaba bien.

Bajaron por unas escaleras y tras pasar por un arco de piedra, salieron a un pequeño huerto, era muy hermoso, vivas flores estaban por todas partes, frutas y hortalizas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un pequeño espacio en el que se cultivaban mandarinas.

-E-ese sito... -murmuró ella.

-¿Si? Ahh. Allí el señor Gaimon conserva sus adoradas mandarinas. Pero a lo mas ama son los animales del bosque, como los toquemos le dará igual que seamos hijos de nobles, nos dará semejante paliza que acabaremos en la enfermería. En el fondo es buena gente.

Ella se acercó a los árboles y acarició las hojas, se fijó muy bien en la anaranjada fruta.

-Sin duda están muy bien cuidadas.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Yo... antes de que la guerra llegara a nuestro pueblo, mi madre, mi hermana y yo nos dedicábamos a cultivar y cuidar un campo de mandarinas.

-No lo sabía... -dijo él serio-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime -dijo ella perdida en las mandarinas.

-Todas sois muy diferentes... ¿porque?

-Porque nosotras en realidad... nuestra sangre no era la misma. Mi madre nos adoptó a las dos, perdimos a nuestros padres auténticos en una zona dónde la guerra había arrasado. Ella era una mujer-caballero por así decirlo -ella sonrió perdida en sus recuerdos- nos rescató y dejó la caballería por nosotras. Yo era un bebé cuando todo esto ocurrió. Aún recuerdo los líos en los que me metía cuando era pequeña, no sé nada de mis verdaderos padres, pero yo con mi madre adoptiva era muy feliz.

Él se acercó y no por casualidad, se interesó por una mandarina que estaba por encima del hombro de ella. Alargó el brazo e hizo ver como que verificaba la fruta pero en realidad acorralaba a la dama contra las frutas.

-¿Cuantos años tenías cuando la tragedia llegó a tu casa?

-Unos nueve o diez. No me acuerdo muy bien de cuando es mi cumpleaños, lo estoy calculando a ojo.

-Así que no recuerdas tu cumpleaños.

-N-no.

Empezó a sentirse muy incómoda y nerviosa además empezó a sudar. Odiaba a sudar y que la gente lo notaba. Se sentía sucia y necesitaba un baño. Además estaban hablando de cosas que quería olvidar y seguía con la extrema necesidad de ver su nuevo hogar.

-Por favor, podemos ir a c-casa y bueno... esto...

Lo odiaba. Odiaba tartamudear y quedarse a medias con las frases, parecer tan insegura. Él simplemente sonrió y arrancó la mandarina de su sitio, la peló y se la dio a ella.

-¿No te vas a meter en un lío por coger esa mandarina?

Se acercó a su oído y tras minar hacia todas partes, asegurándose de que no había nadie le susurró.

-Si me guardas el secreto, no me pillarán.

-B-bale... _¿a que viene tanto tartamudeo? _-frunció el ceño-. ¡_Que ya bale de parecer la dama en apuros!_

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó él confundido.

-No nada, vamos a casa.

La guió alegre y siguieron un camino por el bosque para no perderse hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Dónde estaba la casa.

Ella se quedó muerta.

Era una casa pequeña de madera, de una planta, con un bonito porche con dos mecedoras al que se accedía subiendo tres pequeños escalones. La puerta era de madera y había dos ventanas con una reja cruzada en el centro de color negro. Había finas cortinas blancas que ocultaban el interior.

-Esto es... tan...

-¿Inusual? No quería un palacio, hace bastante frío y cuesta cantidad limpiarlo, no tengo tiempo. Un amigo me la reformó, se llama Franky ¡Ya te lo presentaré! -el chico observó el rostro de la dama-. Aunque tal vez pueda conseguir una para ti sola o...

-No, a esto me acostumbraré mejor -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Si? A Honey le vuelve loca. Odia este "nido de cucarachas"

Ella sonrió.

-¡Me muero por ver el interior!

Él avanzó orgulloso, cuando Honey vio su casa por fuera se llevó un gran disgusto al ver su cara de asco. La había arreglado especialmente para ella y había pedido una habitación para dos pero tuvo que reformarla y ponerse una cama para él mismo, lo cual le había causado una gran tristeza y lo recordaba todo cada vez que veía su habitación.

Ella parecía estar viendo un gran palacio y estaba muy emocionada. Había ido corriendo hasta la puerta, subiendo a atropelladamente los tres escalones, pero aún así reservaba el derecho al rubio de abrir la puerta.

-Espera un momento -le dijo él.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, como si albergara un gran tesoro.

En el interior había un gran espacio dedicado al salón iluminado por una de las ventanas frontales de la casa.

A la derecha no había mucho espacio, pero a la izquierda había una mesa con varias sillas, al frente una estufa de leña por el momento apagada. A un lado de las estufa, hablando de forma concreta, al derecho, había una gran silla de terciopelo rojo con un cojín encima, también de color rojo. En la pared se encontraba una estantería que debiera estar llena de fotos o recuerdos, pero en su lugar había un solo libro lleno de polvo y que desconocía. Había una alfombra roja en el suelo por dónde resultaría agradable ir descalzo. Un par de plantas aquí y allá daban un toque hogareño y especial. Había además de un perchero junto a la puerta. Así era el salón.

Luego al fundo había un pasillo, podía verse desde el salón. Se accedía a él a través de dos escalones de madera que hacían ver que el resto de la casa estaba unos 30 centímetros mas elevado. El salón y el pasillo estaban separados por una barandilla de madera de gusto clásico que quedaba preciosa. Al final del pasillo, mirando a la derecha había una ventana grande que iluminaba las 6 puertas restantes.

El pasillo será explicado avanzando desde el fondo mirando a la izquierda hacia la ventana.

Al otro lado del pasillo girados de espaldas a la ventana encontraríamos la cocina, una puerta blanca y decorada que daba paso a una estancia con lo justo para cocinar (un horno y artilugios de cocina) y una pequeña mesa. Esta sala también contenía una ventana.

A la derecha de la cocina, una biblioteca personal y a la izquierda el cuarto del chico. Con una cama a la izquierda puesta justo en la esquina, una ventana al frente que estaba encima de un escritorio y una mesilla pequeña. Había una papelera en la que le encantaba encestar de vez en cuando y un baúl a los pies de su cama sobre el que había depositadas dos corbatas. A la derecha un gran armario. Su cuarto estaba inspirado en colores negros y azules oscuros.

Junto al cuarto del chico el baño que se componía de una bañera redonda encajada en una esquina. Frente a ella un espejo y el lavabo. Luego el váter. Esta habitación era totalmente blanca.

Al lado del baño la habitación de la joven, un cuarto diseñado para una mujer. Con una cama con dosel en el centro, un armario empotrado en la pared una ventana, un tocador y un vestidor a prueba de curiosos. Todo de color blanco o rosa. Era una habitación diseñada para albergar a cualquier mujer que quisiera pasar la noche allí.

No había nada mas. Todo lo que él necesitaba estaba en la academia. Otros alumnos se habían construido mini-palacios en el bosque y el resto se iba a su propia casa. Pero él siempre se quedaba en la academia.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Además trabajar aquí será genial! ¡Hay poco que limpiar y cocino sólo para una persona! Y para mi misma claro ¡Es como un sueño! ¡Además nunca había dormido en una cama con dosel!

Ella no paraba de soltar maravillas aquí y allá de lo bonito y perfecto que era todo. Él estaba en la puerta aún muy sorprendido por la grata reacción de la joven.

_-¿Como puede ponerse tan feliz? Este sitio es muy pequeño y a veces te encuentras algún bicho en el bosque que te da un susto o los pájaros y todos los animales que hay en el bosque te despiertan demasiado pronto los días de fiesta. Nunca había visto a nadie dar saltos de alegría tras conocer mi casa -pensó él-. Sí, sin duda es la sirvienta perfecta para alguien como yo._

Ella tampoco salía de su asombro.

-_Esto es tan... tan... increíble, yo... no sé ya ni qué pensar. ¿Pero por qué vive en un lugar tan pequeño? ¿Por qué es tan diferente? ¿Que esconderá?... Tengo la impresión de que este chico no siempre ha sido un noble. ¿¡Pero como!? Tal vez... no, eso tengo que averiguarlo. ¡Pero no puedo preguntárselo! Y menos... conociendo mis auténticos orígenes, mal-rayo me hubiera partido aquel día que se me ocurrió emprender la búsqueda. _

Esas fueron las primeras reacciones, pero además ella se dio cuenta a la hora de cenar que cocinaba él y cocinaba muy bien. Tan bien que ahora ya no podría probar otra cosa que no fueran sus comidas. Un noble cocinando para su sirvienta, ¡el mundo estaba loco! Estuvieron hablando y riéndose hasta muy tarde, luego se dieron cuenta de que al día siguiente el tenía que madrugar y dejaron la cháchara para otro momento. Ella fregó los platos, pese a la insistencia del chico.

Después cada uno en su cama imaginaron como sería el futuro a partir de aquel mágico momento.

Ella se sentía a salvo, el se sentía querido. Todo era perfecto. Pero los efectos de tan buena relación no se harían esperar.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó muy pronto, se vistió y preparó un rico desayuno. A continuación fue a desperar al chico.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró el interior de la habitación. Las cortinas estaban echadas e impedían que los rayos del sol se filtraran. Él estaba plácidamente dormido y despertarlo parecía el más cruel de los crímenes.

Se acercó lentamente y puso la mano despacio sobre su hombro.

Cuando acostumbró sus ojos a la luz pudo darse cuenta, de que había revuelto las sábanas de su cama y se había quitado la camisa del pijama que permanecía en el suelo. Un pijama azul muy claro y suave que daba la impresión de calentar un montón.

Ella movió su hombro con insistencia y en un susurro le dijo:

-Buenos días bello durmiente.

Él no movió ni un músculo y la chica se quedó pasmada, no había imaginado que tendría que insistir mas, es decir, ya era mayorcito para esas cosas.

-¿Pero que demonios...?

¡Ui cuanto le hubiera gustado terminar! Sintió una tela rozar su rostro y tubo que apartar el objeto pues sentía que no podía respirar.

La almohada, ¡le había estampado la almohada en la cara para que cerrara el pico!

-¡Pero que haces! ¡Venga! ¡Arriba!

-Calla... tengo sueño.

Se giró y dejó caer la almohada en el suelo y ella utilizó las armas de una sirvienta o más bien las armas de nuestras madres un domingo por la mañana.

Cortinas fuera, aspiradora y charlas a grito pelado con familiares o vecinos.

Como ella no disponía de los medios necesarios. Se puso a quitar el polvo, quitando las cortinas y cantando a grito pelado.

Él sonrió.

-Eres como todas las mujeres. Boba. Está bien, ya me pongo en pié.

Ella dejó el numerito a un lado. El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Él llegó mucho mas tarde de lo normal, ya de noche. Llegó de la academia y no con muy buena cara. Literalmente. Le sangraba la cabeza y también el labio y ella al verlo así dejó caer la escoba y se aproximo a él corriendo.

-¡Dios mio! ¿¡Pero que a pasado!?

-Cosas de nobles no te entrometas.

-Eso significa que tiene que ver conmigo.

Suspiró resignada y lo guió hasta el sillón de terciopelo rojo, junto al fuego. Fue a la cocina a envolver un trapo con agua fría y hielo. Después se encaminó tropezando torpemente un par de veces.

La primera herida que se dispuso a curar fue la de la cabeza pues temía que fuera grave, por fortuna sólo había sido un golpe. El silencio llenaba la sala, interrumpido por el danzar de las llamas.

Él no decía nada y ella estaba muy nerviosa. Se sentó en su regazo para intentar disminuir la tensión.

-Haber, cuéntame que ha pasado.

Cogió el paño y se lo puso en el labio dificultándole el habla.

-Pues... estaba con mis amigos hablando tranquilamente cuando unos tipos se me acercaron. Mala gente, no nos llevamos bien con ellos. Al principio nos pareció muy raro, vinieron de buenas, como si fueran amigos nuestros... pero después... empezaron a hacerme preguntas sobre ti. El caso es que se pasaron de la raya, me enfadé y acabamos en una pelea.

-¿Que te preguntó? -dijo la chica, con curiosidad.

-Cosas que una señorita no debería oír nunca.

-No seas tonto. ¿Venga dímelo?

-Cosas sobre tu cuerpo.

Ella movió suavemente el paño por encima del labio del chico.

-Me estás haciendo daño -dijo él levantando la voz.

-¡Deja de gritar!

-¡QUIEN GRITA!

**-¡TÚ GRITAS!**

Estaban cada vez mas cerca y ella retiró el trapo con hielo se sus labios para dejarlos "disponibles". Notaron que sus ojos se cerraban y que algo mágico iba a pasar.

Unos toques en la puerta, alguien furioso estaba al otro lado, un mujer que gritaba histérica.

-S-será mejor que abra la puerta -dijo él apartándose bruscamente.

-Si claro -respondió la chica.

Estaba con el trapo en la mano y muy avergonzada.

_¿Pero que acaba de pasar? -pensó. _

Él tratando de olvidar, abrió la puerta nervioso.

-¡ME HE ENTERADO DE LO DE LA PELEA! ¿¡CUANDO TE HAS PELEADO TÚ POR MÍ!? ¡NUNCA! PERO SÍ POR ESA ROÑOSA A LA QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER... ¡MAÑANA MISMO TE PELEAS POR MÍ!

-Ah H-honey eres tú...

La joven rubia tan impecable como siempre, estaba muy enfadada y se había recorrido el bosque para ir a por él, pero principalmente ir a por ella. Nadie le quitaba su sirviente personal, mucho menos una sirvienta. Y has leído bien, sirviente, porque así lo veía ella. Le concedía todos sus caprichos sin importar lo que pudieran costar o el esfuerzo que se tuviera que invertir en ello, él siempre atendía sus necesidades.

-¡OYE!

La voz que había lanzado su exclamación al aire era la de la pelirroja que ardía de furia mientras la otra mujer, se comportaba como la caprichosa que era exigiendo nada menos que se pelearan sufriendo por ella. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por el estado que presentaba aquel que era su novio. Se puso en pié y se encaró en contra de la rubia.

-Yo no soy una roñosa.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?

-¡Honey! ¡Nadie va a ocasionar problemas aquí! ¡Es tarde para hablar de estas cosas!

Por primera vez desde que salían juntos, él estaba siendo autoritario, sin dejar que lo utilizaran pese a su opinión y eso a la mujer no le gustaba nada.

-Al menos deja que le pregunte de dónde viene -dijo Honey bajando la voz-. Porque claro, seguramente te habrás lanzado.

Saltaban chispas entre las dos chicas y su posición era amenazadora. Él intimidado no tenía el valor para meterse en medio de las "malas vibraciones"

-B-bueno y si discutimos este asunto durante la cena -dijo él temblando.

Si de algo estaba seguro era de que una pelea entre dos mujeres era lo más mortífero para un hombre.

-¿Cenar con una sirvienta? -dijo Honey poniendo cara de asco.

-Se refería a ti y a él, yo ceno en la mesa de la cocina -dijo la sirvienta, mas sumisa que nunca.

-Como debe ser -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

_-Algún día te partiré esa boquita -pensó Nami._

-Venga -dijo Honey con insistencia-. Ponte hacer la cena ¿o hay que decírtelo todo?

-No -la joven se inclinó ante él demostrando a quien debía sumisión y murmuró-. ¿Señor que os gustaría degustar esta noche?

-Em... pues... _haber y si le pido algo frito, ¡No! Se podría quemar con el aceite. ¿Y algo de pasta? La pasta sólo se tiene que hervir y... ¡No! El agua hirviendo podría caer sobre su piel ¿Y una manzana? ¡No! Al pelar la manzana con el cuchillo podría cortarse ¿Y agua? ¡No! Una de las copas de cristal podría caerse y tal vez se clave un cristal. _

-Mi señor -dijo la sirvienta-. ¿Os encontráis bien?

-¿Eh? Si claro, es que... no quiero cenar nada hoy.

-¿Que?

-Estoy cansado mas que nada.

Sonrió dulcemente y dejaron el tema por zanjado, al menos por su parte, porque Honey pensaba sacar tajada de aquello. Tuvieron que poner la escusa de una invasión de bichos para que no pidiera nada ya que los platos que pedía eran imposibles hasta de pronunciar.

Se sentaron todos juntos a la mesa y empezaron a charlar.

-¿Bueno roñosa como te llamas?

-Nami.

-¿Que mas?

-No lo sé.

-Típico de la servidumbre no saben ni su nombre -dijo Honey con una carcajada.

_-Pronto tu no sabrás ni lo que tienes en frente, porque te juro que esta noche me las arreglaré para sacarte los ojos. _

Él algo incómodo desabrochó un botón de su camisa, hacía mucho calor en ese ambiente, lo cual no hizo mas que poner mas nerviosa a la sirvienta.

-¿De donde vienes?

-Del sur.

-¿Puedes concretar?

-Cocoyashi.

-Que nombre mas estúpido -dijo Honey desdeñosa.

_-Tú si que eres estúpida. _

-Ajá y ¿cual es tu experiencia?

Esta era una pregunta que pensaba Honey formulaba con malicia.

-Ha trabajado en todos los puestos para incontables nobles.

-¿Todos los puestos eh? Supongo que ya no serás virgen

-No es lo que insinúas, he sido una trabajadora honrada -dijo ella levantando la voz.

-Es muy raro ¿sabes? Cuando un noble pilla a una joven como tú no la deja escapar. ¿Como es que se han desecho todos de ti?

-Hay sirvientas mas preciadas.

-Salta a la vista.

_-Yo sí que te voy a saltar y te pienso dejar irreconocible. _

-¿Cual es tu relación con tu amo actual?

Ella pensó mucho la respuesta, quería decir que todo era maravilloso, que aquel era un hombre increíble pero no podía.

-Normal -dijo al fin.

-Parecéis muy amigos, pero escúchame bien, pásate de la raya y te enviaré derechita a mi tío ¿entendido?

La mujer asintió asustada. No hubo mas preguntas. Honey se marchó pronto, no quería encuentros con los bichos.

Ellos aquella noche durmieron juntos y abrazados, con las brújulas señalándolos mutuamente, había sido un día duro.

**Continuará...**

**¿Que desencadenará la aventura?**

**¿Habrá mas problemas con los chicos?**

**¿Como nos a caído Honey a todos? (la respuesta es evidente)**

**Bueno aquí con un nuevo cap =) quería comentarios varias cosas. Gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibir novedades y me motiva a escribir mejor. En el siguiente cap ya empezará la aventura de verdad ^^**

**La descripción de la casa me ha resultado compleja, así que he hecho un boceto, pero no sé de que forma llegar a vosotros, ¿A través de tuenti podría mostraros imágenes? ¿Hay otra forma que os guste mas? Contestadme en los reviews o por PMs porfa :D**

**Tengo un montón de fics por mostraros pero he preferido empezar con algo picante. Esta es una historia ya finalizada. A todas os encantará al menos un chico de la serie de oda, sea cual sea... ¡pues Nami y Robin van a hacer de las suyas! Creo que leyendo el nombre os lo imaginareis, comento que hay ZoRo. El fic de esta semana es:**

**_Operación gayumbos_ de la autora _Halane_. ¡Espero que os guste! **

**Ya sabéis darle a like suscribiros y comentad ;) **


	8. Criatura bajo el vuelo de las mariposas

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Capítulo 8: Criatura bajo el vuelo de las mil mariposas.**

El sol echaba gradualmente a la oscuridad del cielo aquella mañana, como todos los días. Para ambos era impensable comenzar el día pues la noche, la habían pasado abrazados y ninguno estaba dispuesto a que terminara. Aun así ella tampoco quería ser una molestia en la vida del noble.

-Mi señor, al final llegaréis tarde a vuestras clases, ¿que tal si me soltáis y consigo preparar el desayuno? -preguntó nerviosa.

Él acarició su pelo, jugando con él e ignorando los continuos comentarios de la mujer en referencia al tiempo y a los estudios.

Nami se removió algo inquieta pues, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y temía las palabras de Honey.

"_Como te pases de la ralla te enviaré derechita a mi tío"_

Ni siquiera ella misma se creía que tuviera tanto miedo a esa mujer, y mucho menos a su tío, pero después del trato la última vez que estuvo en su castillo había dejado claro cuales eran sus intenciones. Ya no la veía como una niña que le lavaba los platos en la cocina o que le limpiaba la ropa... o tal vez como una mascota para su asquerosa sobrina. No, ahora la veía de otra manera.

Recordaba nitidamente que todas las sirvientas dormían juntas, en el suelo, grandes montones de chicas acumuladas en salas pequeñas y oscuras. Ella recordaba ser la mas joven y también recordaba a una amiga que había echo en aquel horrendo lugar, se llamaba Eri. Era una mujer de unos veintiún años. Una joven muy bella de pelo negro y liso además de unos ojos verdes que recordaban a los de los gatos. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecer su ayuda a quien lo necesitara. Era como un ángel caído del cielo y sentía una gran pena por la sirvienta que entonces tendría once años. Siempre estaban juntas.

Aunque algunas noches Eri desaparecía y el resto de las sirvientas le decían que eran cosas de mayores. Ella no sabía porqué aún.

Eri la ayudó a salir del castillo de Queen años atrás y jamas podría agradecérselo pues Queen la castigó y Eri murió en brazos de aquel monstruo. Ella apretó los puños. En su día había jurado acabar con la vida de Queen y con toda su familia.

Quería ser mayor para poder ser fuerte y acabar con él.

-Te mataré...

Él la miró desconcertado.

-¿Que?

-¡Lo aré! ¡Lo juro! ¡A ti y a toda tu familia! ¡Verás lo que se siente cuando te lo arrebatan todo!

Apretó los puños enfadada. ¿Por qué tanta injusticia? Eran todos humanos, pero porqué ella era menos. Sin duda no entendía a los idiotas de los nobles.

Eliminó aquellos pensamientos.

Ya estaba generalizando. Él era un buen chico y también era un noble. Se sentía rara. Era tan diferente, tan único, tan especial. Durante toda la noche, había deseado que Honey no existiera.

-Princesa -dijo él-. ¿Que ocurre?

-Es que... yo... tengo que preparar el desayuno.

Intentó moverse pero su abrazo protector, era demasiado fuerte, daba la impresión de que no la soltaría jamás. Eso era muy agradable.

-Había una mujer -dijo ella triste-. S-se llamaba Eri, era una gran mujer. Dormía con ella y con un montón de mujeres en una habitación pequeña y de repente... una de nosotras desaparecía cada noche. Eri siempre me escondía y me decía que guardara silencio, nunca entendí cual era la razón. Pasábamos frío y hambre... y por el día trabajábamos, mucho.

-No tienes por qué contarme esto. Vamos a desayunar.

-Estábamos en el castillo de Queen y recuerdo que Eri también se escondía, pero siempre miraban por las que eran mas jóvenes, nos ponían atrás a las niñas para que no pudiera acceder a nosotras. Siempre venía él con dos guardias armados, siempre elegía a una chica y se la llevaban a rastras. Yo siempre preguntaba pero, nunca respondían. Eri me decía que les daban mucho de comer a las chicas que desaparecían todas las noches, era un premio. Yo movida por el hambre que pasábamos me ilusioné. Una noche salí del montón y le dije a Queen que quería ir yo. Pensé que me darían de comer.

El chico se escandalizó y la aferró contra su cuerpo impidiendo que pensara. Ella por unos segundos se perdió en su cuerpo pero sonrió débilmente y prosiguió con la historia.

-Tranquilo. Eri jamás hubiera dejado que se acercara a mí. Se sacrificó y ocupó mi lugar, además yo me enfadé y la llamé egoísta porque se había quedado el banquete para ella. Pero... no era un banquete lo que nos aguardaba fuera. Fui una estúpida.

Ella se sentía descubierta, sin esa fuerte protección emocional que se había auto-generado. Así aislaba su mente, pero aquella vez, hablaba con sinceridad y se desahogaba después de guardar sus secretos durante años.

-Fui una tonta. Pero aun así ella me trataba como siempre. Después de aquello Eri desapareció muchas noches, hasta irse todas las noches. Creo que Queen se enamoró de ella.

Él seguía abrazándola muy fuerte, hasta casi asfixiarla, imaginando cada echo que ella relataba.

_-¿Enamorarse de aquella pobre mujer? No creo que ese bastardo tenga sentimientos. _

-Eri me ayudó a escapar de Queen y pagó aquella desobediencia con su vida. Odio a Queen con todo mi corazón al igual que a su sobrina.

En aquel instante miró su cara, estaba realmente enfurecido. Tenía la boca cerrada pero ella sabía que apretaba los dientes intentando calmar su furia, las sombras cubrían sus ojos y por primera vez se fijó en sus cejas.

Se rió de la nada, no sabía porqué pero sin duda le encantaban. Tan raras como él, aunque sólo podía ver una de las cejas ¿como sería la otra?

-Mi señor -lo dijo de forma muy dulce sin intención de persuadir mediante el enfado- sólo quiero deciros lo que ocurrirá si dejáis que vuelva con Queen.

-Yo jamás dejaré que os vayáis mi amada sirvienta.

_-¿Amada? ¿¡AMADA!? _

Él hablaba sin pensar estaba adormilado, pero ella estaba muy despierta. El chico había dicho amada sin darse cuenta, ella empezó a dejar que sus pensamientos se revolvieran por completo.

_-¡Amada! ¿En que sentido? En el de ¡somos muy amigos! O en el de ¡quiero que seas mía como sirvienta! O en el de ¡quiero compartir mi vida contigo! quiero que seamos una de esas parejas románticas que se dan besos en la boca y que dicen tonterías del tipo "ni la muerte nos separará" que se van juntos de paseo y luego oyes un "¿aceptas a este hombre como esposo?" y luego "mamá se me a caído un diente" y después "mamá estoy embarazada" y luego "yaya haces las mejores galletas del mundo" ¿¡El AMADA que me ha dedicado iba por ahí? Pero él tiene una novia mucho mas guapa y rica ¡NO PUEDE HABER DICHO AMADA EN SERIO! _

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza, los abrió muy lentamente. Tendría cara de tonta, se sentía extraña. Respiraba con fuerza pegada a él. Jamás hubiera imaginado que una palabra la hubiera vuelto loca en apenas milésimas de segundo.

Lo miró.

Estaba dormido como un tronco. Aquel día no iría a clase.

Unas horas después, Honey se presentó en la casa aporreando la puerta enfadada. Dio una larga charla sobre _"Como organizarle una pelea a tu novia"_

_-_¡ERES UN INÚTIL! ¡TENDRÍAS QUE IR A PELEAR POR MÍ Y TE HAS QUEDADO EN CASA COMO UN MALDITO VAGO! ¿¡QUIERES MOVERTE YA DE ESTE ESTÚPIDO NIDO DE CUCARACHAS!?

Ella los miraba atentamente. Él con la cabeza gacha tomaba notas mentales de los gritos de su novia mientras la mujer no paraba de berrear y comportarse como una niña.

Los había pillado tras el desayuno, los dos estaban ya calmados pero no habían dejado de hacer el tonto juntos, hasta que ella llegó. Se separaron bruscamente y se comportaron como un noble normal y su sirvienta.

Estaban todos juntos en el salón y Honey no hacía mas que gritar y gritar.

_-Esta mujer es realmente irritante, ¿por qué él no se defiende? ¿por qué se porta así con las mujeres? Maldita seas Honey tu y tu sangre azul de princesa- pensó Nami. _

-¡MAÑANA MISMO ME LLEVARÁS A LA CIUDAD Y ME COMPRARÁS ROPA BONITA!

-Si cariño.

_-¡Dejalo en paz!_

Tan sólo pudo repetirlo una y otra vez en su mente, pues ya sabía lo que pasaría si hacía enfadar a Honey. El chico tenía un semblante triste y el gesto caído. Parecía muy deprimido.

Ella apretó los puños.

-M-mi señor -murmuró-. Hoy tenemos importantes tareas que hacer...

Era una mentira, sólo quería sacar a aquella mujer de casa.

-Creo que Honey debería salir de nuestra morada... presto.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡DÓNDE SE HA VISTO UNA SIRVIENTA DECIR MI NOMBRE DE FORMA DIRECTA!? ¿¡COMO TOLERAS ESTA FALTA DE RESPETO!?

_-¿Por qué? -se preguntó-. ¿Por qué se ensaña con él? Lo he dicho yo... da igual, ¡Queen no importa nada! ¡No le tengo miedo! _

-¡Habladme a mí mujer noble! ¡Pues yo he sido la que os e ofendido! ¡Además de respeto no podéis hablar ya que vos misma no lo usáis para dirigiros a vuestro prometido! ¡No debo guardaros respeto! ¡No sois mi señora! ¡Marchad de aquí pues yo defiendo a mi amo hasta la muerte y vos le guardaréis respe...!

De pronto sintió que algo acallaba sus palabras, que su cuerpo cambiaba de temperatura, sentía que flotaba en el aire. Pero no no era aire. No debemos olvidar que Honey tenía la fruta del diablo que le otorgaba el poder de generar y manipular agua. La Toro Toro no mi.

La sirvienta flotaba dentro de una inmensa burbuja de agua que no la dejaba escapar estaba realmente asombrada de comprobar que las Akuma no mi existían pero empezaba a arderle la garganta y tenía miedo de morir.

Sin poder evitarlo echó parte del aire que tenía en la boca e intentó nadar hasta la superficie, pero, nada. No se movía del sitio, empezó a esforzarse mas y mas hasta que pasó a sentir histeria, el miedo a la muerte la consumía y por sí misma no era capaz de escapar. Se giró dentro del agua lo miró a él con un gesto de súplica y abrió su brújula que flotaba en el agua, presionó el botón y dentro del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del chico brilló como el destello de una estrella, mientras la mujer se desmayaba dentro del agua.

**Fuera del agua mientras tanto...**

-No supliques más mi amor -dijo la mujer en tono sarcástico y juguetón- quiero verla morir, pues esta mujer me pone de los nervios. ¿Que es eso que brilla en vuestro pecho? ¡Mostrármelo!

-¡SUELTALA! ¡Se ahoga! -gritó él con la voz desgarrada por el dolor.

-Mostradme que brilla en vuestro pecho.

Él sabía que si Honey descubría que compartían una brújula todo estaba perdido para la sirvienta ¿por qué había presionado el botón? La estaba viendo ¿Que había querido decir con eso?Estaba tan hermosa, el poco pelo que tenía suelto flotaba en armonía con el vestido que se elevaba también dejando ver sus finas piernas. Sus brazos se elevaban levemente y su rostro era aunque pálido, fino. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío, que su temperatura aumentaba y que sus mejillas ardían. No había tiempo para sus delirios.

**Dentro de la burbuja, en los pensamientos de la dama...**

_-¿Que estará pasando fuera? Mis fuerzas caen rápido, pero debo resistir a la atracción de la muerte. ¿Me defenderá? Por favor, eres mi caballero, no puedes ignorar mi sufrimiento ¿no? Ella no vale tanto, ¿cual es tu razón de quererla?...¡He presionado el botón! ¡No quiero morir!... Tengo miedo... Necesito tu calor... ¡Sálvame!_

**Fuera...**

-Honey ya basta, ¡ha sufrido lo suficiente! ¡no volverá a decir cosas malas! ¡HARÉ QUE TE RESPETE PERO POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJALA VIVIR!

-Patético -dijo ella con una un noble echo y derecho suplicando por una sirvienta.

Era cierto. Se sentía muy humillado por dentro, dentro de lo que cabía, había sido criado con los ideales de su época. Pero aún así estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, había vivido unos momentos increíbles con ella y había mucho que deseaba saber.

-El agua, uno de los cuatro elementos, un gran poder que forma nuestro mundo. ¿Sabes que si avanza con la suficiente rapidez puede llegar a cortar?

-No... ¡No le hagas daño!

Honey movió sus dedos con la finura y agilidad propias de una noble. La burbuja no desapareció aunque minúsculas corrientes aparecieron dentro de ella, era una maravilla de la naturaleza y un crimen al mismo tiempo.

-Te crees que la gente no se da cuenta... -dijo Honey divertida.

-¿Que?¿De que?

-Como la miras. ¡Es mas que evidente!

Lo decía todo con una sonrisa, le daba igual lo que pasara, ella ya tenía su vida privada. Torturar a su novio y la sirvienta sólo era diversión

-¿Cuales son tus mas oscuros deseos?

-No, te juro que nosotros no...

-Tus anhelos...

Él mismo sabía a qué se refería Honey, él mismo lo había imaginado aquella misma noche en la que había dormido junto a su sirvienta. Había sentido un calor único unos impulsos irrefrenables de abalanzarse sobre ella. Tal vez había algo más. Tal vez no sólo era pena por saber que personas como ella tenían una existencia lamentable, tal vez no sólo odiaba a Queen por ser un mal hombre, tal vez no se estaba replanteando su relación con Honey porque le gritaba demasiado. Tal vez ella era el centro de su pequeño aunque complejo universo. No estaba muy seguro pero... tal vez era verdad, tal vez no. El tiempo corría.

-Basta -murmuró-. Si hay algún problema conmigo hablemos tu y yo pero ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Guardad respeto, después de todo os voy a hacer un favor ¿no?

-¿Favor?

Honey movió las corrientes dentro de la burbuja tan rápido que no se podía ver lo que pasaba dentro. Él no podía soportar tanta presión ¿que le estaba pasando? ¿estaría muerta ya?

_-¿Que os está pasando? ¿Aguantad princesa? -pensó desesperado._

Si Honey hubiera sido un hombre, ya tendría su cabeza colgada en el salón de adorno, pero era una mujer y él era incapaz de luchar contra ella. Sólo podía suplicar.

-¿¡Honey que haces!?

-Guardad respeto os repito, y atended de nuevo ¡os hago un favor!

De pronto el agua de la burbuja, volvió a las manos de la noble. Ella calló al suelo, su ropa había desaparecido echa pedazos y tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes, pero lo peor era que no despertaba.

-¿Te gusta... el espectáculo?

Era una forma de humillarla. Él no pensaba, se acercó a su cuerpo rápidamente y comprobó que su corazón todavía latía. La tapó con su chaqueta e intentó devolverle el aire. Desesperado no sabía que mas hacer hasta que ella comenzó a toser, a echar agua.

Entonces algo pasó, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojizo y sus uñas crecieron, con un sonido similar a la rotura de miles de huesos dos alas negras se desplegaron en su espalda. El sólo reflejó la transformación de su mente, de su alma, de sus sentimientos. Sus dientes cambiaron por los de un depredador. Porque ella era eso: _Una cazadora. _

Un ser superior al humano, que pensaba y actuaba mil veces mejor, mil veces más rápido, mil veces, mas fuerte. Los cazadores eran un ser sin igual que despreciaban a la raza humana, pero en la tierra ya sólo quedaba un cazador puro y una mezcla.

Ella era la mezcla, ella era el ser que tenía un alma humana y un alma cazadora, en límites extremos el alma cazadora se ponía al mando, actuando cruelmente contra los humanos y cordialmente con los que la gobernaban. Ahora estaba al límite de la muerte y era hora de luchar.

-Humanos... -dijo poniéndose en pié.

La chaqueta calló al suelo revelando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Mi piel rasgada... mi fuerzas al mínimo...

Su tono de voz era muy diferente, ahora era un ser superior y hablaba como una persona superior, de forma pausada correcta y sensual.

-Vosotros sois los culpables de que yo ahora... parezca lamentable. ¿No es cierto?

-¿¡Que demonios es esa mujer!? -gritó Honey asustada.

El noble, cogió a Honey entre sus brazos y fue dando pasos hacia atrás. Muy lentamente.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Que te ocurre pequeña? -le preguntó él con la voz desgarrada, hoy no ganaba para sustos.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvieran a milímetros de distancia.

-No te parece que mi cuerpo, que mi personalidad, ¿no es mejor así?

-No, quiero que vuelva mi sirvienta, con la que he pasado tan buenos momentos ¿dónde está?

Honey se pegó mas a él desesperada, aquel monstruo estaba tan cerca de ella... La sirvienta rió de forma maléfica.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -dijo divertida.

-¡APARTATE MONSTRUO!

Honey intentó arañarla pero en un parpadeo ella desapareció. Escucharon el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse y a la cazadora apoyada en ella. Honey le lanzó de nuevo uno de sus ataques pero ella con una sonrisa lo esquivó y le lanzó un puñetazo. La mujer se estampó contra las escaleras y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el escalón.

-¡HONEY!

Ella se interpuso entre el cuerpo de Honey y el del noble, que estaba asustado aunque intentaba mantenerse firme.

-No, no, no. Tu y yo aún tenemos que jugar.

-¿Pero que demonios te ha pasado...?

-Ahora estoy mejor ¿no es cierto?

-No. ¡Tu eres una chica normal no esto! ¡Has intentado defenderme de Honey y te a dado igual lo que pudiera pasarte! ¡Eres la persona mas valiente a la que he conocido! ¡Vuelve a ser tú!

-Tonterías.

Él la apartó, no podía hacer otra cosa, no sabía lo que era.

Cogió a Honey en brazos y se metió en la biblioteca. Tiró de la estantería y la puso en la puerta, se remangó las mangas de la camisa y se encendió otro cigarro dispuesto a buscar información.

-¡Vamos! ¡Abre por las buenas! ¡Sabes que pudo destrozarlo todo! ¿Por qué lo intentas? -dijo ella al otro lado de la puerta.

El chico seguía buscando pero no encontraba el libro.

-_¡Claro! -pensó él llegando a la conclusión-. ¡No guardé el libro aquí! ¡Porque si alguien lo encuentra me meteré en un buen lío! ¡Está en la sala secreta! _

Miró la pared y tiró de la antorcha correcta, una puerta se abrió y él entró lentamente.

.

La cazadora le pegó una patada a la puerta y esta junto con el armario calló al suelo.

-¿Dónde estás rubito?

Él salió de su sala privada y la puerta se cerró. Se encontró con el pie de la mujer que le dio en el pecho y lo sacó de la casa por la ventana de la habitación. Algunos cristales se clavaron en su espalda pero no era el momento para pensar en dolor. Ahora tenía que sacar a aquel monstruo de su casa para que no hiciera daño a Honey.

-¡Ven aquí! -le gritó a la criatura.

Él salió corriendo, aún era el alumno más rápido de toda la academia. Ella llegó poco después, corrían y saltaban a la par internándose en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un lugar dónde habían apiladas cientos de hojas de color marrón. Él siguió corriendo, pero ella resbaló y se calló al suelo.

_-Puede que parezca un demonio pero sigue siendo ella. Jamás dejará de tropezarse en los peores momentos. _

Lejos de aprovechar el momento para huir a por ayuda, él se aproximó a ella y se agachó.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella tosió y volvió a recuperar el tono atrevido que caracterizaba a su alma monstruosa.

-¿Acaso no vas a escapar? Eres mas necio de lo que imaginé, pero en fin, no creo que se pueda tener una cara bonita y un buen cerebro al mismo tiempo.

-Tu misma lo tienes.

-Mmmm buen alago, pero eso es porque no soy humana.

-Si lo eres. ¿No te acuerdas de lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado? Hemos echo enfadar a Queen , estuvimos mucho tiempo durmiendo al raso y conociste a ese tipo que te causaba pena. También me viste despertar y me contaste que te gustaban las mandarinas. antes de que yo llegara ayer con un golpe en la cabeza pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Fuimos de compras, te enseñé libros de mi biblioteca y me dijiste que te gustaban los mapas ¿No es cierto?

-_Según el libro, tengo que hacer que recuerde buenos momentos, el alma humana, ahora dormida, reaccionará y despertará echando a la otra alma. Sólo tengo que conseguir que me recuerde. _

-Princesa -dijo rozando el cuerpo de la dama en el suelo-. Mira cuantos cortes, tengo que traerte un médico.

Ella se puso en pié, parecía aturdida, a lo mejor su parte humana insistía en ocupar su lugar. Él observó encantado como sus ojos volvían a ser los de siempre pero, no duró mucho. Ella retomó su apariencia malvada tras sacudir la cabeza un par de veces y después de lucir sus uñas convertidas en garras, se aproximaron a él y le rasgaban el pecho. El chico calló al suelo dolorido, la sangra no paraba de correr en los dos cuerpos.

-Princesa... basta...

-¿Por qué me llamas princesa? No entiendo tu relación conmigo pero hoy se acaba.

Le pegó una fuerte patada en la tripa y él calló sobre un montón de hojas secas que amortiguaron su estrepitosa caída. Le dolía mucho. Ella dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia, levantó sus garras para cortarle la cabeza.

El chico ladeó la cabeza. Vio sobre las hojas marrones una mariposa blanca y pura. Quizá fuera una de las cosas mas bonitas que había visto en su vida pero se dio cuenta de que no sólo había una mariposa, había cientos en las hojas, miles. Permanecían quitas reconociendo a la joven como un peligro. Sonrió débilmente dispuesto a morir bajo sus manos. Pero...

**Flash Back**

-¿¡QUE HACEÍS!? !SOLTADME!  
Aporreaba contra él todo lo que podía, pero era algo inútil, ni sus puños ni patadas le hacían desistir de su empeño.

-¿Por qué estáis tan alterada? -preguntó el con naturalidad.

-¡NO ES DE VUESTRA INCUMBENCIA!

-Muy bien.

Se la llevó sin rechistar ante sus golpes ni sus gritos, que comenzaban a traspasar las barreras del bosque. Revolviéndose en sus brazos estaba terriblemente enfadada mientras a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Tras un rato de intentar liberarse sin resultado, decidió rendirse y ya bastante harta, sólo quería recuperar sus cosas, las cuales habían sido cogidas por el chico antes de avanzar por el bosque. Él la ignoraba teniendo claros sus propósitos. Llamó con un silbido a su caballo que acudió veloz a su encuentro, se sentó en el caballo con la chica aún en brazos. El noble corcel siguió las órdenes de su amo mientras ella, había dejado de intentar gritar o liberarse, para empezar a estar muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó el chico.

-Nami

-¿Y tu?

- Sanji.

No podía evitar tiritar ya que la noche era especialmente fría y ella no tenía ropa de abrigo que ponerse, él no tardó mucho en darse cuenta y cómo su moral le obligaba, le puso su propia chaqueta. Ella, a pesar de estar adormecida pareció aceptar gustosamente el cálido regalo.

-Estas muy... calentito.

-Gracias -dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Él la miró descubriendo que le preguntaba cuestionando si sería su nuevo amo. Se planteaba de verdad llevarla a su casa, darle calor y cobijo. Un fuego frente al que calentarse, un plato de comida, una cama cómoda y un señor que supiera tratarla como la buena persona que era, respetándola y queriéndola.

Él mismo tenía todo eso y podía dárselo, así que tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida.

-Pienso llevarte a conocer, un mundo mejor.

**Fin Flash Back**

_-Yo le dije que... le llevaría a conocer un mundo mejor ¡No puedo rendirme ahora! ¿¡Qué le pasara si la dejo sola!?¡Queen hará lo que quiera con ella! _

-Prin... cesa -murmuró.

-¿Pero por qué me llamas así? ¡No importa! Tal vez tuvieras lazos con mi "yo débil" pero da igual ¡Aunque lamento perderme ver la cara que se le queda cuando vea su cabeza en sus brazos!

-No...

En aquel momento no le quedaban fuerzas, pero tenía que rescatarla. Ella era su princesa ¡ojalá hubiera sido ella la noble! Pero daba igual su garras se aproximaban a él y la muerte se cernía sobre su dolorido cuerpo ¿Cómo conseguir que su pobre sirvienta volviera a la normalidad? Vio sus garras sobre él y motivado por el miedo a la muerte o por la necesidad de dejarle las cosas claras antes de morir pero retuvo sus muñecas, como en el callejón y se acercó a sus labios.

-Lo siento -murmuró.

Soltó sus cabellos recogidos y los entrelazó entre sus dedos, esbozó una sonrisa mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían también vio que ella estaba sonrojada. También pensaba que ahora podía ser ella misma, por que se había pasado mucho al acercarse tanto sin que ella se lo permitiera, pero pensó que si ahora no lo hacía jamás tendría la oportunidad.

Se posó sobre ella con dulzura y al principio se movía sólo por las paredes de su boca pero luego, ella lo acompañó.

Estaban tan juntos hasta que algo rozó la piel de los dos jóvenes apasionados, alas. Alas de cientos de mariposas blancas elevándose en el aire.

Un espectáculo digno de admiración y respeto. En los brazos del joven, su cuerpo cambió y su cuerpo volvió a ser el de siempre.

Al fin ella volvía a ser la sirvienta insumisa y bonita que siempre había sido. Él sintió que la dama perdía sus fuerzas sobre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo. Estaré dormida durante una luna. El problema es convencer a Honey de...

Él la mandó callar.

-De eso me encargo yo.

Así ocurrió, bajo el vuelo de mil mariposas blancas, en un bosque lleno de hojas secas... así fue el primer beso.

**Continuará...**

**¿Como convencerán a Honey?**

**¿Tendrá que plantearse él la decisión de elegir a una de las dos damas? **

**¿Que pasará a partir de ahora? **

**Bueno, publico este cap en sábado noche, siento retrasarme tanto. Bueno espero que os haya gustado el beso, pero no creeréis que esto se queda aquí ¿no? Ya me conocéis 8 caps no son nada para mí, la historia continua y quedan muchos momentos por vivir. Ya veremos como se lo montan noble y sirvienta para que Honey no se entere de nada. **

**También quería comentar que hay una cuenta en la red social Tuenti que se llama: _Cristina Gcf _**

**_/Cristina GC/ _mi nombre y apellidos _/f/_ fanfiction.**

**Será una cuenta completamente privada y sin foto de perfil a la que podéis enviar una petición de amistad como si fuera una amiga más. Podéis meteros y estar a la vez en el completo anonimato. Además los lectores podréis conoceros y hablar entre vosotros y se accederá a través de un número que se publicará en todos los caps. Ya hay una foto del plano de la casa del noble. Animaos y agregar que no es nada de tiempo ;) **

**El número es: 07229803 ¡animaos! ^^**

**Además os presento una historia que no ha leído mucha gente, pero que os aseguro que es increíble y que os darán ganas de volverla a leer miles de veces. Alaba la personalidad caballerosa de nuestro prota. **

**Se llama: _Curando un alma rota_ de _natsumi19 _¡Sin duda es genial! **

**Ya sabéis darle a like, suscribiros y comentar ¡que me encanta! **


	9. Acoso al noble bueno

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 9: Acoso al noble bueno**

Un día después ella despertó y encontró a su lado al noble preocupado. Estaba tapada con una manta hasta la barbilla y tenía un trapo empapado en agua en la frente. Su pelo estaba suelto y tenía puesto un pijama cómodo, era de chico, pero justo por eso era más cómodo que su corto camisón blanco para dormir. Aunque ese era un pijama especial era _su _pijama.

-Yo... yo... el bosque -murmuró la sirvienta.

-Tranquila. Estamos en casa -dijo él tocándole la frente-. Parece que aún tienes fiebre, he estado preocupado ¿sabes?

-Lo que pasó... -dijo ella recordando.

La voz de la sirvienta era muy débil, había estado en una situación crítica y ahora se recuperaba aunque dolorosamente, de forma rápida. Él llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul a rayas sin abrochar.

-Fue todo culpa mía, Honey no volverá a hacerte daño. Nunca más, lo prometo.

-Yo no me refería a Honey. _El beso idiota -pensó. _

-Em, oh, si, ehh, claro -bajó la cabeza triste-. Me pasé mucho, eres libre de pegarme una bofetada si quieres.

-Claro que no -dijo ella- lo hiciste por mi bien, sólo quiero decirte que me marcharé.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Lo siento, no puedo exponerte a mas peligro. Quiero marcharme de esta casa.

-¿¡Y QUEEN!?

-Me las arreglaré.

-¡NO! ¡SOY TU SEÑOR Y TE PROHIBO QUE ME DEJES!

Ella suspiró abatida y muy triste.

-Supongo que lo que pasó en el bosque a provocado que ya no te quieras separar de un ser repugnante como lo soy yo. Pero pareces no entenderlo, los seres como yo atraen a la victima y después... bueno...

-¿Ser repugnante? -el se rió-. Menuda tontería.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te e dicho?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Q-que quieres saber?

-¿Estas haciendo lo que quieres o lo que consideras que debes?

-Yo... lo que... quiero.

Él tocó su hombro cariñosamente y la miró con alegría, después le dio un gran abrazo en el que la estrujó como si estuviera a punto de morirse.

-No voy a dejar que te marches.

-Pero...

Ella ocultó la cara avergonzada.

-Pero nada.

Él besó su mejilla y la tumbó en la cama lentamente.

-Necesitas descanso. Según el libro, la transformación hace disminuir las fuerzas al mínimo.

-¿¡Que libro!?

-Herencia familiar. No sé mucho de este libro, sólo que lo escribieron un antepasado mío y una mujer de la que se enamoró. Pero el matrimonio de conveniencia lo redujo todo ha cenizas, eran tres hermanos y recuerdo que me dijeron que él se suicidó.

-U-una mujer... ¿que sabes de ella?

-Nada. No me hablo mucho con mi abuelo y no me quiso contar nada de ella, supongo que no importa. Me dijo que dejaba el libro a mi cargo y que nadie debía descubrir que lo tengo, porque podrían arrestarme las fuerzas de la autoridad, dijo que gente muy poderosa quiere hacer mal huso de él.

-Parece serio, ¿dices que ahí pone cosas de mí? Es decir, de mi otro yo...

-Sí, lo he estado mirando. ¿Quieres leerlo tú?

-Pero... este libro es de tu familia yo no puedo... -dijo ella con las palmas de las manos negando continuamente sobre el aire.

-Venga...

-Sólo si...

Ella agachó la cabeza y dejó la mirada perdida, estaba centrada en no entrometerse en la vida de su señor. Le debía tanto...

-Bueno, tienes que asistir a clase, o tus notas empeorarán.

-Necesitas...

-¡No leeré el libro si no vas a clase!

-B-bueno. Además tengo que ir a ver a Honey pero será mejor que la visite de día.

-¿Que? -murmuró extrañada- ¿Es de noche?

-Sí dijo él con una sonrisa.

La chica miró a su al rededor, estaba tan confusa que no se había dado cuenta de que a su amigo (lo cual es discutible por lo que pasó al final del capítulo 8) sólo lo iluminaba la bonita luz de la luna. Se quedó algo estancada. Normalmente despertaba al mediodía o por la tarde. Eso quería decir que habían pasado dos noches y un día.

-¿Y que hacías tu despierto? -murmuró.

Al principio, lo preguntó sin pensar pero luego se dio cuenta.

_-Ha estado despierto toda la noche... ¿por mí? _

Lo miró, no sabía si dedicarle un tímido "gracias", o enfadarse por tanta preocupación. Aunque no podía negarlo, le encantaban sus mimos. Se giró sin esperar una respuesta a su primera pregunta y luego formuló la segunda.

-¿Vas a estar en esa silla lo que queda de noche?

El joven, estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, pero la había pegado a la cama, para poder ayudar a su sirvienta siempre que lo necesitara. Él estaba bastante cómodo y de ninguna manera iría al sofá, ¿como la ayudaría si pasaba algo? Si ocupaba el cuarto privado de su sirvienta, que estaba mas cerca... pero no, meterse en su cama era algo impensable. Además ¿y si Queen se metía por su ventana? ¡Nunca llegaría a tiempo aunque estuviera en la misma casa!

¿Queen por la ventana? Si ella hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos le habría dedicado la típica sonrisa de "_este es mi tontito_".

-Bueno... si estoy aquí, puedo vigilarte mejor, puede que si estoy en otra sala de la casa no me dé tiempo a llegar si pasa algo y... si estoy aquí me gustaría estar sentado.

-¿No cambiarás de sala verdad?

-No.

-Entonces, si quieres, puedes dormir aquí.

La chica estaba de espaldas a él, y el chico se extrañó bastante. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas, que empezaba a sudar y que temblaba, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos y se se habían besado así que... bueno, pero Honey...

Oír el latido de su propio corazón lo le ayudaba nada a tomar decisiones.

-¡Ey!

Vio a la sirvienta sentada en la cama con una amplia sonrisa, se sintió estúpido y nervioso a la vez, no tenía ni idea de la cara que poseería en aquel instante.

-No te obligo sólo era para que no pasaras frío ni estuvieras incómodo.

-Así estoy bien gracias.

-Hasta mañana, mi señor.

-Hasta mañana.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque él estaba preocupado, tenía problemas en la escuela, en fin era buen alumno, no era alborotador... no hacía mucho vida social en general. Sí cortejaba a las mujeres, pero no salía de su grupo de amigos. Se distribuían todos en diferentes clases al cabo del día y apenas se veían. Él estaba sólo en su clase y no había echo ningún amigo todavía. Se dedicaba a prestar total atención a las clases.

El caso era que chicos y chicas separados, con sus amigos bien lejos... el resultado era que algunos chicos de su clase se metían con él. El chico se defendía siempre que podía, pero eran demasiados incluso para él. Le preocupaba ir a la academia la semana siguiente, pero jamás dejaría que su sirvienta se enterara. Era bastante humillante aunque normalmente pasaba de ellos y sus comentarios.

* * *

Aquella mañana amaneció nublada y parecía que abría tormenta. Ella tenía pensado levantarse pronto para hacer el desayuno, pero le costaba horrores desperezarse y salir de las sábanas calentitas. Aquella mañana notó algo raro, ¿líquido? Bajaba del pecho al cuello y llagaba a la almohada, que hacía la función de esponja y lo absorbía. Abrió los ojos confundida y se encontró con una sorpresa que no sabía como calificar.

-¿Que? -murmuró.

Él literalmente la estaba usando de almohada y no parecía descontento ni mucho menos. La estrujaba mientras estaba perfectamente dormido y no contento con ello estaba literalmente "babeando por ella".

La sirvienta no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, tenía un conflicto mental increíble lleno de cables entrelazados imposibles de ordenar. En un momento pensó:

_-¡Supera esto Honey!_

Pero en otro:

_-¿¡Cómo se atreve a tocarme así!? _

Cerró los ojos y siguió pensando que debía hacer, esperando pacientemente a que él despertara para poder ver su reacción y buscando la respuesta a su gran dilema pero aquella respuesta no llegó.

Mas o menos una hora después, decidió que era hora de levantarlo o llegaría tarde. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos, oyó unas voces en la entrada que la alertaron y poco después la puerta se abrió dando paso a un noble vestido con un chaleco y pantalones azules, además de sombrero. Pensó que un noble debería tener por lo menos algo de presencia.

Lo primero que hizo fue reírse como un loco mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos fingiendo estar dormida.

-Oi Zoro¿Que hace?

Poco después entró otro chico por la puerta,este también tenía ropas formales como lo eran una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones verdes, pero daba miedo mirarle. Parecía enfadado al menos al principio. Luego empezó a señala y a gritar como un loco. Lo mas raro de él era que tenía el pelo verde.

-¡PERO BUENO NOSOTROS ESPERANDO Y ESTE... Y ESTE...!

Vale quizá aquella situación no hubiera debido dejarla pasar, pero sólo había pensado en la envidia que Honey tendría había sido una egoísta, pero por otra parte tenerlo dormidito así le hacía sentir muy bien.

_-Eh... tal vez esto parezca lo que no es... _

-¡EH TU DESPIERTA! -dijo el chico del pelo verde.

-Eh... -murmuró el chico.

-¡NOSOTROS ESPERANDO FUERA CON TODO EL FRÍO Y TU AQUÍ SOBANDO!

-¿¡QUE!? ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS INÚTIL CABEZA ÁRBOL!

-Tonterías ¿eh? Mira que estas tocando con esas manazas.

Él decidió mirar lentamente. Primero su hombro luego pasó al ante brazo, la muñeca y por fin sus manos. Aquel idiota lo había definido bien "manazas". Vio la la mujer supuestamente dormida y supuestamente ajena a todo, era como si se estuviera aprovechando. Un pensamiento oscuro pasó por su mente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió que era un cerdo asqueroso que no merecía una persona tan maravillosa como su sirvienta.

Se quedó mudo y empezó a sangrar por la nariz, ni siquiera se movió. Pasado unos segundos se apartó, pero para nada parecía sentirse bien. Utilizó la manga de su chaqueta para intentar limpiarse la sangre y apartando a sus dos amigos fue al baño y se encerró.

No hizo caso a los gritos del chico enfadado y a las llamadas preocupadas del chico inocente del pelo negro. Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la puerta lentamente hasta acabar en el frío suelo, sentado, con la cabeza gacha y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

* * *

Ella en cuanto vio lo que pasaba se levantó como movida por un resorte, ignoró a los otros dos chicos y salió al pasillo esquivándolos, pero se vio retenida por el peliverde quien la cogió del brazo.

Ella zarandeó inquieta ante el enemigo.

-Oye, que no voy a haceros daño.

Ella miró las espadas y el chico se dio cuenta.

-¿Esto? -dijo señalándolas-. Tranquila, son por seguridad.

-No creo que un tipo como vos, necesite mucha protección.

-¿Lo decís por mis músculos? -él se rió-. ¡No pasa nada! Oye el idiota ese está muy raro últimamente. ¿Sabes que cable se le a cruzado?

-¡No voy a deciros nada! -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido-. ¡YO SÓLO CONFÍO EN MI SEÑOR! ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS!

Se giró muy enfadada, pero antes, le dirigió una mirada de odio al chico y le dijo:

-¡Él no es un idiota! ¡Ya os gustaría a vos ser tan listo como mi amo!

Fue derecha a la puerta del baño, pues era la única que estaba cerrada. El resto de puertas estaban abiertas. Llamó suavemente y susurró palabras bonitas para hacer que saliera pero no había manera.

-Escúchame, yo... no sé muy bien... no estoy enfadada.

-Lo sabías... -murmuró el tras la puerta.

Ella suspiró y se echó el pelo a un lado.

-Ábreme por favor, que vas a llegar tarde y no quiero eso.

Él al fin abrió la puerta pero la guió al interior de la sala después cerró. Los otros extrañados, no habían tenido suficiente con ver a la sirvienta con el pijama del que debería ser su señor, sino que ahora se quedaban con la duda de lo que pasaría. Por ello se acercaron a la puerta y apoyaron el oído los dos.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro, ella permanecía inquieta por saber lo que pasaba, ¿por qué tendría él un cambio tan brusco?

-Princesa... -murmuró él.

Seguían cogidos de la mano pero después, empezaron a cogerse con mas fuerza entrelazando sus dedos. Tanto en la mano derecha como en la izquierda, todas tenían su pareja. Él apoyó su frente en la frente de la chica, para ello tubo que encorvarse un poco.

-Al despertar y ver lo que estaba haciendo me he sentido...

-¿Como? -murmuró ella.

-Yo... era igual que...

-¿Que quien?

Él desvió la cabeza, soltó sus manos, se giró y en un tono apenas audible dijo:

-Queen.

Ella al instante reaccionó acercándose a él y obligándolo a que la mirara, parecía hundido. Pero ella estaba segura de que se equivocaba.

-Mi señor -dijo con voz dulce, a la vez que acariciándolo-. Como osáis compararos con semejante monstruo. Un ángel como vos no debería pensar en seres inferiores a vos como lo es él.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso.

-¿El que? -dijo ella sonriendo.

-No sé ponerle nombre, tal vez no se pueda describir con palabras.

Ellos se acercaron muy lentamente, él la cogió por la cintura y de pronto...

-¡OYE IDIOTA QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE!-parecía la voz del peliverde.

Viendo su momento de gloria arruinado, se giró furioso hacia la puerta.

-¿¡A TI QUE TE PASA!? ¡LARGO A COMER MIERDA!

-¡REPITE ESO!

Poco después hubo un gran escándalo en la casa y los tres amigos, llegaron tarde a clase.

* * *

El rubio avanzaba paso a paso hasta llegar a su clase. Su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte y se lo estuvo pensando antes de llamar a la puerta pero llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía mas remedio que hacerlo.

Llamó suavemente.

-¿Puedo pasar? -dijo abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza.

Muchos de los alumnos se quejaron y dijeron que no para hacer la gracia pero el profesor de lengua la dio vía libre porque él era su alumno mas destacados en años de enseñanza y nunca había llegado tarde, un día era un día.

-Pase -le dijo sin desviar los ojos del libro- pero que no se vuelva a repetir su actitud.

-Si, señor -le respondió él tranquilo.

El noble se sentó en una mesa, de primera fila, dónde tenía la oportunidad de atender mejor. Aunque era blanco de todas las miradas y bromas en ese sitio. Ese era el aula general dónde pasaban la mayoría de las horas. Todos se aburrían mucho, excepto él, siempre dispuesto a aprender algo nuevo cada día.

Sus compañeros eran insufribles, al parecer ese era el día de tirarle bolitas, pequeñas con canutos fabricados manualmente. Él se limpiaba las que les molestaban y seguía copiando, tendría que esperar al final de las clases para quitarse su elegante chaqueta negra y quitar todas la bolitas que tendría pegadas. La clase no paraba de reír y la profesora empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿¡Que os hace tanta gracia!?

Muchos murmuraron un ligero "Nada..." entre risas, realmente se lo pasaban bien. Al fin, para alivio del rubio se terminó la clase y mientras los otros salían del aula entre risas. Él se quedó quitando infinidad de pequeñas bolitas pegadas. Era asqueroso.

Vio por el cristal como caía un aguacero respetable, no contento con aguantar a los cuatro tontos que había sueltos ahora tendría que volver a casa empapado y pisando el barro del bosque.

_-Estupendo -pensó. _

* * *

Ella miró atentamente el sol, para identificar la hora. Había un reloj que estaba en el cuarto de su amo pero ella se guiaba por el sol. Era su hora de salir de las clases y llegar a casa. El día a ella se le había echo eterno. La tarde pasaba lenta y al fin podría verlo regresar a casa, hablarían del libro y de muchas cosas antes de dormir juntos de nuevo. Aunque lo de, de nuevo era discutible. Habría visitado a Honey en la enfermería varias veces por día y ello significaba que estaba preocupado por esa arpía. La odiaba. Por culpa suya, él no quería dormir junto a su sirvienta.

Reparó en la ventana. Llovía fuertemente y lo que era suelo se había convertido en un mar de barro. Sonrió feliz ya tenía una excusa para ir a buscarle y llevarle su túnica negra para que se pudiera resguardar de la lluvia. Cogió un par de cosas mas por sea caso. Ella no cogió una túnica propia para evitar mojarse pues, tenía tanta prisa por llegar que olvidó su propia seguridad.

Al principio, no sabía como encontrar la academia, pero luego se le ocurrió una cosa.

_-¡Puedo usar la brújula para encontrarle! -pensó alegre. _

Llegó allí empapada y algo manchada de barro pero llegó. Tubo que preguntar a algunas personas que de malas maneras le indicaron dónde estaba el aula, ella cuando llegó encontró una puerta cerrada y a una voz femenina dando el fin de la clase. Había llegado a tiempo.

Poco después algunos alumnos salieron del aula, ella estaba apartada sin molestar a nadie y dejando paso suficiente a los demás. No molestaba pero sabía que casi todos los que salían del aula empezaban a hablar de ella entre ellos. Bueno, era cierto que el vestido se le había pegado mucho por la lluvia, haciendo que su figura resaltara mucho más, pero estaba lloviendo, no había traído capucha era normal ¿no?

Eso sí, los graciosos que se habían metido con el noble ahora irían a por ella. Salieron de la clase en grupo y comentando la broma de las bolitas de papel. Eran chicos delgados, altos y guapos pero dedicados a suspender asignaturas. El jefe era un chico moreno de pelo largo y ojos verdes. Quien apoyó su mano en la pared y se acercó peligrosamente acorralándola, ella permaneció con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye -le dijo a aquel noble de bonitos ojos-. ¿Podéis apartaros? Tengo que ver a mi señor salir para darle sus cosas.

Llevaba la pequeña bolsa que ella transportaba cuando conoció a su señor. Era un gesto especial.

-¿Y que señor es ese? -dijo acercándose más.

-A ti no te importa -dijo ella desafiante.

Normalmente, se dirigía de forma educada hablándoles en segunda persona del plural, pero ella había perdido ya la paciencia.

Por otra parte al moreno le había gustado mucho la forma de ser de la obstinada mujer, que protegía una bolsa desgastada. El pasillo se estaba vaciando, era como si les dejaran intimidad. Eso no era bueno.

Finalmente, se quedaron solos.

Ella estaba muy muy nerviosa, cuanto faltaba para que saliera su señor y le quitara a aquel idiota de encima. Para colmo aquello estaba realmente silencioso, podía escuchar algunos ruidos procedentes de la clase pero lo que primero oía era el aliento de aquel chico. Su respiración agitada la estaba matando. Agradecía al cielo de no haber acabado bajo su mandato, si eso era lo que le hacía nada mas conocerse, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría pasado el tiempo.

-¿Por cuanto... te vendes?

Aquello si que era el colmo, algunos nobles eran insufribles. La joven apretó los puños.

-¡Yo no me vendo! -le gritó al moreno.

Él carcajeó.

-Entonces no me quedará otra opción que tomaros.

Harta de él y no contento con eso se lanzó directamente a por su rostro y ella le pegó un bofetada tan fuerte que por poco lo tiró al suelo.

-¡No te acerques a mí!

Cabreada del todo iba a irse a casa, pero de pronto, vio a su señor en la puerta del aula, saliendo sin chaqueta y de forma rápida.

-¡Sa..!

Carraspeó.

-¡Mi señor!

-Tu que demonios hacías... -murmuró él de cara al moreno.

Era realmente aterrador. Avanzaba con las manos cerradas, frunciendo el ceño y con apretando los dientes los unos contra los otros. Estaba realmente enfadado. Ignoró a la sirvienta y fue a por el moreno.

-¡Callate y no te metas en mis asuntos! -le gritó el moreno.

-No lo hagas -le dijo ella a su señor-. No quería crear problemas...

Antes de que pudiera terminar él hizo volar al moreno, literalmente, hasta llegar a la pared de enfrente. Ella se tapó las manos con la boca, aquella fuerza no era ni medio normal. El moreno se quedó en el suelo intentando retener la sangre que salía de su cuerpo y sin dejar de asustarse.

Poco después el rubio fue a por él, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, y lo estampó contra la pared, sujetándolo por encima del suelo.

-Como vuelvas a tocar a mi sirvienta -le advirtió- te mataré.

El moreno asintió rápidamente y cuando se vio libre salió corriendo a la enfermería. Estaba realmente asombrado. Se había metido con el rubio durante años y jamás había habido una queja, a partir de aquel instante tendría cuidado. Ella se quedó rígida y pálida, había pasado mucho miedo, pensó que iba a matarlo a golpes o algo parecido. El noble se giró con una sonrisa y se acercó. Puso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si -murmuró ella.

-¿Que haces aquí? Este lugar para ti es... peligroso, por así decirlo. Mirate, estás empapada.

-Yo vi que llovía y quería traerte tu túnica para que no te mojaras. He traído una chaqueta seca por sea caso no llegaba a tiempo y te mojabas al salir.

-¿Como has encontrado la academia?

-La brújula.

-Es cierto -rió el chico.

Ella no tenía nada para no mojarse así que los dos compartieron la gabardina, hasta llegar a casa. En la casa había una visita inesperada por no decir desagradable.

Honey.

_-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ!? -pensó ella. _

Se reunieron y todo fue muy extraño estaban todos sentados en la mesa del salón, dónde Honey no había echo ningún comentario desagradable ni hacia la sirvienta, ni hacia el noble. Estaba asustada por lo que pasó. Le dijeron que había caído por las escaleras y que había soñado todo lo que vio pero ahora no podía negar que le tenía un cierto respeto a la sirvienta/monstruo.

-Bueno -dijo el noble feliz-. ¿¡Que tal si nos ponemos a leer el libro!?

-¿Leer? -dijeron Honey y Nami a la vez.

Las dos con un tono muy diferente.

-P-perdona, sólo la sirvienta -dijo el noble.

-No -dijo ella de repente.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto el chico.

-Nada -murmuró la sirvienta-. El caso es que no me apetece leerlo ahora.

-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó el noble.

-Pues porque ahora estoy cansada y... mojada y... me voy a cambiar.

Salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y se encerró, no quería leerlo, no podía. Se cambió de ropa, un vestido azul marino bonito aunque humilde. De pronto hubo unos toques en su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Era la voz de su amigo.

-Sí.

Al abrir Honey estaba detrás con una amplia sonrisa. La verdad era que le fastidiaba que ella fuera feliz. Él se adentró en la habitación y empezó a preguntarle frente a frente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -le dijo el chico- ¿Por qué no quieres leer el libro?

-No es que no quiera... -dijo ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo lees?

-Porque no puedo -dijo ella enfadada.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡POR QUE YO NO SÉ LEER!

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Honey soltó una carcajada inmediata. Él abrió la boca, se sentía estúpido, la mayoría de la población era analfabeta y ella era una sirvienta, tenía que haberlo pensado.

Honey siguió riendo y el noble la miró triste.

-No te rías por favor -le dijo lentamente, no parecía para anda enfadado, se lo había pedido a modo de ruego.

-Vale, vale, me voy.

Salió fuera de la sala, pero ni siquiera cerró la puerta antes de gritar "¡Que inútil!" desde el salón entre risas.

-No le hagas caso -dijo él con una sonrisa intentando quitar drama-. M-mucha gente no sabe y no pasa nada.

-Tiene razón... soy una inútil.

-¿Que? ¡No!

-¡No sólo no sé leer!... ¡No sé escribir! ¡No sé interpretar un reloj! No sé nada de... historia o... cultura... ¡No sé nada de literatura! ¡ni de lucha! ¡ni de arte!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, hablaba pensando en todas aquellas cosas que siempre quiso aprender, pero nunca tubo la oportunidad.

-¡Mis únicos conocimientos van de trapos y agua sucia!

-Eso no es cierto -dijo él.

-¡Si, si lo es!

-¿Entonces? ¿Como interpretaste la brújula?

-Bueno... eso... mi madre era marinera y me enseñó a hacer mapas y a seguir la brújula...

-Entonces si que sabes hacer algo -dijo él abrazándola por la espalda.

-B-bueno... pero eso es inútil a menos que estés en el mar...

-Si tu no hubieras sabido seguir esa brújula, yo tendría que haber vuelto a casa sólo y empapado. Honey se equivoca no eres una inútil y ni siquiera ella nació aprendida, a todos nos enseñan a hacer cosas todos los días. A mi me enseñaron a leer y escribir y yo puedo enseñarte a ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

-Mira es fácil, primero hay que aprenderse el abecedario y aprender también a juntar letras, pero cuidado hay letras que no se pueden juntar como la q y la o...

Estuvo explicándole lo básico sobre la lectura mientras Honey curioseaba en la biblioteca. Aquel fue un día largo y por la noche al fin consiguieron dormir juntos.

Ninguno de nosotros a nacido sabiendo, leer, jugar o relacionarse. Ni si quiera sabíamos comer solos. Jamás hay que reírse de una persona que no tiene el conocimiento de algún campo en concreto, pues nadie en este mundo sabía hacer nada antes de llegar a él. Todos podemos aprender cosas nuevas al igual que todos podemos enseñar.

**Continuará...**

**¡Saludos! El fin de semana pasado no pude publicar por falta de tiempo, pero este sí ^^ Este capítulo no lo llevaba en mente al principio pero se me ocurrió y quería expresarlo. Espero que os haya gustado :D No ha habido muchas novedades, pero me gustó mucho tu comentario AMU-CHAN jajaj me alegro de que te sorprendiera y de que el beso te gustara. ¡Felices carnaval y San Valentin a ti y a todos! ^^ **

**Por cierto, en cuanto tenga tiempo actualizaré mi fic se San valentin :S**

**La historia que recomiendo es... _De venus y marte_ hecha por _ .com_**

**_Es un LUNA pero está genial, fue la primera historia que leí en fanfiction ^^_**

**¡Darle a like suscribiros y comentad que me encanta! **


	10. La niña y el aviso problemático

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia**

**Capítulo 10: La niña y el aviso problemático**

Aquella mañana, estaba muy exasperada. Estaba avanzando bastante en el aprendizaje de la lectura, pero sentía que estaba igual que cuando empezó, todavía no se sabía el abecedario y no podía identificar las letras sobre el papel.

Estaba sentada en la mesa del salón. La ventana de la sala permanecía abierta pues, aquel era un día caluroso. Su amo le había dejado un pergamino con el abecedario escrito y le había propuesto ensayarlo, pero por mucho que repitiera aquellos símbolos no se quedaban en su cabeza.

-A, B, C, D, F... E, J, K... M...

Cerró los puños y abrió los ojos. Se encontró con el pergamino, que le recriminaba que no hacía mas que fallar. Apretó los puños. Rompió el papel en mil pedazos y lo tiró al suelo enfadada.

Luego recordó como él lo había escrito con toda la alegría del mundo y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

Es similar a cuando estamos en el recreo y no nos gusta el bocadillo que nuestra madre nos ha preparado en casa. Cuando estamos a punto de tirarlo algunos, retrocedemos imaginando como nuestra madre a echo el bocadillo con mucho amor.

Ella cogió un pergamino nuevo y empezó a escribir el abecedario continuamente, veces y veces gastando mas y mas pergaminos, mas y mas tinta. Iba lenta asociando letras con sonidos pero al fin consiguió terminar justo antes de que él llegara.

Se vio sorprendida al ver la puerta abrirse justo antes de escuchar un "toc, toc". Era algo que a ella le gustaba, él siempre llamaba a la puerta. Recordaba nitidamente, que Honey siempre entraba sin llamar. Él siempre llamaba a la puerta, era como si avisara a su sirvienta que llegaba, como si la metiera dentro de su familia.

Él entró con una maleta en la mano derecha y con la chaqueta doblada elegantemente sobre el antebrazo.

-¡Ya me sé el abecedario! -exclamó ella feliz.

-¿A sí? -dijo él colgando la chaqueta.

-¡Sí! ¡Puedo decirlo sin mirar!

-A ver.

Él se sentó en la silla de al lado y se miraron de frente.

-A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,Ñ,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y y Z.

-¡Muy bien!

-¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí!

-¿Jugamos a un juego? -dijo él haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Un juego?

-Sí, es fácil tienes que decir una palabra que empiece por la letra del abecedario correspondiente, tienes que ir en orden, ¡yo empiezo! Recuerda que no puedes decir otra cosa.

-¡Vale!

-Abeja.

-Burro.

-Casa.

-Dedo.

Así siguieron hasta llegar a l ella le tocó empezar por la A. Lo repetían porque como iban un sí uno no, había letras que no decían, con una segundo ronda, terminaban.

-¡Arquero!

Ahora le tocaba a él evidentemente, pero se quedó callado y desvió la mirada.

-Te toca -murmuró la chica.

Temía que se hubiera atascado.

-Si quieres pasamos a la C directamente...

Él no respondió. En su lugar se levantó de la silla llevándola a ella consigo.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó confundida.

-Besame

Él aunque no lo pareciera seguía con el juego de letras. Ella accedió a su petición y dejaron el juego de niños para mas tarde, mientras comenzaban un juego de adultos.

Se miraban al terminar para volver a empezar de nuevo, eran miradas divertidas aunque de vez en cuando, se les pasaba por la imaginación como Honey abría la puerta de golpe y paraban. Pero no podían evitar mirarse y empezar una y otra vez.

Nunca pasaban de besos o caricias de lo contrario nunca podría evitar las consecuencias.

De pronto interrumpiéndolos un anuncio entró por la por la ventana impactando contra la cabeza del chico.

Ella estalló en risas y acarició la cabeza del noble. Después le pasó el pergamino.

-¿Que dice?

-Es un aviso -respondió el chico-. Verás, nos dicen que habrá un inspector que va a visitar a cada uno de los alumnos de la academia, a su palacio o a la residencia que tengan en los bosques circundantes a la academia. Vienen para ver como nos desenvolvemos con criados, con tareas y demás. En mi opinión sólo es para perder el tiempo.

-Entonces va a venir un señor a casa y nos va a ¿estudiar?

-Sí, sería una manera de decirlo. Pero quiero que me escuches atentamente.

-¿Que quieres decirme?

-Quiero que te comportes como se comporta una sirvienta sumisa completamente normal.

-Entonces... no te cuestiono...

-No

-No te trato de _tú _ni digo tu nombre...

-No

-No se leer...

-No

-No me acerco a ti mas que lo justo...

-No

-No comemos juntos...

-No

-No nos reímos de mis chistes malos...

-No

-No soy fuerte...

-No

-No hago mas que fregar...

-Exacto. Oye, sólo serán unas horas, luego todo volverá a ser como siempre.

Ella suspiró.

-Está bien ¿Cuando viene el inspector?

-Esta tarde

-¿Y por qué avisan tan tarde?

-Para que no nos de tiempo a cambiar nada, ni a hacer que todo parezca mas bonito de lo que es.

-Tiene sentido. Bueno, por lo menos, podremos limpiar un poco la casa ¿no?

-Si. Ah y por cierto... verás, yo nunca he hecho que te lo pongas, es decir yo quería que llevaras la ropa que te gustaba la que compramos...

-¿Que ocurre?

-Según las normas de la academia para distinguirse de las nobles las sirvientas llevan un uniforme. Yo no te lo mencioné porque me parecía que estarías mejor con la ropa que a ti te gustara...

Ella se rió.

-No pasa nada, no puede ser tan malo.

-Cogí uno de invierno y otro de verano.

-Hoy hace bastante calor... -murmuró ella- creo que con el de verano me irá mejor.

-Como quieras.

Él se encogió de hombros y fue a su cuarto para traerle a ella una caja con un uniforme de color negro.

-¿Quien se a muerto? -preguntó ella.

Él carcajeó.

-Nadie boba, es el uniforme.

-Oh, madre mía que hortera.

Se miraron ella suspiró.

-Voy a echar de menos los vestidos que me compraste, me gustan mucho mas.

Miró el suelo y cogió el uniforme de verano, estaba triste, no podría ser ella misma durante unas horas. Se fijó en el uniforme.

-P-perdón pero creo que me viene pequeño...

-¿Eh? Me aseguré de coger las mismas tallas que los vestidos.

-¿Si?

-A lo mejor es sólo una primera impresión, me fijé bien estoy seguro... por cierto, ¿haces mucho ejercicio verdad?

-¿¡EH!? Haré como si no lo hubiera oído. Será mejor que me cambie para comprobar que todo está bien.

-Sí. Será mejor... que te lleve.

Hizo una pausa mientras la cogía en brazos.

-Creo que no te gusta mucho la idea del inspector.

-Te recuerdo que no me fío de los nobles -respondió la joven.

-En cierto modo no es un noble -dijo él intentando engañarla.

-No, es un noble chivato.

Él se rió.

-De mí pareces fiarte.

-¿Parezco? La verdad es que no sé si todo este tiempo has actuado pero no tiene pinta de que me estás engañando, yo confío en ti es cierto, pero en nadie más.

-Debo sentirme muy agradecido.

Ella se sonrojó y torció el gesto.

-Bueno, después de todo es mi deber.

Subieron las escaleras y al pasar por el baño a él se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye y si te das un baño esta tarde -dijo él pensativo.

-¿Huelo mal?

-No, no es eso. Mientras el inspector esté aquí puedes darte un gran baño de muchas horas.

-Bueno, si hago eso sospechará pero supongo que es una buena idea que la gran parte del tiempo la pase en el baño. ¿Va a hacerme preguntas? -preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

-Imagino, tu tienes que responder lo que respondería una sirvienta de Queen.

Ella tragó saliva.

-Entiendo.

Fue a su cuarto y se puso el uniforme de trabajo.

_-¿¡En serio!? ¡Dónde está el resto!_

El noble estaba en el salón sentado leyendo la segunda parte de la noticia, un aviso referido a: La peste bubónica, más conocida como la Peste negra.

Suspiró preocupado.

Muchos habían escapado de ella, a dónde fuera. Una enfermedad que asolaba pueblos, ciudades, países enteros sin dejar rastro de vida humana. Leyó la advertencia.

A partir del día del aviso había cientos de guardias por toda la academia que detectaban cualquier síntoma de la enfermedad. Se habían dado dos o tres casos, pero eran hijos de los nobles mas importantes del país. Se habían retirado hasta su cuarto, dónde habían muerto por culpa de la peste. En los pueblos, se reunía a los enfermos como ganado en un lugar de la ciudad hasta que moría y podían quemar sus cadáveres. En algunos ni siquiera podían quemarse, porque el clero decía que entonces no habría alma que pudiera ir al cielo o al infierno, si quemaban los cadáveres "supuestamente" se destruía el alma. Por culpa de las voces sin razón del clero la enfermedad se extendió mucho más. En muchas situaciones se quemaba al pueblo entero y a todas sus gentes en la desesperación de no poder detener la enfermedad.

En muchos lugares a los enfermos se los encerraba en sus casas con sus familiares dentro y marcaban las puertas con una cruz simbolizando que aquella era una casa de infectados. Se publicaban listas de fallecidos, para que se supiera a quien se había perdido. Demasiadas personas murieron.

Además, se extendió el rumor se que aquel era el año del fin del mundo.

El noble no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupado, como todo el mundo.

_-¿Y si ella acaba infectada? -se preguntó-. No, debo protegerla como sea, debe estar limpia y tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que comemos y si uno de los dos se infecta, bueno... no puede contagiárselo al otro. Pero, ella a lo mejor puede ser inmune al no ser humana del todo -esto hizo que se relajara-. Debo protegerla de la enfermedad. _

Se deshizo del anuncio y se sentó en el sillón junto al fuego, estaba muy preocupado. Su abuelo, seguramente se negaría a abandonar el país, soltaría un "¡Aquí he nacido y aquí moriré!".

_-Inconsciente -pensó. _

Suspiró perdido en las llamas. Su rostro se calentaba hasta quemar, pero lo que mas extraño le resultaba era como encendía el fuego un día de verano. No lo sabía, le gustaban las llamas. Tapó todas las ventanas, quedándose a oscuras, solamente alumbrado por las llamas.

Ella salió de la habitación con el uniforme puesto, pensaba darle una sorpresa, pues pensó que aquel vestido tan cortito lo volvería loco. En su lugar encontró todo a oscuras y a su amo junto al fuego, sentado en el sillón rojo. Avanzó hasta él y interrumpió su ensimismamiento con las llamas.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó altamente preocupada.

Él prefirió no entrar de golpe con lo de la enfermedad así que fue por partes.

-Estas preciosa.

-Palabras motivadas por este traje escotado y corto. Al parecer hay que ahorrar en tela.

Él sonrió.

-A las mujeres mas mayores les dan el de invierno para todo el año, el de verano está pensado para jovencitas.

-Supongo -dijo ella-. ¿Que te pasa? No es muy normal que estés en pleno día con todo cerrado y con el fuego un día de calor. Sé que algo te preocupa.

-Hay algo que te quiero contar.

-¿El que?

Le contó todo lo relacionado con la enfermedad y esperó al oír su respuesta.

-Es horrible... -murmuró ella.

-Siéntate conmigo por favor -dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y se volvía a sentar en la silla.

-¿Piensas marcharte del país con tu familia?

-No creo que mi abuelo quiera, por ello yo... quería decirte que eres libre de marcharte a otro lugar y dejarme aquí si quieres vivir.

Ella realmente pensó en aquella cuestión, era vivir sola o morir con él. Sonrió, sabía lo que quería.

-¿Para que vivir si tengo que estar sola?

Él no pudo evitar abrir la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Yo no tengo familia ni amigos, en realidad no tengo a nadie, de qué me serviría marcharme ¿Vivir? ¿Con otro noble? De eso nada, es mi obligación quedarme contigo hasta la muerte y así lo haré...

-También quería preguntarte ¿que demonios hacemos?

-No lo sé si te refieres a... todos esos gestos cariñosos.

-Quiero que sepas ante todo, que te trato igual que a Honey.

La sangre de la mujer se heló. ¿¡Cómo era aquello posible!? ¿¡Acaso desvelaba que llevaba una doble vida!? Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de lo cruel que Honey había demostrado ser y para él valía lo mismo que ella, que se esforzaba todos los días en ser una persona que mereciera la pena. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Entiéndeme, con ella llevo muchos años y...

Le pegó un, dicho vulgarmente, guantazo, a mi parecer merecido.

Se levantó de la silla de forma rápida y lo miró con odio. Ella valía lo mismo que una noble malcriada, cruel, mandona y que gritaba todo el rato. Se sentía muy ofendida, puede que fuera una sirvienta pero ella tenía honor.

Entonces calló en la cuenta, casi sin pensarlo.

_-Una aventura, soy su... aventura. Como no lo vi, es muy típico en el mundo noble, una aventura con la criada._

Retrocedió espantada. Él permanecía con el rostro ladeado y muy aturdido cuando ella retrocedió el noble llegó a la conclusión de que estaba asustada y pensaba que él iba a golpearla.

-No voy a hacerte nada -dijo mostrándole una sonrisa triste a la mujer-. Seguro que podemos solucionarlo ablando.

Ella bajó la cabeza seguía pensando.

_-Debí darme cuenta desde el principio, se comportaba como un caballero para que yo cayera en la trampa, lo sabía, todos los nobles son iguales, sólo quería utilizarme. Además... aquella conversación... con el noble con el que dormimos. Se nota claramente que su relación no es buena, ni su futuro matrimonio tampoco... y se a... "desahogado" conmigo..._

No pudo evitar echarse a temblar. Era el primer amigo que tenía desde la muerte de Eri, hacía tantos años. Le había regalado su primer beso a un viajero que deseaba comer un bocadillo antes de llegar a su destino, pero ella no era el destino. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar el día que las cosas con Honey se arreglaran.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que salir corriendo hacia el baño en penumbra.

Él no alcanzaba a comprender la gravedad de lo que había dicho. Para colmo el inspector llegó en aquel instante e hizo acto de presencia llamando a la puerta.

El noble destapó las ventanas mientras ella, que había oído como llamaban a la puerta, empezó a quitarse la ropa y meterse en la bañera.

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta encontró a un hombre alto y pelirrojo que vestía extraño y uno rubio con una mascara. El noble de la casa preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Dónde está el chico que revisaba antes? ¿Y su guardaespaldas?

-La peste se llevó sus vidas y las de su familia. Que en paz descansen -dijo el extraño con una sonrisa.

-Que desgracia -musitó el noble-. Pasad por favor.

-Faltaría más, mi nombre es Kid Y este es mi guardaespaldas Killer está para que nadie haga trampas, vos ya me entendéis.

-No parece muy hablador.

-Eso es porque no lo es. ¿Quien hay en el baño?

El noble de la casa estaba muy nervioso, sin duda aquel tipo sabía apreciar detalles.

-Es mi sirvienta, se está duchando porque pensamos que llegarías mas tarde, no creo que tarde en salir.

-La señora que limpia esta casa, parece buena haciendo su trabajo.

-Desde luego que lo es, señorita mas bien -respondió el rubio-. Es joven.

El otro sonrió.

-No es muy habitual, normalmente los padres intentan casar a las jóvenes con personas de clase social mas alta.

-No tiene familia -respondió el noble firme.

Aquella conversación no le gustaba un pelo, venían a ver sus hábitos y notas escolares no a hablar de su sirvienta.

-Que pena -dijo el inspector con tono irónico.

Esto provocó que el noble apretara los puños y empezara enfadado la inspección, estaban hablando de una persona que lo había perdido todo, no era momento de usar el sarcasmo.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? -preguntó enfadado.

-Por la alimentación -dijo el inspector con una sonrisa-. Enseñanos tu cocina.

Él no respondió y caminó hacia la cocina, esperando que los otros dos lo siguieran. Así lo hicieron y empezó a mostrarles todo.

.

Ella estaba encogida en el agua caliente, pensando en las cosas malas que siempre le pasaban. ¿Pero a caso no había ni un solo noble bueno en el mundo? Bueno, quizá el único se había ido a una isla desconocida seguramente para no volver.

-Parecía tan real...

Por alguna razón cuando dejamos a alguien especial, nuestro cerebro tiene la brillante idea de recordar todos eso maravillosos momentos que hemos pasados juntos. A ella en aquel instante le pasaba lo mismo. incluso llegó a pensar que por el miedo que tenía a dar con otro noble que fuera peor que Queen, podía hacerse la loca y fingir que no pasaba nada. Cuando todo lo de la aventura terminara sólo podía asumir lo que le había pasado y trabajar para los dos nobles casados hasta la muerte. Una muerte solitaria, ni marido, ni descendencia.

Aquella perspectiva de vida la aterrorizaba mas, ella también quería una familia, no ahora porque se consideraba demasiado joven (en contra de los ideales de la época) pero sí algún día.

Derramó una lágrima, pero la limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, quería ser fuerte frente aquello.

Estaba tumbada y bastante relajada, tenía la nuca apoyada sobre el borde de la bañera e intentaba olvidar. No había visto al inspector ni a su guarda-espaldas pero si que había oído la voz del primero y parecía completamente seguro de sí mismo. Al otro no le había oído hablar.

Había permanecido con los ojos cerrados hasta ahora y los abrió poco a poco.

Sin poder evitarlo gritó. Había una figura frente a la ventana creando una sombra negra como la noche, no podía verlo bien, pero por un segundo había creído ver a Queen.

.

Mientras tanto los chicos, había estado viendo la cocina y la despensa, que eran de 10 y ahora miraban la biblioteca. Más bien, la desordenaban miraban de que era el libro y lo tiraban con desdén al suelo. Él cada vez mas enfadado fumaba desde el marco de la puerta. De vez en cuando, echaba una mirada a la puerta del baño. Nada. Ella no salía, empezaba a preocuparse.

-Anda libros de cocina -dijo Kid- mamá te guardó las recetas.

El noble se enfadó todavía mas.

-A ti que te importa -dijo el chico con desdén.

Los dos hombres se desentendieron de su labor tiraron los libros que llevaban en brazos y lo miraron desafiantes.

-¿Que has dicho? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

El guardaespaldas avanzó un paso.

-He dicho -dijo el rubio desde el marco de la puerta- que a ti que te importa.

Estaban a punto de meterse en una pelea, cuando oyeron el grito de la joven. El rubio salió corriendo y le dio una patada a la puerta del baño.

-¿¡Que ocurre!? -preguntó.

Cuando se trataba de salvarla, no pensaba a la hora de hacer las cosas y meterse en el baño cuando se estaba bañando pues no era una idea muy pensada. Pero lo peor era que los otros dos lo habían seguido y estaban mirando.

-P-pero -exclamó el noble- ¿Que... que haces?

La joven sin pudor, estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana observando algo que estaba justo debajo. Menudo espectáculo daba los tres de atrás, alucinaban.

-¡Hay una niña!

-¿Niña?

Ella dejó de estar colgada de la ventana para girarse sin problemas y mirarlos a los tres. Los que más miraban eran ellos.

-¡Sí! ¡Niña! ¡Mujer en pequeño!

-Ah... m-mujer... -articuló él.

-¿Ah? ¿Mujer?-gritó ella escandalizada-. ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir!? ¡AYÚDAME!

-¿E-eh?

El noble sangraba por la nariz, la miraba con dos corazones en los ojos y totalmente embelesado. Los otros dos, la miraban, jamás habían visto algo así en la casa de un noble.

-¿¡Que te ocurre!? ¡Una niña se desangra! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

No hubo respuesta ella no entendía por qué no dejaban de mirarla los tres.

-Visión celestial... -dijo el noble antes de caer hacia atrás quedando en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eh?

Ella hasta ahora había permanecido centrada en la niña y no sabía porque la miraban con tanto interés. Cuando se dio cuenta, cogió una toalla rápidamente y la envolvió al rededor de su cuerpo. Luego se arrodilló.

-Lo siento en serio que no tenía ni idea.

Despertó y volvió a lo principal pronto.

-Mi señor -dijo arrodillándose junto al noble en el suelo-. Ha venido una niña pidiendo ayuda muy malherida, al principió cuando apareció en la ventana me dio un susto de muerte. Después calló de golpe al suelo. Miré por la ventana y me dí cuenta de que estaba muy herida, por favor, si no me ayudáis morirá.

-¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que a pasado? ¿Y por qué la toalla?

-¡Vamos! Imaginate como lo pasará ahora mismo esa pobre niña.

-Sí, pero quedate -le dijo- vas a pillar una pulmonía.

Pronto salió corriendo a por la niña que había debajo de la ventana. La recogieron y llamaron a un médico. El inspector y su guardaespaldas se tuvieron que quedar, pues aún no habían terminado con el examen. Por unas horas las palabras " Quiero que sepas ante todo, que te trato igual que a Honey" fueron olvidadas.

La doctor que había atendido la herida de flecha de la mujer ahora examinaba a la niña en la casa, junto con otros dos doctores. Los doctores se marcharon a por material médico y se quedaron en la casa, la niña misteriosa, la sirvienta, el noble, el inspector y el guardaespaldas.

-¿Cómo está doctora? -preguntó la sirvienta.

Aun llevaba tan solo la toalla y seguía muy mojada.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¡Vos no! ¡La niña! -le gritó enfadada.

-Ah pues nada bien. Creo que morirá, ha perdido demasiada sangre.

-¿Que le a ocurrido? -preguntó el noble.

-La mayoría son cortes, pero hay cortes, golpes y huesos rotos por todo el cuerpo. Además avanzó por el bosque sin zapatos con lo cual tiene los pies destrozados y este corte que tiene sobre la cara -dijo la doctora señalando el rostro de la niña- hará que pierda el ojo derecho.

-¿Quien podría hacerle algo así a una niña? -se preguntó la sirvienta.

-¿Quien? -preguntó el inspector-. Todavía nadie a dicho que una persona atacara a la niña.

-¿¡Y ENTONCES COMO LE A OCURRIDO ESTO!? ¡Un arbusto malvado en el bosque! ¡O piedras asesinas! ¿¡Eres tonto o que te pasa!?

Se hizo el silencio, nunca nadie le había hablado con ese tono a un inspector. Pero este no era un inspector normal aunque nadie lo supiera, en realidad no era un inspector. Sólo habían fingido ser el inspector normal y su guardaespaldas para meterse en algunas de las casas de la academia y así encontrar lo que buscaban, lo que muchos buscaban. El libro.

Durante años se había extendido el rumor de un libro antiguo que relataba las características y localización de seres inimaginables para la humanidad. Con inmensos poderes y capacidades. Era de imaginar que cualquier persona poderosa que los dominara tendría bajo su control todo el mundo por ello muchos se habían lanzado a buscarlo. La academia era uno de los puntos rojos marcados en el mapa de "posibles localizaciones del libro". Ahora Kid y su aliado lo buscaban con desesperación.

Todos creían que eran inspectores del gobierno y se quedaron de piedra al ver como la sirvienta les gritaba e insultaba sin pudor.

Ella estaba muy enfadada, los nobles no podían entender la situación. Ella misma había pasado por esa situación, varias veces y habría dado lo que fuera para que alguien la ayudara o por lo menos la apoyara. Cuando los demás nobles la veían así siempre daban la razón a aquel que la había dañado. Decían que se lo merecía por no haber sido buena, o por ser patosa o también decían que era necesario para que aprendiera. Desde que Eri se había ido ella había estado completamente sola.

Apretó los puños, quería darle a esa niña el apoyo que ella siempre quiso tener.

Mientras tanto el inspector realmente ofendido, le hizo una seña a su guardaespaldas quien cogió a la sirvienta por el cuello.

Para ella lo peor fue que sentía como la toalla resbalaba poco a poco mientras pataleaba.

El noble en seguida fue a por el guardaespaldas.

-¡Aparate!

-Basta niños -dijo la doctora enfada-. Tú no grites, tú suelta a la sirvienta y tú, niña, deja de ser tan descarada.

El noble aunque muy tenso se quedó quieto, el guardaespaldas dejó caer a la sirvienta con desdén y ella cerró la boca. Se levantó despacio mirando con asco al extraño guardaespaldas, la verdad era que le asustaba bastante, era enorme y parecía amenazador. No había escuchado su voz en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la casa.

Notó un repentino calor sobre sus hombros, sus brazos y su espalda luego sintió una repentina presión en el hombro. Al girarse vio a su señor arrodillado y con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se lo pensó antes de contestar.

-Claro -respondió sombría-. Aunque -le dio la chaqueta- será demasiado que la use tanta gente.

Ella se refería a que como la trataba igual que a Honey a ella también le dejaría su chaqueta. Él bajó la cabeza, estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho la verdad.

-Mamá...

Todos automáticamente miraron a la niña. Ella se arrodilló para quedarse a la altura de la cama del cuarto de la sirvienta, que era dónde estaban.

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Mamá? -dijo la niña.

-No, yo no soy tu mamá, soy una amiga. ¿Que le a pasado a tu mamá? ¿Que te a pasado?

-Nos fuimos a coger flores al bosque -la niña tosió, la sirvienta la cogió de la mano- y aparecieron unos chicos. Cogieron a mi mamá y yo corrí, pero luego me cogieron a mí también y me pegaron, oí a mi mamá gritar... ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¡Quiero verla!

La niña empezó a llorar, tenía el pelo liso y moreno y unos ojos color miel muy bonitos.

-Tu mamá está bien -le dijo la sirvienta fingiendo estar tranquila- está en la cocina con una sopa rica que le he preparado. Estaba asustada y preocupada por ti pero está bien, no te preocupes, descansa tranquila.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó la niña de manera inocente.

-Sí, de verdad, venga duérmete o no te recuperarás.

-Me duele mucho -dijo la niña.

La mujer la miró con mucha compasión y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tenemos una doctora muy lista que va a curarte mañana mismo y te va a dejar de doler muy pronto. Lo primero es dormir.

-¿Es muy lista?

-Sí, hasta dice palabras de médicos que yo no entiendo -dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

-El médico al que me lleva mi mamá también dice palabras de esas -dijo la niña feliz.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Las dos rieron a gusto.

-Venga a dormir o de lo contrario no te curarás.

-Vale.

La niña obedeció al instante y todos menos la doctora que tenía que vigilarla.

En el salón quedaban el noble, el inspector y su guardaespaldas y la criada, el ambiente no era el mejor.

-¿Algo mas que queráis saber? -preguntó el noble enfadado.

-Tenemos que volver a la biblioteca -dijo el inspector.

-No, tenéis que iros ya.

-¿Nos echas? -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si.

-¿Que haces? -dijo la sirvienta-. Es una inspección no puedes echarlos.

-Cierto -dijo el inspector.

-Me habéis ofendido gravemente al atacar a mi sirvienta ¡Largo!

-Mi señor... -murmuró ella cabizbaja.

-Te arrepentirás -murmuró el pelirrojo, le asesinaría, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Ellos se fueron, y se quedaron la sirvienta y el noble.

-Se que te has ofendido -dijo él-. Lo siento, no quería que sufrieras.

-Voy a ver a la niña.

Él la cogió del brazo impidiendo que se marchara.

-Lo siento, te lo juro. No quería hacerte daño.

-¡Suéltame! -se liberó de él-. ¡Ya me has hecho daño! Esa pobre niña se merece mi atención más que tú. Vete con Honey, debes de echarla mucho de menos.

-No...

Desistió de alcanzarla, sin tener ni idea de lo que se le venía en cima.

**Continuará...**


	11. Problemas

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 11: Problemas**

Tras semanas y semanas la niña que había estado día y noche en la cama muy dolorida, pudo ponerse en pié. Dio por así decirlo "sus primeros pasos" lo cual asustó bastante a los adultos. Hasta ahora habían podido mentirle, asegurando que la madre de la niña estaba bien y que no había sufrido ningún daño pero ahora se verían obligados a decirle toda la verdad.

Unos días después del ataque a la madre y a la niña, las autoridades habían encontrado un cadáver mutilado, a las afueras del bosque. Pelo moreno y liso, en lo que quedaba de los ojos podía apreciarse un color miel, sin duda era el vivo retrato de su hija.

Habían encontrado la cabeza, un brazo y de cadera para abajo todo menos los pies. Había sido suficiente como para relacionar a madre e hija.

La dirección, sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro de la academia y se preocupó mas que nada de que la voz no corriera, por otra parte querían averiguar, que hacían madre e hija en los terrenos de la academia, pero no pudieron averiguar nada no, hasta que la niña no estuviera en sus plenas facultades. Lo único que podían hacer, a espaldas del clero era hacerle la autopsia al cadáver.

Lo primero que dijeron los sabios, fue que ya que no tenía joyas consigo, ni nada de valor, había sido victima de un robo brutal. La causa de que separaran su cuerpo en varias partes, podía ser fruto de una tortura o de que los ladrones intentaron esconder el cadáver. Luego se averiguó que había sido violada.

Pero el pánico llegó cuando se descubrió que su cuerpo había sido separado a la fuerza. No habían utilizado ningún filo, sino la fuerza bruta. Existía el torno, que se paraba el cuerpo humano, pero ¿Llevar el torno a los bosques de la academia? ¿Cómo? No, transportar un torno a través de las fronteras de la academia y sacarlo, a plena luz del día bajo la vigilancia de miles de guardias armados era imposible.

¿Y si la muerte se había producido fuera de la academia? ¿Y si habían utilizado los bosques de la academia para esconder algunas partes del cuerpo? Entonces la aparición de la niña no tenía explicación.

Las cosas que la niña dijo se tuvieron muy en cuenta, más de lo que tendrían en un caso normal. Pero venían tantos señores que no conocía que la niña se asustaba y se limitaba a decir que estaban en el bosque ella y su mamá cuando aparecieron unos chicos y les hicieron daño.

Pasado el tiempo la duda de por qué estaban ella y su madre en la academia fue resuelta por la niña, que dijo que su madre tenía la intención de encontrar trabajo como criada.

La sirvienta mientras tanto, le cantaba las cuarenta a cualquier persona que viniera a la casa y se pasara de la raya con la niña pero sobre todo le indignaba que se considerara un robo ya que la mujer no llevaba cosas de valor en cima, pero ¡desde cuando las aspirantes a sirvientas llevan cosas de valor consigo!

Sin duda la academia intentaba ocultar, que era posible que un grupo de vándalos por diversión hubiera atacado a la madre y a su hija.

Mientras tanto sirvienta y noble, se separaban más y más cada día. Ya no dormían ni comían juntos, ella ya no quería aprender a leer, ya no se reían juntos, él ya no la llamaba princesa, ella ya no se revelaba, ya no se demostraban el cariño.

La niña dormía en el cuarto de la sirvienta, por lo tanto ella dormía en la lujosa silla junto al fuego del salón. Todo esto a Honey la vino genial, quien veía que las cosas volvían a ser como antes de que aquella mujer llegara.

Ahora Honey se veía como una reina, el noble, le compraba todo lo que quería, la llevaba a todas partes, hacía todo lo que ella quería... siempre concedía hasta el más quisquilloso capricho. La joven noble estaba en el cielo y volvía a tratar a la sirvienta como a un perro mientras el otro se hacía el loco.

La sirvienta había dejado sus clases de lectura y de ver a su amo por casa. Siempre estaba de compras con Honey, o estudiando con Honey, o comiendo con Honey, o ayudando con un problema a Honey, o consolando a la "pobre y desdichada" Honey, o con sus amigos hablando de Honey... ella lo era todo. La joven sirvienta siempre tan sola había empezado a hablar con la niña y ahora eran amigas inseparables, la chica siempre estaba al borde de la cama de su amiga.

Se contaban anécdotas jugaban a juegos y se lo pasaban bien juntas. La niña estaba al 100% de acuerdo de que con su nueva amiga el dolor se sobrellevaba mejor aunque estaba muy apenada por otra parte, ya tenía ganas de ver a su madre (supuestamente viva) aunque comprendía el no verla. Alguien tenía que pagar a todos esos señores que venían a curar y preguntar.

Claro, su madre estaba trabajando mucho en otra casa para que se pudieran permitir aquello, por eso la niña se esforzaba en recuperarse para no necesitar mas médicos y que ella y su madre pudiera estar juntas. Pero eso ya jamás ocurriría.

Todo ocurrió en una tarde soleada, el tiempo era bueno y como de costumbre la niña tenía que tomarse una medicina vía oral que resultaba muy desagradable al sentido del gusto. Una copa de cristal reposaba sobre la mesilla, con un líquido ligero en su interior.

La niña dio el primer sorbo y segundos después lo escupió. Sabía peor que de costumbre.

-Puaj -dijo- no me quiero beber esto.

Se encontraba sola en la sala y estaba muy aburrida, echaba de menos a su amiga la sirvienta quien había tenido que bajar al pueblo a comprar algo de comida. En la casa estaba un médico que estaba en el salón.

A la sirvienta, no le gustaba para nada dejar a la niña con extraños, ni mucho menos salir ella sola de la academia hasta el pueblo mas cercano. Sentía que los guardias de Queen o él mismo, le esperaban tras las esquinas. Antes contaba con el noble para ayudarla pero ahora estaría con Honey y lo pasaba realmente mal cuando se veía obligada a salir de la academia.

La niña, mientras tanto jugueteaba con la copa, haciendo ver que bebía como una nena mayor, pero no era muy habilidosa, y la copa calló al suelo haciéndose mil pedazos.

-Oh no -murmuró la niña.

Sin pensar, se levantó y escondió los pedazos bajo la cama, luego se tumbó y se hizo la dormida. El doctor alarmado por el ruido, entró en la habitación y vio a la niña dormida. También vio la medicina por el suelo y algunos cristales.

Automáticamente fue a preguntarle a la niña y no de la mejor manera posible.

-¡Oye niña! -le dijo con desprecio-. ¿¡Eso que hay en el suelo es la medicina que te he dado!?

La niña se echó a temblar.

-¡Responde! -gritó el médico enfadado agarrándola de su pequeño vestido.

-Ha sido sin querer -murmuró la niña aterrada.

-¿¡A caso te atreves a despreciar mis curas!?

-N-no.

El médico echo una furia tiró a la niña a la cama y se remangó listo para pegarle o quizá aquel perturbado tendría algo más en mente...

La sirvienta llegaba cargada hasta arriba, tanto, que le costaba ver por dónde iba. Por fin llegó al porche, dónde tropezó con los escalones.

_-Soy una patosa -se recriminó a si misma. _

Miró hacia la casa poniéndose en pie y volvió a intentar recoger las cosas, hasta que escuchá el grito de la niña. De _su_ niña.

Tiró las cosas que había cogido, al suelo y corrió hacia la habitación de la niña. Rogaba a los cielos que gritara por haber vito una cucaracha.

Incansable avanzó, y al llegar abrió de golpe la puerta. La escena que se encontró no tenía precio. El médico intentaba quitarle su blanco vestidito a la niña sin su consentimiento.

La sirvienta lo único que vio al principio era a si misma muchos años atrás ocupando el lugar de la niña, pero después vio a una niña confundida que sólo intentaba defenderse en vano. Era demasiado joven, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Lo primero que la sirvienta hizo fue apartar al doctor y empujarlo contra la mesilla que se hizo pedazos. Después cogió a la niña y la sacó fuera de la habitación, asustada de lo que era capaz una persona cruel. Llevó a la niña en dirección a la puerta y la dejó allí en el porche.

-¡Corre! -le dijo-. ¡Yo lo entretendré!

-No, mi mamá me dijo eso antes de irse y ya no ha vuelto -dijo la niña entre lágrimas.

-Ves a la academia -dijo la sirvienta con una falsa sonrisa-. Allí te van a escuchar y yo, te juro, que estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, con la merienda preparada.

-Un juramento es muy serio.

-Sí -dijo la joven-. Es lo mas serio del mundo.

La niña asintió y se fue corriendo en dirección al gran edificio que podía verse por encima de los árboles.

-Bueno en realidad -murmuró la sirvienta cabizbaja- tu serías ahora lo mas serio del mundo para mí.

Al principio, pensó que con los que habían atacado a la madre de la niña sueltos por ahí, lo último que faltaba era dejarla sola pero ahora la primera amenaza era el doctor.

La sirvienta se metió en la casa y cerró la puerta, tras ello sintió una presencia a su espalda.

La niña avanzaba por el bosque, ni si quiera llevaba zapatos. Sólo quería encontrar al chico rubio que de vez en cuando traía comida y regalos. Sabía que era el señor de la casa y así por lo menos se sentiría mas segura.

**Flash Back **

Cuando despertó de la pesadilla que le había impedido dormir, la pequeña, encontró a la sirvienta junto a ella con cara de intensa preocupación.

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien -dijo tímida.

-Te e oído gritar ¿A sido una pesadilla?

-Sí -murmuró la niña.

La sirvienta se sentó al borde de la cama y cogió la débil mano de la niña.

-¿Como te llamas pequeña?

-Me llamo Karen -dijo la niña.

-Yo soy Nami.

-¿Por que... la personas mayores no tienen pesadillas?

La sirvienta rió divertida, mientras Karen la miraba confusa.

-Las personas mayores también tenemos pesadillas, también nos dan miedo muchas cosas ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Karen curiosa.

-Palabra.

-¿A ti que te da miedo? -preguntó Karen.

-Bueno, a mi... que las personas a las que quiero me utilicen, me da miedo estar sola, me da miedo reconocer lo que siento y... -se agachó sobre la niña susurrando- me da miedo la oscuridad.

Karen sonrió.

-A mí también me dan miedo esas cosas y... -susurró igual que lo había echo la sirvienta- me da miedo el monstruo del armario.

La sirvienta sonrió.

-¿Quieres que compruebe haber si está esta noche en nuestro armario?

-Si, por favor.

La sirvienta se puso en pié, fue caminando hacia el armario y suspiró antes de abrir sus puertas. No esperaba que hubiera nada, es más, cuando las puertas se abrieron sólo encontró sus vestidos, que le trajeron bonitos recuerdos. Recuerdos con su señor.

-¿Mi mamá está muerta? -preguntó Karen sacando de sus cavilaciones a la sirvienta.

-¡No! -dijo ella rápidamente-. Esta viva.

-Si ella se muere algún día... ¿Querrás ser mi mamá?

La sirvienta se estremeció aceptar aquello sería colosal, quizá demasiado impactante para ella. Una niña, eso sería una responsabilidad enorme. Ni si quiera podía cuidarse a sí misma, ¿Como cuidar a una niña? Sólo por complacer los deseos de Karen aceptó.

-Claro -dijo desanimada.

-Y el señor noble podría ser mi papá -dijo la niña realmente feliz.

-¿¡COMO DICES!?

La sirvienta, se quedó de piedra, era cierto que Karen era muy pequeña así que no podía echarle la bronca pero por otro lado... tenía que explicarle su fallo para que no volviera a cometerlo.

-Karen, tienes que entender que hay personas que no pueden estar juntas. No pueden ser papás y mamás...

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porqué simplemente hay personas que no pueden estar juntas. Existen normas, normas morales que impiden a ciertas personas estar juntas voluntariamente. Además para que un chico y una chica sean mamá y papá tienen que quererse.

-¿Y tu odias al señor noble?

-No, para nada, él es maravilloso ¡Es increíble! No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que puede llegar a ser.

-¿Entonces porque no podéis ser papá y mamá?

-Eres demasiado pequeña para pequeña para entenderlo -dijo la sirvienta sonrojada.

Mientras tanto el noble se apoyaba en las paredes del pasillo, le encantaba cotillear en charlas de mujeres. Tenía una traviesa sonrisa, que denotaba lo mucho que se divertía con las nerviosas explicaciones de la sirvienta. Encendió otro cigarro.

-Todos los adultos me dicen lo mismo -dijo Karen desanimada.

-Mira recuerdas a nuestra señora Honey ella podría ser tu mamá y el señor tu papá, yo puedo ser tu amiga.

-No me gusta -respondió Karen-. Tengo la impresión de que le caigo mal.

-No, apenas os veis es imposible tonta.

-¿Entonces por qué me mira con cara de asco?

-Preguntas mucho ¿verdad?

-Sí, mamá decía que estoy en la edad.

-Dice, está bien, no te preocupes.

La niña sonrió.

-Pegas mucho con el señor noble. Serías los perfectos papá y mamá.

La sirvienta sonrió.

-No se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?

-¿Entonces lo admites?

-Sí -dijo la sirvienta sonriendo.

-¡Bien!

Las dos se rieron juntas. El noble en el pasillo sonrió y apagó el cigarrillo dejándolo en mitad de la puerta. Sabía que ella se daría cuenta de que había estado allí y ella tras acostar a la niña y cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que el cigarro en el suelo. Aquello era una marca.

Poco después sintió, que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Serías una perfecta mamá -murmuró una voz a su espalda.

-No puedes tener hijos con dos mujeres.

-Estas obsesionada con lo que te dije...

-No lo voy olvidar jamás. Aunque por otra parte me has recordado que sólo soy la esclava. Ahora, te voy a pedir amablemente que me sueltes.

La niña escuchaba sin poder verlos pues la oscuridad se lo impedía.

-Yo si que soy tu esclavo.

-¿Que? No, ahora en serio, quiero irme a dormir.

-Durmamos como antes -rogó él.

-Eres muy terco.

-Ni te lo imaginas, pero, no te obligaré -dijo el noble mientas la soltaba.

-Me lo imaginaba. Buenas noches.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches.

La niña sonrió, por lo menos el final había sido feliz. Sin duda echaba de menos a su madre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tropezó, era clavada a la sirvienta. Karen se echó a llorar. No iba a poder encontrar a nadie a tiempo.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba era el amo de la sirvienta, aquel chico que siempre le traía regalos. Sin dudarlo se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

-¿Que a ocurrido? -preguntó.

Su voz era tranquila, serena, era tan relajante escucharle.

-El doctor perdió la razón e intentó atacarme, entonces la señorita sirvienta se metió en medio y me dijo que corriera. Ella se encerró con el doctor, me... ¡me prometió que tendría la merienda preparada la merienda cuando yo llegara!

-No pasa nada -musitó el noble-. Va a estar bien.

Cogió a la niña en brazos y veloz, como el viento, fue a la casa. A rescatar a su princesa.

En cuanto sintió aquel frío aliento en su nuca, la sirvienta se paró en seco y se giró lentamente. Se encontró con unos ojos rojos y brillantes que la aterrorizaron. Tenía la certeza de que no era humano.

De pronto el doctor, o lo que fuera aquello, alargó una mano hacia la sirvienta.

-Doctor -dijo ella- alguien os atacó, os transformó en un ser no-humano pero sé que estáis ahí, por favor, no queréis hacer daño a nadie.

La fría mano del doctor acarició el cuello de la mujer y ella lo interpretó como una señal, de que el doctor luchaba por salir y dominar su cuerpo.

-Doctor... -dijo ella al notar su caricia-. ¿Sois vos?

La mano del doctor automáticamente agarró con fuerza el cuello de la chica y la levantó en el aire. Ella pataleó y arañó sus manos pero el doctor no parecía sentir nada. Acto seguido lanzó su cuerpo hacia el suelo.

Ella tosió e intentó entretenerle un rato mas para que no tuviera tiempo de atrapar a Karen. Tenía que aguantar viva el máximo de tiempo posible o a la niña le pasaría algo. Si intentaba luchar contra él, perdería seguro, tendría que probar otra cosa. Pero por otra parte, ¿Por qué su otro yo no aparecía? Derrotaría a aquel hombre en un santiamén, pero, muchos otros sufrirían daños.

Ya le había pasado otras veces cuando otros nobles habían intentado hacerle daño. Esta vez su otro yo tardaba demasiado en darse a conocer.

Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con una patada en la cara del doctor. Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

-Basta... -murmuró.

Luego el doctor cogió uno de sus tobillos y comenzó a arrastrala hacia las escaleras del pasillo. La sirvienta pataleó asustada y viendo que no podía hacer nada, se agarró al suelo con las uñas mientras era arrastrada.

La subió a golpes por la escalera y al llegar al pasillo ella empezó a defenderse desesperada. Le pegó una patada en la muñeca y consiguió escapar. Intentó levantarse para correr, pero recibió una patada en la espalda y calló al suelo. El doctor, empezó a pegarle patadas en la tripa y luego empezó a pegarle con la cabeza contra la pared hasta que ella se desmayó.

Después, la arrastró del pelo hasta la habitación del noble.

Cuando empezaba a romper su ropa la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

**Continuará...**


	12. El trato

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 12: El trato**

Las botas del noble resonaban sobre la madera del suelo, tras traspasar la puerta. Era un sonido pesado y continuo. En pocos segundos su sonrisa se amplió del todo.

El doctor estaba preparando a la mujer para su amo, pero éste le ordenó que se detuviera. Poco después, sacó un arma de dentro de su chaqueta y apuntó a la cabeza del doctor. Apretó el gatillo. No toleraba los errores.

La niña había escapado y seguramente ya habría encontrado ayuda. Eso restaba su tiempo, además la sirvienta permanecía desmayada así que tendría que esperar a que despertara o secuestrarla lo cual sería tedioso.

El cuerpo del doctor calló al suelo y un charco de sangre se formó a su alrededor. La mujer estaba en cima de la cama inconsciente y él se sentó en la silla del escritorio, lo más próximo a ella que pudo. Después comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, la mujer no daba señales de vida, pero él podía percatarse de que su corazón aún latía.

Pocos minutos después la joven empezó a despertarse y el noble se tumbó con ella en sus brazos.

El noble que había entrado en la casa, tenía muy claros sus objetivos.

El tiempo pasaba en el bosque, tal vez en vacío. El chico no paraba de correr, era algo muy extraño. Llevaba muchos años viviendo en aquella casa había recorrido el camino miles de veces, pero ahora lo había olvidado. No podía contar con la niña y Honey había decidido marcharse. Él la había apoyado, no quería que su seguridad se comprometiera.

Estaba realmente nervioso y no había echo mas que andar hacia todas partes, la niña no hacía mas que llorar, estaban los dos totalmente perdidos.

-¿Cuanto falta? -preguntó la niña desesperada.

-¡No lo sé! -gritó él-. ¿¡Por qué no lo sé!? ¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿¡Que demonios está pasando!?

Desesperado se apoyó en un árbol intentando concentrarse y calmarse. No se percató de un objeto maldito en su bolsillo.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que un extraño estaba en su casa y eso no le agradaba nada, no sabía lo que podía ser capaz.

Ella despertó con lentitud. Estaba muy mareada y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Pronto sintió como alguien besaba su herida, de dónde la sangre brotaba. Ella pensó que sería su amo, sin duda estaba equivocada. Se abrazó a la persona que tenía al lado sin siquiera abrir los ojos, pero algo iba mal, no sentía el calor que a él lo caracterizaba ¿Era otra persona?

Intentó abrir los ojos pero el extraño puso una mano sobre sus ojos. Aquella persona llevaba guantes, su amo nunca llevaba guantes.

Notó que estaba tumbada y empezó a asustarse. Temblaba mientras la otra figura la abrazaba mas fuerte. Estaba tan frío.

-¿Q-quien...? -intentó decir ella.

No podía ver nada, aquella mano enguantada impedía que su sentido de la vista trabajara como debía.

-No te tomes esto como un ataque -dijo el extraño- sino como una reunión para negociar.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, jamás olvidaría esa voz, quería salir de sus brazos.

-No... me abraces... ¡bastardo!

-Eres muy descarada. Cuando eras una cría eras mas fácil de tratar, ahora admito que tienes muy mal genio.

Ella apretó los puños pero no tenía fuerza para más. Odiaba a ese hombre, con toda su alma.

-¿Que hay en juego... Queen?

-Tu futuro y el de tu amo.

-¿En que entra él en todo esto? ¿Esto es entre tú y yo?

-Pronto será un nosotros -dijo Queen.

-Eso ni lo sueñes -le contestó la sirvienta-. Se que tú manipulaste al doctor. ¿Que eres?

-No somos tan distintos. Somos almas gemelas, el destino a decidido que estemos juntos.

-Tu y yo, "nosotros" si tu pequeño cerebro lo entiende mejor, somos totalmente diferentes, más de lo que imaginas. ¿Que hiciste con el doctor? ¿Un fármaco tal vez? Haz que vuelva a ser como antes, es un gran hombre y lo has convertido en un monstruo.

-Un monstruo... tal vez, pero yo prefiero verlo de otra manera, un ser casi divino, sólo por un defecto... parte del alma humana.

-Lo has convertido en... en...

-Uno de nosotros -dijo Queen con una sonrisa.

La niña con desesperación intentaba despertar al chico rubio. De pronto había caído al suelo sin ningún tipo de explicación o motivo. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? ¿Estaba malo? ¿Le dolía la tripa? Era lo único que se le ocurría a la niña. No alcanzaba a más. Estaba muy preocupada por él, pero también tenía miedo de que el médico los encontrara.

-¡Señor noble despierte! -rogó la niña.

-Verás querida -dijo Queen- tu y yo somos los últimos seres semi-demonios en el mundo. O cazadores. Pero aún nos queda esa inútil parte humana, en nosotros está el deber de llenar la tierra de demonios puros, auténticos...

-¿Cómo es posible que...? ¿Y el doctor? -musitó ella.

-Sigues preocupada por ese inútil... no sabe controlar su sangre impura y obedece mis órdenes porque en su instinto está el saber que yo soy superior. Pero... pronto dejará de sufrir pues cada vez tiene menos control sobre sí mismo y pueden ocurrir dos cosas.

-¿Dos cosas? -murmuró la sirvienta aterrorizada.

-Puede que no consiga dominar sus impulsos hasta suprimirlos, puede que su cuerpo no pueda soportarlo y entonces morirá. Aunque si es de los pocos que logra ser lo suficientemente fuerte, se unirá a mi ejército de esclavos y guerreros.

-¡Devuélvelo a la normalidad!

-No se puede, una vez que la sangre se a mezclado ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿¡Y si tenía familia!? ¿¡Y si tenía hijos!?

-Y su bonita esposa... -dijo Queen.

Ella le escupió, apuntando a los ojos. Sin comprobar que hubiera acertado, intentó escapar pero como era de esperar el noble muy enfadado no la dejó marchar. Al contrario, se acercó más todavía.

-Escuchame -dijo con voz lúgubre- como te vuelvas a pasar de la raya sabrás de verdad lo que es un noble. ¿Me has entendido? ¿Monstruita? Verás mi sueño es poblar la tierra de demonios siendo yo el rey de todos ellos y que los humanos hagan el papel de esclavos en mi obra maestra. Pero para eso te necesito, por ello tendrás el resguardo de que no vas a morir, de momento. Primero tu y yo engendraremos una nueva raza. ¡Nuestros hijos formarán una nueva era!

-¿Hijos? -murmuró ella.

-Sí, nuestros pequeños...

La mujer aterrada era incapaz casi de respirar. Empezó a temblar violentamente.

-¡No quiero hacerlo!

Intentó escapar pero Queen era demasiado fuerte. Su agitada respiración sobre el cuello iba a matarla.

-Aquí llega el trato que quiero proponerte. Hay miles de mis esclavos en la academia, apenas se diferencian de los humanos cualquiera de ellos podría atacar a tu más que indefenso amo... y después ya no habría vuelta atrás. Todo para él se acabaría en el mismo instante en que su sangre se fundiera con la de uno de mis esclavos. Su vida tal y como la conoce abría llegado a su fin.

La sirvienta comenzó a llorar descorazonada.

-Yo no quiero que sufra... -murmuró.

-Lo sé -dijo Queen acariciando su rostro-. Por esa razón yo quiero darte una oportunidad, tu puedes impedir que esas cosas malas le ocurran a tu amo.

-¿P-puedo? -dijo la sirvienta mientras dejaba de llorar.

-Sí -le contestó Queen-. Si vienes conmigo si te entregas a mi yo haré que sea protegido en lugar de atacado. A él jamás le pasará nada e incluso... si deseas que sea feliz...

-Sí -dijo la sirvienta-. Lo deseo mas que nada en el mundo.

-Le entregaré a mi sobrina, como él tanto desea.

La sirvienta entonces lloró con aún mas fuerza, se sentía tan mal. Por una parte quería que fuera feliz pero por otra, quería tenerlo para ella sola. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a acabar con un cuarentón? Esta era una de las situaciones en las que pensaba "¿¡Por qué siempre a mí!?" Ella no quería una vida así. Se lamentó profundamente de haber nacido, apenas tenía recuerdos felices, su vida era una auténtica basura y apenas había echo daño al mundo mientras que Honey, se había quedado con el chico de sus sueños siendo una mala persona.

Incluso Queen que era el ser mas perverso al que había conocido, estaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería.

-No es justo... -murmuró entre lágrimas-. ¿Y la niña?

-También puedo garantizarte su seguridad. Tienes una semana para decidir, recuerda o el apuesto joven y la niña o tú.

El noble sonrió.

Su futuro marido la abrazó mas fuerte todavía. Ella se sentía mas perdida que nunca, ¿por qué tenía que hacer esas cosas? Además tenía la opción de ser libre pero ella elegía una opción peor que la muerte para que su amo tuviera un futuro mejor y también aquella niña que no tenía que ver con nada. Pero sabía que en cuanto tuviera ese futuro feliz ella sabía que se iba a olvidar de aquella sirvienta indefensa a la que rescató de un polvoriento camino. Estaba destrozada, sólo quería que él fuera feliz, pero a la vez quería que fuera feliz a su lado

La niña agitó al noble quien permanecía desmayado. Y de repente algo cayó de su bolsillo, era una extraña perla negra, que rodó hasta perderse por el bosque. Automáticamente el joven despertó aturdido.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y cogió a la niña mientras se ponía en pié, por alguna razón ya recordaba dónde estaba su casa. Cuando llegó allí, encontró a la sirvienta en la cama de su cuarto con grabes heridas y llorando desesperada. Pasó una hora hasta que vinieron unos desconocidos a limpiar el cadáver del médico y lo quitaron todo, ella seguía llorando. El joven intentó calmarla pero no había manera ella lo único que hacía era abrazar su cuerpo con fuerza y llorar sobre su pecho. Su felicidad había acabado mas pronto de lo que ella misma hubiera imaginado.

-Por favor cálmate -le rogó el noble una vez mas.

Ella siguió llorando y lo único que el noble pudo escuchar en horas fue:

-Yo siempre buscaría tu felicidad antes que la mía...

Él descorazonado dejó que la mujer y la niña, asustadas y heridas durmieran con él en la misma cama, abrazadas a su cuerpo. Al mirarlas sentía que podían ser como su mujer y su hija pero tras desechar aquellos pensamientos por los que Honey le abría dado una paliza, se durmió dándoles calor y amor a sus dos damiselas en apuros.

**Continuará...**


	13. Siete míseros días Día 1

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 13: Siete míseros días **

La noche la habían pasado los tres abrazados, la niña el noble y la sirvienta. Aquella era una escena rara pero bonita. La joven reflexionaba en los brazos del noble, tenía siete míseros días para despedirse de aquel que la había salvado sin reparos, ignorando que fuera una sirvienta y todo lo que podía perder. En un momento preciso pensó que él era el responsable de haberse reencontrado con Queen, pero aun así él no tenía culpa de nada. Es más estaba segura de que si hubiera sabido todo lo que estaba pasando, jamás hubiera acercado a la sirvienta a Queen ni tampoco hubiera permitido que se entregara para proteger su vida.

Lo miró. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Vio como sonreía tontamente y empezaba a murmurar. Ella movió su cuerpo con curiosidad para poder enterarse mejor de lo que susurraba. Se concentró al máximo.

_-Habla de ¿casarse? -ella sonrió. _

-Honey... -murmuró el noble.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, tenía que olvidar. Puede que viviera en un sueño, que imaginara cosas que no eran verdad, que interpretara de otra manera las palabras de su amo, pero no podía enfadarse tenía una semana. Una semana para despedirse y él ni siquiera lo sabía. Intentó dormirse, ya había tenido suficiente. La curiosidad le había jugado una mala pasada.

_-El destino es cruel -pensó-. ¿Que hay en mí que no le guste o que no dé la talla? ¿En que es Honey mejor que yo? Tal ved es..._

Imaginó su cuerpo en su otro yo. En ese instante un día después del trato con Queen asumió que los monstruos sólo pueden estar con monstruos.

El joven se despertó demasiado tarde como para ir a la academia a estudiar. De todas formas no pensaba moverse de casa por un tiempo, su sirvienta era un imán para los problemas. La miró. ¿Como un ser tan inocente podía tener tan mala suerte? Pero jamás la dejaría sola ahora tenía a alguien que cuidaba de ella un amigo con el que siempre podía contar.

Amigo... si alguna vez hubo algo ahora ya había terminado. Prefería verla como al principio, una amiga. Acarició su mejilla, sin duda quería mas, pero ¿que hacer con Honey?

No, como amigos estaban bien.

La observó. Parecía tener una pesadilla. Intentó despertarla.

Ella se despertó entre sudores fríos y el noble la miraba preocupado, ella agachó la cabeza.

-¿Has tenido un mal sueño? -preguntó el noble.

_-Mi peor sueño se llama "realidad" -pensó ella. _

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió silenciosa.

-Venga -le dijo el noble con una sonrisa-. Quédate aquí mientras te preparo el desayuno y cuida de Karen.

-¿Cómo la voy a cuidar si la última vez no supe hacerlo? -dijo ella triste.

-Mírala.

La sirvienta obedeció.

-¿Tiene algún daño?

-No -murmuró la sirvienta.

-¿Está a salvo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que sí, esta a salvo gracias a ti. Mira todas tus heridas...

La abrazó.

-Fuiste muy valiente.

-Yo no quiero ser "la débil" -dijo ella seria.

-No lo eres, pero me gusta cuando te secuestran los malos -ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- así puedo rescatarte y ser el héroe.

La abrazó mas fuerte mientras ella pensaba...

_-Te cruzas con una mujer en un camino polvoriento y en lugar de reírte de ella como el resto de nobles del mundo, tú la tienes que salvar. Tu tienes que sorprenderla en mitad de la noche y sacarla del bosque en tu blanco corcel. Luego la llevas a un lugar que evoca todas sus pesadillas y cuando está en peligro la salvas demostrando ser un héroe. En una ciudad, destapas tu parte sensible y al llegar a casa tu, le enseñas todo lo que tiene que limpiar. Hasta ahí ya te habías pasado pero luego le compras ropa bonita, zapatos, complementos, todos los caprichos que ella te pide y cuando le presentas a tu novia, le dices que aunque te insulte todo saldrá bien. Le pegas a un noble en la academia para defenderla... la llamas "princesa" continuamente. Dormís juntos todas las noches, abrazados e incluso en un grave conflicto llegas a ignorar que hirió a tu novia gravemente y la besas y miles de recuerdos bonitos después tu dices que la tratas igual que a otra mujer. Ella se enfada contigo pero tu no cedes a la hora de rendirte y sigues intentándolo... y cuando parece que remonta lo vuestro... después de tratarla como nadie la trataba en muchos años... parece que quieres que sólo seáis amigos. ¿Amigos? Te odio pero... no te odio... _

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó él.

-Quiero que... -murmuró ella abatida-. ¡Quiero que Honey desaparezca de la faz de la tierra!

-Pues... -antes de responder se tomó su tiempo- ella ahora no te a echo nada.

Ella lo apartó violentamente y se levantó para hacer el desayuno. Pegó un portazo y se encaminó a la cocina. Karen se despertó poco después. Él había sido muy insensible y notó una punzada de dolor al verla sufrir de esa manera, había sido cruel.

La sirvienta mientras tanto estaba en la cocina intentando calmarse, tenía una semana no podía echarlo a perder todo el primer día. Estaba desesperada, quería decir lo que pensaba pero, tubo que callar una vez mas.

Se sentó y lloró durante un rato largo para sentirse mejor.

El noble entró cuando el desayuno estaba saliendose de la olla. Él lo quitó y miró a la sirvienta sentada. Le temblaban las piernas y tenía el rostro sobre la mesa, con las palmas de las manos pegadas a su cara.

-Tienes razón -murmuró ella-. Honey no me a echo... nada.

Con aquel esfuerzo sobrehumano confiaba en haber podido recuperar al noble, que la miraba entristecido. Aun así ella sentía una rabia que quería sacar de su cuerpo y cogió la olla de barro, quemándose las manos y la tiró enfadada al suelo. La olla se hizo añicos y ella se echó las manos a la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

El noble estaba terriblemente preocupado, veía como aquella mujer estaba desquiciada y como le había dolido decir que Honey no le había echo nada. Él agarró sus manos suavemente y la abrazó.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos a dar una vuelta en barca por el riachuelo?

-¿Que es ese lugar? -dijo ella a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez.

-Ya verás, es un sitio dónde las parejas van allí a dar un relajante paseo en barca. Es precioso te encantará. ¡Nos podemos llevar a Karen!

Ella ilusionada sonrió.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

Él la acompañó a ver a Karen que seguía en la cama del noble jugando a que el interior de las sábanas eran una cueva. El chico se metió dentro de la cueva y le dio un susto a la niña que gritó.

-¡Soy el monstruo de la cueva! ¡Ya eres mía!

La niña volvió a gritar y poco después el noble salió con Karen en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. La niña empezó a reír descontrolada y las sábanas de la cama pasaron a ser un refugio de máxima protección.

-¡Vamos! -le dijo Karen a la sirvienta-. ¡Tienes que meterte al refugio o te cogerá!

La sirvienta sonrió vagamente e intentó hacer caso a Karen que mantenía la puerta del "refugio" abierta. Pero algo se interpuso en el camino de la sirvienta, que había empezado a correr hacia la cama.

Karen se motivó mucho más y empezó a relatar la historia como una narradora de cuento.

-¡Y entonces -dijo Karen- la bella dama fue corriendo hacia el refugio pero... oh no! ¡Parece ser que el monstruo de la cueva se a fijado en la bella dama!

En efecto Karen no se equivocaba, el noble iba a por la sirvienta a atacarla con una lluvia de cosquillas. Ella sonrió de forma amplia, e intentó esquivarlo, pero seguía siendo un caballero entrenado no tubo nada que hacer. Él la secuestró y la niña siguió relatando.

-¡La joven es secuestrada por el monstruo que se la lleva a la cima de una montaña dónde piensa retenerla allí para siempre!

-¡No! -gritó la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

-¡Jamás dejaré que la dama abandone mis brazos! -dijo él.

Estaban en la montaña que no era más que la mesa del escritorio del noble dónde se había sentado. Ella se sonrojó y Karen salió de la cama. Cogió un libro y un lápiz.

-¡Yo con mi espada y mi escudo salvaré a la dama y derrotaré al monstruo!

-¡Socorro! -gritó la sirvienta.

La niña se abalanzó sobre el monstruo y fingió clavar el lápiz sobre su pecho, que hacía las funciones de espada. El noble fingió estar malherido y sin soltar a la sirvienta calló a la cama, supuestamente muerto con la joven en sus brazos.

Ella se liberó de forma cariñosa y fue con Karen.

-Karen -le dijo- ¡Me has rescatado!

-¡Síííí! Pero...

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó la joven preocupada- ¿No te lo has pasado bien?

-No es eso, pero creo que el monstruo todavía no está muerto.

Karen estaba dispuesta a seguir con el juego y la sirvienta quería seguir jugando. Había conseguido olvidar momentáneamente sus penas.

-¿Lo comprobamos?

-Si pero ¿como? -dijo Karen en un susurro.

Intentaban que el "montruo" no las oyera.

-Tengo una idea, tú sólo tienes que decirme si se sonroja.

-¿Sonrojarse? ¿Pero como?

La niña había dejado de lado el juego y estaba muy interesada. Ella también había visto a su mamá y a su papá sonrojarse.

-Pero eso sólo lo pueden hacer los papás ¿no?

-Claro que no boba -la sirvienta le acarició la cabeza.

La mujer, se acercó a la cama dónde reposaba el noble extrañado, no sabía lo que iban a hacer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro ladeado sobre la almohada. De pronto sintió calor sobre su cuerpo y sintió la necesidad urgente de abrir los ojos. Los datos que llegaron a su cerebro gracias a su sentido de la vista, hicieron que se estremeciera y acabó sonrojándose como ella había dicho.

-¡Tiene hasta las orejas rojas! -gritó Karen.

-Sí -la sirvienta empezó a reír.

-S-sois muy malas -él estaba demasiado avergonzado para sonreír del todo.

La mujer se había sentado sobre él poniéndolo a prueba.

-No... -dijo ella.

Cogió a Karen y se tumbaron todos juntos.

-Creo que ya no me vas a llevar al riachuelo por mala persona -dijo la sirvienta sonriendo.

-¿Que? Por supuesto que vamos todos -dijo él.

-¿Que es el riachuelo? -murmuró Karen.

-Un lugar dónde te prestan una barca y puedes dar un agradable paseo -murmuró la mujer.

-¡Quiero ir!

-Entonces princesas, tendréis que arreglaros mientras vuestro humilde sirviente se quita el pijama.

-¡Sí! -gritó Karen.

Ellas aunque con ropa humilde se vistieron, él se puso muy elegante, cogió algo de dinero un almuerzo para mitad de mañana y posteriormente salieron hacia el riachuelo.

Atravesaron gran parte del bosque dónde Karen no hacía mas que comentar todo lo que se le ponía por delante, era un niña muy activa.

-¿Cuanto falta? -preguntó Karen por enésima vez.

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

-Estoy cansada -murmuró Karen.

-¡Escuchad! -gritó la sirvienta- ¿No lo oís?

-Sí... -dijo el noble.

-¡Se oye el agua! -gritó Karen.

Corrieron todos juntos y la sirvienta cogió la merienda de las manos del noble. Al llegar allí, no había nadie, como era normal en horario escolar. Había un hombre sentado en el embarcadero que vigilaba cinco barcas con dos remos cada una. El hombre vestía ropas blancas y un sombrero del mismo color que tapaba sus ojos. El noble lo miró en silencio y comprobó que estaba dormido.

-¿Que hacemos? -dijo la sirvienta en un susurro.

El la miró travieso. Cogió a la niña en brazos y la mano de la sirvienta dulcemente y las guió hasta la barca dónde él mismo cogió los remos.

-Eso está mal mi señor -murmuró la sirvienta.

-Si no se entera no.

Él empezó a remar y el riachuelo rodeado de frondosa vegetación se convirtió en un lugar muy tranquilo dónde ella podía pensar sin alterarse. Lo veía remar y sudar, entonces el momento dejaba de ser tranquilo y ella se ponía muy nerviosa. Pasado un rato Karen empezó a hablar.

-Señor noble, tengo hambre.

Durante todo el tiempo había estado balanceando la barca y el noble se reía feliz mientras la mujer intentaba pararla con miedo de que todos cayeran al agua.

El noble paró de remar.

-Yo necesito descansar un poco. ¿Os apetece almorzar?

Las dos asintieron. Él se quitó la camisa, estaba agotado. La sirvienta desvió la mirada y dejó la comida en el centro de la barca. Estuvo comiendo en silencio hasta que Karen dijo algo que la avergonzó.

-¡La señorita sirvienta está roja!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡No! -gritó Karen

-¡Si es verdad! -dijo la sirvienta de forma inconsciente-. Ah... d-dejarme en paz.

El noble se reía feliz y pasado un rato volvieron al muelle dónde el hombre que vigilaba las barcas se había metido en un arbusto buscando pistas para saber quien se había llevado su barca. Los dos adultos y la niña se callaron, poco después bajaron de la barca y se pusieron a andar de puntillas.

-¡EY! -escucharon poco después de bajar-. ¡OS HABEIS MONTADO SIN PAGAR!

-¡CORRED! -gritó el noble.

Después de correr entre risas llegaron a casa dónde pasaron el reto del día todos juntos, mientras ella tristemente contaba las horas que le quedaban.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Nuevas fotos en la página de tuenti recordad: **

**Cristinagcf**

**Gracias a todos los que leísteis La fuerza del recuerdo y que seguís leyendo por hacerme llegar a las 5.000 visitas**


	14. Siete míseros días Día 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia**

**Capítulo 14: Siete míseros días. Día 2.**

Estaba muy nerviosa ya era el segundo día y al despertar ya no estaba en los brazos del noble. Honey había llegado la noche anterior y había dormido con él no quería ni imaginárselo. Estaba en su cama con Karen que dormía plácidamente.

Se despertó al alba, quería aprovechar el día. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver un cuervo con una carta atada a la pata frente a su ventana.

Abrió la ventana y desató la carta de la pata del cuervo. Éste la picó en una mano. Abrió la carta sellada con un lacre rojo y comenzó a leer.

_Mi deseada prometida: _

_Sé que aquel maldito noble ya te ha enseñado a leer y sabes escribir también, tal vez no tan rápido como alguien que lleve años de práctica, pero sabes. No tienes misterios para mí. Tus cosas en tu nueva casa ya están preparadas y la boda ya está lista, dentro de VI días serás mía. Pronto mi nuevo imperio sobre la tierra será formado. Sabes que ese noble dejará de quererte al instante e incluso será capaz de abandonarte a tu suerte. _

_No confíes, Queen._

Ella cogió una hoja y una pluma de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir lentamente y con mala letra.

_Queen: _

_Da lo mismo que puedas meterte en mi mente, da lo mismo que lo sepas todo sobre mí, mi pasado, mi presente o mi futuro pues por muy deprimida que esté, por muy desdichada que me hagas sé que no vas a poder separar es vínculo que hay entre el corazón de mi amo y el mío. Mi amo también me enseñó a contar aunque debes saberlo también. Eres lo más ruin que hay y sólo me subiré al altar si Dios baja a la tierra y me lo pide. No creo que eso ocurra. Y ni siquiera Cristo podrá convencerme para que forme un imperio a tu lado. Ya hicimos el trato, por favor deja de torturarme. _

_Nunca tuya, Nami._

Muy triste ató con un trozo de seda fina el papel sin cerrar ni sellar al cuervo que con un graznido que despertó a Karen voló sobre el bosque.

-¡Que ha sido eso! -gritó Karen a punto de llorar.

La sirvienta guardó la carta en el cajón y se sentó al borde de la cama dispuesta a calmar a la niña.

-Sólo era un cuervo.

El noble irrumpió en la sala en pijama alarmado por el grito de Karen.

-¿¡A ocurrido algo!? ¿¡Estáis bien!?

-Sólo era un cuervo -repitió la sirvienta.

El noble se acercó a la cama y se sentó muy pegado a la sirvienta.

-¿Que es un cuervo? -preguntó Karen asustada.

-Es un pájaro de la noche, es de color negro y acabas de escuchar su canto. Traen mala suerte, tengo la impresión de que algo horrible está pasando.

Honey apareció en el arco de la puerta.

-Todo parece estar bien -murmuró Karen-. ¿Tendrá que ver con mi mamá?

-No creo.

La sirvienta permanecía muda pero el noble la miró buscando una respuesta y empezó a asustarse.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? -le preguntó.

Miró como ella aterrada desviaba sus ojos de color chocolate, ahora tenía que hacer otro esfuerzo para que él no se enterara.

-No, todo está bien -murmuró.

Él suspiró.

-¿Que haría un cuervo aquí?

Ella sin querer miró a Honey la cual meditaba.

_-Mi tío manda cartas con un cuervo y esa zarrapastrosa parece asustada. Aunque no debería saber leer, podría ser que ese idiota le enseñó. Tengo que encontrar la carta como sea y saber que se lleva ese asqueroso entre manos. Es una deshonra para los Queen. _

-¿Que tal si vamos todos a dar un paseo por el bosque? Tengo un trabajo de naturaleza que tengo que hacer aunque se lo entregaré al profesor cuando vuelva a la escuela.

A la sirvienta le gustaban los paseos, ir con Honey ya no era tan agradable. Honey mientras tanto planeaba el quedarse sola en la casa, para poder tener acceso a las cartas, miraba a la pelirroja que estaba lívida. Vio como temblaba y como el noble comenzaba a sospechar algo preocupado.

Pensó que sería difícil ya que sabía que la sirvienta no era tonta, no la dejaría a solas con las cartas, entonces, tenía que robarlas y devolverlas para que ella no se enterara.

Este era el plan:

Robar las carta antes del paseo sin que nadie se enterara.

Ausentarse durante el paseo para conseguir leer el contenido de las carta.

Devolver la carta antes de que la sirvienta se percate de lo sucedido.

Para Honey fácil.

La sirvienta estaba atemorizada ante la carta traída por el cuervo. Estaba asustada pese a las seguras palabras que había expresado en su carta. _"No confíes"_ esas eran las palabras que la habían aterrorizado. Queen iba a hacer algo, lo sabía. Estaba advirtiéndola de que iba a dar un paso a delante en el juego.

Siempre había atraído los problemas como a un imán pero jamás imaginó que arruinaría su vida por un noble.

_-Me estoy volviendo loca -se dijo para sí. _

Miró al noble que se reía con la niña. Karen parecía muy feliz, su amo le estaba regalando un juguete de los que no había tenido nunca. Una muñeca de trapo. Lo que hubiera dado ella por una muñeca de trapo.

_-Pobre niña, no quiero que descubra nunca lo que pasó con su madre, por lo menos no la vio morir._

Le dieron ganas de llorar ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Y lo sigue siendo.

-Estaría encantada de pasear -dijo la joven con una sonrisa-.

Quería ser feliz los últimos días.

-¡Bien! -gritó el noble cogiendo a cada una de las dos mujeres, una por brazo y a la niña la sentó sobre sus hombros-. Señoritas, nos vamos de paseo.

La sirvienta y Karen se vistieron adecuadamente en el cuarto del noble, porque Honey quería cambiarse de ropa en el cuarto de la sirvienta. En la casa del noble siempre había ropa de Honey por sea caso. Honey había encontrado una excusa perfecta para poder quedarse en el cuarto de la sirvienta. En lugar de sacarlo fuera prefirió leer la carta en el cuarto ya que había encontrado una excusa perfecta para tener el tiempo necesario empezó a rebuscar y encontró un cajón dónde había un papel sin doblar.

_Mi deseada prometida: _

_Sé que aquel maldito noble ya te ha enseñado a leer y sabes escribir también, tal vez no tan rápido como alguien que lleve años de práctica, pero sabes. No tienes misterios para mí. Tus cosas en tu nueva casa ya están preparadas y la boda ya está lista, dentro de VI días serás mía. Pronto mi nuevo imperio sobre la tierra será formado. Sabes que ese noble dejará de quererte al instante e incluso será capaz de abandonarte a tu suerte. _

_No confíes, Queen._

Honey abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Prometida? ¿Su novio le había enseñado a leer? ¿No tiene misterios para él? ¿Su nueva casa? ¿Ser suya? ¿El nuevo imperio? ¿Que su novio iba a abandonar a una sirvienta? ¿No confíes? Aquello era muy sospechoso.

Poco después cuando pensaba que su tío y la sirvienta estaban conspirando descubrió unas marcas en la mesa del escritorio. Ella había escrito con tanta fuerza y tanta desesperación su contestación que había dejado marcas en la mesa y Honey estaba enlazando para poder completar el mensaje. En un momento preciso el noble llamó a la puerta preocupado

-Honey ¿Estás bien?

-Eh... ¡Sí! -había contestado nerviosa.

Al fin la joven noble descifró el mensaje.

_Queen: _

_Da lo mismo que puedas meterte en mi mente, da lo mismo que lo sepas todo sobre mí, mi pasado, mi presente o mi futuro pues por muy deprimida que esté, por muy desdichada que me hagas sé que no vas a poder separar es vínculo que hay entre el corazón de mi amo y el mío. Mi amo también me enseñó a contar aunque debes saberlo también. Eres lo más ruin que hay y sólo me subiré al altar si Dios baja a la tierra y me lo pide. No creo que eso ocurra. Y ni siquiera Cristo podrá convencerme para que forme un imperio a tu lado. Ya hicimos el trato, por favor deja de torturarme. _

_Nunca tuya, Nami._

Honey recogió todo y se cambió rápidamente. Salió sombría de la habitación y miró al noble muy seria antes de decirle:

-Necesito tu caballo y una capa.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó él alarmado.

-Obedece, es urgente -murmuró Honey.

-No quiero que salgas sola, dime primero que está ocurriendo.

Honey le lanzó una mirada a la sirvienta quien se echó a temblar, recordando que las cartas estaban en el cajón de su cuarto. Estaba dispuesta a suplicar ante Honey, a humillarse, lo que fuera. Honey poco después din mediar palabra cogió una capa y dispuesta a salir por la puerta fue interrumpida por la sirvienta.

-¿Que sabes? -dijo la sirvienta suplicante.

Honey la ignoró y siguió adelante. La sirvienta sintió un nudo en la garganta. Honey se subió al caballo (en lugar de utilizar un poni como ea habitual entre las mujeres) y cabalgo veloz contra un ligero viento y cubriendo su rostro con la capa que la protegía de una tormenta pasajera.

-¿Que le habrá pasado a la señorita noble? -preguntó Karen.

El joven permanecía centrado en Honey y a la vez en la sirvienta que temblaba violentamente.

-Por ahora no podemos pasear, aunque creo que la tormenta pasará pronto. ¿Un cuenta-cuentos chicas?

-¿Cuenta-cuentos? -se preguntó Karen.

-¡Sí!

El chico rodeó los hombros de la sirvienta que seguía mirando a la puerta abierta. Él cerró la puerta y tapó a la chica con su chaqueta.

-¿Nunca habéis participado en uno? -preguntó el noble.

-No... -murmuró Karen.

-Pues ya veréis será divertido.

El joven abrazó a su sirvienta. Estaba realmente preocupado.

-¿Como te encuentras? -le susurró el noble.

-Yo... yo... creo que el susto por lo del doctor se me a quedado en el cuerpo, mi señor, sólo es eso.

Se abrazó al noble.

-No te preocupes que lo vamos a olvidar pequeña ¿Conoces el cuento de la bella y la bestia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú Karen?

-¡Yo no!

Se sentó en el sillón y las invitó a acomodarse junto a él, poco después comenzó a relatar.

-Erase una vez...

* * *

La joven noble cabalgaba veloz, si se ponía empeño en poco tiempo se llegaba al castillo de Queen. Pero a los nobles les gustaba parar mucho. Ella llegó a mitad de noche, sin comer sin dormir y con el caballo medio muerto, había avanzado a toda velocidad por aldeas, por caminos hasta llegar al castillo de su tío en el feudo vecino. Estaba muy enfadada.

Los guardias le impidieron el paso y apuntaron sus arcos hacia ella desenvainando las espadas.

-¿¡Quien sois vos!? -preguntó el guardia que se situaba a la derecha de la gran puerta.

-¿Acaso ya no me reconocéis?

Honey se quitó la capucha y los guardias bajaron las armas y haciendo una reverencia, pidieron disculpas.

-¡Exijo ver a mi tío!

-P-pero mylady, vuestro tío está durmiendo en este instante.

-Cuando yo te ordeno algo -murmuró Honey sombría- ¡TÚ ACATAS SIN CUESTIONARME!

Le pegó una patada en la cara bajando del caballo, algo que impresionó a todos los guardias que allí se encontraban. Pronto Queen y su sobrina estaban ya reunidos él vestido con impresionantes galas, ella descuidada por cabalgar noche y día. Queen permanecía entado en su descomunal trono en una sala impresionante a la vista, Honey estaba ante él y la sala permanecía vacía, tan sólo había dos guardias tras la puerta que jamás tendría el valor para escuchar a escondidas.

-A que debo esta agradable visita -dijo Queen con una sonrisa cruel.

-¿¡Que es lo que tramas!? -preguntó Honey sin tapujos.

-¿Yo? -dijo Queen haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡No me hables de esa manera!

Queen siempre hablaba sobrado, siempre era el mas listo, el más apuesto, el más rico... y eso había alimentado su ego.

-Adolescencia... -murmuró mientras cogía una copa y comenzaba a beber-. Yo a tu edad era igual de rebelde... siempre en contra de la autoridad ¡yo marcaba mi ritmo! Al contrario que tu padre... un perdedor.

-¡Mi padre era un buen hombre! -gritó Honey.

-Tu padre siempre estaba a las órdenes de nadie, no era dueño ni de su propia vida...

Honey apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Recuerdo que yo elegí a tu madre como esposa, un mujer sugerente...

-¡Cállate! -gritó Honey.

-Pero entonces tu abuelo decidió que mi hermano era una persona que convencería mejor a la familia de tu madre y así fue. Tu habrías sido mi hija si ese vejestorio no se hubiera entrometido.

-¡Basta!

-Un pena que alguien lo envenenara ¿no crees? Y tus padres... pobrecitos.

Honey se echó a llorar.

-¡Tu mataste al abuelo! ¡Tu mataste a mamá y papá! ¡Tú te llevaste a Kotaro y a mi niño!

Honey avanzó entre lágrimas hacia el ser que le había arruinado la vida. Pensaba matarlo allí mismo aunque la hubiera criado le daba igual, aunque la hubiera llevado a la mejor academia del mundo ella sabía que todo era interés. Le daba tanta pena aquel noble del que se había aprovechado, ese chico que siempre estaba para ella, le recordaba tanto a Kotaro que a poco estuvo de enamorarse otra vez. Pero sabía que a su tío le interesaba esa unión para quitarle el libro al joven que podría tenerlo en sus manos. Un libro sagrado que le daría otra llave más para conquistar el mundo.

Si conseguía salir de aquel enfrentamiento se disculparía con aquel pobre chico, por haber ejercido el papel de bruja y también con la sirvienta, con la que se había pasado demasiado.

Queen chasqueó los dedos y para Honey todo fue demasiado rápido. Sintió unas manos que la atraparon y ella usando su poder se convirtió en un gran charco y siguió avanzando hacia su tío. La metieron inesperadamente en un frasco y se la llevaron mientras la mujer lloraba asustada.

* * *

**Mucho antes de que Honey llegara al castillo de su tío. Casa del noble. **

-¡No se lo merece! -gritó la sirvienta poniéndose en pié-. ¡La bestia no puede morir!

El noble rió mientras Karen permanecía triste por el desenlace de la historia. Se acercó a la sirvienta dejando a la niña en el cómodo sillón.

-Entonces bella le dio un beso a la bestia que se transformó en un apuesto príncipe. Éste había sido maldecido por no ser una buena persona, obra de una hechicera que lo puso a prueba hace muchos años. Todos los demás, el reloj, las tacitas, la tetera... se transformaron en personas. Y los dos vivieron juntos en el castillo de él, hasta el fin de sus vidas queriéndose incluso después de la muerte.

-¿Entonces no se muere? -preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-No -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! -gritó Karen.

-Supongo que... ese es el mejor final de todos -dijo la mujer.

-Es un final bonito -dijo el noble-. ¡Mirad! ¡Se nos ha echo de noche! ¿Que tal si paseamos mañana?

-Si, ese es un buen plan -murmuró la sirvienta quien sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Karen.

-En fin, a la camita pequeñajas.

-¿En mi cuarto? -preguntó la sirvienta al instante.

-Si... ¿ocurre algo?

La mujer sabía que el tiempo pasaba y que necesitaba estar junto al noble el máximo de tiempo posible así que lamentando mucho lo que estaba haciendo, le mintió.

-Es que aún tengo miedo... y-yo no quiero ocasionar ningún problema, mi señor, sólo si tu quieres...

-Claro ¡Entonces a la cueva a dormir!

Ella sonrió.

-¡Bien! -gritó Karen.

Así pasaron el segundo día cada vez mas cerca del angustioso final. Cada noche ella abrazaba con mas fuerza a su señor y esta lo notaba. Recordó sus propias palabras aquella misma mañana en referencia a los cuervos "_Traen mala suerte, tengo la impresión de que algo horrible está_ _pasando_. Temía por su sirvienta, no se quería separar de ella jamás aunque sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta. Quería a las dos mujeres a la vez y eso no estaba bien, pronto tendría que decidir.

**Continuará...**

**Esta semana publico mas pronto, feliz Semana Santa queridos lectores. Quería comentar, ya que he visto la pregunta en los comentarios que en principio no tenía pensado que hubiera mas parejas ¿Cuales son vuestras sugerencias? Tal vez ocurra algo inesperado**


	15. Siete míseros días Día 3

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia**

**Capítulo 15: Siete míseros días. Día 3**

La joven aquella mañana despertó mas triste que los otros días. El tercer día cuando el sol llegara a su punto mas alto en el cielo, ya se habría cumplido la mitad del plazo que Queen le había dado para despedirse. En este tiempo, ni siquiera había conseguido un beso de él. Una semana, cero besos.

Cada día la angustia y el miedo crecían, pues su ahora maravillosa vida llegaba a su fin.

-Buenos días -murmuró el chico.

-Buenos días.

-¿Que te pasa? Pareces desanimada. Cada día que pasa estás mas triste y tienes peor cara.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón, a cada día que pasaba se veía mas fea, su ojeras aumentaban, su gesto era alicaído y su cuerpo adelgazaba cada vez mas.

-No se a qué te refieres, yo me encuentro bien -mintió.

El besó su cabeza preocupado y soltó a Karen que permanecía en su brazo izquierdo para coger a la sirvienta con los dos brazos.

-¿Segura?

La joven primero intentó calmarse y después le contestó tartamudeando.

-S-si. ¿Hoy iremos de paseo? -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Si, pero hoy llevaré a unos amigos.

-¿Nobles? -preguntó ella.

-Si. No te preocupes son buena gente.

-Ya...

De pronto, cuando el noble iba a explicarle que sus amigos eran buenas personas, se pudo oír el graznido de un cuervo. En dirección al cuarto de la sirvienta, el mensajero de Queen, aunque el joven no lo supiera, había llegado. La sirvienta comenzó a temblar, Queen le había respondido.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó él desconcertado-. Tan solo es un cuervo.

Ella necesitaba una excusa para ir su habitación.

-T-tengo que ir al baño.

-Está bien...

La joven se levantó veloz y abrió la puerta con cuidado, la cerró de la misma forma pues no deseaba que Karen despertara. Avanzó por el pasillo muy nerviosa y tubo dificultades para abrir la puerta de su propia habitación, se encontraba mareada. En el alféizar de la ventana había un cuervo con una carta atada a la pata. La sirvienta, abrió la ventana y para que el cuervo no la volviera a picar, decidió ir con mas cuidado.

Alzó la mano hasta el animal y este atacó con su pico. No llegó a hacerle daño pues la mujer fue mas rápida, no le gustaba coger la carta de esas maneras, así que miró al cuervo y vio que necesitaba comida ¿Pero que comía un cuervo?

Ella pensó mucho pero no lo sabía. Pensó en preguntarle al noble, ¿Pero como explicarle que tenía que darle de comer a un cuervo? ¿Para que? No, tenía que buscarse la vida. Fue a la cocina muy despacio para que el noble no se diera cuenta. La joven vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo cual le daría problemas, entonces pensó en una forma de pasar sin que él la viera.

Vio que lo único que separaba el pasillo y el salón era una barandilla y tres escalones al final de ella. Esa sería su oportunidad.

Saltó la pequeña barandilla y calló al suelo del salón sin hacer ruido, como una gata. Se agachó para que su cuerpo encajara en el hueco que había entre el pasillo y el salón, así pasaría sin ser vista. De pronto escuchó al noble roncar.

Alzó la cabeza.

-Mi señor... -murmuró.

El noble abrazaba a la niña de forma casi paternal.

Ella sonrió y siguió con su camino, al llegar a la cocina, abrió la puerta de la despensa y cogió un plato. En el, puso carne, verdura, fruta, y avena. No sabía que mas darle.

Al volver a su cuarto vio que el cuervo seguía en el alfeizar de la ventana y ella dejó el plato sobre su escritorio cuidadosamente. El cuervo no pareció reaccionar. Ella no sabía que podía darle hasta que la sorprendió una paloma muerta que caía de su nido. La joven a punto estuvo de gritar pero prefirió evitarlo. El cuervo se abalanzó hambriento sobre la paloma y la devoró. La mujer con picardía desató la cuerda que sujetaba la carta al cuervo y la abrió temerosa.

_Mi bella futura esposa:_

_Sabes perfectamente que soy eficiente a la hora de cumplir mis cometidos. Te comunico un cambio de planes. Verás, inevitablemente tu tiempo de despedida se reduce al máximo, iré a recogerte mañana al alba y como bien has leído, he puesto "recogerte" a la casucha de tu señor. Estoy seguro de que te dejará marchar sin duda alguna de que ya no le sirves teniendo a mi sobrina. Este repentino cambio de planes, se debe a que la organización de la boda se a llevado a cabo más rápido de lo que esperaba al principio, pues sólo tienes un pariente al que yo pueda invitar._

_-¿¡QUE!? -pensó la mujer-. Yo no tengo a nadie. ¿¡Que significa esto!? _

_Eso a aligerado mucho el proceso, es más, ya se encuentra de camino a mi lujoso castillo. Que juntos compartiremos. Además, también está siendo preparada nuestra luna de miel..._

_-Luna de mierda -pensó la joven. _

… _iremos a unas islas paradisíacas del norte, dónde el calor es abundante y dónde la ropa ha de sobrar..._

Ella apretó los puños

… _también mi traje está preparado con hilos de oro y plata, en él a trabajado el mejor diseñador y la mejor costurera de toda la tierra, pues como podrás comprobar mi riqueza no tiene límites, al igual que tu pobreza, en mis brazos todo lo que has sufrido y sufres llegará a su fin._

_Tu amado Queen. _

La joven se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y sin poder evitar la gran presión se echó a llorar desconsolada. Esta carta ya no la contestaría, su tiempo se había agotado antes de lo previsto a un le quedaban cuatro días y ahora sólo uno. Sin contar las noches.

-Las noches... -murmuró la joven-. Sólo una noche... a su lado...

Pensó en Queen y avanzó hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Fue andando por el pasillo y entró en el cuarto del noble, allí sin cerrar la puerta se tumbó a su lado y le acarició el pelo.

Aún lloraba.

-¿Te he contado lo maravilloso que eres? -dijo mientras él dormía- ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez? Jamás he conocido a nadie así, y mucho menos un noble.

Él despegó los ojos de golpe, abrazaba a Karen, pero su preocupación por la sirvienta le impedía dormir durante mucho tiempo. Había despertado recientemente y escuchaba a la joven con atención.

-Tengo mucho miedo -continuó ella-. Estoy pasando uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, pero no sé como decirte... que de pronto todo se me pasa al verte. Mañana va a venir a por mí y no quiero que te ocurra nada, así que creo que me entregaré para que no os pase nada a ti o a Karen... es una monada de cría... y... esto...

Él se asustó ¿quien venía a buscarla? Esa era la gran pregunta, pero, sobre todo... fuere quien fuere, jamás permitiría que le pusiera los dedos en cima. No la iba a entregar por nada del mundo, antes prefería morir.

-Te quiero.

Se le congeló la sangre, aquello si que no lo esperaba ¿Tan desesperada estaba? ¿Que ocurría?

-Pase lo que pase, eso es un hecho y no va a cambiar.

Miró a Karen, a la pequeñaja no la echaría tanto de menos pero extrañaría esa alegría que Karen le ponía a la vida, era realmente excepcional. Suspiró y se metió en la cama. También conocía a Honey pero desde que se había ido no había rastro de ella, había averiguado lo de Queen, de eso estaba segura... ¿Estaría en el castillo de Queen? La sirvienta creía que Honey estaba a salvo porque, era su tío, no podía hacerle nada ¿no?

Así que ese era el último día, ya no iba a verlo mas, nunca. Su mente no podía ni imaginárselo. Pero él tampoco la vería, pronto la olvidaría, así que tenía que hacer que aquel día marcara su vida. Debía ser especial y debía dejar algo que los uniera para siempre. Pensó en objetos materiales, pero eso siempre se olvidaba o perdía, debía ser algo mas.

Una idea vino a su mente y automáticamente, se tocó el vientre. Debía engañar a Queen pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Aun así, ella estaba dispuesta a correr los riesgos necesarios.

Se encogió dentro de la cama, tenía mucho frío. Se acercó al noble y se amarró al él. Ese era el último día.

* * *

Honey temblaba de frío dentro de la sala oscura perfectamente acorazada. No conseguía ver nada y aunque había rastreado toda la habitación, no encontraba ningún lugar por dónde colarse siendo, no mas que un charco.

Estaba encogida sobre sí misma y tenía miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo. Al principio intentó no llorar para no darle ese gusto a su tío, aun así no pudo evitar desmoronarse. Necesitaba una ducha, aunque un lugar donde ir al baño habría sido suficiente para ella.

* * *

Queen recorría su inmensa fortaleza encantado, ya tenía a su sobrina controlada y el mismo panorama con la sirvienta. Respiraba tranquilo y por primera ve en muchos años se sentía vivo. Ya no estaba solo en el mundo, ahora tenía a su otra mitad, aun ser igual. Otro cazador. A demás el libro ya estaba en su poder. Honey lo había robado para él, a la muy ingenua le había servido bien esperando encontrar una recompensa que sanaría su terrible dolor.

Recordaba a Honey a los quince años, sus padres acababan de morir y su matrimonio de conveniencia estaba ya arreglado. Un día de repente, Honey comenzó a vomitar sin ninguna razón y se negaba a que un médico la examinara, hasta que su tío la obligó temiendo lo peor.

Y Queen no se equivocaba. Su sobrina iba a tener un bebé. Aquello iba a ser una bomba para la reputación de la familia, que se iría a pique. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero lo primero era saber quien era el padre, con suerte sería un hijo de noble y podría casarla con él.

No era así, tan sólo era un chico que cuidaba los caballos en la cuadra, tenía uno o dos años mas que ella.

Ahora Queen tenía un gran problema, no podía dejar que su reputación que ya estaba en un pozo, se hundiera aún más. Tenía que esconder a su sobrina lejos del mundo y encerrarla sería difícil con la Toro Toro No Mi, así que tenía que hacer una sala especial.

En su castillo, creó un lugar sólo para ella, rodeada de médicos y soldados de completa confianza. Un sitio infranqueable, dónde ni si quiera el agua podía tener un resquicio para poder ser libre algún día. Así hasta que tubo el bebé.

Aquel día, se llevó al niño y a su padre. Honey lo perdió todo.

* * *

Se despertaron pronto, los dos con muchas cosas en las que pensar. Decidieron hacer que no había pasado nada sobreviviendo al último día. Se vistieron y él preparó el desayuno mientras ella barría la casa.

-¡El desayuno está listo! -gritó él desde la cocina.

-¡Voy!

Ella recogió lo poco que quedaba y fue a la cocina, dónde le esperaba un desayuno delicioso. Se sentó en la mesa con el noble y Karen que devoraba su desayuno con avidez.

-¡Que rico! -gritó Karen.

-Sí, es increíble -dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

-Me alegro de que os guste -murmuró el noble.

-¿Hoy que hacemos? -preguntó Karen curiosa.

-Vamos a ir a pasear con unos amigos -dijo el noble-. Además van a venir pronto.

-¿Vienen a casa? -preguntó ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Sí.

Él empezó a recoger los platos e hizo un montón entre platos y vasos en un hueco que utilizaban como fregadero. La sirvienta se puso en pié para seguir limpiando y él aprovechó para abrazarla por detrás.

-Te vas a sorprender. Son igual de raros que yo.

-¿Seguro? Tengo algo de miedo.

-Seguro, no te preocupes. Además no pienso separarme de ti ni un solo segundo. Estarás bien.

Ella sonrió algo aliviada, necesitaba ser su foco de atención, las veinticuatro horas. El sonido de una mano dando toques en la puerta de madera interrumpió en la conversación. Sin esperar a que le dijeran si podía o no pasar, el joven que llamaba a la puerta entró en la casa.

-Puedes pasar -dijo el noble con un toque de ironía.

-¡Carne! -gritó el chico.

La sirvienta se dio cuenta de que ya lo conocía. Aquel día en el que al despertar se habían encontrado con dos chicos e su casa.

-¡Que no! -gritó el noble.

Karen apareció bajando las escaleras del pasillo al salón y miró curiosa al chico del sombrero que acababa de entrar.

-A-a mi -murmuró la sirvienta intentando ser amable- me a sobrado un poco de tarta de manzana del desayuno, si lo quieres yo...

-¡Gracias! -gritó el chico antes de echarse a reír.

Poco después fue corriendo a la cocina montando un gran jaleo y al llegar a su destino rompió algunos platos y vasos.

-Idiota... -murmuró el noble.

Ella se quedó muy sorprendida. Se había asustado mucho al terminar la frase, había intentado ser amable pero a la vez, le estaba ofreciendo las sobras del desayuno de una sirvienta ¿Como habría podido aceptar?

-¿Estás bien? -escuchó la joven a su lado.

Vio que el noble posaba una mano sobre su hombro preocupado.

-Eh... si... -murmuró ella.

Vio como en la puerta se había agrupado un montón de cuatro hombres y una mujer. Se centró en ellos y reconoció al chico de la otra vez, a uno con la nariz muy larga, una mascota, una mujer que sujetaba un libro muy elegantemente vestida, un hombre con la nariz de metal y... ¿¡un muerto!?

Se quedó mirándolo durante unos minutos. ¿Acaso iban al bosque a enterrar a una persona fallecida?

-¡Buenos días señorita!

_-¿¡HABLA!? -pensó escandalizada la sirvienta. _

-¿Podría enseñarme sus...?

-No -murmuró el noble sombrío.

Mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, Karen hacía de las suyas. Había visto como la mujer del grupo dejaba su libro sobre la mesa del salón y había intentado cogerlo aunque ella sola no llegaba tan alto. Para no levantar sospechas, se sentó en la silla mas alejada al libro y viendo que todos estaban distraídos con la pelea, aunque parecían acostumbrados exceptuando a la sirvienta, se puso en pié sobre la silla y se subió a la mesa.

Se puso a gatas y fue desplazándose lentamente sin apenas hacer un ruido. Pasó del centro de la mesa y ya viendo el libro en sus manos, intentó cogerlo. Sin previo aviso, la mujer puso una mano sobre el libro y se giró de repente taladrando el cerebro de la niña con sus ojos azules.

Karen ya sabía el castigo por robar, después de todo su padre lo había infringido pocos años antes de morir y dejarlas solas a ella y a su madre. Miró su muñeca. Ya imaginaba como un desconocido, la separaba a la fuerza de su cuerpo. Miró con miedo a la mujer.

-¿Te gusta el libro? -dijo la mujer de repente.

Karen negó con la cabeza, no quería problemas.

-No va a pasar nada -dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla, frente a Karen que la miraba asustada-. ¿Te gusta el libro?

Karen aun tenía miedo.

-Sólo q-quería verlo.

La mujer sonrió.

-¿Sabes leer?

Karen negó con la cabeza.

-Miro los dibujos.

La mujer la miró sin sorprenderse.

-Este libro no tiene dibujos. Sólo en la portada.

-¿Es un libro de mayores? -preguntó Karen.

-Sí. Aunque creo que en mi casa tengo algún libro para pequeños, si te traen alguna vez te los puedes llevar.

-¿No me estás engañando? -preguntó Karen.

-No.

-¿Podré llevarme los que yo quiera?

-Claro. Pero tienes que cuidarlos bien.

-Vale, ¡los cuidaré muy bien!

Las dos se echaron a reír, se preguntaron los nombres la edad y después comenzaron a hablar de libros. Mientras tanto la sirvienta no salía de su asombro.

_-Ese esqueleto está vivo... como es posible, ¿¡que tipo de magia es esta!? _

-¡Cuantas heridas os habéis echo! -dijo el animal.

-Como puede pasar esto -murmuró la sirvienta- la mascota habla y el esqueleto está vivo.

El noble puso una mano en su hombro, ya se había convertido en una costumbre.

-Te dije que eran raros. No pasa nada.

-No puede ser...

-Os llevaréis bien, no creo que te des ninguna sorpresa más -dijo el noble.

De pronto, una mano muy larga llegó desde la cocina apoyándose en el hombro del noble y poco después el resto del cuerpo voló hacia el chico. La sirvienta ya estaba al borde del infarto y el noble se dio cuenta cuando iba a empezar a golpear a su amigo por bruto.

-No pasa nada -le dijo de nuevo.

La mujer de la mesa hizo que crecieran múltiples brazos que hicieron cosquillas a la niña y el hombre con la nariz de metal, se quitó la piel de la mano como si fuera un guante dejando ver una estructura metálica. La sirvienta sin poder evitarlo se desmayó.

* * *

Todo era de color negro, al menos hasta que abriera los ojos. Los sonidos se juntaban en su cabeza creando frases sueltas como por ejemplo: _¡Ni se te ocurra comerte su comida Luffy! _

Intentó abrir los ojos pero había demasiada luz. Los cerró de nuevo.

-¡Parece que despierta! -dijo una voz aguda.

El sol que antes cubría su rostro ahora estaba tapado, sentía que estaba rodeada por un montón de gente. Ella de nuevo intentó abrir los ojos y poco a poco lo consiguió.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó.

-Estás en el bosque conmigo y unos amigos -dijo el noble-. ¿Como te encuentras?

-Me mareo.

-Tranquila.

El noble se sentó y cogió a la sirvienta en sus brazos.

-¿Cuanto he dormido? -preguntó ella.

-Unas cinco o seis horas. Te e guardado comida.

Notó que la mujer temblaba.

-¿He perdido seis horas? -preguntó a punto de llorar.

-¿Perdido? Si quieres mañana podemos volver y... -dijo el noble con una sonrisa.

Ella se encogió dentro de sus brazos muy triste. Él no podía entenderlo. Ya no habría un mañana, no iba a verlo nunca mas y por tonta asustadiza había perdido seis horas que ya no volvería a recuperar nunca más.

-Creo que necesitas agua.

Estaban en un claro atravesado por un riachuelo, dónde él pensaba llevarla para que se aclarara un poco.

-¿Estas mejor? -le dijo después de darle agua.

Ella asintió.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, es más, él apenas hizo caso a sus amigos. Estaba todo el rato con ella, no se separaban ni un segundo. Ella no hacía mas que abrazarse a él todo el rato después de todo era el último día. También pasaban mucho tiempo con Karen y los chicos en lugar de enfadarse, se alegraron por ellos.

-Está diferente ¿sabes? -le dijo la noble a la sirvienta.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, hacía tiempo que no recordaba haberlo visto tan activo y feliz.

-¿Que le pasaba?

-Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. Aunque se puede averiguar lo que le pasa ahora.

La sirvienta se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Creo que ya deberíamos marcharnos! -gritó el chico de la nariz larga asustado- ¡Se hace de noche!

-¡Si! ¡Vayámonos! -dijo el animal.

-Está bien -dijo el rubio.

-¡Yo quiero quedarme! -dijo el del sombrero.

-¡Te aguantas! -le contestó el noble.

Todos se despidieron y antes de separarse, Karen le suplicó al noble:

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella a dormir? -preguntó señalando a la noble.

-Bueno no sé...

-¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa!

-Vale...

-¡Bien! -gritó Karen.

La sirvienta sintió ganas de llorar, pues esa era la última vez que vería a la pequeña Karen. Karen fue a despedirse de la sirvienta y se encontró con que la abrazaba fuertemente y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Adiós Karen, se buena.

-Sólo me voy un día -dijo Karen inocentemente.

La sirvienta le sonrió. Karen también se despidió del noble y se fue con su nueva amiga.

Se despidieron de todos y ella viendo que caminaba al lado del noble y no había nadie mas decidió coger su mano y esperar a que aceptara. Tubo suerte y aceptó.

Se mantuvieron pegados hasta llegar a casa.

Allí, él se fue a dormir después de hacer la cena, sin haber comido nada. No tenía mucha hambre. Ella comió despacio, sabía que nunca más iba a tener la oportunidad de probar su deliciosa comida. Cuando hubo terminado lavó los platos y el baso y recogió un poco la comida. Vio sobre la barandilla la camisa del chico.

_-Este ha de ser, un día que jamás olvide... -pensó._

Una lágrima navegó por su mejilla derecha. En verdad no se sentía preparada. Cogió la camisa y la abrazó sintiendo su aroma. Sentía que se le erizaba el cabello. Suspiró.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

Se quitó la coleta y toda la ropa excepto la interior. Se puso la camisa y haciendo acopio de todo su valor llamó a la puerta del noble.

**Continuará...**

**Siento no haber publicado la semana pasada ¡Aquí el capítulo 15! Espero que os guste.**


	16. Cruel despedida

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Capítulo 16: Cruel despedida**

El joven estaba en su cuarto tranquilamente, sólo llevaba un pijama de finísima tela azul. Escuchó unos ligeros toques en la puerta. Se levantó de la cama algo anonadado, necesitaba mucho descanso pues últimamente no conseguía dormir bien.

Fue andando hacia la puerta, despacio y con calma. Abrió lentamente y se despertó del todo al ver que su sirvienta llevaba su camisa puesta.

-¿O-ocurre algo? -preguntó realmente nervioso.

-Mañana -respondió ella seria- me marcharé y jamás volverás a verme.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero de que hablas!?

-He de ir, pues no tengo otra opción.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?

Ella permanecía sombría, rígida y peligrosamente pálida.

-Yo quisiera estar aquí para siempre... -su voz temblaba.

Él sin poder evitar alterarse, cogió sus hombros asustado.

-¿¡POR QUÉ TE VAS!?

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos...

Una lágrima se derramó desde los ojos de la joven.

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE MARCHES! ¡NUNCA!

Él la abrazó pensando en llamar a un médico, para verificar si tenía fiebre o deliraba de alguna forma. Tenía que tener cuidado de que nadie se enterara, pues, podía ser acusada de herejía y no deseaba verla arder viva. Por cualquier tontería mandaban a una persona arder en nombre de alguien a quien ni siquiera había visto la inmensa mayoría de la población, si ella decía algo en contra de Dios o a favor del diablo y alguien se enteraba sería su fin.

-Voy a enfrentarme a un peligro enormemente grande y voy a sufrir mucho. Yo nunca... esto... quiero pedirte algo...

Él permaneció mundo, tenía una ligera idea de lo que iba a pedirle. Pero para él no sería un favor, ni una obligación, sino un don o un regalo de Dios.

-Continua -dijo firme.

Ella tembló, le costaba mucho expresarlo con palabras.

-Me he enamorado de ti. Pero el plazo a terminado -dijo mientras le temblaba la voz-. Yo nunca he... tenido mi "primera vez" y quisiera...

Él empezó a tragar saliva muy nervioso.

-Por favor -dijo ella suplicante.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que estás preparada? Esto podría resultar traumático...

Ella se estremeció y asintió lentamente.

-El caso es -preguntó llorando- ¿Quieres tú?

Eso no lo esperaba y tenía que pensar mucho sobre que decisión tomar. Él ya tenía a alguien en su vida, ¿Que debía hacer? Estaba Honey, que no merecía ser traicionada, a decir verdad, no se había preocupado de ella y no había aparecido desde haber marchado furiosa con su caballo. A demás la sirvienta iba a marcharse, si Honey se alejaba de su lado lo perdería todo. Incluida su reputación, todos dirían de él que había engañado cruelmente a la pobre chica.

-Lo siento -lo interrumpió ella-. Tu ya tienes una vida... y como te dije al principio, yo no quiero ser un problema para ti. No quería despertarte.

La joven no quería causar problemas, no quería que él llegara a ser tan desgraciado como ella lo había sido. A demás sólo era una sirvienta. No podía competir con Honey, su dinero su buena reputación y sus caras ropas. Dejó de mirar al chico.

Entró en el cuarto del noble, dónde había un candelabro encendido y algunos libros desparramados por la mesa. Ordenó los libros y los metió en una bolsa negra que el noble cargaba siempre para ir a la escuela. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero aún tenía la luz del candelabro. No estaba a oscuras y cuando lo estuviera tendría cuidado a la hora de salir por la puerta finalizando así su último día. Guardó la pluma en el tintero intentando que no goteara manchando la mesa y apagó el candelabro soplando.

Cuando se giró y se vio envuelta en la total oscuridad, ni si quiera distinguía al noble de lo demás. Sintió algo de miedo.

_-Ya no soy una niña -pensó la joven-. De echo, ya soy bastante mayor. _

Estaba en edad de casarse y si hubiera tenido un padre, habría intentado casarla con alguien de mayor posición social, para no permanecer bajo el yugo del hambre todos los inviernos. Suspiró.

Siguió caminando algo temerosa. Palpó las suaves sábanas de la cama y tras ellas pensaba encontrar el baúl de madera pero no estaba ¿Por qué no estaba?

Lo recordó. Karen tenía la costumbre de subirse a saltar a la cama del noble y a él personalmente no le molestaba, quería que fuera feliz pero Karen a veces se caía y se hacía mucho daño o deshacía la cama recién echa. El último susto se lo habían dado cuando Karen calló un día de la cama y su cabeza comenzó a sangrar.

**Flash Back**

Estaban el noble y la sirvienta a las puertas de la enfermería en la academia, muy asustados. Ella lloraba, él la abrazaba intentando calmar su fuerte dolor. La niña estaba dentro atendida por un montón de médicos y de su cabeza no dejaba de brotar sangre.

-No la he visto subir a la cama -dijo ella-. Lo siento.

-No a sido culpa tulla -dijo él besando su cabeza-. He de quitar el baúl para que Karen no vuelva a saltar en mi cama.

-¿Crees que lo volverá a intentar? -dijo ella asustada.

-¿Acaso no la conoces? Lo volverá a hacer una y otra vez. Además el otro día me confesó un pequeño secreto.

-¿Un secreto?

-Si -dijo él limpiando sus lágrimas-. Ya sabe que quiere ser de mayor.

-Los niños quieren ser muchas cosas de pequeños -murmuró la mujer.

-Karen está completamente segura de que quiere ser un caballero.

-¿¡Que!? No, no sabe lo que es eso. Ir la guerra, la sangre... ¡Además es una mujer! ¡Nadie la dejará!

-Quiere luchar por una causa justa, quiere proteger al débil, yo creo que Karen quiere ser fuerte.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. Está destinada a hacer grandes cosas.

Se miraron como si fueran sus propios padres, estaban realmente muy orgullosos de Karen. Sin darse cuenta, cerraron los ojos poco a poco y se acercaron lentamente. Sus labios ya se rozaban y sus respiraciones se fundían.

-¡BUENO!

La doctora los había sorprendido saliendo de la sala para comunicarles el estado de Karen. Tuvieron que actuar rápidamente y él la abrazó dándole ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Ya no tienes mas tos? -dijo nervioso.

-No, que va, ¡gracias! -ella se rió mucho mas nerviosa que el noble.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sin duda Karen les había dado innumerables sustos. La joven fue en dirección a la puerta y se vio sorprendida por algo que no esperaba.

Sintió que un cuerpo se lanzaba sobre ella y calló de espaldas a la cama. No pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de terror. Sintió como unas fuertes, aunque suaves, manos aprisionaban sus muñecas contra la cama. No veía absolutamente nada y eso contribuía a tener la sensación de que estaban solos en el mundo.

Vio que las manos dejaban sus muñecas y que comenzaban a romper la camisa sin control.

-T-tu te juegas demasiado...

Interrumpió su frase con un beso cargado de pasión. Ella lo correspondió pero a la vez intentó erguirse para detenerlo, evitando que cometiera una locura.

-Tienes mucho que perder y …

Sintió un empujón que le indicaba dónde debía estar. Él quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba con delicadeza. Luego comenzaron los besos y las caricias, ni una sola palabra. Ella acarició su cuerpo musculoso y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones. Él mientras tanto acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven que se estremecía de placer.

Él le quitó la coleta y acarició su suave cabello mientras ella abría las piernas.

-¿Alguna vez -preguntó él- te han dicho como funciona esto?

Ella negó lentamente y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te va a doler un poco -susurró él en su oído-. Pero disfrutarás mucho mas.

Extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de los hombros de la mujer y se colocó sobre ella. Miró su cadera con deseo...

Aquella noche se dejaron llevar como nunca antes lo habían echo sucumbiendo a las mas primitivas pasiones del hombre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó sola en la cama. Echaba mas de menos el calor que la ropa. Cogió aire por la nariz y sintió su aroma, no pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició la almohada con los ojos aún cerrados y sintió algo pequeño fino y suave. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que estaba rodeada de pétalos de rosa esparcidos por toda la cama hasta llegar al suelo formando un camino que se extendía hasta pasar por detrás de la puerta.

La joven sonrió ampliamente y se levantó. No tenía nada que ponerse así que abrió el armario del noble. Estaba lleno de camisas ordenadas perfectamente. Escogió una de color blanco y la utilizó como un vestido corto. No veía sus zapatos de la noche anterior así que cogió unos calcetines blancos y se los puso para no sentir frío.

Caminó sobre el sendero de pétalos de rosa, sintiéndose la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Había pasado la noche mas placentera de su vida y ahora anda literalmente por un sendero de rosas. Abrió la puerta y vio que el sendero iba hacia la cocina. Miró su atuendo y sintió como si ponerse la ropa del noble fuer una inmensa falta de respeto hacia él. Fue a su cuarto y se puso el pijama que antes usaba para dormir. Se ceñía a su cuerpo y pensó que eso sería una satisfacción para él. Salió al pasillo y lo atravesó, cuando llegó a la cocina abrió la puerta y vio que el sendero llegaba hasta una silla dónde había mas pétalos de rosa.

En la mesa había leche calentita y pasteles recién echos. Al sentarse, encontró una nota que decía:

_Mi vida. He echo este desayuno especialmente para ti y he marchado para darte una sorpresa que cambiará tu existencia en este mundo. Espérame en casa y ponte guapa para mí. _

Ella sintió que un puñal atravesaba su corazón. Cuando volviera él a casa no podría recibirle, Queen ya se la habría llevado. Empezó a tomarse el desayuno triste y nada mas tomar el primer bocado, notó que él no había echo aquel postre. Le faltaba... ¡chispa! Sabía que no era una explicación racional pero ella sabía perfectamente que no lo había echo el noble. Comenzó a beber leche y miró la nota con atención.

_-"Mi vida"... "Esperame en casa"... "Ponte guapa para mí" -pensó ella extrañada._

¿Mi vida? No, él siempre la llamaba "princesa" en ocasiones especiales.

¿Espérame en casa? No, eso parecía una orden y el jamás le había pedido algo sin decir "por favor" o "si tu quieres".

¿Ponte guapa para mí? No. él siempre insistía en que estaba preciosa con cualquier vestido o complemento, alababa literalmente, su belleza natural.

Observó la letra de la carta, se parecía a la de su amo pero... era como una letra forzada, una imitación. Para colmo de males empezó a sentirse mareada y su visión se volvió borrosa. Calló al suelo y se sumió en un sueño lleno de dolor.

* * *

No se encontraba bien, sentía muchas nauseas y que su cuerpo no podía mantenerse en pié pero... no estaba de pié, estaba sentada. Sintió como el viento acariciaba su rostro y como un par de hojas secas se pegaba en su cara. Hizo un gesto de negación para quitárselas y abrió los ojos.

Había mucha menos luz de la que ella se esperaba, luego sintió como si miles de gotas de agua se estrellaran en su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban abiertas y de que dos guardias la sujetaban por los dos brazos. Cerró las piernas algo asustada y miró a su al rededor.

Estaba frente a la casa. Llovía. El pijama blanco dese había pegado aún mas a su cuerpo y se transparentaba con lo cual dejaba ver toda su majestuosa figura.

Miró a los guardias y los reconoció como guardias de Queen, el momento había llegado. Giró la cabeza para ver la casa por última vez y su amo tenía razón se había encontrado con una sorpresa sin igual.

Su señor estaba frente a la puerta con Honey en sus brazos, en realidad no veía sus caras pero reconocía sus siluetas y sus vestimentas.

-Entonces -resonó la voz de Queen tras la joven- mi sobrina como esposa, ¡a cambio de tu criada!

La joven aterrada al ver como la figura asentía, comenzó a negar con la cabeza y miró suplicante a Queen, quien la miró con deseo en los ojos. Ella pudo comprobar que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

Tal vez, todo hubiera sido una mentira. Tal vez, el noble la había engañado desde el principio. Tal vez sólo quería poseérla y después cambiarla por la otra mujer.

-No -murmuró mientras le temblaba la voz-. No puede ser...

Queen se arrodilló junto a ella y le susurró al oído.

-Te dije que te abandonaría ¿Acaso no sabes... que todos los nobles somos iguales?

Notó como su aliento chocaba con su piel, notó como sus labios rozaban su oído y perdió el control.

-¡SOLTADME! -les gritó a los guardias-. ¡POR FAVOR!  
-Ya tengo lo que había venido a buscar -dijo Queen-. ¡Marchemos de regreso!

-¡NO! ¡YO NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO! ¡BASTA~A~A!

Se vio arrastrada por dos de los guardias de Queen pero observó como éste hacía una señal a un guardia con una antorcha. Ella gritó desesperada y vio como las dos figuras que parecían ser su amo y Honey se ponían capas y avanzaban hasta situarse al lado de Queen.

-Mi sobrina y tu amo opinan que quieren vivir en un lugar mejor.

-¡NO!

El guardia lanzó la antorcha hacia la casa que pronto comenzó a arder. La mujer gritó desesperada y entonces Queen vio algo colgar de su cuello.

-¿Que es eso? -le preguntó aproximándose hacia ella.

-¡NADA! -gritó la mujer.

-No me mientas -dijo Queen con una sonrisa mientras se aproximaba cada vez mas.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!

Queen había estado guardando una distancia hacia su cuerpo ahora estaba completamente pegado a la joven. Queen pasó su mano por el centro de su pecho para llegar hasta el extraño objeto y luego lo arrancó de su cuello.

-¿Un brújula? -preguntó, poco después sonrió, había llegado a la conclusión-. ¿Te la ha regalado él?

Poco después ella vio como su brújula se fundía en el fuego que destruía toda la casa. Gritó entre lágrimas y suplicó pero no pudo hacer nada.

La metieron en la carreta con Queen para regresar al castillo. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, había confiado plenamente en él, le había transmitido sus sentimientos, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma y él acababa de traicionarla. Era cierto... todos los nobles eran iguales.

Gritó e intentó resistirse pero no valió la pena, la rabia llevó a la impotencia y viendo que de aquella no podía salir de aquella situación se encogió en los brazos de su captor que aprovechó la oportunidad para pasear las manos sobre todo su cuerpo. Ella lloró en silencio para no molestar a nadie.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias a LeyVi y a Laugerid por comentar siempre, en serio, me paso los días esperando vuestros comentarios ^^ espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Historia recomendada: _Entretien avec des pirate_ de _christigui_**

_**(Es un SanNa que está en francés, espero que no os importe)**_

_**Quiero informar que he añadido cosas al capítulo y lo he vuelto a resubir a las 17:07 os habéis perdido cosas si lo habéis visto antes de ese tiempo. Lo siento**_


	17. Sorpresas

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Capítulo 17: Sorpresas**

Karen despertó la mañana después del ataque en una cama con dosel, con mantas suaves de color rosado. Se sentía una auténtica princesa, igual que todas aquellas de los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era niña.

La madre de Karen, siempre le decía que algún día, la secuestrarían y la encerrarían en una torre. Tras pasar mucho tiempo encerrada, un príncipe apuesto vendría a rescatarla. Karen siempre preguntaba por qué ella no podía ser el caballero que rescatara a un príncipe encerrado. Su madre siempre sonreía y le daba un beso en la cabeza cuando decía cosas así.

Karen se sentó en la inmensa cama, allí podía jugar a las cuevas perfectamente. Jugar a las cuevas... se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos al noble y a la sirvienta. De pronto una mujer delgada y alta, con el pelo de color miel que le llegaba hasta la cintura, entró en la habitación con una bandeja.

-¿Te gusta la leche calentita? -dijo la mujer con voz dulce.

La chica que le trajo el desayuno a Karen era joven, así que Karen no dudó en responder con otra pregunta.

-¿Eres la princesa del castillo?

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

-No, yo trabajo para la princesa. A mandado que te traiga el desayuno.

La mujer desconocida, cogió la bandeja en la que había fruta, leche y algo de bollería, y se sentó a su lado. Puso la bandeja sobre los muslos de la niña y le dijo.

-Ten cuidado no se caiga.

La niña asintió, pero quería saber mas cosas sobre la princesa del castillo.

-¿La princesa es la señorita noble? Tiene los ojos azules y el pelo negro.

-Si, podría decirse que ella es la princesa -respondió la mujer.

-¿Y donde está el monstruo? -preguntó Karen.

-¿Que? Aquí no tenemos monstruo -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Entonces la princesa ya está rescatada -murmuró Karen.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Y con qué príncipe está casada?

-Con ninguno.

Karen cogió la leche y pegó un sorbo.

-¿El príncipe que la rescató a muerto?

-No fue rescatada por ningún príncipe -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- eso sólo son cuentos.

* * *

La pelinegra, estaba en la biblioteca de su propio castillo. Disfrutaba en su sitio favorito, un sillón de tela negra muy cómodo, de la lectura de una novela de aventuras.

Su buen rato, se vio destrozado cuando un guardia abrió de pronto la puerta asustándola. La mujer suspiró.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó tranquila.

-¡Su madre la manda llamar! ¡Es urgente!

Recordaba a ese guardia desde que era pequeña. Siempre había sido regordete y siempre iba gritando de un lado para otro, no recordaba haberlo visto hablando con tranquilidad. Llevaba una armadura plateada y sobre ella estampado en tela el escudo de su familia. Cerró el libro confusa, su madre nunca la llamaba de urgencia.

-Voy -dijo seria.

El guardia, la guió por el castillo caminando muy nervioso hacia los aposentos de la madre de la pelinegra. Justo antes de entrar ella vio como el guardia reprimía el impulso de llamar a la puerta y ponerse a gritar. Se giró y la miró.

-Mi señora -dijo con voz temblorosa-. Yo os he visto crecer y para mí a sido un honor protegeros, pero ahora otro debe ocupar mi lugar.

La mujer le sonrió con dulzura. El guardia era mucho mas bajito que ella, así que tubo que encorvarse un poco para poder depositas un pequeño beso sobre su yelmo.

-¿Que ocurre? -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Que usted ya no es una niña y este es un momento crucial en su vida. No mas besos por favor, ya no es apropiado.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó la mujer intentando desenmascarar parte del misterio.

-Porque usted ya es una mujer -el hombre suspiró recordando-. Tantos años han pasado veintiocho ¡Quien lo diría! Se a echo usted tan mayor y hermosa, que este momento tenía que llegar.

-¿Este momento?

El guardia mandó abrir la puerta respondiendo así a todas sus preguntas. Los aposentos de su madre eran tan hermosos como ella recordaba. Una cama con dosel de sábanas y cortinas siempre blancas. Suelos de mármol resplandecientes y grandes ventanas que daba gran luz a la estancia, varios armarios, un baño, un tocador... lo mejor de lo mejor.

La mujer pasó dentro seria, quería averiguar la razón de que su lectura se interrumpiera. Su madre, vestía un vestido azul muy claro y la miraba igual o mas seria. Mandó que los guardias cerraran la puerta y se quedaron solas. La seriedad cambió por un gesto de ternura.

-Acércate hija mía -dijo la mujer de blancos cabellos.

-Madre ¿Que pasa?

La mujer acarició a su hija con dulzura.

-He estado evitando esto -comenzó a narrar- desde que cumpliste dieciocho años. Pero ahora ya tienes veintiocho y no lo puedo evitar. Es lo mejor para ti y voy a intentar escoger a alguien que sea bueno contigo, pero sólo he de rogarte que no hagas esto mas difícil para mí.

Mirando los gestos de su madre, y las palabras que le dedicaba la pelinegra no esperaba nada bueno.

-Bueno, tengo que corregirme, la verdad es que ya he elegido. Pasaste hace años la edad de casarte y aunque sea tarde he tenido que organizar tu matrimonio de conveniencia.

-¿De conveniencia?

-Es una tradición familiar, yo me casé con tu padre que en paz descanse y ahora te toca a ti.

La mujer de pelo negro tragó saliva, sabía que su vida a partir de ahora iba a cambiar.

-¿A quien has escogido? -preguntó seria.

-En realidad -dijo la peliblanca con una media sonrisa- es un amigo tuyo. Sus padres y yo llevamos meses hablándolo y les pareces una chica estupenda. Son algo anticuados, no les pareció muy bien tu afán de leer aprender y estudiar, es decir más de lo que te enseñan en la academia.

-¿Quien no querría aprender más? Nos enseñan a cocinar, a bordar... -dijo la mujer sombría-. Aun así que tiene que ver que a ellos no les guste mi inquietud por saber más sobre este mundo.

-Los padres del joven, establecieron que irías a vivir a su feudo y que la biblioteca allí para ti estaría vetada. Lo siento.

-¿¡Que!?

La madre se alarmó bastante, no estaba acostumbrada a que su hija gritara.

-¿¡Que tiene de malo!? ¡Y no has respondido a mi pregunta! ¿¡Quien es!?

La pelinegra apretó los puños, su madre la miró triste.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Él es tu amigo Zoro Ronoa.

* * *

Honey sintió que el frío se colaba ya en sus huesos. Sin esperarlo escuchó como dos guardias se reían y hablaban en voz alta. Se arrastró hacia el sonido, hasta chocar con una pared fría. Pegó el oído a la pared para saber lo que estaban tramando los guardias.

-¡Si! ¡Ya traen a la mujer! -dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado.

-No hay muchas mujeres por el castillo y el amo dice que la vigilaremos en todo momento...

-Si... veremos todo lo que deseamos...

Ambos rieron cruelmente y Honey sintió una mezcla de ganas de abofetear a esos dos y pena por la pobre mujer. Estar casada con un hombre tan cruel como lo era su tío debía de ser horrible. Pero haber escuchado a guardias hablar era una buena señal, los guardias custodiaban puertas y si había aunque fuera un milímetro que le diera acceso al exterior podría usar sus últimas fuerzas para transformarse y huir.

Palpó las paredes y como muchas otras veces buscó un rayo de luz, pero no encontró nada. Tan solo una pequeña fisura sería suficiente.

Cuando ya abatida apoyaba su espalda sobre la pared Honey pensó en algo _"No existe la jaula perfecta, todo pájaro atrapado tiene posibilidades de escapar"_ Su tío debía de saberlo y la luz era una forma fácil de encontrar un hueco ¿Y si la sala exterior a la que había sido encerrada estaba a oscuras? Era algo lógico, por eso no podía contar con sus ojos. Tan solo con su tacto. Tenía que palpar toda la celda.

Honey comenzó y tardó interminables horas en llegar a la mitad. Completamente desfallecida por la falta de comida y agua decidió rendirse. Apoyó las manos en la pared mientras se ponía de rodillas bajando poco a poco muy cansada, cuando de pronto encontró una pequeña fisura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreía de manera sincera. Honey intentó transformarse en no mas que un charco pero, no pudo. Empezó a sentir temor y agonía. No podía. No tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Se sentó abatida y cerró los ojos para descansar, a lo mejor un sueño rápido le devolvía algo de fuerza porque sin duda, la necesitaba.

* * *

Un joven apuesto de pelo rubio despertó sobre un montón de paja al lado de un fuego resplandeciente. Sintió el calor en su rostro y eso provocó que esbozara una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que algo tapaba su cuerpo hasta los hombros y que le aportaba más calor todavía. Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba mareado y confundido. Lo primero que vio fueron cuatro ojos que lo miraban preocupados. Se fijó un poco mas y se dio cuenta de que eran un matrimonio joven.

Ella tenía el pelo rubio muy rizado, unos ojos verdes esmeralda y vestía un vestido típico de gente ajena a la nobleza y al dinero en general. Era un vestido verde a juego con sus ojos que resaltaba mucho su belleza.

Él era alto de pelo negro y ojos azules, vestía unos pantalones anchos y manchados de color marrón e iba descalzo y sin camisa. Parecía fuerte y era musculoso, él decidió calificarlo como un posible peligro. Se fijó mas en el muchacho y vio que le faltaba la mano derecha.

Pero entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de algo y sin darse cuenta preguntó:

-¿Quien soy?

* * *

El peliverde se sorprendió hasta tal punto que escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Q-que? -murmuró.

-¡Ya estás en la edad! -gritó su padre. Siempre gritaba-. ¡Has de aceptarlo! ¡Te guste o no!

-P-pero...

-¡Un hombre no tartamudea! -le reprendió su padre.

Sin duda con alguien con tanto nervio no se podía hablar como personas, así que tendría que buscar a su madre. Salió de la sala sin siquiera despedirse y cuando los guardias cerraban la puerta pudo escuchar a su padre montando en cólera. Decidió marchar a los jardines dónde su madre pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo observando las flores.

"_Madre es muy diferente a padre..."-pensó. _

Era muy cierto, su madre, de la cual había heredado su extraño color de pelo, era una mujer tranquila y pacífica. Amante de la música bonita y de los vestidos de seda fina, una mujer obediente y sumisa que jamás decía que no ante las órdenes de su marido. El suyo también era un matrimonio de conveniencia, él siempre había pensado que su padre había arruinado la vida de su madre, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, siempre dispuesta a calmar sus nervios.

Parecía que ella le amaba con locura mientras que él la trataba con frialdad.

Bajó hasta los jardines y escuchó un sonido de flauta muy peculiar. Recordaba que su madre le tocaba esa canción cuando él era un niño. Siguió el sonido hasta encontrar a su madre que tocaba la flauta rodeada por rosas tan blancas como su atuendo. El joven esperó a que terminara la canción, era realmente relajante. Cuando terminó él abrió la boca, pero antes de emitir un solo sonido ella habló con voz melodiosa.

-¿Te a gustado la canción cariño?

-Si, madre -respondió el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que venías a consultar el asunto de la boda.

Ella siempre lo sabía todo.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo -murmuró él.

-Entiendo que te asustes, por eso recomendé a tu padre a esa mujer que te acompaña en tu grupo de amigos. Si la conoces, deberías perder el miedo.

-Seguro que padre ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, para él o para mí.

Su madre permaneció callada. Sabía que su marido miraba con buenos ojos a aquella mujer, quizás más de lo debido. Había notado el deseo en sus ojos, como se le humedecían los labios, su respiración agitada y la forma en que solo a ella le hablaba. La mujer suspiró abatida, a ella jamás la trató tan bien, aun haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para verse hermosa y para satisfacer todas las necesidades de su marido.

-Quizá no he debido decir eso. Perdóname madre.

El chico estaba seguro de que su madre conocía los deseos de su padre hacia la pelinegra. Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella.

-¡Espera! -era raro verla gritar y el chico se sorprendió-. Esa mujer ahora será tu esposa, has de protegerla de personas como tu padre y quererla como yo a ti te quiero.

-¿Ella ya lo sabe? -dijo él dándose la vuelta serio.

-Si, a estas horas dudo que lo sepa, aunque creo que lo de los libros será un duro golpe...

-¿Lo de los libros?

-Cuando ella viva aquí, tendrá que dejar de leer y estudiar, no es lo apropiado para una dama.

-Seguramente eso le habrá afectado, ella no para de leer en todo el día, siempre lleva un libro consigo.

-Lástima, no quedan muchas mujeres así.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo madre?

-Dime.

-¿Tu dejaste de leer?

La mujer suspiró.

-Daría lo que fuera por terminar mi última novela romántica, se llamaba _"Cartas al viento" _seguramente esté en la biblioteca pero yo ahí no puedo entrar. Sueños olvidados -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a su hijo.

-¿Y si yo lo consiguiera para ti? -dijo él sonriendo del todo.

-Eso sería ir en contra de los mandatos de tu padre y eso no puedo hacerlo.

La mujer se giró y acarició a su hijo tiernamente -él cogió su mano y la besó-. He de retirarme hermosa damisela.

-Por favor -dijo la madre con una sonrisa- soy una mujer casada.

Ambos rieron y decidieron entrar juntos al castillo.

* * *

La joven despertó en el peor lugar en el que hubo despertado jamás, los brazos de Queen. Sintió su aroma, el cual encontró repugnante, y también sintió el tacto de sus caros ropajes. Ella no se encontraba nada bien, necesitaba ir con el noble... con _su_ noble.

-Estás despierta -dijo Queen sorprendiéndola.

Ella asintió. Él la miró lleno de deseo.

-Parece que hoy no estás muy habladora.

Ella apartó la mirada molesta, no pensaba darle el gusto de ser obediente. Tenía que ser firme, para que le tuviera un mínimo de respeto.

-Tendré que abrirte la boca.

Ella estaba adormilada y sintió como se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo y comenzaba a besarla. Ella intentó empujar y pegarle patadas, pero fue en vano y acabó asustada en un rincón de la carreta. Adiós la idea del respeto.

-S-sólo él puede... -no fue capaz de terminar la frase, recordando como su amo la había vendido.

-¿Quien? ¿Tu señor? -dijo Queen con una sonrisa-. El mismo hombre que te cambió sin pensarlo, ya lo recuerdo.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y la joven aterrada intentaba pegarse a la esquina que formaban las paredes de la carreta y el asiento. No pudo avanzar más y vio como él se pegaba a su cuerpo. Se acercó a su oído lentamente y atrapó sus muñecas.

-Ya se habrá olvidado de ti. Que te pensabas, sólo eres una sirvienta, tu sólo vales para limpiar y no tienes valor en su vida.

Ella permaneció con la boca cerrada y negó continuamente con la cabeza.

-Es la pura verdad... -murmuró Queen acariciando su mejilla derecha con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Ella negó de nuevo. Apartó su rostro de las manos de Queen deseando que el viaje terminara cuanto antes. Queen reacciono ante su gesto ya no podía esperar mas. Tiró de su pié hacia abajo y la joven quedó tumbada sobre el asiento con las piernas abiertas, él levantó su vestido hasta la cintura y ella se aterrorizó al ver su mirada llena de deseo.

-¡No por favor! -gritó ella asustada.

De pronto la carreta se detuvo y cayeron al reducido suelo. Queen bramó furioso y se sentó en su sitio recomponiéndose, ella se alejó lo máximo posible de él.

-¿¡Que demonios acaba de pasar!?

El cochero abrió la puerta asustado.

-Un grupo de forajidos mi señor.

Queen se dio cuenta de que el cochero era amenazado con un arco cargado y que hablaba a la fuerza.

-¿Quienes sois? -preguntó Queen fuera de sí.

La joven estaba muy asustada encogida en una esquina de la carreta. Miró a Queen, lo conocía muy bien y no entendía la táctica que estaba utilizando. No era típico de él ponerse a gritar, sino planear y ser frío ante cualquier situación. Además si era un cazador como ella, al verse en riesgo de morir sacaría a relucir su otra apariencia y no estaba pasando ¿Estaría Queen fingiendo? Y también había otra pregunta ¿Habiendo caminos alternativos que hacían cruzando el bosque uno de los nobles mas importantes del país con una comitiva de unos viente o treinta guardias y un cochero? ¿¡Que sentido tenía aquella situación!?

-Forajidos -respondió el portador del arco.

-¿Y vuestro nombre?

-Se me conoce como Peter "el arquero".

La mujer se echó a temblar, era uno de los forajidos mas famosos y peligrosos del país. Si eras un noble y te encontrabas con su "banda de rufianes" como ellos mismos se apodaban, podías darte por muerto. Queen era un noble ¿Cómo no podía conocer a Peter el arquero?

No veían la cara de Peter, tan sólo veían al grueso hombre que llevaba la carreta y una flecha apuntando hacia él.

-¿Vuestro nombre cochero? -preguntó Peter.

Ella notó que era un hombre joven, con una hermosa voz melodiosa, tranquilizante y amenazante a la vez.

-Me llamo Jack hijo de Marthin.

-Ah, mira que suerte -dijo Peter relajando el tono de voz- hemos encontrado al degollador de señoritas ¿Pe equivoco?

-Prostitutas -corrigió el cochero.

La joven sintió que en el castillo de Queen nadie estaba limpio.

-Seño-ritas -corrigió Peter.

El joven se situó detrás del cochero en un santiamén y disparó, la flecha atravesó el ojo del cochero por detrás. Después se llevó el ojo derecho y se clavó en la carreta muy cerca de la joven que gritó muerta de miedo y se llevó las manos a la boca. Nunca había visto algo así.

-Chicos, saquemos al noble -dijo Peter.

Muchos arqueros apuntaron al noble, que salió sin oponer resistencia. Ella no se movió aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir porque ya sabían que estaba allí.

_-No he podido evitar gritar -pensó-. He sido tan estúpida... pero..._

Miró el globo ocular y se echó a temblar, desvió la mirada sin poder evitar encogerse mas. Sintió que alguien entraba en la carreta y se sentaba junto a ella rozando sus pies descalzos. Peter.

-Noble... -le dijo.

Ella muy asustada se tapó con los brazos y metió la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¡Noble! -gritó.

Pegó un golpe en el techo y todo el vehículo retumbó. Escuchó como tanto los guardias como los forajidos se marchaban y Queen también ¿Se estaban quedando solos? Eso la asustaba mucho más. Se conformaba con que Queen la protegiera al menos en esa ocasión. Peter viendo que la intimidación no llevaba a ninguna parte decidió fijarse en ella.

-¿Por qué llevas ese vestido tan raro? -dijo Peter.

Mientras hablaba el joven cogió el escote del vestido de la mujer para ver la tela, pero como era normal ella lo malinterpretó.

-¡No! -gritó.

Sintió que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y amenazaban con salir. Ya bastaba ¿no? ¿Por qué el mundo no quería dejarla en paz? Ella sólo quería irse con su amo a casa, para nada lo odiaba incluso si era necesario sería su sirvienta si no la vendía nunca más. Sólo quería estar con él. En su imaginación se formó una pequeña película, veía al noble y a Honey. Ella se marchaba de compras con unas amigas, el noble se quedaba leyendo en el salón y ella limpiaba la estantería. Una figurita de cristal calló al suelo. Él se levantaba con una sonrisa y la miraba lleno de deseo incontrolable.

-Te toca -le decía.

Ella intentaba escapar pero no podía, él era muy fuerte. Luego la metía en su sala secreta de la biblioteca llena de instrumentos de tortura. La encadenaba de cara a la pared y le quitaba la ropa, después sacaba un látigo y le hacía daño.

Peor.

Mucho peor que antes.

Ahora lloraba descontroladamente.

Vio como Peter se sonrojaba.

-Oye, que no pensaba... hacer... eso ¿bale? Yo no soy un noble.

-Es un camisón -dijo ella asustada.

-¿Que?

-¡Me has preguntado que era! ¡Es un camisón!

-Tranquila -dijo Peter.

-Dime una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Antes has dicho señorita?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Si, ¿por? Bueno da igual, deja de llorar, un hombre no ha de hacer llorar a una dama.

-¡Dices las mismas tonterías que él! -gritó la mujer histérica. -

-¿Que? -Peter estaba confuso.

Ella lo miró y de pronto sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y así lo hizo. Lloró en su hombro porque era igual que él. Tan amable, seguro y protector.

-No creo que seas una noble.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te a secuestrado?

-Realmente... no.

-¿Tu padre te ofreció en matrimonio? ¿Pero por qué en camisón? ¿Te sacaron de tu cama a rastras?

-No.

Peter pensó en las posibilidades que tenía.

-¿Trabajabas para un noble?

Ella asintió.

-Concubina ¿tal vez?

-¿Que? ¡No! Él era muy bueno conmigo.

-¿Murió?

-No, no habría podido soportarlo.

-Entonces ¿te entregó?

-Sé lo que parece -dijo la mujer-. Pero él no me cambió por dinero, algo debió de pasarle, era maravilloso conmigo pero de un día para otro...

-A que lo hicisteis -dijo Peter serio.

-Si, pero... ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Se aprovechó y luego se deshizo de ti.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿A que te a cambiado por otra? ¿Acaso no sabes como funcionan los nobles?

-Él es un buen hombre.

-Eres como mi esposa... inocente y enamoradiza.

-¡Yo no soy así, nunca me había pasado! ¿Entiendes?

-¡Serás...! -él se calló.

-¿Qué?

Él siguió en silencio.

-¡CRÉDULA!

-¡ÉL ES MARAVILLOSO! ¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES!

La mujer se apartó bruscamente deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Él me quiere... -murmuró.

Peter la miró entristecido. Ella le dio espalda.

-Él me quiere... no me cambió sin mas... algo tubo que pasar ¿no?

Sus ojos no dejaban de expulsar lágrimas. Estaba harta de la vida de una enamorada.

**Continuará...**

**Nami swaan: ¿Toda la historia? Wow me alegro de que te guste ^^ Sigue comentándome por favor. **

**El placer es mío y no tenéis que darme las gracias :D ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo especial, he puesto ZoRo acordándome de los comentarios ^^**


	18. El mundo de Peter y recuerdos hermosos

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 18: El mundo de Peter y recuerdos hermosos**

Queen sonrió a escondidas sin que nadie se percatara. Los aliados de Peter mataban uno a uno a los guardias de Queen y se llevaban los caballos. Lo que mas le preocupaba, aunque no demasiado, era como Peter se había quedado con su futura esposa. Si ella hacía despertar a "su otro yo" podría chafar sus planes... no, sus planes no. Tal vez sólo la sorpresa.

Sentía como era guiado hacia el interior del bosque por los secuaces de Peter. En verdad se veía bastante tranquilo aunque estaba sólo y que todos sus guardias estaban "fuera de combate". Sonrió.

En el carro la sirvienta empezaba a dudar de él ¿Acaso todo había sido una mentira? Sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a cesar, en ella creció un odio insoportable. Destrozada apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. La mujer que pensaba que absolutamente todos los nobles hacían daño, que ninguno le haría bien, que estaba ya harta que ese tipo de personas estuvieran a la cabeza del país y seguramente del mundo. Tenían satisfechas todas sus necesidades sin merecerlo. Esa mujer que odiaba a la burguesía a muerte, volvió aquel día, en aquel lugar.

-Él...

-Lo siento -le dijo Peter de forma sincera.

Aun así seguía asustada y decidió centrarse en el enemigo.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-Bien, como no eres una noble y como pareces inofensiva te llevaré viva a mi ciudad junto con el noble.

-¿Juntos?

En la misma casa, pero no sólo vais a estar vosotros estaréis en mi casa conmigo y mi mujer.

-Aléjala de él -aconsejó la sirvienta.

-Seguiré tu consejo, pero estará en el salón bien vigilado. Ni de broma la dejo a solas con ellos.

-¿Con ellos? -preguntó la sirvienta sin mirarlo.

-Siempre los llevo a mi casa, siempre están en mi morada. Los vigilamos bien y les damos de comer.

-No parece que te guste.

-Fue idea de mi esposa, no le gusta la violencia.

-Antes has dicho que era como ella... inocente y enamoradiza. ¿Parece muy dulce?

-Es un cachito de pan y la gente se aprovechaba de ella, le hacían daño -dijo Peter enfadado.

-Tu ya no lo permites ¿no?

-Llora con facilidad y a cualquiera que la toca o la hace sentir mal yo... bueno, no llega muy lejos.

Ella sonrió.

-Pero -dijo Peter cambiando de tema- estando a lo que estamos. Creo que podrías mentirme así que te ataré las muñecas y me aseguraré de que tu historia es cierta, cuanto mas colabores mejor te irá.

-No quiero que me ates -murmuró ella-. No me gusta.

-No hay otra opción.

La mujer suspiró y dejó que Peter le atara las muñecas con una cuerda nada cómoda. Ella de pronto, estornudó y Peter la miró.

-¿Tienes frío?

Ella asintió.

-Creo que tendré que llamar a los chicos.

Peter sacó de su cinturón un pequeño flautín, el mas extraño que la sirvienta había visto jamás. Él sopló y para sorpresa de la mujer, se escuchó un sonido similar al canto de un pájaro. Tenía la sensación de haber oído ese canto un par de veces durante el recorrido. Los habían seguido. Peter tocaba y paraba, lento y rápido, alto y bajo. Sin duda transmitía un mensaje que a los oídos de cualquier persona normal, sería el canto de un pájaro. Pasados unos segundos otro "pájaro" respondió con un sonido totalmente diferente ¡A ese también lo había oído! ¿Pero por qué un pájaro diferente? A ella se le ocurrió que gracias a los diferentes sonidos imitando a pájaros del bosque, conseguían reconocer quien mandaba el mensaje.

Pasó un rato interminable y un grupo de cinco hombres armados vinieron a por su jefe con un saco.

-¡Ey chicos! -dijo Peter-. No era necesario que vinierais tantos.

-¡Ella puede ser peligrosa jefe! -respondió uno de ellos, al parecer el que lideraba la excursión.

Peter la miró.

-No, no creo -luego se dirigió a sus chicos-. ¿Tenéis lo que os he pedido?

Un hombre sacó del saco una manta, unos zapatos, un vestido y una manzana.

-Gracias -murmuró Peter mientras lo cogía.

-¡No hay que darlas jefe!

Peter miró a la joven y le dio el vestido y los zapatos, también la manta. Deshizo el fuerte nudo de la cuerda y la misma calló al suelo. La sirvienta se toco las muñecas dolorida. Entendió el mensaje al recibir un vestido y unos zapatos nuevos.

-¿Aquí? -preguntó.

Peter se sonrojó, no había contado con eso.

-Pues ¡muchachos!

Todos automáticamente se pusieron en fila obedeciendo muy sonrojados de forma cómica.

-¡Si señor!

-Uno de nosotros va a vigilar a la mujer y el resto va a girarse ¿¡entendido!?

-¡Si se...!

-¡RESPONDAN! ¿¡QUE OCURRE!?

Peter se giró hacia la mujer furioso, puesto que todos la miraban y se sorprendió de ver que sin ningún pudor se cambiaba delante de todos.

-Me viene perfecto, un poco pequeño de pecho, pero lo mismo da ¡Gracias!

* * *

El joven rubio se sentía aturdido al despertar. Pero también tenía mucho miedo. No sabía quien era, si tenía familia o no, si tenía una esposa o no la tenía, si era una buena o una mala persona, ni siquiera sabía como era su físico. No se acordaba de nada, pese a reconocer todos los objetos y saber como se utilizaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó una mujer.

Estaba arrodillada junto a él y lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-E-eres hermosa -pudo decir.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que hizo que toda su cabeza se ladeara. Ahora estaba mucho mas aturdido.

-¡Tom! -gritó la mujer.

-Caris, él...

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

-¡Sólo me preocupo por ti!

-¡No a dicho nada malo!

El joven vio como el hombre cogía a su esposa por los hombros, sintió miedo. Estaba seguro de que pegaría a la mujer por su culpa. No quería ofender a nadie. Pero para su sorpresa vio como la abrazaba.

-Hay chicos malos fuera... creo que este es noble. No quiero que...

-Lo sé. Creo que alguien debió de hacerle mucho daño.

-Si pero tu...

-Puedo defenderme sola. Gracias.

-Si eres mas fuerte que yo -dijo el marido suspirando.

La mujer le sonrió y se volvió a agachar. El joven asustado intentó apartarse de ella.

-No te asustes, mi marido es un poco sobre protector.

-Dama -dijo el noble- ¿dónde me encontrasteis?

-Soy sirvienta en la academia que está en lo alto de la colina, te encontré en el suelo mientras iba a casa y decidí meterte en mi carro. No tenías ropa y estabas a punto de morir de frío. La verdad es que querrás ir a casa.

-No sé dónde está mi casa -confesó el rubio muy nervioso-. No sé quien soy. Yo...

El hombre y la mujer se miraron muy sorprendidos.

-Cálmate.

-¡No! Yo...

Sintió como las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, se sentía muy vulnerable pero además sentía algo muy muy fuerte.

-Siento que he perdido a alguien muy especial para mi, siento que... me falta algo. Es como si no quiera vivir.

El marido se agachó con su mujer.

-Siento haberte pegado -le dijo al noble-. Intenta recordar a quien echas de menos. ¿Un familiar? ¿Un amigo? ¿Una mujer?

-Es una... chica que...

No lo sabía pero sentía que así era que había perdido a una mujer.

-Vale vamos haciendo progresos.

Sin quererlo se echó a llorar, quería saber quien era, quería recordar quien era esa mujer. Tenía tantísimo miedo, se sentía sólo en el mundo. Se sentó sin molestarse de que la manta lo cubriera del todo o no. Sentía como si su mundo se estuviera hundiendo sin remedio así que intentó recordar. Lo primero que había visto al despertar era una pareja de casados, ya que los dos llevaban anillos. Pero antes de eso ¿que? La mujer había mencionado un bosque. Ese era un buen lugar por el que empezar. Tenía que imaginar un bosque, tenía que encontrar en su memoria tan sólo un recuerdo, o una persona.

El bosque. Que había en el bosque, sentía que era especial para él.

**Flash Back: día de lluvia de camino a casa. **

El recuerdo entró en su mente al imaginar el bosque. En su campo de visión estaba un bosque lleno de hojas de rojo color y de suelos embarrados. Sintió que agarraba un cuerpo cálido. No la veía pero estaba seguro de que era una muchacha. Lo peor era que no podía verla. No era dueño de su cuerpo, tan sólo podía ver y sentir lo que estaba pasando. Su campo de visión cambió, vislumbró los hombros de una mujer tapada con una capa protegiéndose de la lluvia.

Estaba pegada a él y temblaba violentamente. Desprendía un fuerte olor a mandarinas pese a la lluvia.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

-Ella huele a mandarinas... -murmuró anonadado.

El marido y su mujer se miraron y él la guió a un rincón de la casa de una planta y dos salas.

-Tal vez este hombre no posea juicio.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que sopesar todas las opciones. Quiero, que sigamos con el tema con el que estábamos antes de que él llegara. Es decir, antes de irme enfadada.

El marido agachó la cabeza.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

-¡Podemos de nuevo! -gritó ella fuera de sí.

-¡HAS ESTADO A PINTO DE MORIR! -gritó él infinitamente mas fuerte.

Ella se echó a llorar y se sentó en un montón de paja dónde solía dormir. Hacía tan solo unas semanas su sueño se había echo pedazos. Estaban en la casa herencia de los padres de él antes de morir, aunque no era mas que dos salas, lo habitual en un campesino. Una de las dos salas estaban dedicadas a los humamos y otra a los animales y herramientas para el campo. En la primera se comía, se dormía, se limpiaba y fuera había un cubo para las necesidades. Nada más.

Una pareja ocupaba la casa y hacía poco ella había estado encinta. Habían sido muy felices y habían soñado tanto, que el golpe fue mas doloroso si cabe. El niño había nacido muerto junto con todos los sueños y esperanzas de sus padres y ella a punto estuvo de morir también.

El padre, había pasado horribles momentos y discutían sobre tener otro o no. Él se oponía de momento, no se sentía preparado y temía sentir la angustia que había sentido aquel día al ver que podría perderlo todo. Estaba muy asustado por ahora y no quería repetirlo otra vez. Quería esperar. Ella insistía en poner sus esperanzas en otro niño, no le importaba perder la vida si era necesario. Tener un hijo fuerte o una hija hermosa era su sueño no importaba morir pero aunque lo negaba, estaba destrozada por el golpe.

Sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Por qué no la dejaba cumplir su sueño? Notó como él la abrazaba pero lo empujó violentamente.

-¡TE ODIO!

Salió corriendo por la puerta y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que meterse en la carreta que recogía a las sirvientas de la aldea. A ella no le tocaba pero en aquel momento todo le daba igual. Sólo quería salir de su casa y perder de vista a su marido. Al amanecer del día siguiente encontraron a un joven tendido en el suelo sin ropas y sin pertenencias. Los guardias no lo habían visto y ella vislumbró su figura entre unos matorrales.

Paró la carreta y los guardias estaban dispuestos a darle una lección por pararlos y retrasarles. Ella bajó y los esquivó y sacó al chico de los matorrales y le preguntó por su estado. Como estaba irreconocible porque aunque fuera un noble, sucio y sin sus ropajes parecía una persona normal. Así que los soldados se negaron a recogerle y ella lo subió a la carreta. Hasta llegar a casa no pudo taparlo y ponerlo con su cama frente al fuego con la ayuda de su marido.

Lo miró al terminar y se abrazaron.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó él.-. He preguntado por todo el pueblo, nadie sabía nada.

-Me subí "al carro" . Era muy pronto para que nadie estuviera despierto aunque creo que despertamos a todos los vecinos -la voz le temblaba.

-No te vuelvas a ir de repente -la abrazó.

-Vale.

Se abrazaron durante largo rato.

**Fin Flash Back. **

* * *

-Esta vez -dijo él- no te me vallas.

-No me iré, lo prometo.

Se dieron la malo a ver las opciones que tenían.

Él mientras tanto estaba tumbado y mareado, pensaba en la mujer a la que había visto. Le daba miedo que fuera su hermana o algo así pero tenía la impresión de que no tenía ningún parentesco familiar con ella. Aquello era un presentimiento, pero un alivio. Podía pensar cualquier cosa de ella. Era muy guapa, sólo había visto su cuerpo, favorecido por su vestido mojado y ceñido a su cuerpo. No había podido verle la cara. ¿Cómo sería?

Se movió el labio inferior pensando en ella. Aún le quedaba por recordar la última noche que pasó a su lado pero mas importante era recordar lo mucho que significaba para él.

* * *

La mujer avanzaba algo asustada todavía pues Queen había sido muy directo en la carroza. Por lo menos se podría haber esperado a llegar a su castillo. El castillo estaba en un feudo muy cercano a la academia, con varias aldeas bastante pobres. Ahora por lo menos, se sentía a salvo, pero no del todo. Queen estaba demasiado seguro en aquella situación, lo cual indicaba que estaba dentro de sus planes.

-_¿Que estás planeando, monstruo? -pensó. _

-¡Señor! -gritó uno de los hombres-. ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Peter asintió y su cabellera rubia se movió con el viento de forma insinuante. Ella se sonrojó al cruzarse con sus ojos de color manzana. Peter hizo una seña para que el resto de los hombres avanzaran llegando a su casa pasando unos arbustos que había a unos cinco metros. Se quedaron solos.

-Tengo una esposa -le dijo Peter- y la quiero mas que nada en el mundo.

Ella supuso que se había percatado de su sonrojo y permaneció seria. Desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-Simplemente me recordáis mucho a él, joven arquero. Vuestro cabello reluce como el oro al igual que el suyo.

Se perdió en los árboles pensativa.

-Supo fingir muy bien para ser un noble, espero que vos no me estéis engañando.

-Por supuesto que no, pero aquí no has de ser formal.

-No soy una invitada.

Agachó la cabeza, como debería hacerlo una prisionera y avanzó por el lugar dónde el resto de hombres habían ido. Cruzó los matorrales y la vegetación que se extendía a ambos lados de ella además de por todo el suelo, cesó. Tan sólo estaba la vegetación de los árboles en su altísima copa que parecía inalcanzable. En el suelo tan sólo había tierra y rastrojos como en la academia, no había plantas molestas ni serpientes escondidas.

Pero por los árboles, había innumerables casas, era un auténtico poblado en las alturas dónde muchos hombres y mujeres trabajaban sin cesar, con cuerdas, puentes, escaleras de madera y miles de artilugios que ella no conocía subían y bajaban, iban de un lado a otro, los niños jugaban sin ningún tipo de problema. Además, estaba segura de que si conseguían permanecer en completo silencio, nadie se percataría de que había casas en los árboles.

-¡Traed mas madera!

-¡Aquí necesito agua!

-¡Más argamasa!

Ella avanzó temerosa ante tantos desconocidos y Peter le indicó que se pusiera sobre una plataforma. Era complicado andar con las manos atadas y el arquero la ayudó a subir a una plataforma de madera sujetada con cuatro cuerdas de madera que inspiraba poca confianza.

Peter hizo una seña a un hombre que lanzó un hacha en su dirección. La joven gritó viendo que en unas milésimas de segundo su vida iba a finalizar. El hacha ni la rozó, en su lugar cortó un hilo cercano a ella y un peso calló. Fue demasiado rápido, la plataforma se elevó a gran velocidad y saltaron en la rama de un árbol justo a tiempo antes de que la plataforma se estrellara contra una rama mas alta.

-¡La base del invento está bien! -gritó Peter, que sin duda se había divertido-. ¡Falta regular la velocidad y que para en el sitio adecuado!

-¡De acuerdo! -gritó una voz que ella ni reconoció ni supo de donde venía.

-¡Sois un temerario! -le gritó la mujer al arquero.

-Veo que no lo has pasado bien.

Él rozó su mano que temblaba y ella la retiró de inmediato.

-¡No hagáis eso! -ella se giró.

No podía mirarlo, su pelo era igual al del noble que le había echo tanto daño. Sólo que Peter no tapaba sus ojos, no era tan irresistible, tan encantador, tan perfecto... sintió que hacía calor y que el recuerdo de la última noche que pasaron juntos irrumpía en su mente sin permiso.

-_Ha echo un trueque contigo como si fueras su objeto, como si fueras suya ¡Despierta! -se dijo a si misma. _

-Lo siento -dijo Peter.

-No es culpa vuestra -dijo ella.

Alzó la cabeza. Se encontraba ante una hermosa casa hecha con hojas y ramas con una pequeña ventana circular en la fachada. Salieron dos hombres y hablaron con Peter, quien aseguraba que podía controlar al noble ya que estaba desarmado y atado de pies y manos. Entraron.

La casa estaba echa con ramas y madera, todo. No había candiles ni velas y ella supuso que sería porque el fuego podía arrasar con la aldea fácilmente. Había mucha oscuridad, pero los ojos de Peter parecían acostumbrados.

-Peter -dijo una dulce voz de mujer-. Ya estás aquí.

-Si querida.

-Menos mal, ya pensé que no bajarías a la hoguera.

La joven vislumbró a una mujer dos años mas mayor que ella muy hermosa de pelo moreno y rizado, facciones suaves, piel algo morena y ojos de color almendra espectaculares. Su cuerpo era muy hermoso, delgado y perfectamente proporcionado, como una diosa, aunque con vestidos humildes. La joven estaba completamente convencida de que vestida con las ropas caras que las nobles portaban brillaría mucho más que todas ellas juntas. Giró la cabeza y vio a Queen atado al tronco del árbol que pasaba por el medio de la casa

Era asombroso como en lugar de destrozar lo natural para construir algo nuevo, se habían amoldado a lo que la naturaleza creaba sin dañar nada.

-¿Quien es esta chica tan guapa? -preguntó amablemente la mujer de Peter.

-Siento no haberos presentado, ella -dijo señalando a su mujer- es Marie mi bella esposa.

Marie sonrió dulcemente. A la joven sirvienta le encantaba su sonrisa.

-Y ella es...

Entonces Peter se había dado cuenta de lo evidente, ni si quiera le había preguntado su nombre.

-No importa mi nombre -dijo ella con la cabeza gacha-. ¿Dónde he de colocarme?

Marie se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas y calló en la cuenta de que era una noble. Señaló sin hablar al lugar dónde Queen permanecía atado. Vio como se relamía los labios. Intentó no mirarlo y se sentó unos veinte centímetros alejada de él.

-Quien te a dicho que te alejes -dijo Queen autoritario.

Ella tragó saliva y se acercó hasta quedarse a diez centímetros- Queen la miró y ella respondió.

-¿P-por que tengo que hacerte caso?

-Es cierto -dijo Queen de forma muy cruel- él te a abandonado, te a cambiado, no vales nada. Ni él para mí tampoco así que no tiene sentido que él permanezca con vida. Aunque como sirviente vale mas que muerto, sin descanso... toda una eternidad.

-¡NO!

La pelirroja se tiró encima de Queen como si su vida dependiera de ello y sobre su pecho decidió permanecer.

_-¿Por que hago esto por un ser que me abandonó? -se preguntó a si misma. _

Peter la cogió en brazos y la llevó a una sala apartada que compartía con su mujer. Era su dormitorio.

-Vas a quedarte aquí -la informó Peter.

-He de ir con mi amo ¡Entendedlo arquero!

Él la encerró y ella intentó escapar durante un tiempo que se hacía interminable. No entendía nada, no confiaba en otros nobles cuando estando con él se habría fiado algo mas, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no había una razón. ¿Por qué? Esa era la cuestión, podía ser libre pero hacía caso a Queen porque sólo deseaba que el fuera feliz. Se tumbó en la cama y lloró descorazonada durante horas.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado y los comprensibles que habéis mostrado en los reviews al no poder publicar la semana pasada. Aquí entran dos capítulos así que este será un poco mas largo que los anteriores ¡Que lo disfrutéis! **


	19. No mas que problemas

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Capítulo 19: No mas que problemas**

La joven de pelo negro meditaba pensativa, lo que la había echo diferente a las demás siempre habían sido sus libros, sus letras, su pasión por aprender. Ahora se lo negaban. Encerrada en su habitación durante horas sentía un gran peso sobre su alma... además... necesitaba hablar con él. ¿Estaría el peliverde de acuerdo?

No lo sabía del todo pero, ella no estaba de acuerdo, ni si quiera se sentía preparada. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el techo de su cama con dosel. Era de una madera muy fina y cara. Se incorporó. Miró un espejo que había muy cerca de ella, se veía hermosa y sobre todo, mayor.

Lo suficiente para casarse. Tapó el espejo con delicadeza y olvidó su reflejo. Recordó como la miraba el padre de su amigo atravesaba su ropa sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Tendría que tratar con él. Eso era demoledor.

Su amigo no la desagrada desde luego pero aun así el deseo de libertad era mas fuerte que su obediencia a las normas sociales o el amor a su familia. Tenía que alejar aquellos pensamientos de rebeldía de su mente, así que la mejor idea era visitar a Karen para ver como le iba.

* * *

Entró en la habitación de la pequeña y se cruzó con una de sus sirvientas.

-Mi señora, ¡menos mal que habéis vendo presto! Esta niña no tiene mas que fantasías en la cabeza.

-Bueno, algo habrá que hacer -dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez en horas.

Se adentró en la habitación de invitados dónde la niña había acosado con miles de preguntas a la sirvienta de la morena.

-¿Karen? -preguntó a la niña.

-¿Señorita noble?

-Aquí estoy, parece que tenías algunas dudas sobre mí.

-Si, la tonta esa se negó a aceptar la verdad -dijo Karen dirigiéndose a la sirvienta, que pareció enfurecerse.

-¿Que verdad? -preguntó curiosa la noble.

-Que vos, sois una princesa encerrada en una torre y que el príncipe que tenía que venir a rescataros no a aparecido todavía -afirmó Karen muy seria.

La morena la miró con ternura, todo el mundo sabía que era la hija a la que habían asesinado en los bosques de la academia, un asesinato brutal que a muchos había alterado. Algunos nobles incluso habían sacado a sus hijos de allí. Tenía que pensar lo que iba a decirle a Karen pues no era quien para destrozar las ilusiones de una niña.

-Verás -comenzó con parsimonia- llevo viviendo en este castillo muchos años y un hermoso príncipe va a venir a rescatarme pronto.

Se detuvo pensativa ¿Acababa de llamarlo hermoso? ¡Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho!

-Pero hay princesas que no quieren ser rescatadas.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque cuando te rescatan, pierdes algunos derechos y tu voluntad no ha de ser la tuya sino la de tu mari... la del príncipe.

-¿Y por qué?

-Las normas sociales son así.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque... aquel que se atreve a cambiarlas es un loco o un criminal., en algunos casos lo mismo.

-¿Y por qué? -preguntó Karen de forma infantil.

La sirvienta ya estaba harta de que la niña repitiera su pesado "¿Y por qué?" pero la morena se limitó a reír. Le gustaban las personas que ansiaban conocer más. La pelirroja, antes de que Queen se la llevara, intentaba responder a las preguntas de Karen, pero se enfurecía cuando Karen decía "¿Y por qué?" Simplemente ella no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para cambiar el mundo.

Sin que Karen se diera cuenta, la mujer le había contado algo muy importante que comprendería al ser mayor, de momento solo debía preocuparse por estar a salvo y de poder aprender lo suficiente antes de una boda. Pero entonces la mujer se hizo una pregunta:

_-¿Y por qué?_

¿Cual era la razón de que ella obedeciera? ¡Había otros caminos que podía seguir! Sonrió llena de felicidad, siempre podía leer y aprender. Abrazó a Karen todo lo fuerte que pudo y la besó mil veces en la cabeza, una niña acababa de enseñarle una lección muy importante en su vida.

-Gracias.

-No he hecho nada por vos -dijo Karen extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Has hecho mas de lo que imaginas.

La sirvienta escuchaba atentamente mientras simulaba que trabajaba, pronto se darían habladurías por todo el reino pues ella lo contaría todo y cada persona, daría su interpretación en torno a las palabras que navegarían, como barcos de vela sobre el mar. Pensó que avergonzaría a su madre, también pensó que avergonzaría a la familia de su amigo ¡pero era injusto que todos la obligaran!

-Decidle al cochero que despierte y que en los establos se preparen dos caballos ¡llamad a la academia y que avisen al noble que se hizo cargo de ella para que la recoja en la entrada del edificio para estudiantes! ¡presto!

La sirvienta obediente respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió corriendo a cumplir órdenes.

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme! -se quejó Karen.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero jamás volveremos a vernos.

-¿¡QUE!? -gritó Karen-. ¡Pero somos amigas!

-Lo siento mucho.

La noble preparó a Karen, la vistió con ropa bonita de cuando ella misma era pequeña, después le hizo dos bonitas trenzas.

-Estás muy guapa -le dijo la noble con cariño.

-¡No quiero irme! -protestó Karen.

-Has de hacerlo.

-¡Mi señora!

La sirvienta apareció en la puerta, roja y sudada. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para poder descansar.

-¿Que a ocurrido?

-Avisamos a la academia como vos indicasteis y al mencionar al responsable de la niña !nos contaron algo horrible!

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-¡SI! -gritó la mujer agitada-. Veréis hubo un gran incendio que devastó gran parte de los bosques de la academia ¡cuando consiguieron apagar el fuego al fin se dieron cuenta que la fuente era una casa de madera de la que no quedaban mas que los cimientos!

-¡Oh no! ¿¡Y las personas que vivían en la casa!?

-No se encontró a nadie ¡Ningún cadáver!

-¡Eran una sirvienta y el hijo de uno de los sirvientes mas próximos al rey! ¡Tienen que encontrarlos!

-El abuelo del joven noble a enviado a sus caballeros a buscar al joven, pero no hay ni rastro ¡es como si se hubieran esfumado! ¿Y si el fuego consumió sus huesos!

-¡NO! ¡NO LO CREO!

La sirvienta conocía bien al joven rubio, en más de una ocasión la había cortejado y le había regalado flores y dulces, sin duda lo echaría muchísimo de menos.

-¡Dios mio! -exclamo la morena.

No podía hacer lo que iba a hacer mientras sus amigos estaban desaparecidos, posiblemente muertos. Pesaría en su conciencia, pero no podía hacer nada por ellos. Aun así ¿¡quien cuidaría de Karen!? Esa era la gran incógnita, pues no podía dejar a la niña sola a cargo de la academia, sabía perfectamente que la abandonarían en algún callejón sucio. Entonces... no podía seguir con su plan, o Karen pagaría las consecuencias, a menos que...

* * *

La joven pelirroja al fin vio un castillo en cima de una colina, lo había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y sólo lo había encontrado gracias a la ayuda de las gentes del lugar. Se había encontrado con muchos peligros, como ladrones, agentes de la ley que no hacían mas que quedar problemas y personas conflictivas atraídas por su cuerpo tapado con harapos.

Vestía una tela gris cosida de mala manera en un lado con tres agujeros, uno para la cabeza y otros dos para los brazos. Le venía por encima de las rodillas y la tela no cubría sus brazos, así que había pasado un frío horrible y un hambre insoportable. Estaba muerta de cansancio pero ya veía el castillo en la cima de la colina y eso la animaba a continuar, pues sabía que él estaba ahí. Ese era el castillo de su abuelo y ese era el feudo que heredaría.

¡Estaba en el lugar adecuado!

Pasó junto al centinela de la puerta, quien le pidió explicaciones.

-¿Quien va?

-Me llamo Nami, soy sirvienta en la academia ¡mi amo vive en este castillo!

-Me temo que no puedes entrar.

El guardia se acercó con su lanza dispuesto a matarla si era necesario. Estaba atardeciendo, pronto caería la noche y ella estaba asustada.

-Por favor, él me conoce, tan sólo serán unos minutos.

-¡No!

El centinela la agarró del cabello y la tiró al suelo.

-Mi amo no dedica sus días a hablar con mendigas ¡marchad y aceptad vuestra suerte! ¡si necesitáis caridad, buscad en una iglesia! Mas esta noche tendréis que dormir al raso.

-¿¡Que!? -preguntó ella asustada.

Al principio se negó a acercarse a las múltiples casas de Dios, pero sucumbiendo ante la sed y el frío se había tragado el orgullo y había ido a esos lugares en busca de alimento y una cama dónde dormir. Ahora tendría que dormir en el suelo, sola. O moriría de frío o alguien sin escrúpulos la secuestraría.

-Si, mi amo celebra su boda allí en estos instantes, no habrá tiempo para los pobres esta noche.

-¿B-boda?

Sintió que no podía moverse y que las lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas encharcadas.

-Si. ¡Vete!

Ella salió corriendo y fue en dirección a la iglesia. Espera... ¿cómo sabía dónde estaba?

Abrió unas pesadas puertas y sintió miles de miradas clavándose en ella, pero la gente en aquel instante no la preocupaba. Miró al frente horrorizada encontrándose con Honey en el altar vestida con un hermoso traje blanco y luego estaba él con sus mejores galas.

-¿¡Por qué me traicionaste!? -le preguntó a bocajarro.

El se giró y la miró sonriente.

-¿Traicionarte? Consideralo un despido... improcedente.

Todos rieron ante aquellas crueles palabras.

-¡No! Nosotros... ¡la última noche! -gritó ella desesperada intentando ablandarle el corazón.

El carcajeó.

-Vamos no seas estúpida, tan sólo quise ver bajo tus ropajes, nada más. Es lo único que podría interesarme de ti.

-Pero me enseñaste a leer y...

-¿Que mas da? Todo lo que hice fue para ganarme tu confianza, aprovecharme de ti y luego hacer un trueque con Queen para matar dos pájaros de un tiro -dijo él-. Pero -añadió usando un tono de voz de burla- siento haberte roto el corazón.

Todos rieron menos ella que se sentía mas sola que nunca, estaba llorando de rodillas en el suelo y él apenas había mostrado un ápice de compasión.

-Puedes llevártela.

Miró a su espalda y ahí estaba. Queen. Intentó salir corriendo pero de nada sirvió, agarró sus muñecas. Intentó zafarse pero de nada sirvió. Lo único que escuchó antes de que la sacaran a rastras de la iglesia fue "_y yo os declaro marido y mujer"_

Despertó sobresaltada.

Estaba en el cuarto dónde Peter la había dejado, el dormitorio que él compartía con su esposa Marie. Notó sus articulaciones doloridas y poco después se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a la cama sin ropa y con el pelo suelo. Presa del pánico forcejeó para intentar romper sus ligaduras pero se dio cuenta de que eran cadenas y no tenía nada que hacer. De pronto vio un candado que cerraba las cadenas que oprimían sus manos y otros dos que oprimían sus piernas abiertas.

Aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

La puerta se abrió dejando a un Queen completamente liberado y sonriente. Ella se echó a temblar.

-Querida -dijo Queen-, si te ofreces de esa forma ante mi, es lógico que ceda ante mis instintos.

-No, por favor -suplicó ella.

Él intentó acercarse muy lentamente y la joven se echó a llorar asustada, cuando oyeron un grito. Un grito de mujer. La trajeron dos bichos realmente horrendos con una fuerza sobrehumana Era Marie, que al ver a la joven que había echo prisionera junto con su marido en su propia casa, se sintió muy culpable de que estuviera en la situación dónde se encontraba.

Queen se olvidó de la sirvienta y se centró en Marie, lo cual sería la perdición de la mujer.

-Pobre de tu marido -dijo frío- una muerte horrible.

-Eres un monstruo, ¡ellos son monstruos! -dijo refiriéndose a las horribles criaturas-. ¡Habéis cometido una carnicería!

Queen sonrió.

-Vuestro marido nos capturó.

Queen se acercó a la mujer y la acarició. La joven encadenada en la cama se dio cuenta de que los monstruos llevaban armaduras ¡eran los caballeros que los habían acompañado desde el principio! ¡todo estaba planeado! La pregunta era ¿que ganaba Queen con ello?

-Que bonita -murmuró Queen.

-¡No os acerquéis a mí! -gritó Marie.

-Créeme, seréis vos quien suplicaréis por estar conmigo.

-Con qué motivo.

-Vuestra vida.

Con una sola mirada Queen ordenó algo a los guardias y tras empujar a Marie a los brazos de su amo salieron de la habitación para traer algo. Para traer bestias salvajes.

Estaba sujetadas por el cuello con sus cadenas pero hacían falta tres de los fuertes monstruos para controlarlos.

-Mi marido -dijo Marie entre lágrimas-. A él lo matasteis de la misma forma, se lo comieron vivo. ¡Para mí será todo un honor morir como murió él!

Tan sólo los monstruos salvajes emitían ruidos en la sala, la joven pelirroja se había quedado muda. Deseaba ser tan valiente algún día. Queen, totalmente humillado ya que su presa prefería la muerte antes que yacer con él, ordenó a los guardias que soltaran a los salvajes y estos se comieron viva a Marie.

Esta gritaba y lloraba sin control y había sangre por todas partes, ya le habían arrancado las dos piernas y le faltaba un ojo, arrancado de un zarpazo. La pelirroja ni siquiera podía mirar a aquella valiente pero Queen la obligó. Lo vio todo aterrorizada.

-Escuchame -le dijo Queen al oído, mientras Marie terminaba de morir de manera espantosa- tú serás obediente y me da igual que no luches por tu amo. Ahora, ya sabes como acabarás si te opones a mis mandatos ¿Vas a ser buenecita?

Ella asintió muy asustada.

De Marie ya sólo quedaban rastrojos que los perros comían con avidez, el resto de personas de poblado estaban muertas, incluidos los niños. Aquello había sido una completa carnicería y el fin de un centenar de personas, incluyendo Peter que no pudieron salvarse ante la crueldad de Queen.

**Continuará...**

**He aquí un doloroso capítulo una fría tarde de domingo en mi localidad. **

**Review si el despido de Nami debiera haber sido en diferido. **


	20. De noble a ladrona

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 20: De noble a ladrona**

Dos años, para algunos se habían echo eternos, para otros se habían echo muy cortos. Demasiado. El reino en general había sufrido grandes cambios, había entrado en una guerra, había hambre por todas partes y todos eran débiles.

A demás los condes, caballeros etc hacían todo lo que les venía en gana porque el delito de "quebrantar la paz del rey" ya no existía (pues estaban en guerra). Por lo tanto la justicia no condenaba a los señores.

El pueblo lo pasaba peor que nadie, bajo el yugo del hambre, pariendo hijos muertos, recogiendo cosechas arruinadas por un temporal horrible. El reino estaba en una crisis atroz y además se habían dado horribles catástrofes medioambientales. Un tsunami, quince incendios, tres ríos desbordados, tormentas apocalípticas, variedad de tornados ¡no podía ir peor! Bueno, aún podía empeorar. Enfermedades.

La peste había llegado al reino matando a miles de personas, ricas y pobres, altas o bajas, guapas y feas, conocidas o desconocidas todos caían bajo los mismos efectos.

Sin embargo, los nobles no aflojaban su calidad de vida y estaba a punto de desatarse por ello un guerra civil sumándose a la guerra que había con multitud de reinos desde fuera. La guerra civil no era desorganizada, parecía que había un grupo de gente que se había ido organizando desde hacía unos años y que tenían planeado atacar en cualquier momento.

La situación era insostenible. Las personas estaban asustadas de los nobles, de los caballeros, de las guerras, de la sangre, de la peste... ¿su refugio? Las iglesias. Allí suplicaban a dios que los ayudara, que enviara mas comida, que introdujera perdón y conciencia en la mente de los nobles, que las enfermedades desaparecieran... que volviera la prosperidad.

Eso tampoco los tranquilizaba ahora pues corría el rumor de que se acercaba el día del juicio final, lo cual hacía que el miedo aumentara aún mas en todo ser viviente.

En aquel reino, ahora reinaba el caos mas absoluto.

* * *

Karen era ya toda una señorita, en tan solo dos años había cambiado de forma asombrosa. La morena cuando la vio por primera vez había calculado unos diez u once años, ahora tenía doce o trece. Sus caderas y su pecho se habían desarrollado, se había cortado el pelo hasta dejarlo por encima de sus hombros, su pelo liso y moreno que cada día se hacía mas claro. Era muy diestra con el arco y tenía una puntería insuperable. Era muy inteligente y había conseguido aprender a leer en poco tiempo.

Juntas estaban escondidas en el bosque en una casita construida en la copa de un árbol. Era una idea genial ya que estaban protegidas de los peligros del mundo, pero le preocupaban los incendios. Ella misma había crecido aquellos dos años y al contrario que Karen había dejado que su pelo se hiciera largo. Le encantaba. Además había experimentado algo que jamás había echo antes, se había puesto pantalones ¡Como un hombre!

Sin duda eran muy cómodos y no te tropezabas con ellos, no eran como un vestido. También se había puesto una camisa por primera vez y decidió arreglarse la ropa que conseguía ciñiéndola a su cuerpo haciendo así que le quedara genial.

Vale, ellas no vivían de un negocio justo y honrado.

La verdad era que se dedicaban a asaltar a carros de nobles por los caminos y a quitarles todo lo que tenían incluso la ropa, muchas veces habían conseguido deshacerse de todos los caballeros que los acompañaban. Era una locura, una mujer y una niña... Por lo menos tenían comida y ropas, además al estar enmascaradas nadie reconocía a la joven que desapareció en vísperas de su boda.

Sonreía al imaginarse el rostro del padre de su amigo al ver que no podría tenerla tan cerca como quisiera, pero se entristecía al pensar en él. Cada vez lo hacía mas a menudo y resultaba preocupante ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? En cierto modo, había dejado al novio tirado en el altar ¿Creerían los demás que había sido un secuestro? Entonces la estarían buscando con ansia. Dos años. Ya habrían perdido la esperanza ¿Él estaría pensando en ella? ¿Dos años después? ¿Que haría en aquel instante? ¿Cuanto habría cambiado en dos años? Al principio eran unas pequeñas preguntas, a lo largo del día, pero poco a poco se convirtió en una obsesión. Pensaba en él cuando cazaba, cuando recogía leña, cuando cocinaba, cuando encendía el fuego, cuando limpiaba, cuando soñaba... Solía imaginarlo en su balcón, con la mirada perdida al bosque pensando en ella.

Conseguía morderse el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y había ocasionado por culpa de su distracción algunos accidentes domésticos.

También recordaba el día de la marcha...

* * *

**Flash Back**

Había mandado a la sirvienta que llamara a la academia y que arreglara la situación para la vuelta de Karen a casa, recibiendo a cambio funestas noticias. Estaba confusa y aterrada, tenía un plan pero no contaba con que Karen se quedara sola. Ella misma se negaba a abandonarla en su situación. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo pudiera pasar debido a la extraña despedida de la sirvienta. Era como si supiera que jamás volvería a verla.

No se habían encontrado cadáveres y la morena sospechaba lo que podía haber pasado. Honey había desaparecido recientemente y ya corría el rumor de que estaba muerta, el noble y la sirvienta se habrían enamorado y habrían aprovechando la ausencia de Honey para vivir su amor en libertad, pero antes habían entregado a Karen a unas manos que consideraban apropiadas.

Lo que pasaba es que ahora ella misma necesitaba "librarse" de Karen.

No, no podía.

Simplemente no podía dejar a Karen sola, su madre estaba muerta y las personas que la había adoptado se habían desprendido de ella, no tenía absolutamente a nadie. Karen podía tener un padre, pero no era normal ver a una mujer y a su hija sin un marido para pedir trabajo, normalmente iba solo el marido o la familia entera.

Se desesperaba. ¿Que podía hacer?

Tenía una respuesta para su pregunta, pero era una locura. Otra opción era casarse y renunciar a la sabiduría, decidida a someterse a la esclavitud de un marido... ¿Cómo sería él como marido? Se preguntaba. Había oído que algunos chicos cambiaban después de casarse y adquirían una conducta cruel, pegaban a sus mujeres, las forzaba, las obligaban a tener hijos para ellos y las sometían a un sufrimiento continuo hasta matarlas a golpes en una noche de borrachera.

Eso la aterrorizaba, ni si quiera podía imaginárselo haciendo algo así aunque supuso que ninguna de esas chicas que la imagen de sus amados ocultaban auténticos monstruos. Él había luchado en varias guerras pese a ser tan joven y se había demostrado que era sanguinario. ¿Esa era su verdadera apariencia, la de un demonio?

Aunque la gente también decía que puedes saber como se comportará tu marido mirando a tu suegro. Pensó en su futuro suegro. Automáticamente le entraron arcadas, no soportaba a aquel hombre. Decidió pensar en su madre. Era una mujer muy dulce y muy culta también, sometida a un matrimonio de conveniencia y aunque era agraciada había perdido su juventud hacía ya tiempo. Sabía que sufría por no darle al conde todo lo que ella quisiera, pero era básicamente porque él no se dejaba querer.

Se apoyó en la pared mas cercana mareada y derramó lágrimas de forma inconsciente. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Siguió llorando. Le daba miedo un futuro así. Era exactamente igual a lo que había pasado con la madre y el padre de su amigo, ella era una mujer culta que había accedido a dejar de lado su sabiduría por hacer caso a sus padres. Él era un apuesto joven en su juventud que la trató bien mientras ella conservó su belleza, pero aunque nunca le puso la mano encima era muy posesivo con ella. Cuando ella se empezó a hacer vieja todo cambió ella ya no recibía ni la mas mínima atención, sólo órdenes que cumplía para hacerlo feliz y tenía que observar todos los días como ojeaba a las jóvenes.

Escuchó golpes de cascos en el puente, no podía llorar mas, tenía que serenarse. Los golpes le dieron la idea de acercarse a la ventana y dejar que el paisaje la deleitara. Si no hubiera tomado aquella decisión tal vez la boda se habría celebrado. Vio como su amigo, su padre y un grupo de caballeros entraban para dar el visto bueno a la noticia todos juntos. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca. Karen la observaba intentando descifrar que pasaba. Mientras tanto la morena sabía porque su madre le había comunicado la noticia tan tarde, quería que tomara una decisión rápida y acertara. ¿Que hacer? ¿Obedecer o...? ¡Marchar! Si, eso era lo que tenía que hacer pero ¿y Karen? Tan sólo la conocía de un día.

Para ella ya era una hija, veía su reflejo en una niña. No se merecía estar sola ni pasar por lo que había pasado. Sabía que era demasiado joven para decidir su futuro en tan solo unos segundos pero no podía darle mas tiempo así que le dijo:

-Karen, ¿Quieres vivir una aventura?

**Fin Flash Back **

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente como dos años después la niña había asentido jovial pero aun recordaba mejor como al escapar de palacio...

* * *

**Flash Back**

Corría desesperada con Karen, pues sabía que un solo fallo echaría por tierra todo su futuro. Cogía a la niña de la mano mientras avanzaban buscando una salida segura. Se cruzaban con algunos sirvientes, hombres de harmas u hombres de dios pero no les dirigía la palabra, las miraban desconcertados y la morena sabía que en un futuro se averiguaría que intentaba escapar de la boda o tal vez alguien la perseguía.

Entraron en las partes mas bajas del castillo a través de una puerta y unas estrechas escaleras de caracol. Sabía que había un túnel de emergencia diseñado para que los nobles del castillo o las personas mas importantes

pudieran escapar a tiempo evitando una tragedia. Se lo había contado su madre cuando era pequeña, para que pudiera escapar en una situación de riesgo. Estaba en una situación de riesgo.

En el túnel no se veía nada ni si quiera una salida, había una sensación de humedad en el aire y un horrible olor. Karen empezó a temblar.

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? -preguntó la niña.

-Si Karen, me da mas miedo de lo que imaginas pero no podemos detenernos.

La niña no contestó y la mujer no podía verla así que supuso que habría asentido o que vacilaba. No corrió tanto como había corrido en aquel momento, pero si que andaba muy rápido. Parecía segura de a dónde iba hasta que por desgracia escuchó un crujido.

No estaban solas.

Frenaron en seco. ¿Alguien habría podido encontrar la entrada por casualidad? ¿Lo habría previsto el padre del novio? ¿Tal vez era un niño perdido que había acabado ahí por casualidad?

Tan sólo un ápice de luz la consolaría. De momento se tenía que conformar con el sonido. Esperaba pacientemente a que se escuchara otra vez el crujido para saber dónde estaba su misterioso o misteriosa acompañante. Se dio la vuelta, tal vez detrás.

De forma repentina alguien la empujó contra una de las paredes del oscuro túnel. Tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y no permitía que moviera ni un músculo. Karen gritó asustada y preguntó continuamente a su amiga donde estaba.

La mujer mientras tanto trataba de identificar a la persona que la acorralaba, era un hombre un poco mas alto que ella y llevaba armadura. Se notaba cuando él se movía y con él las piezas de metal.

-¿Quien sois? -preguntó asustada.

-¿Es que ya no me reconoces?

Aquella voz llena de confianza la calmó de inmediato. Era él, su nuevo prometido. Aun así de nuevo perdió la confianza y sus músculos se tensaron.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Temía que siguiendo los consejos de su padre o su conducta y fuera a obligarla a volver con la ayuda de su fuerza.

-Tu madre me dijo que te guiara hasta el bosque.

La mujer que llevaba mucho rato aguantando la tensión sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar de nuevo. Estaba desesperada, ella quería quedarse en casa, seguir estudiando, ir a la academia como las chicas que todavía no se habían tenido que enfrentar al matrimonio, quería ir con sus amigos a pasear, quería enseñar muchas cosas a Karen, quería abrazar a su madre todos los días y ahora en tan solo unos minutos estaba renunciando a su vida.

Él estaba algo desconcertado, pensaba que había escogido las palabras adecuadas para que no se asustara pero se había echado a llorar de repente y no sabía como hacerla parar. Tenía que conseguir que se sintiera mejor rápido porque pronto su padre averiguaría que no estaba dando un paseo por un simple mareo.

_-Debí inventar una escusa mejor -se dijo. _

Decidió abrazarla y ella de repente dejó de llorar aunque no de temblar. Karen permanecía muy callada escuchando con atención lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquila. Voy a ponerte a salvo.

Por fin, dejó de temblar también.

-No es culpa tulla -dijo.

La voz le temblaba inevitablemente pero quería dejar claro que se sentía a salvo si el la guiaba.

-¿No? -él parecía sorprendido.

-Pero como iba a serlo tonto -dijo con ternura.

Él estaba sorprendido, rara vez la mujer mostraba alguna expresión anímica, pero en unos minutos la había visto llorar, había temblado bajo sus brazos y también lo había llamado tonto. No solo era eso lo que ocupaba su mente. Si él no era la razón de tanta angustia ¿Por qué se negaba e intentaba escapar?

_Cuando ella viva aquí, tendrá que dejar de leer y estudiar, no es lo apropiado para una dama -eso le había dicho su madre. _

-Claro, eso es -dijo él en voz alta.

-¿Que?

-No puedes abandonar tus libros ¿verdad?

Ella intentó serenarse para que su voz dejara de temblar pero no lo conseguía así que no contestó. El joven cogió a la niña en brazos y a la mujer de la mano, para llevarlas hacia la salida. A partir de ahí completo silencio. Salieron a una callejuela de la ciudad dónde un enorme caballo de guerra esperaba ensillado y listo para partir. Él durante todo el camino estuvo meditado, la mujer también. La única que parecía pasarlo bien era Karen quien se divertía montando a caballo por primera vez en su vida. Él se sentó primero y en su regazo puso a la mujer quien a su vez sujetaba a la niña. Se cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar primero.

-Es por la derecha -dijo la mujer.

-¿Que?

-Vas en la dirección contraria.

Él se sonrojó y corrigió la marcha, ella sonrió y Karen soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Pronto llegaron al bosque o lo que era igual a la despedida. Se bajaron todos del caballo y Karen se alejó de ellos persiguiendo una bonita mariposa.

-Siento que tengas que hacer esto -dijo él-. No quiero que vallas sola por el bosque, es peligroso para una mujer.

-No soy una mujer normal.

-Las frutas del diablo pero...

-Lo sé -le acarició la mejilla-. Lo sé -repitió.

Lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Gracias por rescatarme -dijo la mujer.

-Todo un placer -él mostró una media sonrisa-. Me gustaría darte algo antes de que te fueras.

-N-no es necesario...

Él haciendo caso omiso sacó algo de una de las alforjas con las que cargaba a su caballo.

-Esto a pasado de generación en generación entre las mujeres de mi familia, se suponía que yo debería dársela a mi esposa después de la ceremonia pero... Simplemente quiero que la tengas.

Era una pequeña daga afilada con el grabado de una rosa en su filo y una empuñadura blanca al igual que la funda. Tenía un pequeño cordel en la empuñadura, que con un poco de fuerza se soltaba fácilmente y otro cordel en la funda. Él los ató a su muñeca ocultando la daga bajo las mangas del vestido de la mujer.

-Cuídate.

Ella sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.

-No sólo quiero darte eso.

-¿Mas?

Él sacó un anillo que debería haber sido de compromiso, tenía una gema azul y brillante en el centro, a los lados pequeños diamantes y el resto era de plata. Ese anillo daba la impresión de ser carísimo*.

-Quiero que sea tuyo.

Él se arrodilló y le besó la mano con el anillo. También le dio comida y ropas de abrigo.

-Queen exterminó a la banda de Peter el arquero, han limpiado los cadáveres y la sangre, pero nadie derriba las construcciones. Son casas en lo alto de los árboles, protegidas de bandidos y fieras salvajes. La gente dice que están malditas pero no creo que sean mas que cuentos e invenciones, nadie se atreve a acercarse. Dirígete allí, están al Este. Mucha suerte.

Sin darse cuenta la agarraba de la muñeca indicándole lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Y la niña? -le dijo él preocupado.

-La mantendré a salvo, no te preocupes -ella miró el anillo.

-Nunca -dijo él- te convertiría en una esclava. Es mas, te traería todos los libros que pudieras pedirme. No te asustes, jamás seré como mi padre.

Ella derramó una lágrima.

-Tu querías... -le temblaba la voz.

Él asintió.

-Lo siento mucho -ella parecía desmoronarse.

-Tranquila -se volvieron a abrazar.

-Te prometo -dijo la mujer- que jamás me quitaré este anillo.

Eso significaba que nunca lo cambiaría por otro anillo de compromiso es decir, que nunca se casaría con otra persona. Se volvieron a abrazar.

-¿Vendrás a verme? -preguntó ella.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro, pero lo intentaré.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

-Debí besarle.

-Piensas en eso otra vez.

Se encontró con el rostro juvenil de Karen, que le guiñaba un ojo divertida.

-No.

-Creo que hoy debería cocinar yo -dijo Karen siguiendo con su juego.

Se refería a una vez en la que la morena se había distraído y había dejado que la cocina ardiera en un accidente.

-Solo pasó una vez.

Karen le sacó la lengua.

-He cazado un ciervo.

-¡Es genial! -exclamó la mujer-. ¡Son difíciles de atrapar!

-¡Hoy cenamos carne! -gritó Karen poniendo la voz ronca y adoptando en general la actitud de un hombre.

La morena se rió.

-Creo que has aprendido lo suficiente como para quedarte sola.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Karen engullendo una manzana.

-Voy a hacer una visita.

-No dijo él que vendría a buscarte -dijo Karen distraída.

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-Nunca -dijo Karen con gesto dramático- te convertiría en una esclava. Es mas, te traería todos los libros que pudieras pedirme. No te asustes, jamás seré como mi padre. Que mono.

-Calla -dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Así que le visitas... bueno... ¿Cuanto tiempo te llevará?

-Unas semanas, tres o más... siempre y cuando que las cosas no cambien de lugar. A lo mejor te llevo conmigo.

-Ya estamos otra vez.

-Estaré todo el día preocupada.

-Sin razón -dijo Karen-. Hemos estado aquí dos años y nunca nos a pasado nada, demasiada casualidad sería. Tu tranquila, cuando vengas estaré aquí, como siempre. ¿Te vas a quedar algún tiempo allí?

-Creo que no.

-Vamos...

-Bueno... tal vez un día.

-¡Esperemos que no te lleves sorpresas! -exclamó Karen.

-¿Que podría pasar?

**Continuará...**

***Foto del anillo en tuenti: Cristina Gcf **

**Comentarios: **

**LeyVi: ****Siento haberte puesto triste :S y muchas gracias por los cumplidos Yo también soy del norte y sí hace frío últimamente hubo días buenos y luego el frío volvió :C En fin, ¡ahora la cosa se pone mas interesante! Espero que te guste el ZoRo :D**

**Besazos (congelados ya del todo)**

**P.D: Siento no responder nunca pero es que cada vez que respondo las gente deja de comentar (razones sobrenaturales) y no contesto porque me gustan los coments ^^**

**Laugerid: ****gracias por los cumplidos y por comentar siempre :D ¡La intriga continúa! No he entendido del todo tu problema pero entiendo que la culpa la he tenido yo por quitar el capítulo de disculpa. Lo siento mucho, la verdad es que los caps de Disculpa son provisionales, por ello los quito pero te agradezco que reiniciaras en lugar de esperar a comentar al siguiente capítulo :O ¡me has impresionado!**

**P.D: Siento no responder nunca pero es que cada vez que respondo las gente deja de comentar (razones sobrenaturales) y no contesto porque me gustan los coments ^^**

**Fatima Swan: ****Me alegro de que vallas avanzando ¡espabila que vamos por el 20! Pues como mi profesora echándome la bronca mientras corregimos. ¿Internet de los chinos? ¿El internet tiene nacionalidad? Tengo que averiguar de donde viene el mío ^^ Espero ansiosa tu review.**


	21. De noble a campesino

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 21: De noble a campesino**

Dos años después el joven rubio parecía haber olvidado su pasado. Había cambiado la forma de su pelo y su forma de vestir para parecer un hombre nuevo. Era un campesino corriente, que trabajaba en las tierras del matrimonio al que había ido a parar. En la casa hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un invitado, se comportaba como uno mas de la familia y por ello el marido lo miraba siempre con desconfianza y procuraba que jamás se acercara demasiado a su esposa con quien por fin había conseguido tener un hermoso bebé. Una niña.

La mujer estaba todo el día con su "muñeca" la quería mas que a su propia alma y mientras tanto, los hombres de la casa trabajaban en el campo.

El trabajo no era abundante y ya era normal que las cosechas se perdieran, pero aún así no podían evitar volver enfadados de labrar, sembrar, cosechar, regar... sentían que su esfuerzo era inútil al igual que todas las personas del pueblo. Cada vez llegaba menos comida a la mesa y eso era desesperante, sobretodo para el padre de familia que se sentía un completo inútil para dar de comer a su bebé y a su mujer.

El mas joven, no dirigía su rabia contra sí mismo sino contra los que estaban por en cima de él, es más él se sentía totalmente competente y pensaba que los nobles eran pura basura. Pensaba que eran despreciables, bordes, malnacidos... los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos ¿Os suena? Si, como cierta sirvienta a la que todos conocemos y queremos, o tal vez no todo caso se puede dar. Sin irme por las ramas, el chico no paraba de insultarles de forma abierta y cerrada, jamás se callaba nada que tuviera que decir. Pasados dos años odiaba a los nobles tanto como lo había echo su sirvienta.

Principalmente al suyo, pues no conocía a mas, Queen, él era el noble que lo gobernaba a él a miles de aldeas y a millones de aldeanos. Estaba en sus dominios y lo único que sabía de él era que se había casado hacía mas o menos dos años y habían tenido un retoño o al menos eso se decía tal vez no fuera verdad. Queen nunca había visitado la aldea pero sus guardias lo controlaban todo de forma habitual, la gente no paraba de decir que el día que se topara con ellos se metería en un lío gordo.

Había pensado en la esposa de Queen muchas veces ¿como sería? Pocos lo sabían. Alguien que sí que lo sabía era Carlus, el obispo que había oficiado la ceremonia. Se negaba en redondo a hablar de aquello y de todo lo relacionado con Queen, aunque todo el mundo sabía que era su confesor ya que Queen no deseaba ir al infierno en la otra vida.

¿Como sería?

Seguro de joven, hermosa, vendría de un reino lejano, sería como una diosa... seguro que el matrimonio había sido concertado, quien querría estar al lado de semejante cucaracha. ¿Que tipo de padres empujarían a su hija a algo así? Se encogió de hombros al pensarlo. Nobles... Tal vez si secuestrara a la esposa de Queen él podría ceder a sus demandas mediante un chantaje. Aunque tal vez podría quedarse con ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba por un camino que atravesaba la aldea "el camino central" que tenía diferentes ramificaciones por las que podías acceder a todos los lugares de la pequeña aldea. En medio de dicho camino estaba la plaza central dónde en aquel instante se ahorcaba a un hombre. Estaba acusado de asesinar al marido de su hija.

-Tommy... -murmuró el rubio.

El matrimonio que lo acogía iba con él, Wulfric y Liza.

-No es justo, aquel hombre se merecía la muerte -dijo Liza abatida.

Tenía la criatura en brazos que con tres meses dormía tranquilo. No hacía otra cosa en todo el día la verdad.

-Es cierto -afirmó Wulfric-. Todos sabíamos que aquel armario pegaba a Isabel. A poco la mata mas de una vez. Pobrecilla.

-Si -murmuró el rubio-. Su marido la maltrataba y ahora perderá a su padre o lo que es lo mismo, su salvador.

Un hombre día los cargos en alto, mientras otro colocaba la cuerda alrededor del cuello del acusado que no se resistía. Oyeron gritar a Isabel. Muchos aldeanos agacharon la cabeza impotentes, los familiares de el asesinado sonrieron e Isabel se echó a llorar.

El rubio se abrió paso hacia ella, entre todas las personas que lo miraban con curiosidad o directamente no lo miraban. Llegó hasta Isabel a la que sujetaba su madre, una mujer ya mayor que apenas tenía fuerza. Isabel quería salvar a su padre.

Llegó a su lado y la abrazó, captó la atención de todos los presentes, menos la de la pequeña de Liza que seguía dormida. Se hizo el silencio, la acusación calló. Todos asumían que lo hacía por la fama de mujeriego que se había ganado a lo largo de su estancia, no faltaban rumores sobre él, su llegada...

-Sabes -dijo un mitad del silencio-. Tu padre ahora va a ir a un sitio mucho mejor que a esta pocilga en la que nos obligan a vivir. Se acabó el trabajar hasta desfallecer, se acabó el estar atemorizado por los señores, se acabó el tener que obedecer y ser tratado como un perro a cambio. Va a ser muy feliz y nadie podrá hacerle daño.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de un perro ladrando, los pájaros cantando y un trueno en la lejanía, se acercaba una tormenta. Pero no contento con ello añadió:

-Y tu marido -notó que Isabel se estremecía- le está guardando un sitio en el infierno a su familia, a sus amigos y a Queen también.

Acto seguido dejaron que el noble cayera con la soga al cuello y para mala suerte del mismo no se rompió el cuello al caer algo que solía pasarle a otros. Evitaba sufrimiento al ser un final rápido. Algunos niños se reían y también algunos hombres, como en todos los ahorcamientos. Era una diversión popular y una humillación para el que lo padecía. El hombre agonizaba y movía los pues, forcejeaba con las manos atadas a la espalda mientras su familia lo miraba. Isabel y su madre lloraban.

Poco después todo terminó para ellas y el pobre hombre. Lanzaron el cadáver a una carreta y se dispusieron a preparar su tumba. Isabel y su madre quisieron seguir a la carreta pero después desistieron y se fueron a casa destrozadas.

La familia del difunto marido de Isabel estaba muy feliz.

El joven rubio se reunión con Liza y su marido Wulfric. Caminaron de vuelta a casa. Era Domingo, el día del señor por lo tanto, fiesta. Estaban contentos de poder descansar pero tristes por Isabel. Wulfric empezó a bromear.

-Bueno... tienes cara de "me voy a aprovechar" -le dijo al rubio.

-¡Nunca haría algo así!

-Chicos... -dijo Liza en tono apaciguador.

-Vamos... has estado con casi todas las chicas de la aldea.

-Tu lo has dicho, con "casi todas" .

El rubio acarició a Liza y Wulfric, no pudo disimular su rabia. Como otras veces lo atacó y empezaron a pelearse. Lo apartó de un fuerte empujón y lo tiró al suelo, tras ello se situó sobre él y se puso a darle puñetazos. Wulfric era muy violento a la hora de creer que su esposa estaba en peligro y no era la primera vez que se peleaban. A Liza le tocaba intervenir. Los apartó a los dos y le pegó una bofetada a Wulfric, después empezó a verificar las heridas del rubio.

Wulfric aún estaba mas enfadado y requiriendo su atención la asió del brazo.

Esta vez Wulfric se encontraba raro. Liza gritó asustada y Wulfric fue separado por los aldeanos.

-¡Basta Wulfric! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?

Lo sujetaba un fuerte herrero que vendía su mercancía en la ciudad. Wulfric no hablaba, estaba muy raro. Liza estaba asustada y el rubio se lamentaba de haberle picado así que intentó calmar la situación.

-Sólo era una broma, cálmate -dijo seguro.

Wulfric no contestó, iba a por él a muerte. Liza tampoco hablaba, estaba consternada y la abrazaba una mujer llamada Marge. Era mayor y era la costurera del pueblo.

-Tranquila niña -dijo de forma maternal.

Liza se echó a llorar. Wulfric era violento en cuanto se tocaba a su esposa, pero por lo general siempre había sido pacífico y era la primera persona que buscaba una alternativa diplomática.

-¿Alguien sabe que es lo que a echo esta mañana? -preguntó Tom el zapatero.

-Yo lo vi -dijo Raquel, hija de la costurera-. ¡Iba hacia el bosque esta mañana!

-M-me trajo flores -dijo Liza.

-Está poseído -afirmó el prior santiguándose.

El prior apenas era escuchado por los aldeanos a diferencia de en otros lugares dónde las órdenes del prior se imponían. Para el prior de la aldea, todo tenía que ver con una posesión. Los monjes a veces recomendaban hierbas medicinales o sangrías a sus espaldas para poder sanar a la gente. Pues todos pensaban que el prior no estaba en sus cabales, incluso lo pensaban los hombres de Dios de un rango superior. Cuando fue elegido hacía tantos años que sólo los mas mayores se acordaban el prior era un hombre normal, pero pasados los años se obsesionó con que Satán estaba en la aldea.

-En el bosque hay setas -dijo un monje- las arrancamos el año pasado pero este año no hemos podido hacerlo, tal vez haya ingerido una.

-Si lo ha echo -dijo Tom- ¿Que hacemos?

-Sólo podemos esperar a que se pasen los efectos, mientras tanto atémoslo a una cama en el priorato.

Todos asintieron.

-Hermano -dijo Liza-, ¿Puede estar en casa?

El monje bajó la cabeza pensativo.

-Sí, siempre que un hombre fuerte te proteja en tu morada.

El rubio se ofreció para ello y ayudó a retener a Wulfric. Liza estaba asustada y triste.

-Pero si hacía unos minutos estaba tan normal... -decía mientras le temblaba la voz.

-El diablo puede atacar en cualquier momento -decía el prior.

Todos lo ignoraban, de nuevo.

Dos horas mas tarde, el rubio y Liza estaban en la casa. Wulfric estaba en la cama de matrimonio, atado. Liza estaba llorando y no había conseguido calmarse, estaba junto a Wulfric, refrescándolo con agua de rosas. Wulfric no dejaba de mirarla, había estado gritando hasta que se acercó ella. En cierto momento se durmió y cuando despertó volvió a ser el mismo.

-¿Que a pasado? -preguntó mareado.

Liza lo abrazó rápidamente y el se quedó muy sorprendido.

-¿No estábamos en el ahorcamiento del padre de Isabel?

-Verás empezasteis a pelear y... -Liza se calló y se echó a llorar.

-Liza... No me acuerdo de nada ¿A pasado algo grabe?

-No -dijo el rubio-. Pero creo que ya sabes lo que yo siento a pequeña escala.

Salio de la casa y sintió el viento chocar contra su cara. Hacía calor. Se quitó la camiseta y andó sin rubo fijo. Las personas llevaban su vida normal, muchos estaban en casa comentando con sus familiares lo de Wulfric o lo del ahorcamiento del padre de Isabel, o tal vez hablaran de él. La gente se pegaba todo el día hablando, comentando sobre su vida o sobre las otras personas del pueblo. Él en cambio, no tenía nada que contar sobre sí mismo.

Era injusto.

Quería saber mas sobre lo que había sido, lo que había querido ser o tal vez quien lo buscaba. ¿Quien lo había estado buscando? Tal vez tuviera hijos, ¿Y si tenía una mujer? Tal vez fuera aquella a la que había recordado el primer día. Sonrió.

Escuchó una risita coqueta.

Volvió a la realidad. Se encontró con que estaba en la plaza central de la aldea y que las muchachas lo miraban. Agachó la cabeza y se alejó cabizbajo. En mitad de la plaza se puso la camiseta y siguió andando. ¿Que tipo de persona había sido? ¿Habría asesinado alguna vez? ¿Habría oprimido a alguien? Ese tipo de preguntas lo volvía loco. Tal vez hubiera sido igual que Queen o peor.

Dejó de escuchar el bullicio de los aldeanos y de sentirse atormentados por todas las miradas que le dirigía la gente. De amor, de odio, de compasión...

Volvió a pensar en la mujer a la que había recordado ¿Y si era familiar suyo? Entonces se arrepentían de sus oscuros pensamientos. Podría ser su esposa también, los pensamientos volvían.

Desde que había despertado, sin conocer el mundo en el que se encontraba, había olvidado a leer y tardó algunos meses en poder dar nombre a los objetos de su entorno. También tubo que plantearse como era la persona en que quería convertirse. En aquel instante era una persona a la que le gustaba cambiar las cosas que estaban mal, que protegía al débil, que quería a los niños, a la que le gustaban las mujeres hasta límites insospechados y que las protegía, a no ser que fueran nobles. Entonces no las consideraba mujeres sino demonios con hermoso cuerpo y vestidos. Estos pensamientos lo volvieron a orientar hacia la mujer de Queen. Lo recorría una gran curiosidad. Podría secuestrarla, podría chantajear a Queen para que les devolviera todo lo que les había quitado a todos, después la mataría o tal vez... se la llevaría para siempre.

Se lo había contado a Wulfric, quien le había dicho claramente que en una situación en la que no tuviera nada que perder lo ayudaría sin dudar pero ahora tenía una mujer y una criaturita indefensa a la que tenía que asegurarle un futuro. No podía arriesgarse. El rubio estaba solo. Secuestrar a esa mujer era la clave de todo.

Sabía que a veces salía con Queen y que otras se quedaba en el castillo de éste. Si iba con Queen tal vez fuera mas fácil secuestrarla cuando cayera la noche y con las tiendas montadas colarse a hurtadillas taparle la boca y llevársela.

Podría torturarla para saber todo lo que necesitaba respecto a Queen... podría forzarla y luego hacer un trato con él. ¿Que le haría? Se dio cuenta de que había llegado al bosque. Era un lugar dónde podía pensar lo que él quisiera. Pasó largo rato pensando en ella hasta llegar a la conclusión de que debía atraer al noble de alguna forma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba años sin pagar impuestos, evadiendo los de pontazgo engañando a los guardias o buscando otros caminos, llevando a moler su grano a un molino medio derruido en el corazón del bosque, evitando pagar el diezmo... tenía que conseguir que Queen se enterase y fuera a por él... pero mandaría a sus guardias... ¿¡Que podía hacer!?

Se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol.

La otra opción era secuestrarla en palacio pero eso era una locura, aun así podría hacerlo. Podría atacarla cuando fuera mas vulnerable, camuflarse entre las personas de la fortaleza y ponerle una daga en la cintura hasta salir. Después con un caballo rápido podría escapar.

Sonrió.

-¡Ey!

Se sobresaltó y miró a ver quien había dicho eso.

-¿Quien va?

-Soy yo, Wulfric.

-Ah... ¿me has seguido?

-Si, lo he echo -dijo Wulfric-. Nos has dejado preocupados después de lo que has dicho.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres saber mas cosas sobre ti o tal vez, sigues pensando en la "nueva" esposa de Queen?

Al rubio le fastidiaba mucho que Wulfric siempre supiera en que estaba pensando, analizaba la forma en que se comportaba y en relación a eso establecía lo que le pasaba.

-Ambas -respondió al fin.

-Recuerdo que el primer día recordaste a una mujer hermosa... ¿es ella quien te causa dudas?

-Un poco... pero...

Wulfric se sentó junto a él.

-¿Quieres encontrarla?

-Si, quiero saber quien es, ¿y si me está buscando? ¿¡y si llora mi posible muerte!?

-¿Que crees que podía ser, respecto a ti?

-Mi esposa... tal vez, no estoy seguro ¡déjame!

Wulfric prudente, dejó el tema.

-¿Y la mujer de Queen? ¿Sigues dándole vueltas al tema?

-Por supuesto.

-¿No crees que es absurdo?

-¿¡Absurdo!?

-Si, piensa un poco... ni si quiera te garantizas, que venga a buscarla.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero no es su mujer!?

-Si se lo es pero puede darla por muerta y buscar una nueva fácilmente y todo lo que hicieras sería en vano.

El rubio resopló.

-¡La torturaré y haré que me cuente todo lo que sabe!

-Nunca serías capaz -afirmó Wulfric sonriendo.

-¿¡Y por qué no podría!?  
-Porque eres un buen hombre.

-Razón de peso para averiguar todo lo que sabe y chantajear a ese monstruo con la información.

-La información es un chantaje mas eficiente, porque aunque te mate tu puedes haber difundido las "noticias" pero como te he dicho no serás capaz de tocarla.

-¡He dicho que sí!

-No, no podrás. En cuanto se asuste te derrumbarás no digamos si se hecha a llorar.

-¡Cállate!

El rubio se picó, pero sobre todo era porque Wulfric tenía la razón. Pensó en el día de mañana...

-Yo también quiero una familia y posiblemente la tenía. Estoy seguro de que Queen o sus hombres... ellos me lo quitaron todo. Perdí la memoria pero yo quiero lo que es mío.

-Quiero ayudarte...

-¡Su mujer! ¡Ella es mi respuesta!

-Cada día estás mas obsesionado con ella... si la conocieras te diría que te gusta.

Wulfric se rió de él y el rubio sonrió.

-¡idiota!

El joven el pegó un golpe en el hombro.

-Venga, vamos a casa -dijo Wulfric- he dejado a Liza sola y puede pasarle algo.

-Y yo soy el obsesionado.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Wulfric y su esposa Liza mientras el rubio hacía sus planes, sin ser consciente, de que la mujer de Queen y la mujer a la que buscaba desesperadamente eran la misma persona. Un noble convertido en campesino y separado de todo lo que había amado, eso era en lo que se había convertido, ese era el castigo de Queen por desafiarle.

**Continuará...**

**Un dato: los que leéis esta historia desde el primer día habéis leído 139 pgs de Word (letra Time New Roman tamaño 12) **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap del veintiún aniversario de "corazón de oro, sentimientos de plomo"**.

_**Reviews: (por orden de aparición)**_

_**Lugerid:**_**^^ Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, sé que te mola el ZR y te adelanto que va a estar con mucha tragedia en esta historia pero no puedo decir mas ;) De momento esto es lo poco que se sabe dos años mas tarde.**

**LeyVi:****pues podríamos mandarlo y de paso que nos haga una visita :D Espero que te guste este cap, además parece que hace un poquito mas de calor aquí en el norte, aunque siga haciando frío jajaj pues a lo mejor Karen aprende alguna cosa mas que a luchar PERO no puedo decir nada ;) ¡Espero que te mole la historia mas adelante y procuraré no fastidiarla xD**

**MarianUchiha: ****Se me cae la mandíbula al suelo, ¡me has dejado 20 reviews! De los que estoy profundamente agradecida ^^ sigue comentando porfa, para nada pienso que seas una descerebrada ni mucho menos es mas yo en mi primera historia y en esta también tengo una faltas de ortografía de aquí te espero. Se da una pequeña pista de lo que ha pasado con la prota y Queen ^^ aunque no puedo decir mas, como ves no ha recuperado la memoria ;( gracias por los cumplidos, tranquila hay historia para aburrir Publico los fines de semana, como muy tarde el lunes. Hay una página tuenti donde puedes ver algunos dibujos fotos... es Cristinagcff **

**Un abrazo desde España. **


	22. De noble a prófuga

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia**

**Capítulo 22: De noble a prófuga**

La joven se tapaba con una capucha y caminaba con energía y seguridad. Vestía los ropajes propios de una campesina muy pobre, llevaba el pelo sucio y suelo, vestía unos zuecos de madera propios de las aldeanas y para nada portaba las joyas que en otro tiempo había llevado.

Aun así aún tenía una actitud de noble que a todos hacía sospechar, pues su forma de ser era algo que no podía cambiar. Además no había tiempo, tenía que dejarse la piel en encontrar su objetivo. Tanto tiempo estaba tardando... Hasta entonces no había perdido la esperanza pero en aquel instante, cansada de su búsqueda, empezó a echarse atrás. Podría estar en una aldea o en un gran reino, podría estar en el país o podría haberse marchado a una isla remota pero sobre todo podría estar vivo o en una tumba. Estas ideas la atormentaban cada día mas y estaba a punto de resignarse ya pero cando iba a abandona.

Honey, era libre y tenía una misión.

En el castillo de su tío había sufrido penurias inaguantables sin poder siquiera transformarse por el hambre y la sed. Atormentada por el frío, los olores y la soledad en un principio se había sentido protegida ya que al fin y al cabo era su tío. No podía hacerle algo mas grave o al menos, eso pensaba...

**Flash Back:**

Era un tormento escuchar a los guardias de Queen al otro lado de lo que era la única puerta de la sala, ya sabía por donde escapar. Podía escapar de aquella pequeña celda que la había mantenido prisionera durante mucho tiempo y aunque ella no lo supiera eran nueve meses los que había estado encerrada. Su tío ordenaba a los guardias que no hablaran de la fecha ni si era de día o de noche. Así Honey creyó pasar años en esa celda mugrienta cerrada completamente por paredes de argamasa y rocas (elementos de construcción generalizados en la época) por ello ella nunca veía la luz del sol o las estrellas.

Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y esto en sí también era una tortura. Solo quería salir como fuere y sabía como hacerlo pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para transformarse en un charco de agua que se escurriría poco a poco por todo el castillo hasta salir sin ser vista. Su tío en persona entraba una vez al día para darle un plato de comida y un baso con cerveza fría, era lo mismo que comía en su casa cuando tan solo era una cría e iba allí con sus padres. El tío siempre le pareció mas divertido que mamá y papá pero luego creció y maduró y se dio cuenta de que era un enfermo marginado por el rango de la sociedad en el que se encontraba.

Su tío cuando le dejaba la comida, entraba por la pesada puerta que sólo él en toda la fortaleza era capaz de mover y la dejaba abierta. Eso era algo completamente desgarrador, tirada en un rincón no podía ni arrastrarse hasta la puerta. Las uñas largas y el pelo enmarañado, las ropas sucias y su olor mugriento estaba en condiciones horribles y toda su hermosura se había desvanecido.

Él siempre entraba sonriente y Honey sentía ganas de pegarle una patada en la boca y rebentarle los dientes al viejo de su tío pero no abrió podido ni acercarse a él.

Aquel día le dijo:

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

-No... no lo sé...

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños mi querida sobrina. Hoy aumentas tu edad un año y has dejado de ser una niña para convertirte en una mujer muy hermosa.

Ella estaba tumbada en una esquina.

-Estoy enferma -le dijo a su tío-. Me duele la cabeza... no puedo moverme.

Honey iba a morir.

-Mi niña, pobrecita. Y pensar que hace muy poco tiempo no eras mas que una renacuaja que andaba por todos lados pero ahora... mira ese cuerpo tan hermoso.

Su tío se inclinó hacia ella y se acercó mucho a su rostro, demasiado.

-Hace frío.

-Yo te proporcionaré calor -dijo Queen con una sonrisa diabólica-. El calor que solo un hombre puede proporcionar a una mujer hermosa.

Honey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aterrorizada.

-¡Aléjate! -gritó desesperada.

Su tío no la obedeció como era de esperar, y avanzó muy lentamente. Ella estaba tan débil que ya no podía siquiera hablar... tan solo podía mirar mientras su tío se quitaba los pantalones.

**Fin Flash Back**

Honey tropezó en el camino de tierra. Puso sus propias manos para evitar un fatal golpe en la cara y se clavó pequeñas piedras que la hicieron sangrar. Se quitó las piedras clavadas y poco después se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No le había gustado aquel horrendo recuerdo. Tan solo quería que todo fuera como antes, aunque hubiera vivido con su tío la daba igual, lo habría matado mientras él dormía y le habría echado la culpa a unos asaltantes. Se sentó en mitad del camino, se sentía indefensa. Sintió como el pelo le rozaba el rostro y lo apartó. Permaneció cabizbaja durante horas pensando en como había sido liberada por aquella amable pelirroja a la que ella misma había torturado para ganarse el odio del noble. Aquel joven rubio, había estado muy cerca de suspirar por él en mas de una ocasión pero tenía un marido y un hijo a los que debía encontrar algún día. Siempre había sido tan atento y tan protector, tan caballeroso, tan guapo, tan irresistible, tan encantador... por ello se había comportado como una bruja en contra de lo que su tío le había pedido, no quería sacarle nada a aquel chico de ensueño. Su tío había expresado claramente cuando acababa de perder a su hijo que debía atraerlo, fue nada mas llegar a su castillo por la muerte de sus padres. Él le dijo que tenía que averiguar si el joven tenía cierto libro y para ello tenía que seducirlo. Había empezado aquella misión proporcionada por su tío con la intención de cumplir órdenes pero después conoció a su objetivo y... fue tan... no podía dejar de pensar en él los primero días. Se parecía tanto a su chico, aque jardinero con el que había compartido tanto. Lo quería mas que a nada y penaba en él a cada instante y en su bebé. ¿Dónde estarían los dos? ¿Que les habría echo su tío? ¿Estarían vivos?

Se puso en pié, no había tiempo para darle vueltas a la cabeza. Caminó despacio con un saco lleno de objetos al hombro, cansada y hambrienta. A lo lejos se divisaba una aldea pero a cada paso en lugar de parecer que estaba mas cerca, la aldea, parecía mas lejana. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar...

**Flash Back**

Estaba en la esquina de la celda dónde su tío la había dejado hacía escasos minutos. Lloraba desconsolada sin pensar ya en alcanzar la salida, sólo quería que el dolor remitiera. Poco después la puerta se abrió, se pegó mas a la esquina pensando que era su tío quien estaba allí de nuevo.

-Por favor... -murmuró.

-Soy yo -dijo una voz conocida-. ¿Me recuerdas?

La joven abrió los ojos pues dislumbrada por la luz, cuando aquella puerta se abría necesitaba tiempo para adecuarse a la gran cantidad de luz.

-Eres la sirvienta... -dijo en un susurro.

La mujer que antes había sido sirvienta se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Sé lo que ha pasado -le acarició una mejilla- no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder.

No dejó de llorar mientras se abrazaba a la otra mujer buscando apoyo.

-¡Lo siento! -gritó.

-No levantes la voz -le susurró al sirvienta al oído acariciándole el pelo- él no sabe que estoy aquí.

-¿Y los guardias?

Honey se fijó en que los guardias yacían muertos en el suelo unidos por un gran charco de sangre.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me transformé?

Honey asintió recordando aquel horrible día en el que pensó que moriría. Recordó a aquel ser que poco o nada tenía que ver con la mujer amable que tenía delante.

-Estoy empezando a controlarlo ¡es útil! -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La otra mujer pensó y se centró en la situación que ambas vivían.

-¿Ahora es tu marido? ¿No?

-Si, si lo es.

-¿Que te hará si se entera que estas aquí?

-He echo cosas peores. Ponte en pié, tenemos un corto pero difícil camino por delante.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A donde vas, mas bien.

-¿Te quedas? -preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

La pelirroja se lo pensó antes de contestar, era cierto que tenía la oportunidad de escapar, y aquella locura daba menos miedo con Honey que si la cometía ella sola. Pero no era ella sola, había mas personas que dependían de ella para sobrevivir, como por ejemplo su hijo. Miró a través de la puerta, aun le quedaban unos minutos.

-Veras Honey, tengo un bebé y no dejaré a mi hijo por nada del mundo. Es lo mas importante para mi y sé que tu me entenderás mejor que nadie.

-¿Un hijo con... mi tío?

La otra mujer asintió.

-He sufrido dos embarazos.

-Debió de ser horrible,

-Si, si lo fue, al menos el segundo amo al primero con mi alma y no soy la única que a pasado por eso ¿No es cierto?

-Es cierto -dijo Honey llorando de nuevo.

-Tranquila, vámonos.

Pasó el brazo de Honey por encima de sus hombros para ayudarla a levantarse y dieron un par de pasos juntas. Honey cada vez andaba mas deprisa hasta que consiguió andar por sí misma durante unos segundos aunque volvió a apoyarse porque cojeaba.

-Crees que nos encontrarán.

-Tu tío está en una ceremonia en el comedor, ahí están los nobles mas ricos e importantes de todo el país, toda la seguridad del castillo está concentrada allí. Hay algunos guardias en las murallas y un pequeño grupo merodeando por el castillo.

-Los de las almenas me verán salir nada mas comience a andar hacia el orizonte y tú cargarás con la culpa. Todo para nada porque seguiré prisionera.

-Voy a dejarte en las cuadras coge un caballo y escapa del castillo mientras tanto yo entretendré a los guardias de las almenas.

-¿Y los guardias de las puertas? -preguntó la rubia.

-Esos están ya aviados -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la caseta de los guardias de la entrada al castillo, los dos encargados de vigilar la entrada estaban atados y amordazados, además de gravemente heridos. Eran guardias humanos, ya que no se necesitaba mucho para vigilar las puertas y rápidamente podía avisar a otros guardias mas poderosos. Los cazadores estaban completamente integrados entre los guardias del castillo y no destacaban en absoluto, para una persona normal era imposible distinguirlos pero para el señor del castillo era muy fácil pues eran "de los suyos". Para los demás guardias esos seres no existían y los identificaban como demonios o sirvientes de Satanás por ello cuando la mujer transformada entró en la cabaña mientras estos comían, a poco estuvieron de morir de un infarto cardíaco. Aun así lucharon pues temían mas a la ira de su amo que a los demonios. Aquello era una decisión atroz pues acabaron muy malheridos y maniatados.

Las mujeres corrían por el castillo, o mas bien andaban deprisa. La pelirroja no había calculado que su amiga tuviera dificultades para andar y aunque los guardias de la puerta estaban ya controlados el castillo no estaba vacío y sus alrededores tampoco. Aquello cada vez la martirizaba mas y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-No puedo mas -dijo Honey.

Aquello fue el colmo, no iba a funcionar a menos que hiciera una locura. Estaba asustada, no era la primera vez que era amenazada con que a su pequeñín le pasaría algo.

La razón era que el niño era del todo humano, después de todo sus padres eran cazadores, medio humanos medio bestias por lo tanto cabía la posibilidad de que sus dos partes humanas se asociaran y naciera un niño perfectamente humano. Eso era lo que le había pasado en su primer embarazo y había tenido un bebé humano del todo. Lo tenía como su favorito al contrario que su marido que odiaba a esa "inútil criatura" como él lo llamaba. Ella lo amaba mas que a su propia vida y era la primera vez que lo dejaba solo tras haberlo tenido, no paraba de pensar en él y en lo que Queen era capaz de hacerle.

Su primer embarazo había sido muy diferente había tenido un "nido de demonios" del que su marido estaba tremendamente orgulloso. Había sido todo en un mes, no había tardado mas. Cada día al levantarse sufría horribles dolores que la hacían gritar. En principio si no hubiera sido por el rápido tiempo de gestación parecía una embarazada normal y corriente.

Había estado encerrada en la habitación de matrimonio por miedo a que alguien descubriera lo del rápido embarazado y se hiciera preguntas. Ni si quiera podía moverse de la cama aquello que tuviera en el vientre estaba consumiendo todas sus energías y no paraban de darle de comer, cocineras y sirvientas que tampoco eran del todo humanas. Ya no tenía acceso a ningún humano pues era peligroso que alguien se enterara del gran secreto de aquella fortaleza.

Ella pensaba en los "transformados a menudo" no habían nacido con la misma maldición que ella y Queen por lo tanto si hubiera escogido a alguna de aquellas pobres mujeres las partes humanas siempre se unirían y no lograrían crear demonios. Por ello nunca la dejaría escapar y en esos días de extrema debilidad cualquier esfuerzo o la falta de continuo alimento podrían acabar con su vida y con la del nido y lo que era peor él nunca podría formar su imperio. Sus planes quedarían arruinados. Sin mencionar la soledad que siempre había sufrido siempre y el deseo que tenía hacia ella.

Tras un horrible y doloroso mes un día de repente estando sola en el cuarto sintió como un líquido bajaba por su pierna y al mirarlo con terror advirtió de que se trataba de un líquido verde y espeso.

Gritó.

En seguida se armó un gran escándalo entre los "no-humanos" y en poco tiempo se encontró rodeada de sirvientas que parecían haber sido instruidas para la ocasión, junto con un trío de "no-humanos" para protegerla y con Queen que sonreía lleno de felicidad. Le habría arrancado la mandíbula con tal de quitarle aquella sonrisa de la cara. Él pareció sentir su odio y la miró, ella desvió la mirada y tubo razones para distraerse. Rajaron su vestido por encima de su gran barriga y sintió un inmenso dolor. El mas grande que había sentido nunca, no pudo evitar gritar de manera aterradora. Cerró los ojos con fuera y para su horror cuando los volvió a abrir, vio como la piel de su gran tripa reflejaba algunos bultos, algo dentro de ella estaba empujando. Volvió a gritar.

No recibía ni si quiera una palabra alentadora, podían ser un poco mas considerados, pero aun así el que peor obraba era su propio marido. Aquellas pobres personas habían sido transformadas en forma de su voluntad de alguna manera pero era ¼ de demonio mientras que ella y su marido eran ½ de demonio. Sus hijos serían un total.

Se echó a llorar el dolor era insoportable y quería morirse. Fue y¡un sentimiento muy fuerte y su marido lo percibió. Por primera vez en todo el proceso se acercó a ella.

-Tienes que sobrevivir -parecía enfadado.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, ni tan dolorida.

-No puedo -dijo en un aliento-, no puedo hacerlo.

-Debes.

Ella negó con la cabeza, él se estaba mostrando mas frío que nunca.

Empujó.

Al terminar, sentía que iba morirse en aquel instante, su vista se estaba nublando. Echó la cabeza a un lado lamentándose en silencio de la vida tan horrenda que había tenido, pero no quería morir llena de sufrimiento, quería llegar a la otra vida alegre así que recordó a su madre, a su hermana, a Karen, a aquella pobre mujer que la había ayudado la primera vez que estuvo en el castillo, a él. Imaginó su rostro. Sonrió bobamente. Por alguna razón ya no quería morir le daba igual haber sido traicionada, solo quería ver u rostro una vez mas.

Notó que su vista se aclaraba y vio con horror que lo que acababa de tener era un gran saco musculoso, verde y asqueroso. Tal vez fuera algo parecido a un huevo. Genial, se había convertido en una gallina.

Queen asentía, parecía que todo había salido bien y ella misma se estaba recuperando, aunque tal vez ni si quiera estuviera atento a su salud. Por lo menos aquel "saco" si que estaba bien. Era algo que la uniría a él para siempre, un alma o no...

Una sirvienta sujetó el saco en el aire y cuatro mas sacaron una manta blanca que sujetaron por los bordes. El saco era rugoso pero aun así ella pudo apreciar que había algo dentro que daba pequeños golpecitos y que lo deformaba un poquito.

-Falta poco -dijo Queen.

Ella se encontraba exhausta y atemorizada pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar esa cosa.

De pronto el saco se rompió y pasó algo que ella nunca habría esperado.

Del saco salieron centenares de pequeños sacos en miniatura idénticos al mas grande que era del tamaño de dos veces un bebé humano. Se esparcieron todos por la manta y para el horror de la mujer todos y cada uno de ellos que estaba en la cima se movían aquellos mini-bichos estaban vivos. Las sirvientas trajeron otra manta y dividieron el grupo en dos para que no se aplastaran entre ellos. Así todos y cada uno sobrevivirían. Se los llevaron ante la mujer que no decía palabra y permanecía pálida, en aquel momento comprendió algo que hasta entonces no había pensado, Queen no podía pretender formar una nueva raza con una mujer, era imposible bestia a bestia. Pero aquello que había creado debían de ser al menos un millar de monstruitos que aún no estaban desarrollados en tan solo un mísero mes. Si seguía así toda la vida ella sería la responsable de la gran masacre de la humanidad. Se echo a llorar. Por primera vez Queen se mostró amable con ella, y le acarició el cabello.

-Lo has echo muy bien ¿Has visto? Esos son nuestros niños

Ella se quedó pensando en como Queen podía llamar "niño" a semejante atrocidad para la naturaleza. Escuchó a su niño humano llorar. Queen resopló con fastidio.

-Deberíamos librarnos de él, es lo que suele pasar con los demonios si se da un caso de adulterio.

-Yo no soy un demonio.

-¿Acaso le has cogido cariño a esa cosa? -dijo Queen poniendo cara de asco.

-Esa cosa es mi hijo -la joven se corrigió-. Nuestro hijo.

-Los que acabas de tener son mucho mas hermosos y fuertes.

-Esos eran sacos -dijo ella enfadada, aunque cuidando mucho sus palabras-.

-¿¡Eso es despectivo!?

-No... pero, ¡tienes que aceptar que también quiero a mi pequeño!

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí le gritaba manteniendo incluso una discursión, tal vez fuera porque defendía al fruto de sus entrañas.

-¿Acabas de levantar la voz?

Ella seguía muy agotada pero contempló como Queen se acercaba a la cuna del niño y desenfundaba su espada.

-¡NO! -gritó ella-. ¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER LO PROMETO!

Él no se detuvo.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡HARÉ LO QUE TU QUIERAS!

El "hombre" cogió al pequeño. Era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos de color chocolate como su madre. Sonreía con una sonrisita sin dientes y hacía un gesto con las manos parecido a un aplauso. Estaba dentro de la cunita y se revolvía inquieto por no estar en los brazos de su madre. La cuna era una cesta que ella había echo y sobre la que había puesto una gran capa de algodón calentito y cómodo, Sobre esta capa otra capa mas de seda y sobre esto una mantita que cubría al niño dándole calor. Le hacía unos "pañales" que no se hacían en la época, ella misma hacía muchos con algodón y tela en sus tiempos libres uniéndolos con cuerdas como si los cosiera. Hacía tres agujeros uno para su torso y dos para sus regordetas piernecitas. Cuando "terminaba" con uno lo tiraba y hacía otro, así tenía unos diez disponibles.

Apenas usaba la cuna pues le gustaba dormir con su niño y pasar todo el tiempo del mundo a su lado, no se separaba de él un minuto.

Queen levantó al niño.

-¿Y eso? -dijo refiriéndose al "pañal".

-L-lo he inventado yo.

Queen se encogió de hombros y lanzó al niño hacia la cama sin preocuparse si acertaba o no y pensó en la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. La mujer cogió a su hijo y muy austada miró su rostro, se reía, se lo había pasado genial. Ella suspiró.

-Bribonzuelo... ¿tu siempre te lo pasas bien? Sí, mi chiquitín siempre se lo pasa bien -dijo con voz melosa y haciéndole cosquillas al niño. Ella lo adoraba mientras que Queen lo odiaba, es mas el bebé le daba hambre. Después de todo era medio demonio.

El bebé de buenas a primeras se echó a llorar.

-¿Que pasa, mi niño?

Olió al niño, no olía mal.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó-. ¿A ñam ñam?

Eso a Queen lo desesperaba, ¿Por qué ella decía esas cosas como las humanas? ¿Por qué las humanas no decían bien las palabras a los niños? Era algo que no entendía y que lo ponía nervioso. Se giró hacia la ventana de la sala por la que entraba una brisa muy fría que agitaba unas cortinas de seda. Era algo que había visto en países del sur del mundo (que por supuesto había masacrado) y decidió copiarlo en su castillo.

Ella le dio de mamar al bebé que al fin dejó de llorar o como lo llamaba Queen: molestar de la manera mas escandalosa y horrible posible, Queen se ponía enfermo al oír berrear a la criatura. La miró de reojo y sintió un gran deseo sexual de ocupar el lugar del bebé. Ella se dio cuenta y reprimió una mueca de asco.

Él se centró y pensó, podía manipularla si amenazaba con matar al bebé.

Así fue el segundo parto en el que ella pensaba mientras llevaba a Honey por todas las salas del castillo.

Honey estaba agotada.

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Me duele -la rubia volvió a llorar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tienes que aguantar un poco. Créeme que te entiendo.

Honey asintió sin rechistar.

Justas llegaron a las cuadras donde Honey al ver los caballos lloró de manera mas estrepitosa y miró a su amiga con gesto suplicante.

-Por favor, cabalgar no.

La otra mujer sintió mucha lástima no había pensado en aquel inconveniente. A Honey aquello iba a dolerle mucho, mas de lo que pudiera soportar tal vez así que decidió hacer a aquella chiquilla mucho mas fuerte. La cogió por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Honey, aprecias tu vida?

Honey pareció reaccionar y frunció el ceño.

-Nunca me había sentido tan humillada y en cima delante de dos guardias -dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Creías que estabas a salvo, verdad?

-Sí, pensé que al ser familiares tendría piedad.

-Acabas de conocerlo, nadie está a salvo de su tiranía y nadie puede luchar contra él, excepto una persona... tengo una misión para tí y es lo que quiero a cambio de tu libertad. -

-Si no lo hago ¿me delatarás?

Ella suspiró y sonrió.

-Nunca haría algo así.

**Fin Flash Back**

Honey recordó aquella cabalgata, había sido como si le hubieran introducido un puñal a cada trote. Pensó en que le pasaría a su amiga, se negó a imaginar, tenía que cumplir una misión.

Siguió andando por el camino hasta que vio a dos apuestos jóvenes uno de ellos aunque iba vestido como un aldeano seguía siendo el rubio apuesto con el que había compartido mucho tiempo de su vida. Ahí estaba al alcance de su mano, después de tanto tiempo buscándolo como la pelirroja se lo había propuesto. Su corazón se aceleró hasta tal puntó que pensó que iba a estallar. Al fin, tal vez, la tiranía de su tío se acabase aunque no tenía ni noticias de la academia, ni noticias de su familia, ni noticias de su su tío (al que ya no consideraba familiar aunque siguiera pensando en él como el tío) ni noticias de lo que podía haber sido de aquel chico rubio, pero parecía sano y capaz de detener al malévolo Queen.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os haya gustado, antes de nada quisiera comentaros que estos últimos días en mi familia aprovechando el curso escolar se han estado adelantando de forma inesperada unas vacaciones y tal vez la semana que viene y puede que la siguiente no pueda publicar. Si no publico, haré lo de siempre, juntaré los capítulos.**

**No publiqué debido a los exámenes la semana pasada pero este verano tendré mas tiempo :) En este capítulo se ven pequeños detalles en la vida con Queen espero que pronto podamos saber mas. **

**Gracias a las personas que comentan siempre ;) y a todos los demás por leer. Saludos y feliz casi-verano. **


	23. Novedades

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia**

**Capítulo 23: Novedades**

La morena se había dado mucha prisa por Karen, que permanecía sola en la casa. Esto volvía loca a la morena, quien no dejaba de pensar en ello a cada noche que pasaba lejos. A ella misma podría pasarle algo pero Karen (a quien trataba como a una hija) era la mas importante. Muchas veces había pensado en volverse pero sabía que la joven treceañera no se lo perdonaría nunca. Mas bien parecía tener quince años, ¿y si había fallado en sus cálculos? Si, era posible que todos hubieran fallado porque tenía una apariencia muy infantil y no paraba de hacer preguntas, pero por otra parte no paraba de pensar en el amor, así que eso podía ser una pista de la verdadera edad que Karen podía tener.

La madre de Karen la tenía acostumbrada a ser una niña pues ninguna madre quería que sus hijos se hicieran mayores, a menos que pensara ponerlos a trabajar o casarlos, o cosas así... y la sirvienta también la trataba como una niña y eso la impedía crecer como era debido. Ella misma la trataba como una adulta y le mostraba en los libros las dudas que pudieran surgir en la imaginativa mente de Karen. Tal vez tuviera quince años, eso explicaría su rápido desarrollo, estaba en la edad, Quince años, entonces estaba en la edad de casarse y ya era una mujer con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Ademas ella era muy guapa.

Empezó a sudar, no podía aguantarlo mas, tenía que volver a casa lo mas rápido posible... pero ya había llegado.

Ante ella la ciudad de Dojo, le recordaba mucho a su ciudad. Lo malo de Dojo era que se reconocía fácilmente a los extranjeros y todos eran profundamente desconfiados. Se tapó la cabeza con una capucha mientras su capa descendía hasta la misma altura que sus ajustados pantalones. Le habría venido bien que fueran un poco mas anchos porque impedían libertad de movimiento. Esa era otra, llevaba pantalones. Tal vez pudiera hacerse pasar por un hombre, porque una mujer con pantalones a parte de ser castigada llamaría mucho la atención y eso era algo que no buscaba. Tenía que entrar en la ciudad y encontrar una taberna, el lugar donde te enterabas de todas las noticias gracias a los borrachos y la gente cotilla del lugar. Día de mercado en la ciudad, eso haría que hubiera mucha gente y que pudiera camuflarse en el montón y no destacara para nada. Había una cantidad inmensa de gente que quería entrar formando una gran fila con productos y animales.

Vio a un hombre con un carro con varios sacos de lana, que cruzaba por el sendero que llevaba a la ciudad. Saltó dentro de los sacos, y el conductor de la carreta ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Estuvo ahogada dentro de la lana durante horas y cuando probablemente era ya medio día escuchó como un hombre le pedía un berrie (o beli, o berri, o berry, como mas os guste según el doblaje al que estéis acostumbrados y la forma en la que soláis escribirlo en vuestros fics) al portador de la lana. Éste se lo daba y avanzaba mas.

Cuando el carromatero se distrajo salió de entre los sacos y se perdió entre los callejones buscando un bar de mala muerte. Al fin, lo encontró.

Era una taberna en la que parecía haber un gran escándalo, dos borrachos peleándose, todo el mundo riéndo y varias prostitutas por el lugar. La morena estaba por decirle a la posadera que tenía un cadáver cerca porque aquello olía a muerto. Entró y algunos la miraron con curiosidad y otros con seriedad, una posible amenaza.

Pidió una hogaza de pan y una cerveza y se puso en una esquina mientras una mujer se acercaba a ella confundiéndola con un hombre. Ella hizo un gesto de negación con la mano y la mujer de unos cuarenta se alejó con cara de fastidio. Mientras tanto la mujer se cubrió mas aún con la capa y cerró los ojos para centrarse en sus oídos pero aun así cerrar los ojos en un lugar como aquel podría costarle la vida así que tendría que apañarse con los ojos abiertos. Tenía que escuchar alguna conversación que le diera información útil. En total había unas 10 mesas en todo el local pero al menos medio centenar de personas, que jugaban a las cartas, bebían charlaban, se peleaban, observaban con descaro a cualquier mujer que estuviera cerca... No había lugar para el aburrimiento al parecer.

En la mesa uno, había un grupo de cuatro hombres acompañados por unas cuantas mujeres a las que al parecer querían impresionar, que jugaban a las cartas y el ambiente parecía muy caldeado.

-Oye, llevabas ese As en la manga ¡eres un maldito tramposo! -dijo un hombre barbudo y de pelo negro aunque canoso.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Que tu suerte no sea propicia no es mi problema! -dijo un hombre de ojos verdes.

-Anna cielo, mira que par de brabucones mientras que yo soy todo un caballero -la mujer que era rubia sonrió de forma coqueta lo cual indicaba que intentaba estafar a aquel hombre también rubio.

-Tan caballero que engañas a tu mujer todas las noches -dijo un hombre ya mayor de pelo completamente blanco.

-Si Jack, Marian debe de estar muy contenta contigo -dijo el barbudo tramposo.

-Lo está, te lo aseguro, piensa que soy un gran marido -dijo el tal Jack.

Todos rieron excepto el hombre de ojos verdes que había sido estafado.

-¡Devuélveme mi dinero! -estalló.

Le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa y esta se partió en dos, el hombre rubio besó a la tal Anna y comenzó una pelea con todos los demás, pronto un grupo de gente se reunió al rededor de ellos y los animó para que continuaran la pelea hasta la muerte.

La morena olvidó la primera mesa que ninguna información le había proporcionado y se centró en la segunda mesa del local donde había un grupo de personas bastante numeroso, que no parecía sobresaltarse por la pelea en el bar.

Se acercó un poco centrando su vista y sus oídos en el grupo, en el centro había un muchacho de ropas tan humildes como los demás pero aun así verdaderamente apuesto. Parecía contar una historia divertida y todos le prestaban atención...

-... y le dije: mi señor, en serio necesitáis...

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y la morena se dio cuenta de que aquello era una mentira. Si le hubiera hablado así al señor de Dojo, el padre de su amigo, no estaría en una taberna riéndose, sino muerto. No era un mal gobernante es decir, era justo, pero trataba con dureza las desobediencias de sus súbditos para ganarse su respeto, gracias al temor.

-Si vierais como agachaba la cabeza, se moría de vergüenza ¡desde luego que me gané su respeto

Todos se quedaron asombrados, excepto la morena.

_-Seguro que esta noche no duerme pensando en esa estúpida frase que le dedicaste... -pensó la mujer._

El hombre siguió narrando mientras ella se enfadaba cada vez mas, de aquella conversación no sacaría mas que mentiras y cuentos falsos, no podría encontrar nada bueno ni aunque escuchara toda la maldita noche. Dos mesas y ya estaba quemada, siguiendo la misma línea acabaría cambiando de bar.

Pasó a la tercera mesa. En ella se encontraban un chico y una chica, ambos jóvenes. Ella no paraba de tocarse el pelo y de sonreír y él parecía estar contando algo. No prestaban atención a lo que había al rededor, así que posiblemente si no hablaban de la situación de la taberna podrían estar hablando de la situación en el reino.

-...y mi padre al fin a conseguido las tierras que le pertenecían por herencia, pagar el tributo de paso de generación nos a llevado años.

-Menos mal -dijo la chica- tu padre siempre se a matado a trabajar para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba ahora podrá disfrutar de la recompensa, se lo merece. Dale felicitaciones de mi parte.

-Muchas gracias, además el precio no hace mas que aumentar con los años, este país esta en banca rota.

Eso era una información útil, si el país estaba en banca rota las cosas en la monarquía no irían bien pero lo mas seguro era que explotaran a los campesinos subiendo impuestos y no dejando pasar ni un retraso. Las cosas en la monarquía se moverían la familia de su "amigo" tendría que hacer cambios. Tal vez no fuera (para ella) un amigo...

-Y que lo digas, por ir a moler trigo al molino a poco nos cobran mas de lo que hubiéramos ganado vendiendo la harina o pan o bollos, ¡es increíble!

-Si, siento que te cobraran tanto... te puedo dar algo de dinero si quieres.

-No, tranquilo...

Se miraron.

-B-bueno tal vez las cosas cambien -tartamudeó él.

-¿Por que iban a cambiar? Las guerras se nos echan en cima, la peste también, el hambre... ya estoy harta, parece que va a venir el fin del mundo y tengo mucho miedo.

-No te preocupes, seguro que vas al cielo -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-He cometido pecados a lo largo de mi vida, me voy a confesar esta tarde...

-Voy congo ¿te importa?

-No, claro que no.

-Además -dijo él- el hijo del conde se va a casar con una mujer acaudalada familiar del rey, en cuanto eso pase nuestra vida mejorará notablemente ya lo verás.

Ella asintió y los dos se levantaron y se abrazaron.

-¿Tu vas a ir al cielo? -preguntó ella.

-Te voy a seguir allá don de vallas, nunca te librarás de mi.

Sonrieron y se fueron juntos a casa. Poco después la mujer morena salía del bar y robaba un caballo de los que allí se hallaban atados. Cabalgó durante mucho tiempo llamando la atención de todos, sin quitarse la capucha de la cabeza y mas seria que nunca hasta llegar al castillo dónde pensaba colarse para pedir explicaciones. Si hubiera pensado de forma racional se habría dado cuenta de que aquello no tenía mucho sentido pues cuando había sido la prometida había decidido marcharse pero en aquel instante no habría podido ni sumar dos mas dos de la rabia que sentía ¿Rabia injustificada? Si ¿Rabia sin sentido? Si ¿Una rabia impropia para ella? También. En poco tiempo anochecería, tal vez lo pillara durmiendo.

* * *

Karen lo llevaba planeado desde hacía semanas y al principio le asaltaban algunas dudas ¿Y si vuelve por que se ha dejado algo importante? ¿Y si viene a casa antes de tiempo porque preocupada por mi no podía continuar con el viaje? ¿Y si la descubrían y los guardias la buscaban en lugar de darla por muerta como venían haciendo hasta aquel instante? Karen se había martirizado a dudas pero cada día que pasaba lo tenía mas claro.

Quería ver la casa quemada de aquellos que la habían acogido y quería averiguar que demonios había ocurrido con su madre.

Sabía que estaba muerta. La ladrona se lo había contado, de forma directa, sin tapujos. Ella desde entonces había madurado mucho, era tan diferente... Antes de salir la morena le había dicho que iba a ser libre y en el camino se iba a encontrar con el noble, con la sirvienta y con su madre. En aquel instante se llamó idiota a si misma por haber creído esa estupidez. Llevaba dos días de viaje, en la academia su vida había cambiado de forma muy brusca, había conocido a gente sin la cual estaría perdida, por ello quería al menos saber la verdad, de lo que había pasado con sus padres y de lo que había pasado con el noble y la sirvienta Lo de los dos últimos lo suponía tal vez se hubieran fugado juntos, pero la habrían avisado nunca la dejarían sola ¿no?

Pensaba en un claro del bosque mientras se asentaba para pasar la noche, haciendo una pequeña barricada para posibles animales invasores, pero sabía que sólo lograría controlar a algunos.

Tal vez se hubiera visto en peligro sabiendo la localización en la que se encontraban, porque él era un hombre importante, buscado por gente importante tanto como familiares como por enemigos. Sí, se habían fugado y la estaban poniendo a salvo.

Terminó con las barricadas. Se sentía mas segura en el interior de una "cueva" con arcilla y ramas, a su vez rodeada por una muralla mucho mas consistente, se tenía que parar a media tarde para prepararlo todo pero no conseguía dormir si no se encontraba rodeada de semejante fortaleza. Pero para tener que hacer esta fortaleza gastaba mucho tiempo que era precioso para ella. Pensaba en lo que quería hacer mientras que pensaba a su vez como gastar menos tiempo.

Se echó a dormir dentro de su pequeña cueva y se tapó con una manta de lana. Cerró los ojos tranquila y su respiración se tornó pausada. Recordó una nana que su madre solía cantarle cuando era niña y esbozando una media sonrisa, Karen, se quedó dormida.

Unos cinco minutos después se vio sorprendida. Solo vio la cara de un individuo de unos 20 años o más, acompañado por un grupo antes de que le taparan la cabeza y se la llevaran.

**Continuará... **


	24. Queen, el conquistador

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia**

**Capítulo 24: Queen, el conquistador**

El apellido Queen era el mas conocido del país, tal vez del mundo. Se le conocía como Queen, el conquistador. Con su ejército imparable habían arrasado como la peste, al oír su nombre la gente en lugar de poner una cara de confusión ahora el rostro esbozaba una mueca de terror. Fuese quien fuese. Sus hombres eran realmente crueles y ya se rumoreaba que no eran humanos. Junto a ellos había conquistado casi todo el reino exceptuando terrenos de los salvajes y había tomado, para colmo de males, como centro de operaciones los inmensos terrenos de la academia. A todas las mujeres hermosas de la academia las había tomado sin distinción de rangos, ese fue su primer paso una provocación a todos los nobles pues esas eran sus hijas todas eran familiares de hombres muy adinerados. Todos ellos junto con sus ejércitos y aliados se enfrentaron a los hombres de Queen que fueron ganadores sin apenas bajas. Muchos habían oído la fuerza de sus hombres anteriormente y por ello muchos condados habían decidido no involucrarse pero tras la derrota de todos los ejércitos que se habían unido todo el reino comenzó a tomarlo como una amenaza muy seria.

Era peligroso, más de lo que nadie se imaginaba.

En aquel instante ya se alaba Queen como rey ya que nadie osaba toserle, pero los condes sin conquistar pensaban aliarse de nuevo para acabar con él. Eran muy pocos, aproximadamente ¼ de los condados, ni si quiera podían representar una amenaza. Queen estaba en la cima y subía mas y mas.

Su plan iba a la perfección.

Podía crear una nueva raza en cuanto sus pequeños salieran "del cascarón". Su mujer paría todos los meses miles de pequeños monstruitos que eran llevados de inmediato a una sala especializaba para ellos, crecían de forma asombrosa, eran muy rápidos. Todos estaban en bolsas en las que cabría a la perfección un bebé humano, siendo que al principio eran bolsas de no mas de un centímetro de largo con sus pequeños ocupantes dentro. Era una sala prohibida para los humanos y a los cazadores se les permitía entrar cuando había que colocar nuevos "niños". El único que tenía total acceso a la sala era Queen.

Los visitaba regularmente y el mismo verificaba su estado de salud, si alguno de ellos presentaba problemas de salud, o como lo apodaba Queen a estos seres "creaciones defectuosas", era eliminado por completo. Su idealización de nueva raza estaba compuesta por seres perfectos y aquellos que no lo fueran no debían abrir los ojos siquiera.

Le gustaba el sitio donde se había instalado, en la academia vivía como un rey y las hijas de los nobles mas poderosos del reino estaban obligadas a servirle y a arrodillarse ante sus pies. Él las "premiaba" llamándolas niñas buenas y evitando que entraran en los calabozos recién construidos en los que habían sido encerrados sus compañeros masculinos que apenas habían tenido oportunidad de defenderse a pesar de ser expertos en combate. Había sido una derrota humillante y también era humillante trabajar para un ser como Queen y tener que lamer el suelo que él pisaba.

Su vida era perfecta, pero había una excepción: el niño humano.

Su mujer estaba completamente encaprichada con él, no dejaba de mimarlo y de cambiarle esas cosas que ella misma había inventado. Se pasaban el día jugando con cosas inútiles y a su lado nunca dejaba de sonreír. Era evidente que sentía mucho mas cariño por el niño humano que por sus grandiosas creaciones y como no se separaba de él ni si quiera de noche no había oportunidad de matarlo sin que ella se enterase. Aun así matarlo sería un grueso error pues podía usar al niño para chantajear a su madre y desde que lo hacía ella se había vuelto total y absolutamente sumisa.

Se pegaba la vida embarazada todos los meses estaba igual y los humanos del castillo ya perdían la cuenta de los hijos (haciendo el cálculo imaginando que tenía niños humanos) había podido tener ya. Tan solo uno de ellos recorría la academia feliz, un chico pelirrojo con los ojos chocolate como su madre, así que todos suponían que el resto de niños y niñas debían morir o posiblemente estuvieran en esa parte de la academia a la que no se les permitía pasar. El subsuelo.

La academia no tenía calabozos originalmente pero Queen había mandado construirlos bajo la estructura pero todo el mundo sabía que a parte de los calabozos había mas salas escondidas bajo tierra a las que solo algunos caballeros y algunas doncellas podían acceder. Lo que no sabían era que a los únicos a los que se les permitía acceder era a los cazadores y cualquier humano que pasara por allí acabaría muerto sin excepciones. Los cazadores controlaban los calabozos, custodiaban las salas donde se encontraban los tesoros de Queen y también la sala prohibida dónde entraban mas crías de demonio al final de todos los meses.

Se había dispuesto un trono en una de las salas que mas cerca del cielo estaban de la construcción, un sitio grandioso desde el que gobernaba como todo un rey. Esa era su sala del trono. El élabe que en una situación normal brillaría de un color azul en aquel instante brillaba de un color negro amenazador. Eso para Queen era buena señal.

Si en su vida no existiera aquella imperfección como lo era el estúpido bebé humano, podría decir que ningún otro ser podría sentirse mas afortunado.

Ni si quiera era suyo.

Hacía poco que lo había descubierto cuando por casualidad encontró a su mujer "haciéndole" las dejas al niño. Le preguntó con severidad a que se debía y ella no hacía mas que afirmar aterrorizada que era por simple estética, como era mas que evidente que mentía ordenó expresamente que la vigilaran las veinticuatro horas, por supuesto se encargarían cazadoras pues podría utilizar alguna razón para conmover a las doncellas humanas, y jamás tocara las pinzas para el niño. Poco después estas tomaron una forma extremadamente peculiar que gritaba quien era el padre del niño.

La mujer sostenía al niño en brazos mientras él la miraba lleno de ira, recordaba claramente como se había echado a llorar y había dicho "Pase lo que pase no podrás impedir que crezca ¡La culpa a sido toda mía! ¡Que mío también sea el castigo!" y a si fue. El bebé iba a crecer pero ella ya no lo podría ver.

Estos pensamientos en los que estaba centrado mientas escuchaba a un bardo cantar en su trono, le levaron al recuerdo del día de la boda con la cazadora poco después de llegar a su castillo. Un montón de doncellas (semi-humanas) la habían obligado a ponerse unas ropas blancas que apenas tapaban su cuerpo elegidas por él mismo. Se dividían en dos partes y un velo blanco. La primera era algo parecido a la parte superior de un traje de baño de nuestra época decorada con lo que parecían ser flores y hojas entrelazadas. La parte de abajo se componía de dos telas finas y largas unidas por un hilo fino con polvo de diamantes espolvoreado, una de ellas iba delante otra, detrás. El velo llegaba al suelo y se extendía un poco mas a partir de sus pies, arrastrándose por cada estancia desconocida por la que pasaba, él la observaba todo el rato diciéndose a sí mismo que ya era suya casi sin creérselo. Apenas oponía resistencia, por no decir que si los guardias la hubieran soltado se habría quedado en el sitio sin escapar. Nunca olvidaría el terror que representaba y desfiguraba su rostro por igual, como caminaba de forma torpe tropezando continuamente, como miraba a todas partes buscando algo (seguramente alguien que la salvara), como ni si quiera lo miraba. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar continuamente pero sobre todo el pánico la inundó al entrar en la iglesia. Entonces si lo miró y si lloró viendo que aquel era su fin y que no tenía escapatoria.

-Para ya... -dijo mirándolo suplicante-. Por favor...

Queen recordaba haber echo un gesto a los guardias que siguieron avanzando quizá con mas rapidez que antes y llevándola de manera mas brusca. Lloró con mas fuerza.

-¡No me hagas esto! ¡Nunca te he desobedecido, nunca te he echo nada malo!

-Esto no es una venganza -había dicho sonriente-. Tú formas parte de un rompecabezas que necesito completar para cumplir mis sueños. No es nada personal, entiéndelo.

-¡No~o~o~o!

Su voz hizo que los muros retumbaran, pero aunque aquella atrocidad fuera vista por miles de "personas" nadie hizo nada para ayudarla. Todos estaban viviendo una fiesta y felicitando a su amo no paraban de reír, vitorear o aplaudir. Eso a él le encantó pues incrementó la desesperación de la dama.

-Por favor... -esta vez miraba a los guardias esperando piedad.

Ni si quiera eran humanos, mas sami-humanos. Había sido como una plaga, había infectado a unas cuantas personas desde el principio y estas bajo su mando habían infectado a otras tantas y así sucesivamente, Sólo infectaban cuando daba la orden es decir, cuando le faltaban sirvientes u caballeros mas fuertes. Era un buen método.

Reviviendo sus recuerdos, completamente ausente de la sala del trono, se relamió.

Recordaba como confusa no dejaba de mirar hacia todas partes, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a su perdición. Llegó el momento. Todos se callaron y se sentaron exceptuando a los guardias que sacaron sus espadas y las posaron sobre la piel de la mujer, también había dos perros atados a una columna que si mal no recordaba le habían dado algún sobresalto indeseado y por ello había dejado que tras la ceremonia sus subordinados se comieran vivos a los chuchos.

El "sí" fue la parte mas horrible. Al menos para ella pues él lo soltó de forma firme y justó después la muchedumbre enloqueció. Luego le tocaba a ella tras unas palabras del obispo (no humano por supuesto).

-No... por favor... -murmuró ella.

Queen había visto como las espadas la arrinconaban un poco mas a modo de presión.

-Queen ya basta... ya me has humillado del todo... puedes parar ya...

-¿Quieres morir? -le había dicho.

-No... -dijo ella en un tono inaudible.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-No puedes matarme... me necesitas.

-No -dijo él-, lo cierto es que no. Con cualquier semi-humana podría. De cada cuatro partos tres niños serían humanos y habría que sacrificarlos, pero aun así un parto de demonios es diferente. No te necesito, tan solo me he encaprichado.

-Pero porque yo...

-Por tu forma de ser. Me gusta que las damas os resistáis.

Aquel comentario hizo que la mujer intentara echar un paso atrás. Tal vez para correr, nunca lo sabría.

-Por favor... piedad.

-Tienes cinco segundos.

-Basta...

-Cuatro segundos.

-¡Ayuda!

-Tres segundos.

-¡Queen, no puedo hacerlo!

-Dos segundos.

-¡No puedo!

-Un segundo.

Nunca la había visto tan horrorizada, tan humillada, tan destrozada y nunca había podido descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba verla así. Bajo su completo dominio, incapaz de defenderse, como un gatito asustado. Podía hacerle todo lo que quisiera y tal vez nunca tuviera fuerzas para defenderse.

Ella asintió.

-Quiero escuchar un "sí, quiero" -había exigido.

-No puedo...

-Por qué no puedes ¿No eras tan valiente?

-No... -había admitido ella entre lágrimas.

-¿Que eres entonces?

Estuvo largo rato en silencio, al igual que todo el mundo. Cuando habló las palabras que dijo resonaron por toda la estancia.

-Soy débil.

Nunca se había sentido tan victorioso, ni si quiera al final de las muchas batallas que había tenido. Nunca había conseguido volver a repetir esa sensación de triunfo y el premio por aquellas palabras habían sido sus labios, que desde el primer día tenían un sabor increíblemente especial. Un sabor que no había en ninguna mujer con la que hubiera estado. Le encantaba probarlos una y otra vez, mas placentero era si tenía que sujetar sus muñecas.

Había sido humillante descubrir quien había sido el padre del niño y esa, no había sido su última travesura. Había liberado a su sobrina y eso era un problema, la niñata no era tonta. Se las arreglaría para acabar con él fuere como fuere y seguramente pediría ayuda a alguien. Su ejército era invencible así que por muchos reinos a los que pusiera en su contra iba a ganar de todas formas ¿Como iba a derrocarlo entonces? Era una Queen, si se proponía algo iba a cumplirlo, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Queen se avergonzaba de la familia en la que le había tocado vivir, ni si quiera era su familia auténtica. Sabía que el abuelo de Honey, mientras conquistaba el reino se había dirigido hacia el sur para comprobar porque ningún hombre había podido integrarse en ese mar sin morir. Algo pasaba ahí en el mar de las tinieblas, o al menos así lo llamaban pues las aguas siempre estaban agitadas y no podías ver mas allá de dos o tres metros. Era la perdición para cualquier navío y nadie había conseguido llagar a las pequeñas islas del sur salvo el "abuelo Queen" quien consiguió llegar a una isla. Fue solo, sin armas, con tan solo un bote y una manzana para alimentarse durante un rato. Todos habían insistido en que era una auténtica locura y le habían despedido en el puerto como si estuviera a punto de morir. Pero diez años después volvió en un gran barco, rodeado de víveres y tesoros y considerado héroe para todas las personas que se hallaban en la isla. Su mujer había muerto de una enfermedad y esto a punto estuvo de matarlo a él porque había echo una guía de viaje, dedicada a ella. Un cuaderno en el que contaba todo lo que había visto, seres inimaginables, criaturas fantásticas... pero sobre todo hablaba de un lugar increíble que todos estos seres adoraban y sobro todo hablaba de una criatura única y eterna. El cuaderno era muy peligroso para Queen pues en sus viajes, el hombre había derrotado a un cazador y había escrito el punto débil que poseían estos seres, el punto débil de Queen.

El "viejo", como Queen lo llamaba, tras perder a su mujer estaba abatido y al final enfermó. Muchos nobles fueron a verle con el objetivo de ganarse su amistad y que el moribundo les entregara su cuaderno pero ninguno lo consiguió. Uno de ellos iba acompañado de su mujer, una joven rubia, hermosa y muy buena persona a la que él había conocido hacía años. Siempre estaba pendiente del estado de todos los que la rodeaban y muchos de estos se aprovechaban de ella o simplemente la despechaban y se dedicaban a ridiculizarla. Siempre le dio pena aquella pobre chica con una sonrisa en la cara. Queen no sabía nada de esto, pues aún era un bebé inocente.

La primera vez que aquella mujer y su marido los visitaron él no paraba de insistir en el cuaderno y de lamentarse de su próxima muerte. Ella nada mas entrar en la sala, se puso sobre la cunita que contenía al futuro tío de Honey.

-Puedes cogerlo -le había dicho el anciano.

-¿De verdad?

Poco después ella estaba jugueteando con el niño que no paraba de reír. Su marido la reprendió.

-L-lo siento -había murmurado ella poniendo al niño en la cuna.

El anciano sabía que aquella chica era golpeada por su marido algunas veces y que vivía un auténtico infierno a su lado. Un infierno que no merecía vivir. Pasó el tiempo y el anciano murió. La mujer unos días después se encontró con un mensajero que le entregaba un misterioso paquete, era el cuaderno.

Este cuaderno había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a un chico igualmente rubio al que Queen había matado (o al menos eso creía). Las páginas del libro habían ardido junto con la casa del noble, el peligro para Queen había terminado.

Tubo que dejar su ajetreada mente y volver a la sala del trono en la academia Roger, había llegado el parto del mes.

**Continuará...**


	25. Movimiento

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Capítulo 25: Movimiento**

La mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules al fin había llegado. Se había infiltrado en el castillo, escurriéndose entre los guardias y disfrazándose de sirvienta para poder pasar por dónde ella quisiere. Por una vez en mucho tiempo llevaba un vestido, uno con el que estaba radiante para ser de criada. Se encontraba en la habitación del noble, viendo como dormía plácidamente tapado con una sábana de lino muy fina que facilitaba la deducción de que no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa puesta. Lo miraba con mucha atención, tal vez no pudiera ver aquello ni una sola vez en su vida o por el contrario si la encontraban la obligarían a verlo hasta que aquel maravilloso cuerpo envejeciera. La había guiado la rabia tanto por el camino de la taberna al castillo como de la puerta del castillo hasta los aposentos del "nuevo prometido de una niñata con sangre real", pero en aquel instante no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Había dormido a los guardias de la puerta mezclando con su cerveza algunos hongos del bosque que provocaban el sueño y tras escuchar algunos ruidos descubrió que acababan de despertar. Aguzó el oído. Los guardias se reían de su sueño, pensaban que no era cerveza lo que habían bebido y que tras beber y beber se habían quedado dormidos. Empezaron a carcajear demasiado fuerte y a ella se le calló el alma a los pies. El noble se movía.

No podía salir y acallar a los guardias sin mas, era evidente que le preguntarían porqué demonios estaba ella con el noble. La situación empezaba a escapar de sus manos. Se giró hacia la puerta e impotente escuchó como reían y gritaban, estaban armando un gran escándalo y nadie parecía detenerlos. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó ver que pasaba al otro lado y escuchar por sea caso se les ocurría entrar en la habitación.

-Por dios, callad esas malditas bocazas -murmuró la mujer.

Poco después, en tan solo un segundo sus manos fueron atrapadas y su boca también para que no pudiera gritar. Fue un instante en el que su corazón estuvo a poco de estallar.

* * *

Karen intentó forcejear, pero estaba en los brazos de alguien, que a su parecer era extremadamente fuerte. Lo único que oyó fueron pisadas, al parecer sobre suelo forestal. Estaba aterrorizada. Sólo quería ver que su amiga estaba allí, leyendo tranquilamente. Quería recibir una bronca apocalíptica por su parte y estar castigada el resto de su vida, quería recibir una bofetada suya, quería que le recordaba que ya no era una niña, quería volver a casa. Se echó a llorar.

De pronto recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente.

* * *

Honey miró al chico como si hubiera encontrado al mas valioso de los tesoros. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en mitad del camino e intentó levantarse, pero no podía, le dolía mucho el tobillo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, resultado de recordar todas sus malas experiencias con su tío, intentó moverse hacia adelante arrastrándose.

Pronto los dos chicos que venían por el camino se acercaron a ella corriendo para verificar tu estado. El moreno era quien miraba su cuerpo en busca de heridas, o al menos eso quería creer, hasta que al fin dio con su tobillo, y las dudas de ella se aclararon. El rubio fue el primero en hablar.

-Hola, ¿Como te encuentras?

-Eso no importa... ¡Estas aquí!

Sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, agarrándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo y acto seguido se echó a llorar. Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos ¿Quien demonios era? Desde luego el rubio no la recordaba.

-Di-disculpa -le dijo- pero ¿Quien eres tú?

Honey se quedó de piedra y miró interrogante al otro chico sin darse cuenta, casi como un acto reflejo. El moreno se dio cuenta y empezó a explicarle.

-Mi mujer lo encontró con una herida en la cabeza y...

Honey gritó y empezó a llorar con mas fuerza

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No podemos tener tan mala suerte!

-Tranquilízate -le dijo el moreno con voz dulce acariciándole las manos.

El rubio la miraba desorbitado, sin atreverse a formular una duda que bailaba por su cabeza. Aquella chica...

-¿Tu... sabes algo sobre mi... "vida anterior"?

-Lo sé todo, lo sé todo.

La acompañaron hasta la casa de la familia, dónde cambiaron sus ropas, curaron sus heridas, la pusieron junto al fuego e hicieron una sopa calentita para todos. Honey parecía estar mas calmada y su respiración se calmó en cuanto se durmió bien tranquilita junto al fuego.

-Esa mujer dijo que sabía de mi "vida anterior" -murmuró el rubio.

Ya habían recogido la comida y el bebé estaba dormido, en la mesa estaban sentados la pareja y el rubio al que le temblaban las manos.

-Tal vez pueda darte respuestas -dijo Liza sonriente.

-Si, y tal vez pronto te largues de aquí -dijo él con una sonrisa.

Wulfric bromeaba, pero en el fondo le había pillado mucho cariño al chico y quería que pudiera reencontrarse por fin con su familia. Bien se lo había ganado. Se dio cuenta de que su esposa le enviaba una mirada de desaprobación.

-Estamos muy contentos de que ahora puedas saber quienes son los tuyos ¿Que le preguntarás primero?

-No lo sé, hay tantísimas cosas que...

-¡Preguntale sobre tu "espectro"! -gritó Wulfric.

-¡Wulfric! -gritó Liza.

Honey dormía como un tronco pero el bebé se despertó y empezó a llorar. Liza inmediatamente comenzó a acunarlo en sus brazos olvidando la conversación en la que estaba involucrada. Wulfric había lanzado el tema del "espectro" con una sonrisa, pero en realidad sabía que al joven rubio no le hacía ninguna gracia y llevaba un año completo obsesionado con saber quien era ese "espectro", conocía su físico pero no su identidad.

La había visto varias veces, todas ellas como si fuera una persona normal e incluso la había tocado y había sentido su fina piel bajo sus dedos, pero aun así estaba seguro de que nadie mas podía verla. Era una mujer joven, que aunque pasara el tiempo ella no cambiaba de aspecto, pelirroja, con los ojos como el chocolate y un cuerpo de escándalo, vestida con ropa muy humilde, descalza y portando una pequeña bolsa de tela.

Su postura o su gesto dependía de en la situación en la que se encontrara. La había visto desde andar hacia él y acariciarlo hasta quedarse quieta en la lejanía observando con tristeza. Siempre lo asustaba, aparecía de repente y hasta que no se fijaba en ella no conseguía calmarse.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Una noche de luna llena, Wulfric, Liza y su bebé dormían abrazados en la misma cama. Parecían estar disfrutando de sus sueños o al menos eso envidiaba el rubio que no podía evitar estar despierto. Por alguna razón el insomnio había entrado en su cabeza aquella noche y no le permitía dormir. Estaba posicionado de lado, de forma que lo único que podían ver sus cansados ojos era una pequeña porción de una de las paredes de la casa. Se había girado decenas de veces hacia un lado y hacia el otro, la primera vista enfocaba una triste pared y la segunda era ver el salón con una mesa en el centro, Wulfric, Liza y el bebé... no era muy emocionante. No entendía por qué no lograba dormir pues había trabajado muy duro durante el día y se sentía agotado, sabía que tendría que levantarse al alba ¿¡Por qué sus malditos ojos no querían cerrarse!?

Estaba harto. Tal vez si se giraba una vez mas... y ahí estaba.

Giró su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados y tras varios minutos sin moverse abrió los ojos incapaz de dormir y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa del salón. A poco le dio un infarto y mucho menos le faltó para gritar, lo único que hizo realmente aterrado fue levantar instantáneamente el tren superior de su cuerpo y apoyarlo contra la pared con los brazos extendidos sobre la misma. Poco después se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

-¿Que haces aquí?

Ella se bajó de la mesa. Él tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué nunca hablas?

Ella caminaba lentamente, hasta que llegó un punto en el que ya no podía avanzar mas sin chocarse con el chico que ya se había relajado bastante. Estaba frente a él aunque el chico seguía sentado en el suelo. La extraña mujer, se arrodilló junto a él de forma que se agachaba hasta que su frente tocaba con el suelo, parecía que adoraba a un Dios.

-¿Que quiere decir esto? ¿Tu me sirves? ¿Me serviste en el pasado?

Ella siguió en su posición y no habló. A él le dio mucha pena y cogió sus hombros, ella se levó hasta mirarlo cara a cara.

-Debes de tener frío.

La abrazó y con ella se situó bajo la manta, no dejaban de mirarse. Ella parecía complacida y lo miraba con aprobación. Él se sentía orgulloso de no haberse aprovechado de la situación. Sonrió y le acarició el pelo, era preciosa. Ella le dio un beso en la frente y poco después se durmió como un lirón.

Al día siguiente Wulfric lo despertó echándole un cubo de agua por encima y se dió cuenta que de forma muy penosa estaba abrazando la manta.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Sin duda Wulfric no dudó en recordarle su bonita escena con la manta. También había tenido problemas para relacionarse con las chicas de la aldea, en cuanto se acercaba a alguna aunque fuera para hablar a solas ella aparecía en alguna esquina a lo lejos con gesto triste mirándolo como diciéndole "¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti?". Algo sabía seguro, no podía negarle nada a esa carita, en cuanto la veía dejaba de hablar con la mujer con la que estuviera hablando o dejaba de ligar pero en cuanto desviaba la mirada ella ya no estaba. Se quedaba con las ganas de susurrarle un "Perdón" al oído. Se comportaba de forma extraña y por lo tanto se había ganado el "cartel" de raro en la aldea aun así era tan agradable que en cuanto hablaban con él olvidaban todo lo malo que hubieran podido escuchar sobre su persona.

Pero una vez, ocurrió algo... de lo que se arrepentiría durante mucho tiempo...

* * *

**Flash Back **

Era día de fiesta en la aldea, un día feliz en el que las preocupaciones se dejaban de lado. Había música por todas partes y en la plaza por la noche pusieron una gran hoguera. Entre los jóvenes del pueblo se decía que quien no "pillara"esa noche, sería un auténtico pringado hasta el año siguiente cuando la fiesta volviera a celebrarse. Estaba con Wulfric y sus amigos pero aunque parecía pasárselo bien no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Si se acercaba a alguna, ella aparecería en la lejanía pero si no Wulfric y los demás se reirían de él hasta los restos ¿Que podía hacer? No soportaba su triste mirada, aunque fuera un "espectro" no tenía ni idea de por qué no soportaba verla desdichada. Suspiró sin darse cuenta y decidió aguantar a Wulfric y al resto de la aldea. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella apareciera mas de vez en cuando, hacía semanas que no aparecía y estaba empezando a echarla de menos. Cuando empezó a aparecer vivía asustado ya que podía estar en cualquier lugar y momento pero luego empezó a acostumbrarse a su presencia... le gustaba mucho estar con ella. Habían dormido juntos varias veces, se habían acariciado y habían paseado juntos pero ella nunca hablaba, el silencio ocupaba su boca por mucho que él insistiera en que necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco y que pasaba el tiempo entre alucinaciones pero para él era tan real que... a veces se cuestionaba que fuera una alucinación. Había hablado con toda la aldea y nunca nadie vio a una mujer joven, pelirroja y vestida con ropa humilde.

Todo el mundo estaba de fiesta y a lo lejos se podía ver como Wulfric y Liza bailaban acompañados de la niña. Tenía un par de años menos que Wulfric y la misma edad que Liza pero nunca había logrado formar una familia o al menos que él supiera. Tal vez alguien le buscara en la plana tierra (supuestamente) pero no se habían encontrado, tal vez él también tuviera alguna criatura revoloteando por todas partes, hubiera sido maravilloso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba algo apartado de la fiesta sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la pared. Intentó averiguar de dónde venía la voz y se dio cuenta de quera una voz femenina que venía del frente.

-Estoy algo mareado -se excusó.

-No pasa nada -dijo ella cordialmente.

La miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que era preciosa. Era morena con los ojos del color de las almendras y el pelo liso. La acompañaba una bonita sonrisa y un cuerpo de infarto, también se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de gente de la plaza los miraba. Estaba buscando no destacar y había conseguido a la que era la chica mas guapa de la fiesta. Estupendo.

-¿Quieres sentarte? -le dijo él, no había razón para ser groseros.

-Por supuesto.

Se sentó entre sus piernas apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Las cosas no iban bien. Instantáneamente buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja. No aparecía.

-¿Buscas algo? Pareces desorientado -dijo ella.

-No, es que...

Se encontró con la mirada de Wulfric que lo atravesaba con algo de severidad, intentó leerle los labios.

_-Esa no... _

¿Por qué esa no? Se preguntó el chico, era muy guapa y encantadora. Seguro que Wulfric intentaba engañarlo para quitársela, no valía la pena hacerle caso. Si ella no aparecía seguramente no tendría que aguantar a Wulfric el resto del año.

-Te ha visto muchas veces por el pueblo, pero sueles esquivarme...

-Lo siento mucho desde luego no he pretendido esquivarte no es de buena educación hacia una dama.

Ella sonrió.

-Soy Lily y se habla mucho de ti por la aldea... sobre todo _ellas. _

-P-pues lo cierto es que no lo entiendo mucho, señorita, porque yo apenas hablo con las mujeres.

-Lo he notado.

Se quedaron en silencio. Él estaba muy incómodo, sólo quería irse a casa, seguía buscando con la mirada y ella no estaba. Empezaba a asustarse.

-Creo que no me encuentro bien, será mejor que vuelva a casa...

-Creo que deberías relajarte, tranquilo... podemos alejarnos de la fiesta.

Le dio la mano y comenzaron a alejarse de la plaza. Wulfric seguro que se estaba reventando en ese mismo instante, era la único bueno de la situación. Ella no aparecía por ninguna parte o al menos si estaba no la había visto, nunca había experimentado a ignorarla mientras estaba con otra chica por ello temía por Lily tal vez se pusiera violenta y la atacara. Por otro lado comenzaba a olvidarla y a relajarse. Lily sabía perfectamente a donde iban, a una pequeña zona de bosque a las afueras de la aldea. Temía que hubiera proscritos pero sin duda podría defenderse bien.

-Pareces mas relajado.

Él pasó su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de la chica, y levantó su barbilla con el izquierdo.

-Mucho mas.

Empezaron a besarse con pasión.

El bosque estaba cerca, en aquel instante estaban en un camino de noche lo cual no era muy seguro pero no iban a llegar hasta el bosque. De todas formas el bosque era mas peligroso todavía.

-¿Que demonios es eso? -preguntó asustada Lily.

El llanto persistió pero se hizo mas lejano, como si se trasladara.

-¡Maldita sea que susto me ha dado! Será alguna a la que habrán rechazado ¿Continuamos? -dijo Lily.

-Pero... debe de estar sola, eso es muy peligroso tenemos que ayudarla.

-Yo tengo mis propios problemas ¿¡Quieres venirte conmigo o no!?

El llanto se intensificó.

-Parece que se acerca... -dijo él.

No veían nada, estaban completamente a oscuras. De pronto algo voló hacia ellos. Él haciendo acopio de sus reflejos se dio cuenta a tiempo y la tiró al suelo cayendo en cima. Lily sonrió.

-Valla, admito que me has asustado pero tu excusa a sido muy buena.

-¡No! ¡Esto no es una broma intentan matarnos!

-Vamos ven...

-¡No me entiendes!

Miró a su alrededor para saber si era ella la que intentaba saltar sobre la mujer pero habría jurado que no era una persona lo que había sobre ellos sino un objeto. Buscó con la mirada aterrado nada hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido a casa. La había echo llorar y ahora estaba enfadada.

Al fin en la lejanía lo vio, o mas bien la vio... un hacha.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!

Estaba muy asustado aquella hacha que había lanzado, podría ir hacia él o hacia Lily. Lo peor es que Lily estaba reaccionando de la peor manera posible. Lo besó de nuevo.

-¡Están en juego nuestras vidas!

Lily no hizo caso, lo cual fue su perdición. Se dispuso a empezar cuando otro objeto voló, entonces si lo vio y sin poder evitarlo su propio peso hizo que cayera sobre el chico que miraba la escena horrorizado. La mujer que tenía delante tan solo era una cabeza un torso y unas piernas, los brazos cayeron junto a él y la sangre comenzó a chorrear por su cara, su ropa y el suelo. Al principio había visto algo volar de nuevo y luego se había sostenido un poco sobre él pero se dibujaron unas finas líneas sangrientas en sus brazos y poco después se desplomaba sobre él.

Lily empezó a gritar, él no se podía mover, nunca en vida había visto algo tan atroz. Vio unas luces y luego se desmayó.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde la fatídica fiesta y Lily a veces visitaba la casa, pese a que apenas solía salir de la suya. Siempre tapada con una capa procuraba no acercarse mucho a él pero aun así lo visitaba a menudo y gustaba de su compañía. Todos habían visto volar objetos desde el bosque, sabían que él no le había echo nada malo pero había tenido horribles pesadillas. Esta vez la chica misteriosa de pelo rubio iba a acompañarlos y no quería que sufriera ningún daño aunque pasado un mes ella no había aparecido. Tampoco lo quería, se merecía la muerte por la burrada que había echo, no quería volver a verla nunca mas y aunque había escuchado su llanto muchas veces, siempre la había ignorado.

Se lo merecía.

Por mucho que la hubiera querido ya era agua pasada y lo mejor era que ahora la chica rubia iba a contarle todo sobre su antigua vida, volvería con los suyos y la olvidaría para siempre. Teniendo aquellos oscuros pensamientos, la volvió a escuchar llorar.

Pegó un golpe en la mesa con el puño. Wulfric y Liza se llevaron un susto y Honey se despertó, el bebé se echó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa!? -gritó Wulfric.

-Nada... solo quiero que Lily venga cuanto antes

* * *

Poco después Lily llegó con gesto triste, como siempre solía ir y con dificultades para hacer muchas cosas. Estuvieron hablando con la desconocida que no soltó ninguna palabra hasta que la conversación finalizó y todos la miraron buscando alguna palabra en sus ojos.

-¿Eso -preguntó Honey mirando el lugar dónde deberían estar los brazos de Lily- te lo ha echo mi tío?

Lily se sorprendió, al igual que todos.

-En realidad... -dijo triste-, no sé quien me hizo esto.

-¿No le viste la cara?

-No, pero de todas formas sé que es una mujer.

-¿Por qué?

-Oímos un llanto de mujer...

-Tal vez fuera la esposa de mi tío.

-No me gusta hablar de ello -dijo Lily.

Todos miraron preocupados a Honey.

-¿Quien es tu tío? -preguntó el rubio posando las manos en sus hombros.

Honey estuvo en silencio unos minutos interminables.

-Él es Queen, el conquistador...

Cundió el pánico. Lily gritó y se levantó de forma tan brusca que la silla calló al suelo con Wulfric pasó lo mismo. Este tomó a Liza del brazo quien llevaba al bebé y se resistía. El rubio cogió a Honey del brazo que se asustó mucho y se echó a llorar.

-¡Eres familia del hombre que lo está arrasando todo! -dijo el rubio.

-Por favor... -suplicó.

-¡Tenemos que retenerla como "prenda" para que accedan a nuestros deseos!

Wulfric le pegó un golpe en la cabeza y lo cogió del cuello.

-¿¡Estas idiota o que te pasa!? ¡Hay que entregarla, hay carteles de búsqueda en cada rincón! ¿¡Sabes lo que le pasará a mi familia si nos cogen!?

Honey gritó aterrorizada. Calló al suelo y se arrastró hasta topar con la pared y coger un leño. No resultaba nada amenazante sentada en el suelo con el leño por delante en gesto de defensa, mas bien daba mucha lástima.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS, ESTOY MAS QUE ARTA! -gritó Liza.

Nunca la había oído gritar, parecía muy enfadada y en seguida los hizo callar.

-¡Esta chica a sufrido mucho! La he repasado de arriba a abajo y las burradas que le han echo no tienen nombre ¿¡me oís!?

-Pero podría dejar de oprimirnos si... -dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡ESTA ES MI CASA Y TU VAS A HACER LO QUE YO DIGA!

Él salió corriendo. Estaba harto, corrió y corrió empujando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, hasta llegar sin darse cuenta al bosque. Cuando se percató de la situación puso su espalda contra un árbol y lloró. Escuchó otro llanto y se puso furioso.

-¡NO QUIERO OIRTE! ¡VETE!

Pero entonces algo inesperado sucedió, algo que siempre quiso que sucediera, algo que había imaginado en sueños.

-Perdón.

Él levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba ella. Tan bella como siempre pero con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-Perdóname por favor.

La miró. Su silueta se recortaba contra la del bosque, en realidad se recortaba con cualquier cosa existente. Se levantó corriendo y la abrazó. Para ser una imaginación estaba muy viva y podía sentir su piel, su pelo y sus ropas. Besó su cabeza y su frente en repetidas ocasiones para volver a abrazarla mas fuerte todavía.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Por qué no me permites que me acerque a otras mujeres?

-Yo... no me gustó lo que vi... como te lo pasabas bien sin mí... yo. Lo cierto es que ni si quiera lo pensé.

No quería seguir mas tiempo enfadado con ella solo quería que estuvieran juntos eternamente.

-Yo te entiendo... -dijo ella-, sé que quieres cambiar las cosas... sé que buscas un mundo mejor.

-¿Lo entiendes?

-Si...

-¿Por qué hablas conmigo hoy?

-Porque... esta será la última vez que nos veamos de esta forma.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Quédate, no estoy enfadado!

-No se trata de eso... ahora vas a hallar muchas respuestas y si quieres volver a verme tendrás que esforzarte en saber mas sobre ti y sobre mi.

-¿¡No puedes estar conmigo durante ese tiempo!?

-No... tengo que irme... se acaba el tiempo.

-¡NO!

La figura que se hallaba en sus brazos, dejaba de ser sólida y empezaba a evaporarse.

-¡ESPERA TENGO COSAS QUE DECIRTE!

Ella no dijo una palabra mas, simplemente depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de desaparecer. Ya no estaba, ya no iba a volver nunca mas y eso... le destrozaba el alma. Escuchó una última voz antes de convencerse para embarcarse en la aventura de su vida.

-Tu quiero.

-Yo también a ti.

Lucharía por volverla a ver y moriría si fuera necesario. Sentía que no era un ser como los demás. Tan sólo la brisa del bosque y la soledad lo acompañaron durante horas, varias hojas cayeron sobre su pelo y fueron removidas por el viento que las había sacado de su hogar en el árbol. Acabarían destrozadas pero no tanto como su corazón.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, este fin de semana adelantamos un poco de todos y mucho del rubio que ahora va a buscar respuestas aunque sea debajo de las piedras... **


	26. Cadenas que se convierten en lazos

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia**

**Capítulo 26: Cadenas convertidas en lazos**

Después de que "el espectro" de cabello pelirrojo se marchara de su vida se sentía abatido. Todo había perdido sentido. Vivir con Liza, Wulfric y su bebé recordando cada día que él mismo no podía formar una familia, ver todos los días a la joven que había perdido sus brazos recordando que él no podía saber de dónde habían salido las cicatrices que viajaban por su cuerpo, ver como Wulfric se relacionaba con sus amigos en la plaza cuando él no podía hablar con nadie con quien hubiera compartido su infancia, estar a las órdenes de Queen recordando que era incapaz de obedecer los impulsos del corazón que le decían que tenía que salir a recorrer el mundo en busca de los que había perdido.

Su vida era un desastre, su alma echa pedazos, su cerebro confundido y su corazón a punto de estallar. Sólo tenía ganas de dormir todo el día y Liza no dejaba de preguntarle por su estado ya que tenía un aspecto enfermizo y no había querido escuchar el relato de la mujer rubia que parecía asustada las veinticuatro horas. Liza le había dicho que era mejor hacerle preguntas cuando se le fuera el susto pues parecía que no confiaba en nadie y creía que todos le harían daño. Él rubio ya no trabajaba se quedaba todo el día con el bebé y con la mujer rubia que no se separaba de sus brazos.

Aquella mañana Wulfric araba el campo y Liza tenía que comprar comida, parecían bastante ocupados y no valía la pena hablarles porque estaban en su propio mundo. La madre se había marchado con su bebé ya que no creía que los dos que se quedaban en la casa estuvieran en condiciones para cuidar adecuadamente de su hijo así que les pidió que no se fueran mientras ella estaba comprando.

-Tenéis que quedaros en casa hasta que yo venga y si queréis podéis hacer algunas tareas para entreteneros.

-Pero Liza, no somos niños pequeños -insistió él.

-Claro que no mi chiquitín...

Liza empezó a estrujarle los mofletes al chico, que casi de forma brusca la apartó y removió la cabeza algo molesto. Se calló al suelo de culo y se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

-No quiero estar en casa, quiero trabajar, salir de casa, respirar aire limpio, ver a las mujeres ¡No puedes encerrarme para siempre!

-No te encierro, tienes que estar en casa porque no te encuentras muy bien. Creo que Honey y tu tenéis que estar juntos un tiempo tienes que ganarte su confianza,

-¿Ganarme su confianza?

-El otro día me dijo que no quería comerse mi comida porque la había envenenado.

El chico parecía pensativo, miró al techo y sonrió. Luego volvió a mirar a Liza de nuevo que estaba cargada con una gran bolsa y algunos beris, no muchos pues Liza nunca gastaba demasiado dinero. Podía hacer cosas grandes con cosas simples, no había conocido mujer mas agarrada en toda la aldea.

-Lo cierto es que la comida no olía muy bien.

El ceño de Liza se frunció y sus músculos permanecían tensos, le fastidiaba mucho que criticaran su comida.

-¡Pues Wulfric me dijo que mi comida era perfecta!

Él carcajeó, por fin Liza había entrado en su juego, un juego en el que normalmente él mismo acababa perdiendo ya que Liza tenía todas las armas para derrotarlo. Aun así en sus días de encierro picar tanto a Wulfric como a Liza era francamente muy divertido, tanto que, una vez empezó no podía dejar de hacerlo era algo completamente cotidiano y esperaba que hartos de él lo echaran a la calle. Solo así conseguiría algo de libertad. Aunque en realidad podía marcharse en cuanto quisiera pero hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Wulfric o al menos Liza le hacía sentirse mal. Aunque aportara un sueldo mas a la familia también era una carga sobre todo después de que Wulfric tuviera que hacer su parte del trabajo porque él se encontraba en la casa. Todos lo consideraban un loco desde que le había contado a Wulfric y a Liza sus aventuras con "el espectro" y a menudo Wulfric se reía de él. Aunque también se enfadaba mucho cuando se enteraba de que se había reído de Liza y presto comenzaba a defenderla. Aunque desde fuera no lo pareciera tanto él como ella, era muy buena gente prueba de ello era que hacía dos años que lo habían recogido del bosque de la academia cuando ella trabajaba allí.

-Vamos Liza Wulfric es tu marido punto numero uno, si te contradice muy posiblemente lo acabes echando de esta casa -dijo sonriente- y punto numero dos, te quiere lo suficiente para comerse tus asquerosas comidas.

Liza suspiro.

-¡Mis comidas no son asquerosas!

Acto seguido le pegó muy fuerte con una cazuela en la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos dejando la cazuela en su lugar correspondiente. Mientras tanto él se sentía muy aturdido y pasó de estar sentado en el suelo a estar tumbado. Las piernas cruzadas y los brazos bajo la cabeza también cruzados muy mareado para escuchar las palabras de Liza.

-Escucha, -dijo ella- voy a llevarle el almuerzo a Wulfric a comprar algo de comida y a ayudarle algo en el campo, esta cosecha está siendo peor que la anterior y necesita cuantas manos sean posibles para conseguir vender nuestro maíz, nuestras cosechas están arruinadas este año y no podremos vender mucho en el mercado de Dojo. Mientras estás aquí puedes pensar como ganar dinero para la familia y ayudar a esa chica quien tiene que decirte de donde provienes y quien eres. Tienes hasta que yo vuelva.

Liza se fue cerrando de un portazo, lo cual no ayudó a la pobre cabeza del joven que empezaba a asimilar lo que Liza acababa de decir. Había palabras importantes que ella había mencionado como por ejemplo la palabra "familia". Ella había dicho "como ganar dinero para la familia" ¿Eso quería decir que formaba parte de la familia? No lo sabía seguro pero, si algo era cierto era que estaba encantado de ser parte de ellos. Pero por otra parte Liza había dicho algo clave, no ganaban dinero. Eran cuatro adultos (con Honey) y el bebé y no ganaban lo suficiente para comer los cinco, era mas que evidente que a la sopa se le echaba mas agua y que el contenido de los platos cada vez era menor exceptuando el plato del bebé, que siempre intentaban mantenerlo lleno. A veces ni si quiera podían comer los adultos y era evidente también que Wulfric se torturaba a sí mismo llamándose inútil porque no podía mantener a su familia.

Era una carga para todos y Honey también. Tenía que encontrar respuestas e irse de la casa para evitar que la familia de Wulfric muriera de hambre pero al menos tenía que ayudarlos a ir recoger la cosecha y llevarla al mercado, tras ello debería marcharse para siempre a encontrar a los que hubiere perdido y si algún día lograra encontrarlos mandaría una carta a la familia de Wulfric comunicándoles todas sus aventuras. También les enviaría dinero.

Luego otra cosa acudió a su mente y no se esforzó por contenerse.

-¿Por qué los nobles no se mueven ahora que estamos todos arruinados? ¿El clero tal vez? No, por su puesto que no, aparecerán todos cuando todo esté solucionado y dirán que ellos nos han salvado. Son desechos...

-Ellos no controlan el tiempo -dijo una suave voz.

Él se incorporó y vio a Honey despierta mirando el techo aunque seguía tumbada en su cama y tapada.

-Ellos no pueden controlar el tiempo -repitió. Ayer hubo una fuerte granizada y todas las cosechas estarán arruinadas no sólo las de Wulfric y Liza, todos los aldeanos lo habrán perdido todo.

En cierto modo, tenía que admitir que Honey tenía razón, aunque eso le fastidiara mucho. La noche anterior había empezado a llover y poco después el granizo comenzaba a caer, Wulfric y liza lo miraban impotentes desde el pueblo y también todos los aldeanos que veían como sus cosechas quedaban arruinadas sin poder hacer nada. Recordaba claramente como Honey se había quedado quieta y rígida como el hielo mientras Liza lloraba con los ojos cerrados imaginando como su sustento desaparecía ante las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Wulfric intentaba contenerla en vano al borde también de las lágrimas. No durmieron en toda la noche.

-Pero si los impuestos -atacó él.

-¿Los impuestos?

-Se han elevado durante estos dos años progresivamente, tanto, que la gente tiene que decidirse entre comer y pagar. Sólo para que ellos puedan vivir a todo trapo como si nada sucediera.

-Entiendo. ¿El pontazgo también?

-El pontazgo, los molinos, entradas a las ciudades, mercados... ¡Todo! ¡No podemos pagar! ¡El tiempo arruina nuestras cosechas! ¡Estamos en guerra! ¿¡Que mas puede pasarnos!?

-Que mi tío haga realidad sus sueños cumpliendo lo planeado y entonces... lo único para lo único para lo que valdremos será para alimentar a sus bestias.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tiene que ver con tu pasado.

Pocos minutos después Honey narraba como su tío pensaba conquistar todo el mundo, un historia surrealista que nadie se creería ni mucho menos, un "campesino". Aun así Honey se esforzó por parecer mas seria de lo que estaba normalmente y describir cada detalle que pudiera darle un toque real a su extravagante historia, porque si no la creía quedaría como la persona que se había echo pasar por una conocida y un lista que tan solo quería comida y alojamiento gratis. Ni si quiera podía mirarlo a la cara, pues entonces sus lágrimas escaparían, no era un relato bonito. Poco después terminó y lo miró para ver cual era su reacción.

-Esa mujer que te liberó... describe su aspecto.

Y así lo hizo, quiso resaltar cada detalle a la perfección pues se había dado cuenta de que tras lo espeluznante de los planes de su tío y de como había pasado el tiempo encerrada. También había dicho como una buena mujer a la que mal había tratado anteriormente la había liberado y le había encomendado una misión. Ella era lo único que parecía interesante.

Él se quedó muy sorprendido. Era ella, a la que en tantos sueños y visiones había visto.

-¿Que me puedes decir de ella? -preguntó serio-. ¿Tenía alguna relación conmigo?

-Tu cambiaste su vida... -dijo Honey con, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Pero no quieres saber antes que eras tú?

-Si, supongo...

-Tu eras, un noble.

Poco después relataba como había sido su vida desde que lo conocía, el tipo de persona que había sido, las batallas que había ganado y perdido pero sobre todo recalcó su comportamiento con aquellos que eran "inferiores a él" sobre todo su criada. Le contó como se las había jugado siempre por ella y como le había dado una nueva vida enseñándole lo bonito que podía ser el mundo. Buenos tiempos que habían finalizado cuando al parecer su tío la había chantajeado y Honey se había enterado. Inmediatamente había ido a por su tío a a pedir explicaciones y poco después había sido encerrada durante dos largos años. No sabía dónde había acabado él pero si sabía que se había convertido en la señora de cuantos reinos se habían conquistado en la guerra que había iniciado su tío.

Él se quedó pensativo, sabía que podría ser mentira o podría ser verdad. No podía fiarse de ella como un idiota necesitaba pruebas. Por otro lado tenía que despedirse de Wulfric y Liza, también del bebé. Al fin tenía una pista de lo que había sido su vida lo que mas le había desesperado era que había sido algo que durante dos años había odiado profundamente, pero al parecer había sido buena persona pero no estaba seguro tenía que hacer algo para saber si ella decía la verdad.

-¡Digo la verdad! -gritó ella-. ¡Tenemos que reunirnos con los otros!

-Demuéstralo.

-¡Tenemos que ir a Dojo!

-¿Y si trabajas para algunos bandidos y sólo deseas atracarme?

-¡Sé que no recuerdas ni si quiera tu nombre! Sé que todavía no usas un nombre nuevo por respeto a tu pasado ¿¡quieres escucharme debemos ir a Dojo!?

-Iremos el domingo. Wulfric y su familia llevarán su mercancía para venderla en el marcado ¿Que haremos allí?

-Nos encontraremos con el gobernante de Dojo y sobretodo con su hijo que es con quien debemos reunirnos. Él nos ayudará a encontrar al resto.

-¿Reunirnos para que?

-Para hacer un viaje, al sur de la isla. Al lugar que no pudo ser conquistado.

**Continuará...**

**Al fin nuevo capítulo, seguro que mas de uno/a lo habrá soltado y es que llevo dos semanas sin publicar. Este verano los descansos han sido demasiados y no puedo permitirme mas. Me han llegado algunos mensajes preguntando cosas y pidiendo alguna que otra red social y como la mas solicitada era twitter he decidido ponerla ^^ **

** CristinaloveOP**

**Os imagináis lo de OP ¿no? Bueno, en este capítulo él descubre quien es (en principio era mucho mas largo pero que tenido que quitar algunas cosas porque se daban detalles claves), se decide que van a ir a Dojo a encontrarse con ciertas personas a las que dejamos olvidadas ;) también está Queen y la vida en su castillo y el secuestro de Karen. Mas misterios en el siguiente capítulo: **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
